Girls of One Nation: Book One Water
by lovelylotus
Summary: We all know the series the Avatar, its characters, the battles, and the outcome of the war. So what would happen if someone called forth two teenagers from another world to assist Aang on his journey? There's a longer summary in the forward...
1. Forward

**I know it might be a pain but please read all of this! Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer:** I do** not** own Avatar or any of its characters, but I did add some background stories to some of the original characters in the series in order to better help my plot. I also added some of my own characters into the fan fiction and will be sure to point them out to you in my author's notes (before or after each post).

**Summary: **

We all know the series the Avatar, its characters, the battles, and the outcome of the war. So what would happen if someone called forth two teenagers from another world to assist Aang on his journey? Read the story of how these two girls journey to help the Avatar to save his world while they discover own path and destiny.

**Generals: **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

**Author's Note (please read): **

This story is about my friend and I having been taken into the Avatar series in order to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. This story was **originally **going to be for her and my eyes only, but eventually she had convinced me that my version of the story should be shared with others. This** doesn't** mean that I think that Mike and Brian did a horrible job, because that's completely off, they did a wonderful job. I honestly wrote this fan fiction in order to get my mind off reality and also to better help my writing skills.

Since this was originally written for just two pair of eyes, there are past events that we have experienced and mentioned in the story which are **true**, but there are some that are either **over exaggerated** or completely **false**. I will **not** reveal which are true or fiction. So please **do not **ask me, for it will just be a waste of time for the both you and me.

This is my **first **fan fiction that I have worked on by **myself**, so please don't be too hard on me. I tried to make this as interesting as possible and have read a couple of fan fictions to get a better idea on how to write this. Also, if I misspell or use the wrong word I'm sorry. I am really horrible when it comes to spelling, that and also my editor didn't do her job well enough.

**Main Sources: **

I used the lines of Avatar series, some I changed up a bit but most are the original lines, and got it from this site: _avatarspirit (net)_

I also watched most of the episodes so that I could write better descriptions for some of the scenes which I watched on: _avatarportal (org)_

The names I chose for the characters I made up were picked from: _behindthename (com) _and _petnet (net)_

I have **other sources** that I used when making this, but these are the ones I used most often. During the story if I have used a certain site or source I will place a **disclaimer **on the **bottom author note** (that way I do not ruin what happens during the current posting) so please look for it there.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Introduction part 1

_This is the first part of the introduction of the fanfiction! I tried not to make it too boring to read but I can assure you that it will get better as the story continues on. So for now please bear with me._

* * *

I would never have thought, not even in my wildest dreams that I would have been chosen for something like this. My destiny, the very thing I had never thought of but subconsciously searched for, had been uncovered and now I have a purpose. I no longer am an empty shell with no reason to live. I have found the part I play in life. I don't know what's in store for me but one thing I do know is I'm going to make sure that in the end I'm able to protect the things I care for.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

It was like any normal day, and when I mean normal I mean boring. I really hate my life. Every day is very predictable here in this quiet, boring neighborhood. I wake up, go to school, try to learn, go to an after school activity, go home, do homework, eat, go on my laptop, and then sleep. The only time I can get any excitement in my days is when I pick up a good book or watch something, but it's not the same if you're not the one who's actually experiencing all the adventures.

Today I thought was going to be no expectation, but surprisingly something abnormal happens. While I was making my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast before I went to school, I passed by the door and noticed a small box on the floor with a bunch of letters. I sighed as I started picking up all the scattered envelopes while quickly glancing at the names on the letters to see who they were sent to, making sure that none of them were for me. I had gotten through almost all of the letters and already came to the conclusion that nothing came in the mail for me. Again I was wrong.

I looked down at the cardboard box that I was holding which had my name on it and read it several times before opening it. It had been a long time since I had gotten a letter from someone other than the school. I had almost forgotten the feeling of receiving any mail. Inside the box was a silk cloth that I was guessing was covering the item inside for protection. My hands slowly started to remove the cloth from the item while hoping that it hadn't broken on the way here. I looked down at the object revealing it from the cloth. I stared down at it unable to react to its beauty.

Inside were two small charms that were tied by strings, each its own necklace, one being yin, the other yang. I placed the box down on a nearby stand then took the two charms into my hand. It was out of character for me to be so enchanted by something like a yin-yang charm. I had seen many before, seeing how I was Chinese, making it a normal thing to me to see. It was strange, I knew this but for some reason I could feel that there was something different about them.

While slowly coming out of my thoughts I noticed a small piece of paper inside. I placed the charms back down then took the paper, unfolding it before I started reading. It was a letter from my father, which wasn't really a surprise seeing how the objects were Chinese looking.

_To my daughter Rebecca,_

_Hello it's been a long time! I'm coming over soon to see you and Alex. I'll be there at the beginning of March so don't make any plans. I found these objects when I was walking through an ancient temple and a strange man came and gave them to me. I was going to throw them away but I thought that you might like them. Before the guy left he said that it's meant for two people, so you can give one to someone else. _

_Dad_

I placed the letter inside my jacket pocket, since I was wearing sweats instead of my usual pairs of jeans, took the yin-yang charms and placed them in the opposite pocket as I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

I grabbed a bagel from the table then walked over the refrigerator to get the cream cheese. As I was spread it over each side of the bagel I thought of all the possible people that might want one of the charms. I ran a quick list of people I knew that were close to me who would also like the gift. I had rounded off my top five which were my brother and four of my friends, all of whom were female. Then the thought occurred to me that two of them wouldn't really treat the charm right or never wear it at all. One of the other girls was a transfer student and would be returning to her country after the school year was over. Plus I didn't know her that well. That left my brother Alex and my close friend Brianna.

I cleaned off the knife then placed it on the drier before putting the cup of cream cheese back into the refrigerator. I took the bagel and broke it in half as I walked upstairs so that I could get my stuff and walk to school while I ate my breakfast. I walked back upstairs to my room, grabbed my bag, and took out my iPod. I put on the earplugs then pushed the play button, allowing the music to stream though my head. My eyes shot open as a loud roar of music blasted through my ear drums.

I screamed waking up Alex from his slumber as he opened to door to see what the noise was all about. I pulled off the earplugs as I turned the volume down. I let out a sigh relieved that it was over before giving Alex a quick glare. Despite his tall and broad body he was my younger bother, by four years. Many people could tell that we're blood related since we did have similar physical characteristics. Although our personalities were almost completely different, but for some reason we were incredibly close.

"Next time you borrow my iPod would you mind telling me," I told him in a slightly irritated tone. He shrugged his shoulders and said a quick and meaningless 'I'm sorry' before going into the bathroom to get ready for school. I sighed wondering why Alex was always like that in the morning, but then remembered that it was genetic since I wasn't any better in the morning, if anything worse. I quickly slipped on my favorite pair of Converse then placed the earplugs back into my ears before making sure that I wasn't listening to any of Alex's songs that requested me to download. After that I walked out the door, locked it, and then started to make my way to school with the cold morning breeze hitting my skin.

**((OOOO))**

I walked into the high school ready for another day of boring and sometimes meaningless lessons. Today's schedule was history, art, math, and science. I gave out a sad sigh hating almost every subject just listed. Most of the classes I had I didn't see a point in taking. History was boring and since it's US History it didn't make it anymore interesting. Science is pointless to me because I know that I don't want to be a scientist or doctor when I grow up. Meaning all the stuff I learn now would never be used in my life. Art is surprisingly slow because the teacher teaches us things that I already know, making me fall asleep from her speeches on how to draw a certain way. Math was the only tolerable subject because I had a group of class clowns making it seem somewhat more enjoyable, but that only happened half of the time.

I groaned to myself knowing that it was only the beginning of the school year and I was already complaining about the classes. I felt myself slump over when thinking that it might even get worse as the semester goes on. I tried to think of something else, hoping that it would distract me from my worries.

I went back to the subject of the charms and I thought who it would be better to give one to: my brother or Brianna? As I walked to my locker to get my things, I started balancing out on my imaginary scale the pros and cons of the two. I came to the conclusion that Brianna would be a better choice than Alex because I knew that he already had several charms from Dad, and I was pretty sure that he had run out of neck space. Although it wasn't just that, in the back of my mind I had already chosen Brianna as my first choice, the question was why? Why did I automatically choose Brianna without thinking it through? It was so out of character for me. Something felt wrong, I felt like I wasn't completely myself today.

While absorbed in my thoughts I had already reached my history classroom. I quickly sat down at my assigned seat and was soon greeted by my teacher. I smiled at him and said a quick 'good morning' before going back to my train of thought. I couldn't concentrate at all during class which was a clear sign that something was wrong with me. I couldn't shake this feeling, but the weird thing was I wasn't even quite sure what the feeling was.

**((OOOO)) **

History had ended and the departing bell was heard throughout the hallways during homeroom. I quickly gathered my stuff and started making my way to the art room, on the first floor. I was one of the first to arrive because my homeroom was on the second floor. That and I was pretty fast and swift making it easy for me to get around crowded areas without a problem. I sat down at the far side of the classroom as I dropped my books onto the table making a thump causing the few people to stare at me. My mood hadn't got any better so instead of apologizing for the noise I just ignored them and pretended as if I didn't notice them all jump. I leaned against the chair and subconsciously put my hand in my right pocket and started playing with the string from one of the charms while staring into space.

It was only until I felt a familiar presence did I clench the charms into my hand. I didn't turn my head away from the wall but I could see from the corner of my eye that it was Brianna. I could recognize her from her brown hair and unnatural blond highlights, which surprisingly is rare in this school.

She seemed oddly cheerful today, even more so than usual. She gently placed her books down before sitting next to me then turned her body to face me as she gave me a warm smile.

"Hello," she said in a happy and cheerful tone.

"Hey," I said rather dully before quickly glancing at her so that she would know that I wasn't upset with her personally.

"What's wrong with you?" Brianna asked somewhat concerned but more confused.

"The hell I know," I said rather pissed making Brianna jump. I glanced over at her again and realized that she looked rather frightened. I rolled my eyes and mentally thought to myself that she truly was an idiot, since knowing Brianna she probably had misunderstood and thought that she had angered me in some way.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She stammered as she waved her hands around several times.

"I'm not mad at you," I watched as Brianna calmed down and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said as she adjusted her reading glasses. "Cause you looked like you were about to kill me." I gave her a 'you're an idiot' look before looking back at the wall.

"Brianna if I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have already done that a long time ago?" Brianna opened her mouth but stopped as she tried thinking of a comeback, but was unsuccessful.

"True, but you better not get any ideas!" she warned me in fear for her life but I knew it was in her usually joking tone.

"Hai, hai" I said still using a dull voice. Brianna had already gotten use to the fact that I like to use small Japanese phrases, normally easy to say. Some reason most people can't seem to follow me if I use any other word other than 'baka'. I shifted my hand and remembered that I had to give her the charm now since I didn't have any other classes with her. The only other time was lunch, but I didn't want anyone else finding out about it. The thought of the other girls whining to me, as to why I didn't give it to them, made my left eye twitch. I shook the thought from my mind and I took out the two charms and held them out for Brianna to see.

Her eyes immediately opened wide as she stared at the two charms that seemed to glow in the light. I motioned her to cup her hands before placing the charms into them so that she could get a better look at them. She examined them with her eyes and hands, like a little girl, although I myself also had to admit that they were eye catching. I could see that she really liked the black one, because you could just tell that she was enchanted by the dark black shine that would appear every time it hit the light. I took the white yin that was on her notebook placed on top of her knees and put it back in my pocket. This caused Brianna to look up from the charm after realizing that I had taken the other one back.

"You can keep it," I said as I looked at the charm in her hand.

"Really?" she asked holding it tight making it obvious to me that she wanted to keep it. I couldn't help but smile at the way she said that, she really was like a child.

"Yeah, and besides" I pulled the yin charm from my pocket and held it up "I only need one." She smiled down at the charm as if to say that it suited me. I leaned back against the chair then brought the charm under the light. I could see the white glare that was reflecting off of it making it seem even more breathtaking. "You know that white is my favorite color anyway," I said to Brianna but didn't take my eyes off the charm.

"Yeah, I know but still." I mentally sighed knowing that this was one of her many catch phrases that she often used, but I had already gotten used to them after having to hear them constantly. I was still staring up at the charm when I suddenly saw a faint blue glow that surrounded it. I quickly went to the edge of my seat as I stared down at it. I could still see it but it was very faint. I quickly glanced over at Brianna's charm and saw the same faint glow. She didn't seem to notice for she was too distracted by her drawing and was zoning out into her own little world. I looked back down at my charm, not even bothering with Brianna because I didn't want to explain or sound crazy to her.

It still had a slight glow but I could see that it was slowly fading away. I watched as it became fainter causing me to have to squint to be able to see it. When it looked like it was about to disappear completely it suddenly formed a pair of sharp eyes that stared at me. My eyes shot open when I had made contact with them, but it was for a mere second because it disappeared as quickly as it came.

I leaned back in my chair again trying to calm my racing heart. I had never expected something like that to happen. I closed my eyes which made the image of the mysterious eyes come into my head. I couldn't help but think that they didn't look like they belonged to a human. I knew that it had to be from an animal, but my mind was too shocked to operate correctly. When my heart finally seemed to be beating at a regular pace I opened my eyes and looked to see what was taking the teacher so long. I turned my head to the left and noticed that Brianna was looking around the room, looking rather frightened and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked rather alarmed. She glanced over at me for a second then returned to looking around the room.

"I could have sworn I heard something roar," she whispered so that only I was able to hear her. While she continued to look around the classroom my eyes couldn't help but look down at the yang charm. I wondered if the roar had come from it, possibly like the eyes came from my own charm. I glanced back and forth between the two charms while my mind filled with questions that didn't seem to have any answers. I gently slid my charm back into my pocket afraid that I might see the pair of eyes again. The thought of them staring at me so intensely made my heart ache and caused me to feel confused. I then looked back toward Brianna and she had finally calmed down.

I wasn't sure if giving her that charm was the right choice, but I knew there was no turning back. I looked over at the desk to the yang charm that was lying on top of all Brianna's books. I continued to stare at it not expecting another pair of eyes to suddenly appear causing me to flinch. They were staring at me with the same intense look but they were different from the ones I saw earlier. They looked like the exact opposite, which I couldn't describe into words at that moment. They disappeared just as quickly as the other pair. As they vanished from my sight I saw Brianna jump up.

"There it is again!" she said terrified. I knew right away that she meant she had heard another roar. Without hesitation I took the yang charm from table and placed it back in my pocket. Brianna looked at me confused wondering if she had offended me in some way.

"I'll give it to you after school," I said glancing over at her just as the teacher walk into the room. "You can come over my place today and we can talk since it's been a while," I said trying to think of a good excuse to give her, so that I could buy some time and possibly figure out what was going on with the charms. The lie seemed to work because I heard her squeal as she nodded her head rapidly. "okay, then meet me at my locker after school."

Brianna wasn't able to respond because just as I had finished my sentence the teacher had announced that she wanted our attention. Brianna turned her body around so that she would be facing the teacher leaving me to my own thoughts. I didn't listen to anything the teacher was saying but tried to look like I was interested. After all it'd be perfectly understandable as to why my mind was filled with thoughts on the charms and the weird effects I kept seeing, that were obviously not normal whatsoever.

**((OOOO))**

"Damn it!" I kicked my locker door closed which created a loud slam, causing everyone in the hall to turn around and look at me wondering what happened, but I just ignored them. I leaned against the locker doors as I waited for Brianna to come down from the third floor. I had been unable to think of anything that might have been able to give me some clue as to why these charms weren't behaving as normal charms would. I shoved my hands into my pockets making the charms bump into my palm. I could feel the abnormal auras surrounding them but I didn't care much at the time. I took out the letter that I had in the opposite pocket and read it over again. The only thing that seemed to be out of the ordinary was that a stranger at a temple had given my father the charms and even stranger, for free.

I placed the letter back into my pocket and tried thinking of anything that might help me solve this mystery. It only took me about five seconds to think up that the stranger might have possibly been a local monk that lived there. Although it didn't really explain as to why a monk would give something away that might have belonged to the temple. Especially if the items were something as supernatural as this, but that also had to mean that the items weren't harmful since monks are peaceful people.

I was finally able to piece some things together and was hoping that it would lead into a possible clue, but of course that wasn't likely to happen. Just then Brianna came walking down the steps with her bag and several small books in her hands. I quickly turned and started walking down the hallway as I motioned her to follow me. Brianna struggled to keep up with my rapid pace. I watched her as she started walking down the steps to where I was and almost tripping in the process.

"Still tripping over her own feet" I muttered as I let out a sigh, "she'll never change."

* * *

_That's it for part one.  
_


	3. Introduction part 2

_Here's part two. I'm telling you now that in this part we will get to see a few of the characters from Avatar.  
_

* * *

We walked inside my house, ready to do anything but homework. While I locked the door behind me, Brianna was untying her sneakers knowing by now that this was an Asian home which meant shoes off. After I took off my Converse I lead her up the stairs to my room that hadn't been organized for quite a while. Brianna sat on the comfortable brown sofa in the corner while I sat on my favorite desk chair.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked after a short silence. Brianna shrugged her shoulders, like she often did when she didn't have any idea what to do. I sighed wondering when she would actually have an answer to that question that I asked her. Just then an idea came into my head. "My mom bought some popcorn so we can watch a movie or something," I suggested.

"Oh Okay then," Brianna said a bit shocked at the random suggestion. Ignoring her confused tone I got up from my seat and headed for the door.

"Okay I'll get the popcorn, so you go pick a movie from over there." I pointed to a nearby table that had a bunch of DVD cases on it. Brianna's face lit up as she walked over to the table then squealed with delight. I gave a heavy sigh and I walked down the stairs trying to remember why it was that I had agreed to this friendship with someone who was my polar opposite. I quickly snatched the bag of popcorn from the kitchen table and made my way back to my room.

I opened the door to my room while I unsealed the bag of popcorn. I handed the bag over to Brianna after taking a fist full for myself. I shoved the popcorn into my mouth eating it in a matter of seconds. I always ate everything quickly so that I wouldn't waste time on more important matters. Brianna took the bag then handed me a DVD before eating the popcorn in a more mannered way than I had. I flipped the DVD disk over so that I could read the title.

"Avatar," I read the center word aloud. I raised an eyebrow toward Brianna. "Didn't you finish watching this? And anyway you know I only have the first DVD right?" She held up one of her hands telling me that her mouth was full and to wait for her to swallow.

"I know that, but I don't want to watch an anime right now and anyway I'm in an Avatar mood." She said to me trying to sound convincing. I shook my head and sighed wishing she was better at persuading people. I then walked to the TV and turned on the DVD machine.

"You're just lucky I let you pick," I said as I popped the DVD into the slot. I could already tell that Brianna was smiling at her victory of being able to watch Avatar, but we both knew that was just because I liked the series too. If it had been something like Cat Scratch I would have killed her, but I didn't have such a DVD.

While the DVD was loading I walked over to my chair and took off my jacket. As I placed it over the chair I had forgotten the objects that I left inside. By the time I realized that, it was too late. I heard the clatter of marble hitting the wooden floor as I stood frozen, my face to the TV. I heard Brianna's footsteps walk over to the sound and picked both of them up. I slowly turned my body around and saw Brianna holding out the yin charm to me. I flinched slightly but Brianna didn't seem to notice. I looked down at the charm as the questions started to fill my mind, once again all unanswered. I slowly took the charm from Brianna while not looking down at it for fear of seeing the eyes again and having that feeling flow within me. I then noticed that Brianna was staring at me with an anticipated look as if she was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked, rather confused and a bit pissed. She looked over to the charm in my hand then turned her attention back to me.

"I was just wondering if you were going to put it on," she said innocently. I felt my grip on the charm tighten. Did I dare to place something so supernatural on my body? I looked down at the charm in my hand. In that moment for whatever reason I felt calm and at one, making me doubt that anything bad would happen. I took each end of the strings and tied it around my neck as if it were a choker. I then tied the ends of the strings into a bow hoping it wouldn't look too weird or out of place. When I had finished I saw Brianna scan me up and down then smiled.

"It looks great!" She said completely happy with my choice of style.

"Umm thanks," I said a little taken back by her sudden outburst. I then walked over to her and took the charm from her hand. I lifted her right arm up so that it would stand perfectly horizontal to me. I took the ends of the yang string and started to tie it around her upper arm. I was able to make a cool pattern so that she wouldn't have too much extra string hanging off of her arm. When I had finished I tied a small knot and tucked away any extra string, making it look a bit more professional. I watched as Brianna's eyes widened and then formed a huge smile on her face. She then suddenly hugged me almost killing me in the process. When she released me from her deadly hug, I decided to be overdramatic, as a joke, and pretended to inhale deeply as if I was almost choked to death.

"I'm guessing you like it," I said still inhaling. She ignored my act knowing that I was just joking around but laughed anyway.

"You kidding, I love it!" She exclaimed as her smile spread. I sat back down on my chair as I crossed my legs.

"Yeah well, I know that you're not the necklace type like me. So I just made something else besides a bracelet. Since I know you'll just lose it if you tied it around your wrist, and you have to admit, it looks cooler this way." She nodded her head as she smiled down at her arm where the charm hung. I sat up straight then noticed that the main page came up, ready for us to click the play button. Since I had lost my remote years, I automatically got up from my seat, went to the DVD machine to click Play. I hit the button then turned to Brianna who seemed eager for the episode to start.

"Can you believe I got this for Christmas two years ago but I've never used it?" I said making her eyes shoot open. Before she could respond I silenced her by lifted my hand up. "It's starting," I said as I pointed toward the TV screen. She put on a pouting face, but I just ignored it as I turned back to the screen wondering why the introduction of when Katara is speaking didn't pop up. I walked over to the TV wondering if the DVD had been damaged in the two years I had it. I looked up at the screen but only saw white. "That's weird," I said then turned to her, "Brianna does the DVD always start like this?"

"Uh, not that I remember, no," she said while thinking back to the DVD she had borrowed from our other friend years ago. I turned my attention back to the TV and was about to push the eject button on the machine when I noticed a dot on the screen. The figure was dark blue but a lighter shade glowing around it. It was similar to the blue glow that had covered the charms before.

"Brianna, come here for a sec." I motioned for her to come closer to the TV. When she did I pointed to the dot without coming in contact with the glass screen. "Do you remember seeing something like that?" She shook her head no.

"I don't remember any of this happening," Brianna said as she stepped back from the TV. "Maybe your DVD's different." I gave her a doubting look making her lift her arms up. "What? I couldn't think of anything else!" I ignored her and turned back to the screen. The dot had grown bigger while we were talking that whole time. For some reason it formed a shape that looked somewhat familiar to me. I stood there close to the TV waiting for the figure to come into view. My eyes shot open when I realized that it was a dragon, but it wasn't just any old dragon, it belonged to Avatar Roku.

I suddenly felt threatened as I quickly walked over to the DVD controls and tried to eject it again. However the DVD slot refused to open making me panic more. I tried turning off the TV's screen by pushing the power button repeatedly, but it didn't work either. I tried everything even pulling out the plug but nothing was working. Roku's dragon just seemed to be coming closer. I ran over to Brianna side, who had been watching and questioning me the whole time but never got a response.

"We have to get out of here," I said while taking her hand.

"Why?" She asked alarmed but also a bit scared at the same time.

"I can't explain it, but we have to go!" I felt a shiver run up my spine making me turn my attention to the TV. I saw the image of Roku's dragon up so close to the screen, then it had turned around and stretched its tail towards us. My grip on Brianna's wrist tightened as I tried to pull her towards the door. "Hurry" I yelled out to her, but it was too late.

I felt something thick and scaly wrap around our waists then tightened its hold on us causing us to collide against each other. I looked down and saw its blue spiritual tail around us. I struggled to break free while Brianna just stared at the TV screen wondering what was going on. I was about to bite at the tail but then I saw that we were being pulled toward the TV screen. Brianna closed her eyes waiting for the impact while I tried to see if I could find a way for us to get free, but found nothing.

I felt a weird sensation flow through my body as if the air had been sucked right out of me. Then I could sense something powerful near me or to be exact on me. I looked down at my neck where the yin charm hung and noticed that it was glowing the same blue aura that it had earlier, only it was much stronger and brighter. I turned over to Brianna who still had her eyes closed, but was now slowly opening them. I looked to her right arm and saw that her yang charm was also glowing.

I saw the yang charm start to change. The string transforming into a white metal brace that looked like something an Egyptian would have worn. The yang charm was placed in the middle of the brace, still glowing, as a black chain appeared to the right of the charm. It circled around the brace until it reached the other side of the charm then attached itself to its side.

I stared down at the brace waiting for the glow to fade like before but didn't. I then felt eyes on me as I turned my attention to Brianna who was staring at me with a shocked expression. It was then I realized that she was looking down at my neck where my charm was. I looked down and saw that it too had transformed itself. The string was now black metal bars with white small gems that centered on them circled around my neck with the yin charm on top of it in the center. The two bars at the top and bottom were straight while the center one curved all around and formed two small swirls that stood either side of the charm, making it have more of an elegant effect.

I couldn't help but be shocked. One because of all the weirdness that was happening, and two because I didn't even feel the choker change while it was still on me. I looked down at it and then back at Brianna's brace. Both charms were still glowing and both had completely changed from what they once were. More questions started to form in my mind making my head hurt due to overload. I glanced over at Brianna and realized that she seemed scared and frightened, having to take all that has happened. I bumped Brianna with my shoulder so that I could get her attention. She turned her head her eyes full of confusion and a hint of fear.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Besides do you think an old dragon like this is going to be able to beat us? I highly doubt that." I said that trying to both calm her down and maybe even make her laugh. She seemed to relax more, happy to know that she wasn't alone in a situation like this. She tried to force on a smile but I knew that she was too shaken up to actually truly smile. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time. It looked as if we were up in the clouds but the sky was also a blank white, making the whole area seem empty and endless.

The dragon then took us down to where a large cloud was and placed us there, for whatever reason we didn't go through the cloud. Brianna stood perfectly still afraid that if she took one step she would sink right through. I on the other hand carefully tested out the cloud making sure that something like that wouldn't happen. It seemed safe enough but it made me wonder if we were really in the DVD. Nothing around us seemed familiar to me and also the fact that a spirit can be seen or even come in contact with the living.

My eyes shot open as that thought came into my head. I looked down at my hands to see if I was a spirit or still part of the living. To my surprise I was both! My body still obtained its solid structure and color, but there seemed to be a spiritual aura that surrounded me. I turned back to where Brianna stood and saw that she too was in the same condition.

I felt another chill go up my spine as I motioned to Brianna to get behind me. I stood my ground ready for whatever was coming. The dragon began to circle around this one area as the clouds started to form a human body. It was then that I understood that it must have been the dragon's owner. I looked back at Brianna as I pulled her to my side so that she was no longer behind me. She looked at me wanting an explanation as to why I had her out in the open like that.

"If I know this series as well as I think I do, then we should have nothing to worry about." My response to her wasn't really a good answer because it left her face blank, but I was too preoccupied with the thing that was coming to greet us to even bother with Brianna.

The clouds seemed to be growing bigger until finally they stopped and started to clear away. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that I was right about who had come to greet us. There standing across from us was the Avatar Roku, who had long ago passed away and was now part of the Spirit World. I studied him seeing that he was just like his dragon, having a spiritual aura about him. I glanced over to Brianna who had her mouth opened as wide as it could go. It was then I realized that not only had our charms changed physical shape but we had been changed as well. I hit Brianna on the shoulder to get her attention as I whispered to her so that the two spirits couldn't hear us.

"Look at your hands," I said as I pointed to her palms. She looked down at them as I instructed, then her eyes widened as she made a quiet broken up gasping sound. She then looked up at me wondering if I had an answer as to why we were both glowing and two dimensional. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to tell her but then pointed with my eyes to Roku knowing that he must have an answer to our questions.

"Welcome to the Spirit World young heroes, I am Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation," he said as he bowed his head slightly to us. I bowed my head to him just as he had done making Brianna also follow my example but less gracefully.

"I'm Rebecca and this is Brianna we are from another world. It's nice to meet you Avatar Roku." I said introducing both of us to him as I pointed to myself then Brianna. Brianna was able to build enough courage to wave to Roku slightly and said a quiet 'hello'. I took a step forward towards Roku and his dragon companion who was curled up around him.

"Avatar Roku, would you mind explaining to us why it is you sent your dragon to bring us to your world?" I asked with a completely serious face. I could feel Brianna stare at me from behind not liking the tone I was using with him, but I paid no mind to her because I knew that she was wondering the same thing.

"I can see you are unhappy with my choice of sending my dragon to fetch you," he said in a somewhat joking tone trying to lighten my mood but I remained composed and serious. I saw him give out a slight sigh as he looked like he was ready to explain. "I have called you here because you were chosen by someone with great power to assist the current Avatar in his quest."

"A great power," I repeated his words with a hint of disbelief. I then remembered the charms as I reached up to my neck and touched mine. "Do you mean these yin and yang charms?" I waited patiently for his response as Brianna watched us only understanding about half the conversation.

"That is correct," Roku said as he nodded his head slightly. "Those charms were destined to find you; it was no mere coincident that you just happened to stumbled upon them."

"Why us, what did we do to get these?" Brianna asked finally having spoken for the first time since the conversation had started. I could tell that she was both in denial and shocked at his reasoning, but I couldn't blame her, even I had a hard time believing if what he was saying was true.

"Destiny had led you to him," Roku said not completely answering the question.

"Who is he?" I asked not fully understanding who he had meant. Roku looked to me and then over to Brianna with sad eyes.

"The First Avatar," he said his voice a bit shaky. I raised an eyebrow as to why he was looking down at our charms when he said that. "The First Avatar had sacrificed his life in exchange for making those charms."

"Do you mean to say he's dead?" I asked not understanding whether he had passed away or just disappeared from existence. Roku shook his head making both Brianna and I even more confused.

"He is inside your charms." I pulled my hand from it while having an awkward feeling run through my head. Brianna on the other hand just stared at her charm in disbelief, but then remembered all that had happened and was able to somewhat accept it. "He has spent centuries waiting for you both and now the time has finally come."

"Basically what you're saying is the First Avatar has chosen us to help the current Avatar," Brianna repeated still not believing anything Roku was saying. Roku nodded his head making me sigh with disbelief.

"Okay let's just say that this is all true, how are we supposed to be able to help the Avatar? We are just normal teenagers that don't have any experience in this type of field." I explained to Roku trying not to give any hints that we already understood the concept about benders and how their world worked.

"Inside you the two of you lays the power of two out of the four elements." He turned toward Brianna who jumped when they made eye contact. "Brianna, you have the elements of fire and earth within you, and because you have the element fire you are more active during the day." I saw Brianna squeal in delight happy that she got the two elements that she most liked. Roku then turned to me even though I already knew what my elements must have been from elimination.

"Rebecca, you have the elements air and water within you. The same is applied for you because you are Brianna's opposite, making you more active during the night."

"What does that mean?" I asked him wondering if it meant that we were now benders. "Do we now have special powers?"

"Yes, but not like what you see here in this world. Here we have people called benders that are able to control one certain element. There is but one person who is an exception to that concept, they are called the Avatar. There is only one in every life time; when one dies another one is born into the next element nation. The one you are to serve is from the Air Nomads. Just like every Avatar he is able to master all four elements without any problems. You two will be assisting him throughout his journey."

"I'm sorry but I'm still having a hard time believing all of this," I said interrupting in the middle of his explanation. "I can't believe without some sort of proof or test." Brianna nodded her head in agreement. Roku nodded understanding what we meant. He then lifted his right arm making the clouds form together again. When the clouds parted it revealed an Asian looking chest that floated towards us. The lid slowly opened revealing all the gold and treasures it had inside. We both looked up at Roku confused as to what this had anything to do with what we had talked about.

"Please choose one of the items inside," he said with a calm and composed voice. We nodded to him as we started looking inside the chest. I looked all around the chest at all the gold and silver jewelry that seemed like they were worth a lot of money. I couldn't help but gaze at their beauty but at the same time I wasn't tempted to take any of them. Brianna also seemed to have the same feelings as we started piling up all the objects that we didn't seem to be satisfied with.

After what seemed like hours we had come to the very bottom of the chest but there were still some jewelry inside. I gave out a sigh wishing for this to be over when something in the chest caught my eye. It was a small silver stick that looked no longer than a hand and was rather dull compared to all the other things that were inside the chest. I took the stick into my hand and started to examine it wondering what it was that made me so attracted to it. I gave in not knowing why I had chosen something like this.

I looked over to Brianna who seemed to also have made up her mind as well. To my surprise she had chosen something that looked as dull and small as the object I had chosen. It looked like two small golden hooks that formed an X-shape. I raised an eyebrow wondering why she had chosen something like that but knew that I was not one to talk.

"You done" I asked Brianna making sure that she was satisfied with her choice.

"Yeah, I'm done." Brianna said rather surprised that I had finished the same time that she did. I nodded my head and we started putting all the other things inside the chest. When we had finished putting everything inside we both placed our hands on the lid and closed it. The chest then moved away from us and disappeared into the spot that it had originally appeared.

"We've made our choice, now what do we do?" I asked ready for the next instruction. Roku nodded his head understanding as he got ready to tell us the next step.

"You must now place the items in front of your charms." We did as we were instructed. I placed the stick a few inches away from my neck as Brianna placed the hooks above her charm with her left hand. "Now you must close your eyes and empty your mind." I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Brianna who looked just as confused as me. I shrugged my shoulders and did as he asked us to do.

As I closed my eyes I could feel something flowing from within me that started to fill my whole body. It felt as if I was being purified by something cold but refreshing, and for some strange reason the feeling of being happy and free started to fill my head. I could feel something powerful in my hand making me open my eyes. A bright white light was coming from the palm of my hand as I could feel the stick growing in size within it. When the light had finally stopped I was able to get a better look at what the stick had now transformed into.

It still had its silver color but was much thicker and looked more like a staff. At each end of the staff was a dark blue blade that was decorated with two silver markings. The staff had grown so much that they seemed to be as tall as me but was light in weight. Looking at the staff carefully it looked like a combination between both what the Water Tribe and Air Nomads would have used as a weapon.

I looked over towards Brianna and saw that her item too had transformed into something almost completely different. The hooks had grown so that they were the length of Brianna's arms but were still a golden color. The handles of the hooks however looked like Fire Nation insignias with red ribbons tied around it, but I knew clearly that the twin hooks were only used in the Earth Kingdom. I had never seen weapons such as these in the Avatar series before making me feel a bit uneasy. I looked toward Roku who looked satisfied with us.

"You two truly are the Legendary Heroes from One Nation," he said with a gentle smile. "I am honored that I have been chosen to greet you to our world. Please help the Avatar and save our world."


	4. Introduction part 3

_Two of my OCs are now in the story! Lol I'm excited._

* * *

"Whoa, no pressure right" I said sarcastically making Brianna laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble Avatar Roku, but I don't think we can help anyone if we don't even know how to use these weapons or our powers. There's no way we can do this alone."

"I never said that you were." Brianna and I looked at one another, hoping the other would have a clue as to what he was talking about. "I think it's about time you revealed yourselves you two." I looked around wondering who he was talking to, but could only see the two of us and his dragon. I followed where his eyes were looking which led to Brianna and myself. I then realized that he was staring at the charms making me wonder if he was talking to the First Avatar.

Just as I was about to ask, a white light surrounded my charm as I could feel a strong power source coming from it. I glanced over at Brianna who had a black light coming from hers but contained the same amount of power. I tried to shield my eyes from the lights, not used to the brightness. I could feel something coming out of the charms becoming its true form. When the two lights finally started to fade I put my hands down and tried to make out what was in front of us. I felt my heart stop when I saw the pair of eyes I had seen earlier that morning. The conflicting feeling that I had been trying to avoid had returned but soon disappeared completely. I felt tears then flow down my cheeks as I gazed into the two gentle and familiar eyes.

On its right eye was a gentle sky blue color while the one on its left was a warm golden sunset shade. They belonged to a beautiful white creature that looked like a large wolf the size of a horse. On its back were two dove wings making it seem even more graceful and elegant. The pair of wings was so long that the feathers almost touched the cloud's surface even when they were enclosed. Behind it were three tails all divided equally and were held high up showing that it was neither afraid nor enraged with our presence.

I slowly walked toward it, my tears flowing faster with each step, but I never stopped walking nor did I remove my eyes from it. By the time I had finally reached it my eyes felt like a waterfall as I went to hug its neck. The wolf closed its eyes as it allowed me to pet it. My tears stopped flowing as I brushed the back of its neck. I saw it slowly open its eyes and stared up into mine making my tears build up again. I tightened my grip on it as it placed its head against my shoulder, making me feel as if I could understand what it was feeling.

I had finally understood why it was that I felt confused when I looked into those eyes. It was because it made me realize that I was alone and that I had been missing a part of me. It showed me just how much I needed my missing piece. I held the wolf tightly in my arms not wanting to let go as my tears fell down my cheeks and slid onto its fur.

After I had finally calmed down I slowly released the wolf from my grasp then looked into its eyes. It looked back into mine showing its gentleness which filled my heart with warmth. I let the two remaining tears fall from my eyelashes and slowly trickle down, but the wolf had stopped them by licking the salty remains off my face. I smiled down at it; a smile that I felt was overflowed with happiness that I hadn't shared with anyone since my childhood. Something I had thought I would have never been able to express again. I placed a hand over its right ear and softly rubbed it with my fingers. It licked my knuckle showing its affection and caused me to remember where I was.

I looked over to my right and saw Brianna had been watching me that whole time. I felt my cheeks burn up from embarrassment. I saw that she was completely taken back at the sight of this unfamiliar side of me, a side I thought had died long ago. When my blush finally disappeared I gave her a reassuring smile then noticed for the first time the other creature that had come out of Brianna's charm.

I couldn't explain why but the panther like creature felt as if it were the complete opposite of the wolf beside me. Its body was consisted only of the color black, except for a white diamond that was centered on its forehead and had a horn extending out of the mark. It had bat wings that were the same length as the wolf's and were just about the same size. Its sharp eyes were a night sky black and twinkled as if there were stars inside, showing its exciting personality.

I looked up at Brianna who was petting the large cat as if it was one of her pets back home. Their bond felt different from the wolf and I, but seemed just as close. They were more like long lost twins, while it felt as if the wolf and I completed each other.

I got up from the cloudlike ground and turned my attention to Roku, who seemed to be happy with our little scene. I glanced over at Brianna who was wearing an extremely wide smile. I looked up at the wolf as it got to its feet and couldn't help but smile up at it. I saw it return my smile with its own before I turned back to Roku.

"Thank you," I said to him as I bowed "I am truly grateful to you." I could feel another smile form on my face as I lifted my head. "I swear to you that I will obey the Avatar's wishes and protect this world, even if I have to give up my own life." Brianna took a step foreword as she placed a hand on the panther's head.

"Hey don't forget about me," she said to me then turned to Roku. "Thank you Avatar Roku, I also swear to protect and assist the Avatar on his journey!" repeating what I had just said but with more excitement. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this kind of stuff," she said after realizing how sudden her outburst was. I couldn't help but giggle softly at her mistake and saw that she had given me a threatening glare. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her a somewhat apologetic look, but we both knew that her glares had little affect on me.

"Avatar Roku, may I ask what are these two creatures? I can't explain it but for some reason it feels as if we have met them before." Brianna looked surprised that I knew what she had been thinking, but then remembered that I was the type that learned people's behavior patterns quickly making it easy to predict actions and thoughts. Roku looked back at his dragon and pat it across the nose.

"Unlike the two of us, you two have an even closer bond with those creatures. They are actually part of you, they are you." He stopped petting his dragon and looked over to us. "They will feel pain if you are hurt, they will fall ill if you do, and will die if you should ever pass on. Although if they should happen to die in battle, they will be revived, and if they are injured they will heal within a day depending on the injury." I looked over to the wolf afraid of the possibility that I might get injured and cause it pain. It seemed to notice me staring but gave me a soft woof-like sound that told me not to worry too much. I didn't feel completely satisfied with its response but turned my attention back to Roku.

"Another thing you should know, just because they are part of you doesn't mean that they will feel the same emotions you will all the time. They have their own personalities and opinions, even though you should be able to understand what they are feeling you should still be careful" Roku warned us but seemed to be addressing me more.

"So what are their names?" Brianna asked suddenly breaking the seriousness of the moment. I gave out a sigh not knowing why she couldn't wait to ask that question. Although Roku didn't seem to mind as he just turned to her and smiled.

"You are to name them." I saw Brianna slump over confusing everyone but me. I already knew why she was acting up.

"Rebecca," she called my name in a whining voice as she turned to look at me.

"Hai, hai I'll come up with a name for your panther okay?" I saw Brianna's face light up, but I could feel my head start to ache. "So what do you want, a Japanese name?" I asked her while rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, it would be better that way," she said after a moment of thinking.

"Okay," I walked over to the cat and looked down at it. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked both Roku and Brianna. Brianna shrugged her shoulder while Roku just remained silent. I sighed wondering how I was going to be able to come up with a name without knowing the cat's gender.

"I'm a girl," an unfamiliar voice filled my head. Brianna jumped back while I just slightly flinched. I looked over at the cat as I stared up at it.

"Telepathy," I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep," I heard the young female voice reply as the panther nodded its head. I looked over at Brianna who looked completely freaked out.

"Tell me you just heard that," I asked making sure that I wasn't the only one that could hear her voice. Brianna didn't respond but just nodded her head rapidly, making it look as if her head might snap off at any minute. I then turned to Roku who just stood there silently. "Can you hear them?"

"Yes, but only because I am a spirit and they are both technically spirits," I raised my eyebrow confused, while Brianna just stared over at Roku completely lost in the conversation. "It is because they are part spirit that you are able to come to the Spirit World without having an out of body experience. However, they must be with you in order for you to enter the Spirit World. The same can be said for them going into the world of the living. Without you there they are unable to go." I nodded my head now understanding what he meant, but Brianna still looked a bit confused but understood enough.

"So does that mean we can't communicate with them when we go into the world of the living?" I asked.

"No you both are the only ones that are able to speak with them without any limitations. They can always talk to you telepathically even when they are inside your charms. Other than that it is only the Avatar that is able to hear them, but that can only happen during certain conditions." When Roku was done explaining I looked over at the wolf and then the panther as I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you both have names?" I asked.

"Nope," the panther responded somewhat cheerfully. "So you get to name us!"

"Umm sure I guess I could, seeing how Brianna sucks with names." I saw that she was about to protest but then let my comment slide knowing that I was right about that. I turned back over to the panther and then looked back at Brianna. "Tama," I said jokingly. I saw Brianna burst into laughter but that died when we both noticed that the panther's eyes had turned red. They seemed like her eyes were a furnace that was filled with flames inside.

"Hey, calm down it was a joke." I watched as the flaming red eyes turned back into its calm night sky color. It was then I came up with a name that seemed to fit her. "How about Nyoko, it means gem. Since she seems to shine but is hard and tough like metal." I watched as Brianna's face lit up.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" She ran back to the panther's side. "Okay from now on your name is Nyoko," she told the cat. She nodded her head happily as I heard a purring sound come from her. I then turned to the wolf who had just been calmly watching us that whole time.

"What about you, do you want a name?" I asked as it looked down at me with its gentle eyes.

"Well I can't have you calling me wolf now can I?" a masculine voice entered my head. I smiled as I walked over to him. He was about a head taller than I was when he stood on his four legs, which is pretty big for a wolf. I glanced over at Nyoko and saw that she was about a half a head taller than Brianna which was surprising since Brianna was a couple inches taller than me. I placed my right hand on his head as I pet the side of his face. "Your name will be Gin which means silvery."

"Why silvery?" I heard Brianna ask from behind. I looked up at Gin and gave him a small smile.

"Because his fur is white and my hair is black so we make a gray, but Gin is special so that's why he's silvery." I tapped my head against his making both of us smile. I then turned towards Roku. "Can you explain to us one more thing?" Roku looked into my eyes and nodded his head. "It's about our powers and these weapons, how do we use them?" Roku looked over at my staff and Brianna's twin hooks. We both stared down at their cool metal, admiring their beauty.

"The weapons were made specifically for the two of you, so there are no others like them in this world. Meaning there is no master that can teach you, not even myself. You two will have to come up with your own style of fighting. As for your powers they will come naturally to you, because they are also a part of you now. In time you will be able to uncover all the possibilities you both can do together." I gave out a heavy sigh as I placed my hands behind my head.

"Once again, you responded to our question but left us with no real answer. Man I hate not knowing anything!" I leaned against Gin as if I had always done it in the past.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more help to the two of you."

"Don't worry about it. You were more than enough help to us." Brianna said happily trying to cheer up the elderly spirit. "Anyway we're fast learners so we'll be okay." She elbowed me to say something. I stood up straight as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, don't worry about us Avatar Roku. It's going to take a lot more than hard work to bring the two of us down, well four." I said confidently to the elderly man. "There's just one thing that I'm a bit worried about though. What are we going to do about these?" I took the bottom of my shirt as I stretched it out while I grabbed one of Brianna's sleeves and started tugging at it lightly. "Our clothes would be noticeable in this world. We'll attract unwanted attention."

"That is something you can fix for yourself, just close your eyes like you have done before and the First Avatar should provide you with the clothes you need." We obeyed his orders and closed our eyes once more. I could feel the lights coming out from our charms. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on and saw that I was being surrounded by a blue and white light while Brianna was surrounded by a gold and brown light. I could feel my clothes being transformed over me, causing me to feel tingling over every part of my skin. When the light had finally died down I turned to Brianna, because I was afraid to look down at my own clothes.

She didn't look half bad, in fact if I didn't know any better she looked kind of like she was from the Earth Kingdom. She wore a one piece dress that was a dark brown around her chest area but more of a cream color going down. The dress went above her knees but she wore a pair of pants underneath that seemed to have the same pattern as the dress. The top half was the cream color then had a dark brown and pink sash going around the center while the rest of it was an orangey yellow color. The dress seemed to have straps but was attached to golden short sleeves. On her left arm under the sleeve was a longer looser looking sleeve that was cream colored. Her right arm remained bare revealing the brace and charm that seemed to go well with the whole outfit. And to complete it she wore a pair of dark brown Chinese looking fighting shoes. She looked like someone from the Avatar Series which was a good thing if we were ever going to blend in with this world. I then noticed Brianna staring at me shocked and happy at the same time, making me feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked confused as to why she was staring at me with such excited and happy eyes. She opened her mouth trying to find the right words to describe what she saw.

"You..look..so..cute!" Brianna said breaking down each word making her sound a little like a cave woman. I looked down at my clothes for the first time shocked at what I was wearing.

I looked like I was wearing a long robe that the air benders wore only mine was a grayish blue with dark gray lines decorating every edge of the robe. My sleeves were incredibly loose making me really feel like I was wearing a robe from ancient times. There was an dark gray sash around my waist and was neatly tucked in so that you couldn't find the end of it. Everything else under it opened up revealing the black tights I had on that went down to my knees. The bottom of the robe opened up and had an extra loose cloth that split in the middle. I wore turquoise boots that matched the shoulder pads on my robe. And because I was wearing a robe I had a black undershirt tucked inside so that my chest area was covered. The robe made it so that my choker would be noticeable and matched the outfit well.

"I knew I felt a draft," I whispered to myself. I heard Brianna groan, muttering something about my low self esteem and not being able to accept compliments. "Hey Brianna," I called and she turned around but I could tell that she looked unhappy. "It looks good on you," Brianna then looked down at her own outfit as her mouth dropped open. I chuckled to myself as she squealed with delight, happy with her new outfit. I turned toward Roku again. "I just have one other concern," I said after I realized something off about Brianna's appearance. I reached out and grabbed her brown hair streaked with blond highlights. "What are we going to do about her hair?" I asked as I tugged at it lightly.

"Unfortunately I don't think that there's anyway to fix that," Roku said while stroking his beard "but you girls seem smart I'm sure you'll think of something. Although I highly doubt it will cause you any real harm." For some reason I couldn't find any real comfort in his words. I felt that her hair was going to be more trouble than it was worth, and was also a bit shocked at the fact that the First Avatar is able to create these amazing weapons and clothes, but can't change a person's hair color. Then again, that ability wouldn't be of much use in this world.

"Where is the Avatar now?" I asked, deciding to drop the topic about Brianna's hair completely.

"He is at the Southern Air Temple. We must hurry if you two are to catch him." He motioned us to gather together along with our new partners. When we were all cluttered together Gin and Nyoko started glowing and then looked like they were turning into their spirit forms. They flew around and then entered our charms again.

"Don't worry they will come out when you reach the other side." We nodded out heads understanding and a bit relived. Roku then started to slowly walk towards us as he raised his arms out before us. He placed his hand on our shoulders then closed his eyes. "Goodbye and good luck," he said to us.

When he opened his eyes they had become completely white as I could feel my body fading away. I took out my hand and grabbed Brianna's wrist who responded by shifting her hand so that we were hand in hand. We both started to disappear as the light formed around us. I couldn't hear or see Roku anymore. The only thing I could sense was that Brianna was holding my hand and we were both falling downwards. I heard her let out a scream as I looked down and saw the Southern Air Temple come into sight. We both got ready for the impact of hitting the roof, but were surprised when as we went right through it and were now inside the Air Temple Sanctuary. I could see Aang, Katara, and Sokka below us. Aang was looking at Roku's statue as Katara walked to his side.

* * *

_I hoped you liked Gin and Nyoko, they really help the story keep going. Also for those of you that don't know Yin is supposed be the category for earth and water while Yang is sky (aka air in this case) and fire, but I didn't know that when I first started this story. It wasn't until I was about half way though Book One did I discover this fact. So instead of going back and changing everything I decided to keep it at that, because honestly I think that these elements suit us just fine and also it would have screwed up my entire plot.  
_

_Disclaimer: The outfits used in this story I based them off pictures I found online. I am planning on posting up some of the scenes in the story on my Deviant Art page and I will have a link there that will show the original pictures that I used, so please be patient with me. _


	5. Introduction part 4

_Here it is the final part of the introduction! Alright just to clear some things up, for those of you who are wondering how it is that we can talk to Roku if he is supposed to be inside Aang. I made it so that we could see an illusion of Roku because Aang is literally below us. In other words we're not talking directly to Roku. So it's not as if I had made it so that he magically separated from Aang just to greet us, which is impossible since they share the same soul. _

* * *

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked Aang who didn't take his eyes off the statue. He looked depressed and both Brianna and I knew very well as to why. They didn't seem to be able to see us as we slowly floated down toward them.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't even talk to him?" Aang asked Katara who obviously had no answer to that kind of question.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said trying to comfort him by placing a hand on the young monk's shoulder. Just as she said this I felt a strong force pull Brianna and I toward the statue of Roku. Its eyes started glowing white as we made our way closer to it. We watched as Aang, Sokka, and Katara ran back to the entrance and hid behind the door. I felt my body suddenly being weighed down. As we passed through Roku's statue we turned back into our mortal forms. We both collided onto the floor due to the force that pulled us. I rubbed the back of my neck and I got up from the cold floor. Brianna was sitting next to me with her legs crossed and was holding onto her head in pain.

I looked over to where Aang and the other two were hiding and could tell that they were all frightened and on guard. I sighed wishing that we could have made a better first impression, but knew that there was no turning back. I took a couple of steps backwards and bowed my head to Aang. I kicked Brianna's ankle gently, catching her attention, then saw her struggle to get up and bow to him as well.

"Young Avatar you need not be afraid. We have been sent here from our world to assist you in your travels," I said trying not to give away the fact that we had just seen Roku. I could hear Sokka whisper something to Katara and Aang about us being Fire Nation spies, but Katara just ignored him as did Aang. Aang walked a couple of steps forward before stopping, still not completely trusting us.

"Who are you two?" Aang asked both curious and confused.

"I am Rebecca and this is Brianna of One Nation, a different world from yours, and like I said before we have been sent here to help you on your quest." I said in a somewhat serious tone. Brianna smiled at Aang hoping it would but the poor guy at ease.

"Just think of us as body guards," Brianna said still smiling at Aang. It seemed to calm him down, but I could tell that he still needed some convincing. "What's your name young Avatar?" Brianna asked, even though we both knew perfectly well what his name was.

"Oh I'm Aang," he said then pointed back to the others. "And they're Katara and Sokka, my new family," Aang said happily. I rolled my eyes knowing that he wanted Katara to be more than just a family member making Brianna giggle at my response while Aang just looked at us with a confused face.

"Sorry Avatar Aang," Brianna said as she as she tried to stop her laughter "but we really were sent here to assist you. It's our destiny."

"Ha, yeah right destiny." I heard the annoying voice of Sokka as he stomped up to us. "If it's really your destiny, let's see some proof." I raised my eyebrow surprised that Sokka was indeed this stupid.

"We just came out of a statue what more proof do you need?" I asked in an emotionless tone making everyone, but Sokka, laugh. "Very well young warrior," I glanced over at Brianna as I touched my choker making her understand as she too placed a hand over her brace. "If its proof you want, it's proof you'll get." Just as I said this, a white light came from my charm as a black one came out of Brianna's. The room was filled with the two colored lights as both our weapons and our partners appeared out in the open. When it was all over I found myself quite amused when I saw the reactions from the three, especially Sokka. I placed a hand on Gin's head while Brianna pat Nyoko.

"Gin, Nyoko this is Avatar Aang and his companions, Lady Katara and Warrior Sokka. And these are our partners for life, Gin and Nyoko, and let's just say we have a very close connection to them."

"In other words, they are us." Brianna said to the confused three. They didn't seem to fully understand but nodded their heads anyway. "Now Sokka, was that enough proof for you?" Brianna turned to him with a smug look on her face. Sokka turned his head away but didn't deny anything making Brianna laugh. "Now Avatar Aang…"

"Aang is just fine," Aang said interrupting her. Brianna nodded her head understanding.

"So Aang what is it we will be helping you with?" Brianna asked.

"I'm going to the North Pole to learn water bending with…"

"Lady Katara?" I interrupted him. The three of them looked at me surprised that I would know something like that.

"How did you know I'm a water bender?" Katara asked.

"I can sense these kinds of things," I partly lied to her. "Forgive me if I startled you Lady Katara." Katara shook her head.

"No it's okay and anyway you don't have to keep calling me Lady Katara, just Katara is fine. Oh and you don't need to call my brother Sokka, Warrior Sokka either. He already has a big enough ego." she said pointing to her sibling who was sitting down on the floor.

"Hey don't I get to pick what she calls me, besides I really like the whole Warrior Sokka thing." I saw a vein appear on Katara's head as she stomped over towards him in order to confront her conceited brother. Just then saw a furry creature walked in with a bunch of fruit in his paws. He hopped over towards Sokka and placed the food out in front of him then ran over to Aang.

"Hey looks like you made a new friend Sokka," Aang said to the hungry warrior who was stuffing his face full of fruit.

"Can't talk, must eat," Sokka said with his mouth full. Brianna and I automatically recognized the creature as Momo but dared not say anything knowing that he was still yet to be named.

When we were all outside the Temple, the three of them were talking amongst themselves. I stood nearby the edge of the cliff with Brianna a few feet behind me, the fear of falling having overcome her.

"Brianna, I think it would be better for us to keep what we know to ourselves." I said as I glanced toward the group and watched Momo steal a peach from Sokka causing Aang and Katara to laugh. "Some things happen for a reason and even though we know what might happen next, we shouldn't tell them about it. All we can do is try to prevent them from happening. Like Aang almost dying and when Appa disappeared." I said as I looked towards the sunset.

"Yeah I know," Brianna said in a sad but serious tone. I saw her yawn from the corner of my eye making me remember what Roku had talked about before.

"Nyoko go inside the yang charm and rest, Brianna you get some sleep and go ride on Appa. You remember what Roku said." She nodded her head not even bothering to argue with me because she was so tired. "Before you fall asleep see if you can explain a few things to them about the night and day affect, the weapons, and our powers." Brianna nodded her head as Nyoko transported back into her charm.

"What about you?" Brianna asked while yawning.

"I'll fly on Gin making sure Appa stays awake, and maybe take down any Fire Nation ships near us. When we get tired we'll stop." Brianna nodded her head once more then made her way toward the others. As she greeted them I turned toward Gin, who seemed eager to spread his wings, and I climbed on him. He immediately flew off into the sky with Appa flying right behind us. Gin slowed down so that the giant bison could pass us by. I waved back to the four sitting comfortably on Appa's saddle as we flew back a few yards away from them in order to get a better view of the surroundings.

**((OOOO))**

"Rebecca," I heard Gin's voice fill my head.

"What is it?" I asked him not stopping my scope of the area.

"Why is it that you address the boy as 'Avatar Aang' while Brianna just calls him by his name?" I stopped looking around then lifted my head up towards the sky wondering how I should explain it to him.

"I guess it's just because I finally found a purpose to live, and I want to do it right. I want to be able to protect and serve him even if that means not being able to befriend him." I lay my back against Gin and looked up at the stars, gazing at their beauty. "I don't mind watching from afar."

"But is that what you want?" I didn't answer him, for I knew that he understood what I was feeling and just remained silent. "You really are a strange human."

"Doesn't that make you a strange wolf?" I asked sarcastically. I felt him flick a tail at my legs making me laugh. I sat up but continued to look up at the sky. I could see day breaking causing me to yawn, which told me that it was time for me to rest. "Gin, drop me off by Appa" I said to him while rubbing my eyes. He nodded his head and sleepily flew over the flying bison. I jumped off of Gin and onto the saddle, where everyone else slept. Gin then transferred back into my charm as I looked over at everyone's sleeping form.

To my left I saw Sokka snoring up a storm in his sleeping bag, with Katara quietly sleeping in her own bag beside him. To my right I saw Brianna curled up in ball, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. I walked over to Aang, who was sleeping on top of Appa's head. I saw him shiver and realized that it was rather cold out now. I picked him up from Appa's head and took him over to the far end of the saddle, placing him in a position where the saddle was his pillow. I took off my robe and carefully placed it on top of Aang, hoping that it would be enough to keep him warm. I then walked back over to Appa's head and sat down in the spot previously occupied by Aang.

"Appa, are you tried?" I asked the giant creature. It gave out a small growl then let out a tired yawn. "Did you get enough sleep yesterday" I asked him as I let my own yawn escape me. He let out another low growl, which I guessed meant a yes. "Sorry but do you mind if I sleep here, there's no room in the saddle and your master looked rather cold sleeping here." I heard another soft growl come from it and guessed that he didn't have any objection to it. I climbed onto his furry arrow imprinted head and lay myself down. After several minutes I felt my eyes get heavier, until it was impossible for me to lift them anymore.

"Sorry to leave you hanging Appa, but I'm no good in the morning." I felt my mind starting to fade away as I fell asleep, but I didn't care. After getting sucked into a TV, learning about my destiny, and all the transformations, I was amazed that I lasted as long as I did. I felt a smile form on my lips and whispered just before falling completely asleep "I guess this will be my new life for now."

* * *

_That's it for the introduction and now onto Chapter One! _


	6. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 1

_Here's the next chapter! Oh and I also got a another editor also known as "Queen of All Things Groovy", since my first one didn't do such a hot job and just zoomed through my work without making any real changes.  
_**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

I was awakened from my sleep that morning by Brianna, trying to get me up by shaking my shoulders.

"Becky, wake up sleepy head." I heard her shout into my ear but she continued to shake my body, making my head bob. I slapped her hands away in order to get her to stop because it was starting to hurt my neck. I groaned as the sun's light blinded me making have to shield my eyes in order to see. "Good morning Sunshine!" Brianna exclaimed with a happy smile from ear to ear. I gave her a death glare, scaring both her and the other three in the saddle. I let out another groan as I got up from my spot, grabbed a water canteen, and splashed it over my face. I put the water away then sat down at the edge of Appa's neck.

We had been traveling for days now but each one seemed as tiring as the next. The past nights I found myself on constant patrol in order to take out any Fire Nation ships that happened to have spotted Appa. It didn't happen too often so I really had nothing to worry about, but my paranoid mind would never let me rest at ease.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Aang asked as he floated down beside me. I nodded my head but let out a small yawn. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe off the gifts the Sandman had left me, before I turned to the concerned boy.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Avatar Aang." I saw his face suddenly sadden. I knew right away the reason was because he didn't like it when I addressed with his title. Although I did feel bad for upsetting him, I ignored his reaction since I didn't see anything wrong with addressing him properly. I put my hands behind my head and leaned against Appa's fur as I stared up at the sky, while trying not to fall asleep again. "Brianna," I called out to her.

"Yeah," I heard her call back with her mouth full. I glanced over and saw that she was sharing an apple with Momo. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" She automatically knew that I was referring to keeping watch of any signs of the Fire Nations. She nodded her head then called Nyoko out of the charm before jumping off Appa and landed on the flying panther's back. "Sorry," I heard her apologize as they flew beside us then she waved a quick goodbye. I heard the sound of rustling paper making me glance over to the sound.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" I saw Sokka holding a map while he glanced over it at Aang, who was on Appa's head holding the reins. He looked back at Sokka with innocent eyes.

"Well, I know it's near water." He said honestly. I heard Brianna laughing across from us, clearly hearing what the two had said. Normally I would have laughed with her but her loud voice was giving me a headache. We had been getting nowhere ever since the day we left the Southern Air Temple. From what I remember in this current episode, Aang had been flying us in zigzags. I slapped myself on the forehead realizing how much trouble that Brianna and I would have to face. It made me think that things would have been better for the both of us if our memories of the series were erased. I looked over at Aang and saw that he was trying to get the attention of the attractive water nation girl by spinning a bunch of marbles in the air at high speed. I felt my right eye twitch and glanced over at Brianna who had her mouth opened wide, shocked at how pathetic the air bending move was. I heard a familiar masculine laugh and recognized it as Gin.

"You certainly have your hands full," he said in a somewhat amused tone. I rolled my eyes as I looked down towards the water at Appa's shadow.

"Thanks, like I didn't already know that" I whispered into the yin charm. I glanced back at Aang who was pouting at the fact that he was unable to impress Katara. "He tries too hard," I said to Gin while slightly chuckling. I could hear Gin laughing amused at how foolish the Avatar looked when trying to woo the young water bender, who currently was focusing on sewing Sokka's pants. I then realized that Sokka had no pants on and quickly turned my head forward, not wanting to see him in that state of disarray.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing," Sokka said as he tried to force Aang back to steering us on the right track. I saw Katara's hand stop, the needle in mid-air, looking rather unhappy. While I caught a glimpse of Brianna as she whirled her head around and glared at Sokka, looking like she was ready to beat him half to death.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked her brother angrily.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things" he answered trying to sound cool and aloof. I snickered to myself knowing that later on Sokka was going to get his butt kicked by the very sex that he was putting down at this moment. Not only that but I also knew that I had a much better form than the current Sokka had, since I am pretty strong for a female. Even Brianna who is the same age as him would more likely win a fight if the two should ever face. I turned back to the scene and saw Katara throw the ripped pants toward Sokka, still not completely fixed.

"Sokka, if Rebecca wasn't there to stop me, I would have beaten you to a pulp! How dare you say that about girls!" I glanced over to Brianna and could have sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears, but I couldn't be sure because I was near sighted. I extended my hand, without turning my head, toward Sokka causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"Sokka, give me your pants. I'll fix them." I could hear Brianna protest in the background but my sudden glare shut her up. "Okay, then why don't you do it Brianna? After all Nyoko was the one who caused this hole in the first place," I shouted out as I glared over at the oversized panther. Nyoko avoided eye contact with me and tried to act as innocent as possible. "Brianna unless you want Sokka to stay like that until Katara feels like forgiving him for being a sexist bastard, which is highly unlikely" I said as I pointed to Sokka still in his underwear. I heard Brianna let out a scream and looked away from Sokka, acting as if she had gone blind. I shook my head before catching the pants that were thrown to me. I quickly undid all of Katara's stitching, which surprisingly sucked, and easily sewed up the hole. When I finished I threw the pair of pants back over to Sokka and he quickly slipped them back on, after somewhat admiring my work.

"Thanks," he said below a whisper.

"No problem," I said dully.

"Well it's not like you needed pants to where were going anyway" Aang exclaimed with a wide smile. I knew exactly what he was thinking when I saw a small island up ahead of us, that I recognized as Kyoshi Island. Appa and Nyoko, led by Aang, flew down and landed on a sandy beach. Nyoko darted toward a shaded spot under a tree, obviously a little tired from all the flying. I walked over to her and called Gin out, who laid down under a different tree with me leaning against him.

I could hear Katara and Sokka protest to Aang, about making yet another pit stop despite the fact that they probably wouldn't be able to make it to the North Pole by the end of winter. Brianna and I decided to be bystanders and just watched the three of them fight, almost as if we were at home watching this episode on TV.

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Appa didn't respond making Aang have to nudge him. "I said, aren't you boy?" Aang said repeating his question making it obvious that he wanted the bison to play along. Appa then gave out a fake yawn causing Brianna to laugh at how pathetic their lie was. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the two winged creatures who looked quite amused with the scene.

"Look," Aang shouted just as a school of giant koi appeared out of the water. "That's why we're here: elephant koi and I'm going to ride it. Katara you've gotta watch me!" Aang exclaimed as he stripped off his clothes until there was nothing left but his underwear.

"Aang, I'm coming too!" I heard Brianna squeal then run into the water, not caring that her clothes were getting soaked.

"Great," Aang exclaimed as he turned and looked over at me. "Rebecca, aren't you coming?" he asked expecting me to behave just as Brianna did. I shook my head and brushed back my bangs.

"Forgive me Avatar Aang, but I'm not good in the mornings. I'll pass on this one." Once again Aang looked at me, disappointed that I had added the title 'Avatar' when addressing him. Aang just stood there and stared at me unhappy, until Brianna pushed him into the water, making him shoot out because the water was so cold. Brianna laughed as she made her way into the water, but shivered not knowing how cold the water really was until she got in. They both started to swim towards the koi until they eventually were each riding on one.

They grasped onto the dorsal fin as the fish dove up and down the water. Aang waved towards us while Brianna just laughed enjoying the ride. I watched them, smiling, glad that they were both having fun, even though we were in a middle of a war. I glanced over at Katara who seemed engrossed with how cool Aang looked out in the water. I smirked knowing that they would eventually be together, but I still hadn't decided whether I wanted that to happen or not. Eventually I just decided not to stress too much about it and just wait for the answer. Just then I heard Appa munching down on what seemed like a small tree making Katara run over to try and stop him.

Several seconds later I heard Sokka yell out from his spot, "there's something in the water!" I looked out into the ocean and saw one of the fish in the middle of its jump, suddenly get pulled back into the water.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as I started to run towards the shore not even bothering with Katara and Sokka. As I rushed towards the water I realized that my feet didn't seem to sink. It caused me to look down and realize that I was walking on water! Not only that but it seemed that I was unable to make any ripples appear from under me. I felt a strong wind against my face making me realize that I was running at super speed, similar as to how Aang would run. I decide to push away all means of trying to figure anything out and just concentrate on saving Aang and Brianna. I ran towards Brianna first, knowing that she wouldn't be able to swim away from the sea serpent that inhabits the shores of the island called the Unagi in time. Just as I was about to catch up to her the unagi pulled her koi under the water. The oversized fish struggled so much that Brianna lost her grip on the fin and was sent flying, making me have to rotate my body around and dart after her. I was able to catch Brianna in my arms just before she hit the surface of the water.

I shifted her over so that she would be on my back as I ran towards the shore, while looking around for Aang. I spotted him, in front of us, running frantically towards the shore with the Unagi close behind him. I crouched down to make me run faster as I ran towards him and the sea beast. I could feel a strong rush of wind hitting us making Brianna tighten her grip on my neck, afraid that she would fly off. I quickly caught up to Aang as I grabbed him with my right hand, holding him up like a sack. I had to curve around because I didn't have enough time to stop, which confused the Unagi. Just as we were five feet away from the shore I braked against the water, trying to stop myself, but I just continued to slide across the water as if it were a sheet of ice. When I felt the tip of my shoe touch the sand I pushed off the ground and jumped fifteen feet into the air. Temptation came over me as it caused me to do three black flips before landing on the sandy shore. I placed Aang on the ground and got Brianna off my back, before I fell on my knees, breathing heavily.

Gin ran over to my side and bumped into Sokka making him fall face first into the sand. I was holding onto my stomach while trying to catch my breath as Brianna was talking about how amazing I was out there. I ignored her and continued gasping for breath rather than listen to her endlessly praising me. I suddenly began coughing so hard I had to hold onto my neck, hoping it would stop it. Aang quickly bent down beside me as Brianna patted my back, both concerned about my condition.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Aang asked looking worried. I nodded my head and continued coughing. I tightened my grip on my neck hating how weak I was being. "Brianna, is Rebecca really okay?" Aang asked not trusting me.

"She'll be okay; she's always had problems like this because she gets dehydrated easily." I could tell the two of them felt guilty and blamed themselves, from the way they were looking at me. Katara threw a water canteen towards me which Brianna caught. She opened the cap, handed it to me and I chugged down all the water hoping that it would be enough to satisfy my body. I then got up from the ground and stood up straight. I placed a hand on top of Gin's head telling him not to worry about me, before glancing over at the two I had just saved from being fish food.

"I'm fine; you guys don't have to feel guilty about it. Getting dehydrated is nothing," I said as I looked toward the ocean searching for any signs of the Unagi "compared to what you guys were about to go through anyway." Aang walked back to Katara and Sokka to slip on his clothes when Sokka suggested that we leave. I heard the rustle of leaves come from above them. I jumped a couple of yards back and spotted a group of girls with thick makeup and green robes. I automatically recognized them as the Kyoshi Warriors, who jumped down and easily captured Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Momo. The Kyoshi Warriors bound their hands behind the three of them, blindfolded them, then threw them to the ground. Half of them then came toward Brianna and I, and the other half charged towards Nyoko and Gin.

I easily dodged their attacks with my speed and high jumps while Brianna was able to dodge most of their attacks. I saw Brianna about to call out her weapons when one of the warriors threw a chain toward her wrist that wrapped around her hand. Another warrior did the same thing but to her other hand, while a third warrior went behind her and blindfolded her before she could break loose. I looked toward Nyoko who noticed Brianna had been captured, making her eyes flash red with rage. I had put my guard down for a mere second giving one of the warriors a chance to lash a chain toward me. I felt the cold metal slide against my skin as it tightened its grip around my wrist. I pulled the chain towards me causing the warrior to collide into the ground. Just as I was about to get that hand free, my other one was caught by a different warrior, which gave the other one enough time to recover from her fall and grab the chain I was about to undo. I tried pulling the chains toward me but couldn't, because I had a warrior on each end. I didn't have enough strength to pull them both as they quickly bound my chains behind me. I saw one of the warriors, who looked much different than the rest, step forward. When I saw the short brown hair it gave her identity away. Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki held up a green cloth and tied it over my eyes before I heard her walk over toward where Aang and the rest were.

"Rebecca!" I heard Gin's voice enter my head. I could hear low growls coming from both Gin and Nyoko as they were both ready to attack the warriors.

"No, don't hurt them. Just get inside the charms!" I shouted out to them. They stopped growling and obeyed my command. I could tell that the warriors were in fear and shock at what just happened from the tense atmosphere, but they quickly recovered and dragged us towards their village. I felt myself be lifted up from the ground by the chain behind my back. I hit something against my left side and realized that it was Brianna, by her unique way of breathing when she is stressed. "Brianna, you okay?"

"Rebecca?" Brianna asked surprised.

"Hold still," I told her as I tried to feel my way to the back of Brianna's head with my face. My actions obviously freaked Brianna out, but she held perfectly still like stone. I felt the knot from the blindfold and bit into it, and managed to untie the blindfold with my teeth. I felt the cloth fall from my lips and heard the sound of Brianna screaming beside me. "Hey Brianna, yeah I hate to interrupt your screams of terror but can you untie this blindfold?" I asked her in a mellow voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry Becky, I was just so freaked out when I saw how high up we are." I turned my head to the right allowing the back of my head to face her. It took her a while to untie the blindfold, but she managed to do it in the end. When the cloth had been removed I blinked several times and then realized why it was that Brianna freaked out. We were at the very top of the poll where the Kyoshi statue was placed. Her statue was literally right above us making me wonder how they were able to get us up so high. I then spotted Aang, Katara, and Sokka several feet below us, with Momo, in a bag on the ground. I had never realized how tall the Kyoshi statue was until now. I glanced over to Brianna, who was still panicking about the height.

"Brianna, try breathing." I instructed her. She made a sour face, but started inhaling and exhaling deeply. I jumped when I saw a flare come out of her mouth. "Brianna inhale deeply and then exhale slowly," I told her. She raised an eyebrow wondering why I would ask her to do something like that, but she just shrugged her shoulder and did as I asked. I watched her lips carefully as she took a deep breath and then slowly let it back out, not realizing that it was a breath of fire. Both Brianna and I just stared as the flames slowly died out in the air. I looked down toward the village and saw that no one had noticed Brianna's little scene.

I saw the Kyoshi Warriors below us keeping an eye on our three friends and quickly glance to us, but never noticing that we had our blindfolds off. I then spotted the crowd of people start to part as, what I assumed was the chief of the village, come towards the Kyoshi statue.

"You all have some explaining to do," he said.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the waters with the Unagi," Suki threatened us. Knowing that I was unlikely to drown now that I discovered my new found ability to walk on water, I didn't feel threatened.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka yelled towards them still blindfolded and clueless to the fact that he was defeated by a group of female warriors. Suki stepped forward and removed their blindfolds. She looked up at us and was the first to realize that we had already taken ours off. Sokka then looked around in rather confused but asked the group of warriors angrily "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what you are doing here?" Suki ordered having ignored all of Sokka's questions and asked her own.

"Wait a second, there is no way that a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka said also ignoring Suki's questions and denying the fact that he was defeated by females. Suki stepped forward and took Sokka by his collar as she shook him slightly.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Sokka just ignored her, obviously not threatened by what she had just said.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes," Katara said trying to save her brother's skin.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi," Aang said pinning the blame to himself, which was very Avatar like. I would have clapped for him but my hands were a bit preoccupied at the moment. The chief then pointed at Aang still not satisfied with his answer.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island's named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said surprised. I sighed, just realizing that Aang was worse at geography than I was.

"Ha, how could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." The chief said still not taking in anything Aang said.

"I know because I am the Avatar," Aang said seriously. The whole village looked towards him with disbelief.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago," Suki said obviously not believing what he had said.

"That's me!" Aang said rather cheerfully.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" the chief ordered the warriors. Brianna turned towards me and I nodded giving her the signal to escape. She inhaled deeply and breathed out fire onto the chains behind us. I could feel my skin burning but ignored the pain as I broke off the metal. I jumped into the air and floated to the ground while Brianna dropped down, beating me to the landing. While this was happening Aang shot himself up into the air slicing the ropes using the fans held by the Kyoshi statue. He floated to the ground just as Brianna and I summoned our partners and weapons. I spun my staff around behind me with one hand and pointed it towards the chief and his villagers.

"I do not take insults about Avatar Aang lightly," I glared at the chief who just stood there frightened while Brianna watched me shocked. Aang then walked a couple of paces toward me.

"Rebecca, put your weapon down," he ordered me. I slowly brought my staff down before walking back beside Aang, to where Gin sat waiting for me. The chief quickly glanced at us before giving full attention to Aang.

"It's true…..you are the Avatar!" he said amazed with all he had seen. I saw Aang put on a goofy smile before reaching into his clothes and pulling something out.

"Now, check this out!" He began doing his pathetic air bending on the marbles again. I felt one of my eyes twitch as I just stood there shaking my head at his immaturity. Brianna on the other hand just stared at Aang and his admirers, who were in awe of his performance, then rolled her eyes. I looked up at Gin, who just stared blankly at Aang, probably unimpressed with his work like the rest of us. I heard Nyoko let out a yawn as she lay down on the floor looking bored. I looked over at the crowd and saw a guy's mouth suddenly foam up before passing out. I felt my eye twitch again as I heard Brianna laughing beside me, recalling the familiar scene. While the warriors untied Katara and Sokka I remembered something else that happened in this episode. I walked over to Brianna and whispered to her as I passed by.

"I'm going to search for the girl who started the game of telephone that helped Zuko find Aang's location here. You stay and guard them. After all you're better at handling Aang than I am since he seems to like you more." Before she could protest to anything I had just said I ran towards the village with Gin by my side. I swiftly grabbed his neck then jumped over him so that I landed on his back. We both started to race around the edges of the village hoping to find the young girl before she told the fisherman the news about Aang. I could only remember that she was on a dock, but because it was only a TV series it didn't give us an exact location. Gin ran all around the edge of the island, since we both knew that I wouldn't be able to spot the girl from the air. Eventually Gin started to slow down from exhaustion because it was still day time. I forced him into my charm to get rest as I continued the search.

After what seemed like hours I found the familiar dock. I looked around for the little girl hoping I wasn't too late. I spotted her with the fisherman just as he dropped his bag of fish onto the dock. I realized that I had come too late because she had already told him. I panicked a bit then dashed over toward them, but by the time I got there the fisherman had already started sailing to another town. I groaned and started walking toward the water, ready to chase after him with my ability, but felt my foot sink into the water.

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. "Why won't it work?"

"You don't have enough energy. You need to rest." I heard Gin tell me from the charm. I kicked the dock with my foot, clearly upset that the fisherman got away. I let out a sigh before lugging my heavy legs back towards the village angry with myself.

I walked into the inn that a village girl had told me we were staying at. I spotted Aang and the rest admiring the rooms, realizing how long it had been since they had spent a night with a roof over their heads. I ignored them and quietly walked toward a window and waited patiently for Brianna to make an appearance. I spotted her as she came out of a room, squealing when she saw me, causing everyone else to jump and making me feel awkward.

"When did you get here?" Brianna practically screamed. The rest of the group then turned towards me and jumped when they realized that I was in the room.

"Just now," I said as I stared out the window.

"Uh, well did you stop…..umm the thing?" Brianna asked me trying to calm down. I focused my eyes to a nearby tree hoping no one could see that I was angry.

"I failed," I said just above a whisper but kept an emotionless voice. I could feel the confused stares coming from the others, as Brianna was surprised to hear those words come from my mouth. I ignored their stares and walked into the room that Brianna had exited from. Inside were two beds, making it clear to me that I was going to be staying in a room with Brianna. I walked towards the bed closest to the side window and I sat down. Brianna entered with Nyoko by her side.

"What happened? And where's Gin?" Brianna asked still confused. I sighed wondering why she always wanted to get an answer right away, instead of just waiting until the person was ready to talk. I crossed my legs onto the bed as I placed my right thumb under the yin charm.

"Gin got tired from running around so much so he's in here," I said as I lifted the charm slightly. "After that I had to search on foot for that brat, but by the time I found her she had already told the fisherman and he was on his way to another town. I couldn't chase after him because I had used so much energy I didn't have enough to stand on the water. I feel like I'm going to pass out." I felt Brianna's hand on my forehead then she gently pushed it making my body fall onto the bed.

"Then sleep!" I plopped my head onto the pillow not even bothering to go against Brianna's wishes. I watched Brianna as she left the room then closed the door behind her. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to think of a plan to get Aang off the island in one piece. I couldn't come up with anything because half way through my thoughts I felt my eyes drop as my mind started to fade away. My body was beginning to enter a deep sleep.

* * *

_When editing this part of the chapter, her Majesty Queen Groovy, was having a moment of hysteria when writing about all things Suki. This caused us to lose our concentration from our hiysterical laughter which is why it took us so long to finish fixing up this part. Although I will say that it's always a blast when getting help from her Highness because of her free spirit and unique sense of humor. _


	7. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 2

_Whoo the first Brianna pov! _**

* * *

******

((Brianna's P.O.V))

After forcefully making Rebecca, go to bed I went back into the main room to hang out with the others. I saw Aang sitting on the floor playing with Momo while Sokka was standing in a corner, still denying the fact that he had been beaten by a bunch of girls. While mentally laughing to myself, I was unable to find Katara so I was guessing that she had gone out to go explore the village or something. I controlled my urge to tease Sokka, and instead walked over to Aang. Momo quickly spotted me and flew onto my shoulder. I let out a squeal as I moved the flying lemur into my arms and pet him as well as kiss him. I then realized that the two boys were staring at me, wondering if I had gone crazy. I let out a nervous laugh then sat down on the floor across from Aang. I placed Momo on the floor as I crossed my legs trying to make myself comfortable. Momo ran towards Nyoko's side and started rolling Aang's marbles around as Sokka joined Aang and me to form a circle.

"So what were you and Rebecca talking about before?" Aang asked curiously after a short awkward silence. I struggled to find a way to explain what happened without giving away anything that Rebecca told me was to remain secret.

"Umm well you know, bodyguard stuff? Like checking to make sure the island was safe!" I said, trying to sound convincing. It wasn't as if it was a complete lie. I was just leaving several details out of the explanation.

"So wait, what you're trying to say is that Rebecca was trying to protect Aang?" Sokka asked with a confused look. "You see, it's the way she always acts around us that make me even wonder if she's on our side!"

"What do you mean?" I asked not fully understanding what boomerang head was trying to say. I glanced over to Aang, who was just looked at the floor, and seemed to understand what Sokka was talking about and didn't deny it.

"Well no offence or anything but Rebecca's attitude is just so….how do I say it, cold." I then understood what he was trying to say and why it was that Sokka would think something like that. "She never seems to like being with the group! She's either sleeping or goes on her wolf thing 'guarding us'." I forced on a smile knowing that I couldn't argue with anything Sokka had said, because it was mostly true. "And every time Aang invites her to do something she rejects him!"

"She's just very…...focused on her umm job to protect Aang." I said trying to defend Rebecca, hoping that she was asleep and couldn't hear anything Sokka was saying.

"See that's another thing!" Sokka screamed out. "Why do you call him Aang while she calls him 'Avatar Aang'?"

"Like I said she really focused on her job to protect Aang!" I shouted, starting to get mad that Sokka was trying to make Rebecca seem like a bad person.

"Man, I have no idea why you hang out with her, she's so uptight. If I were you I wouldn't even waste my time with someone like her." I felt a vein snap as my blood started to boil. I shot up from my spot and walked towards Sokka. I then lifted my fist up and punched his skull leaving a huge bump where I hit him. He cried out in pain, like a little girl, which usually would have made me laugh but I was too mad to care.

"How dare you talk about Rebecca like that! You know nothing about her, but you just accuse her of being a bad person. What the hell is wrong with you! Bastard, you don't know a thing about her! Leave her alone! And anyway Rebecca is my friend despite the fact that she's like that most of the time. We contradict each other. She keeps me from being too uppity, happy, and annoying. I can make her less serious and all that. The reason why you wouldn't want to waste your time with her, as you say, is because you wouldn't want to waste your time with anything except eat and laze around. You pig!" After I had finished my little scene I began taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down before I murdered Sokka. I had completely forgotten that when I did this fire would come out, and by the time I realized what I was doing they had already noticed. They just stared at me with shocked expressions, because of the way I yelled at Sokka and the fact that I was breathing fire.

"I knew it you guys are from the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled and pointed towards me. "I told you Aang, these guys can't be trusted, their Fire Nation scum!"

"You're the scum!" I yelled at him before quickly slapping him across the head. "Basically we're the elements, somewhat. I can't control either but I'm fire and earth. Same thing with Rebecca, only she's water and air. Umm yeah, Rebecca's better at explaining things than I am, so wait until she wakes up and she'll explain to you guys so you can understand." Sokka just looked at me completely dumbfounded but decided to drop the subject.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed" Sokka said as he got up from the floor. I watched him walk into the room across from ours waiting for him to get inside. When I saw that is door was closed I felt my head start to cool off, since the source of my anger had left. While I waited for my anger to die, I didn't realize that Aang had been staring at me the whole time. When I finally became composed, I turned to Aang and noticed that he looked like he wanted to say something. I waited as he struggled to find a way to start the conversation.

"Brianna," he asked in a low whisper "about Rebecca, why does she protect me? I mean, is it really only because I'm the Avatar? She doesn't seem to treat me like a friend, only a master and I don't like it. I want to be good friends with her, like you guys are, but she doesn't seem to want that." Aang looked down at the floor with sad eyes. I couldn't help but think he was just too cute and ended up hugging him, to both comfort him and because I couldn't fight the urge.

"It's not true. Rebecca really does like you, which is why she's trying so hard to protect you!" I explained as I held him in my arms. "Rebecca's just hard to understand, that's all, but she does care." I released Aang from my deadly grasp and watched him replace some of the air that he had lost from my hug. "Hey Aang, would you like Rebecca to stop calling you 'Avatar Aang'?"

"Well it would help," he said with some doubt in his voice. He was convinced that I wasn't going to be able to get Rebecca to do it, but I was determined. I was ready to beg, plead, and maybe even threaten her when she wakes up. Although in the back of my mind I was praying that I wouldn't get beat up, because I knew very well that Rebecca might kick my ass in a moment's notice, but I was willing to take that chance!

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

By the time I woke up, the setting sun causing orange rays to enter the room through my window. I rubbed my eye lids, trying to wake myself up. I walked out of the bedroom and looked around the main room. From what I could tell they had gone into the town except for Sokka, who I could hear snoring despite being all the way across the room. Ignoring the unpleasant sounds coming through the door, I quietly walked outside closing the door behind me. When I got out I spotted Appa lying on his back sleeping away.

"Looks like Sokka and Appa think alike," I told Gin while chuckling to myself. "How are you feeling by the way?" I asked my partner inside my charm.

"Better than before," Gin said.

"Well that's good to hear," I said a bit relieved as I started to search for the others. I walked towards the shore, where we had been kidnapped, and spotted Aang sitting in the sand and looking at the jumping koi. I quietly made my way so that I stood a few yards from him, and just continued to watch him. He eventually sensed someone behind him and turned around. I saw him jump, surprised to see me. We didn't say anything to each other and just stared. After a long silence I walked over and sat beside him, again surprising him. "What's wrong Avatar Aang?" I asked then heard a disappointed sigh come from him.

"We'll it's been on my mind lately ever since Brianna told me." I felt my eye twitch wondering what Brianna could have told Aang. "She tried to tell us what you two were but she couldn't really explain it, and just kind of lost me." I couldn't help but chuckle knowing that Brianna was really bad at explaining things.

"Forgive me Avatar Aang, but Brianna has never been good at those sorts of things." I coughed trying to regain my composer. "Allow me to explain. Brianna and I are from another world. We are called the 'Girls of One Nation'. We came here, to this world, to start our quest to help you. It is because we aren't from this world that we are not like you or Katara. We are not benders, but have these abilities that connect us to our elements. I have the elements water and air while Brianna is earth and fire. These abilities are new to us and we have yet to master them. Today I have just realized that I can walk on water, run at high speed, and jump at an abnormal height. Brianna has discovered that she has the ability…"

"To breathe fire," Aang interrupted me. I looked at him questionably wondering if he saw how Brianna and I escaped. "Umm Brianna kind of showed me and Sokka when you were sleeping." Just as he said her name I sensed Brianna's presence behind us. I turned around and gave her a slight glare, thinking that she had been goofing off while I was sleeping.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" Brianna said in her defense.

"Hai, hai" I said with little emotion. "Brianna you should be going to bed soon. The sun's going down." Brianna crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl.

"No, I want to hang out with you and Aang!" she whined to me. I sighed, feeling like I was a mother of a spoiled five year old. "Besides I'm not tired yet!" Brianna exclaimed, continuing her tantrum. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head not wanting to argue with her, since she was already in her kid mode. Aang laughed again making Brianna and I turn our attention to him.

"You guys seem really close," Aang said a little envious.

"What do you expect? We're best friends!" Brianna shouted as she hugged me.

"Believe me Avatar Aang I was forced to have this friendship." I told him as a joke. I heard Brianna growl at me, but I just moved away from her arms and laughed. Brianna continued to play along and pretended to pout making Aang and I laugh. I had realized the fact that I hadn't really laughed since I got to this world. When I was done laughing, I noticed Aang and Brianna smiling at me.

"You have a nice smile," Aang complemented me. I was speechless for a moment, not expecting something like that to have popped up. When I regained my composer I lowered my eyes then returned to my serious bodyguard mode.

"If you weren't the Avatar I would have called you a liar." I saw Aang's eyes turn sad making me look toward Brianna, wondering what was with the sudden change of attitude.

"Rebecca, stop calling Aang "Avatar Aang" all the time. He doesn't like it!" Brianna shouted with a loud voice. I raised an eyebrow and looked toward Aang then back at Brianna.

"Why does it matter?" I asked confused. I saw a sweat drop appear above both of their heads. I could hear Nyoko laughing from inside her charm while Gin stayed quiet. "What?"

"Why must you be so dense?" Brianna asked me. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing the answer to that question. "It's obvious Aang doesn't want you to call him that because he wants to be friends with you!" Again I was speechless, this time it took me longer to get back my composure. When I did, I couldn't understand a thing.

"Why?" I asked. Brianna let out a groan and slapped herself in the forehead.

"Because you're cool" Brianna shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that all?" I asked still not fully understanding.

"No, you're an interesting person to be around. You're strong, you're technically an air bender, and overall you're a nice person."

"Right, sure I am" I said in a sarcastic voice while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Rebecca!" Brianna yelled at me then gently hit me on the head. I could hear Aang laughing at our little scene.

"Come on let's play something before Sleeping Beauty over here passes out," I suggested trying to get Brianna's mind off the conversation we had. "So what do you want to play?" I asked, turning to Aang.

"Air Ball!" he practically screamed out.

"Can we even play that?" I asked them.

"Who cares? I have to play this!" Brianna cried out.

"Alright might as well give it a shot." I said evenly.

"Great! Let's get started!" Aang said cheerfully as he ran to get some thick branches.

* * *

_Hey look, we bonded, well with Aang that is. Sokka may take some time though. _


	8. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 3

_This is the next morning after Aang, Brianna, and I are done with our game of Air Ball. _**

* * *

**

"All right, dessert for breakfast!" Aang exclaimed happily as he stuffed his face with pastries. I let out a small yawn and leaned against a wall, trying to wake myself up. I was surprised that I managed to wake up this early, because Brianna and I both knew that Zuko was going to come up anytime now. The only problem was that we just didn't know exactly when. I watched as Aang, Momo, and Brianna stuffed their faces with sweets. Just from watching them, I could taste sugar entering my mouth which was too sweet for my liking. "Katara, Rebecca, you've got to try these!" Aang said with his mouth full as he pointed down at the overcrowded table.

"Well, maybe just a bite," Katara said as she picked up a pastry from a dish and took a small bite. I could see that she liked it, because she took another bite only this time about half of it disappeared in her mouth. I watched her as she grabbed a different pastry and started stuffing that into her face as well. My right eye twitched as I wondered if I would ever meet a girl who had some self control when it came to sweet things. Aang and Brianna then shoved two different pastries into my face, both prepared to force me to eat if necessary. I let out a sigh before taking both of them and taking a small bite out of them.

"It's good," I said after having swallowed the food forced upon me. It wasn't too sweet, which was a good thing for me. I quickly ate the two pastries before taking a glass of water to help all the food go down my throat. Aang then turned to Sokka who was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall, sulking.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!"

"Not hungry," Sokka said with his arms crossed. When I heard this I felt myself suddenly choke on my water, while Brianna dropped the pastry, which was half way in her mouth, onto the floor.

"But you're always hungry!" Aang and Brianna said in unison, except Brianna practically screamed it out. I placed the glass on the table after recovering from the shock.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said without having to look at her older brother and just bit into another pastry.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka shouted back angry.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt." Katara said with a smug look. I saw a vein from Sokka's head pop as he stood there angrily.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he shouted out again as he walked over towards the table and began muttering to himself. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" While he continued to mumble to himself, we all watched him snatch random sweets to form a pile in his arms. After he took about half of the food on the table, he started making he's way to the door. I saw him take a bite out of one of the sweets then say "This is tasty." I rolled my eyes amazed at how stubborn someone could be.

"What's he so mad about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment" Aang said with his mouth half full.

"Hey don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long" Katara said, in her motherly tone.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Aang turned to the window behind him and looked at the Kyoshi statue that was now being repainted. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head" she said to the happy young monk.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

"Yeah, just a simple monk with some bad ass abilities," I whispered to Brianna and our partners, making all three of them laugh. Aang then got up and went to the window just to be greeted by his fan girls, screaming at the sight of him. I saw a large smile creep across Aang's face while Katara just gagged at the sight, possibly a little jealous.

That whole morning we followed Aang around the town, watching him: get chased by his fan club across the bridge, getting his picture painted with more fans, and him doing pushups by air bending to show off to his fans.

"That doesn't show off physical strength," I said in an emotionless tone while watching Aang blow himself up and down.

"Nope, it shows that he has strong lungs!" Brianna exclaimed, enjoying the scene. I, on the other hand, would have rather been training than having to watch Aang being drooled over by a group of annoying brats that love his every move. I let out a small groan, wishing Aang would just ditch the girls already.

"I can't believe I woke up early for this," I muttered to myself but was loud enough so the other three heard me. "Brianna, do you think the 'simple monk' over there can handle himself for ten minutes? I don't know about you but I need a break from all the squealing."

"Yeah, I think he should be okay. If I remember this episode correctly Zuko doesn't show up until like the afternoon. The scene after this is supposed to be when Sokka goes to the…" I saw Brianna's eye light up from excitement. An evil smile suddenly formed across her face. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the Kyoshi Island's dojo.

When she arrived at the door Brianna finally released my hand. We came just at the right time and saw Sokka try to beat Suki in a match. We watched as he got tied up and thrown to the floor. I saw the female warriors laughing at him when the match was over. I then heard Brianna and Nyoko beside me burst into laughter, and looked like they going to die from laughing so hard. I just stood there, enjoying the scene, but that was short lived because eventually I got bored.

I walked into the room ignoring the stares I got from the warriors and picked Sokka up, his arms and leg still tied together. I helped him stand up then untied the belt, freeing him. I could see that Sokka was embarrassed by the sudden defeat so I did him a favor by not saying anything.

"Thanks," he whispered so that only I could hear him. I nodded my head, so that no one would know that he had just showed me gratitude. I then turned towards Suki and gave her a blank stare.

"I'll be borrowing Sokka, please excuse us," I said as grabbed Sokka's sleeve and we exited the dojo. Brianna was standing by a tree at the entrance, waiting for us. I released Sokka from my grasp and walked to Brianna's side. He was still blushing and had his head down, refusing to look at us. "You okay?" I asked him only slightly concerned, because I knew that later on he would be fine.

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath. "I just can't help but feel weak, since…."

"You lost to a girl?" I completed his sentence. He didn't make eye contact with either one of us, and I took his silence as a yes. I rubbed the back of my neck wondering how I was going to make Sokka feel better, but I knew I had to say something since Brianna was probably still mad about the comment he made on our way here.

"Sokka….knowing you lost to someone obviously makes you feel weaker, despite gender. So it's okay to feel that way, in fact it can be a good thing sometimes. That feeling will make you want to become stronger. It's better to accept one's emotions then try and run away with logic." When I finished my explanation I noticed that Brianna was laughing because of Sokka's shocked face. "Sokka, you're going to catch bugs like that," I said as I forcefully closed his mouth.

"And you were the one who said she was evil," Brianna said, giving Sokka a smug look. I could feel a tiny sweat drop form over my head as I stared blankly at the two of them, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Umm going back on topic," I said completely ignoring what Brianna had just said. "Are you going to run? Or accept your emotion and do something about it?" I asked Sokka after returning to my serious self. He looked at Brianna and I then back at the dojo, where the Kyoshi warriors had continued on with their training. I saw him lower his head to the ground and kicked a nearby rock. He let out a groan, knowing that I was right then slowly walked back into the dojo. We both followed him, but stopped when we got to the door frame, so we could watch.

"Uh, hey Suki" Sokka greeted the leader.

"Hoping to get another dance lesson?" Suki shot back mockingly which was understandable since most women get offended when men are sexist, but for some reason I never do making me question my gender.

"No…..I…..well, let me explain." Sokka struggled to find the right words.

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki shouted growing impatient. He looked at her and then kneeled down before her feet.

"I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a girl," Suki asked, still sounding angry.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you. I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." Suki said making me think the roles had reversed on who the sexist one was now.

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right, but you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course," Sokka said as he tried to hide his excitement.

"And I mean all of them," Suki and the other girls all wore evil grins, freaking Sokka, Gin, and me out. I glanced over at Brianna and saw that she too was wearing the same creepy smile, only hers was much wider. I then heard evil laughter coming from the yang charm. I took several steps back, glad that I was different compared to most girls.

"Are all female humans like this?" Gin asked me.

"Yeah but it's not just the humans, I think animals are like that too" I whispered to him as I pointed to the girls on my left, feeling their aura of evil around them. "Just be glad I'm different." Just as I said this Sokka came out from a room and was in the Kyoshi uniform, in full costume and makeup. I felt pity for the now known cross dresser while Brianna just burst out laughing. I slapped myself on the forehead, hoping that no one would judge us for traveling with him. I sensed Aang behind us just as he came walking past the entrance and happened to witness Sokka's glorious moment.

"Bravery and honor," Sokka said as he put his hands on his hips proudly.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress" Aang said as he poked his head in between us. Having been teased by Aang, Sokka became depressed again not so proud of his new look anymore. Aang walked away towards the inn we were staying at with his young female companions following close behind. I felt my eyes begin twitching again at the sight of the girls swarming after him, similar to how wolves hunt for the last deer in the forest.

While Sokka began his training, I lay nearby the tree in order to rest my eyes. Brianna sat close to the door so that she could watch Sokka get his butt kicked. I saw the other Kyoshi Warriors all eventually walk out, and leave Suki and Sokka alone in the dojo. I threw a rock at Brianna's head in order to catch her attention. I motioned her to back away, so they both could get some alone time. Brianna understood what I meant but only ducked her head and went towards a nearby window. This made it clear that she did not want to miss a second of watching Sokka getting his ass kicked again. I closed my eyes, not interested in Sokka's suffering, and just decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted. After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps coming over to me, making me open one of my eyes.

"Oh Katara," I said when I saw the Water Nation girl. I pulled myself up from the ground so that I would be at her eye level. She looked worried which made me feel anxious. "What's wrong?"

"It's Aang, he said he was going to ride the Unagi." My eyes shot open as a flashback of the scene with Aang going to the shore came into my head. I could feel my anger rising. I was pissed off at everything: Aang for being stupid, Katara for being too stubborn to stop him, Brianna for not remembering even though she was a big fan of the series, Sokka for needing my help with something so stupid, but mostly at myself for letting something like this happen. I could feel my blood boil as I let my anger lash out at her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed cursing into the sky. I turned to Brianna who had just come out from her hiding spot, after hearing my outburst. "Brianna, let's go!" She nodded her head intuned to my actions. I then spotted Sokka and Suki watching us, they both looked shocked and scared at my outbirst, but I didn't really care at the time. Without hesitation I turned around and started making my way to the shore, not looking back to see whether or not Brianna and Katara were keeping up with me.

I could feel a rush of wind at my face as I dashed to the destination. When I was about a good five feet away I stopped myself from colliding into anything. I came to a complete halt and quickly started looking around until my eyes came upon Aang in the water. He didn't seem to notice me, which was good for him. After knowing that he was still safe, I fell onto my knees and started breathing heavily. Brianna and Katara quickly caught up just as I noticed the fan girls leaving the area.

"Katara, you came!" Aang said noticing his crush right away.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried. That's why I went to get Brianna and Rebecca" Katara told Aang. Aang's eyes finally moved from Katara to Brianna then me, and noticed that I was on sitting on the ground trying to catch my breath. I could see guilt in his eyes, but knew that talking to him wouldn't help so I just avoided eye contact.

"Back there you acted like you didn't care," Aang said to Katara as he also avoided eye contact with both me and Brianna.

"I'm sorry," Katara said completely ignoring our existence.

"Me too, I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk." Aang said, attempting to ignore us but I could tell he was watching us from the corner of his eye.

"Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk" Katara yelled to him playfully. By this time I had completely recovered and was breathing normally. I picked myself up from the ground as Aang started making his way towards shore. That's when I saw a large familiar fin following close behind him.

"Aang!" I shouted just as the Unagi revealed itself from the waters. I ran towards him and was relieved when I was able to run across the water. Aang was holding onto the Unagi's whiskers as it moved its head rapidly all around, trying to make him lose his grip. I ran towards the Unagi at full speed and summoned my staff from the charm. I spun it above my head then swung it towards the creature making it fling its head up, causing Aang to lose his grip. I watched in horror as Aang was knocked into the water and was knocked unconscious.

"Aang!" I screamed him name out again, but couldn't come to his aid because I the Unagi try to chomp down on me. I easily dodged his attack by jumping over him causing him to dive to the bottom of the ocean. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Katara had Aang in her arms and was about to swim to shore. I then noticed a shadow figure swimming towards them, realizing it was the Unagi. I quickly ran to them just as it revealed itself. I jumped up and kicked it across the face sending it back into the waters.

"Go!" I shouted to Katara as the Unagi came back up and started attacking me by shooting water from its mouth. I was able to dodge the blasts of water while seeing that Katara had taken Aang to a safe rocky area. I noticed Brianna run towards the rocks where Aang was taken, guessing that she was worried about him and that she also trusted me enough to know that I would be fine.

"I have to end this quickly before I run out of energy," I muttered to myself. I noticed a nearby cliff and was able to formulate a quick plan in my head. I ran towards the cliff, which was right behind the Unagi. When I got close to the cliff I jumped towards it and pushed off the rocks sending me back towards the sea serpent's head. I did four flips in the air, hoping it would give me more speed while also spinning my staff around, and swinging it at the Unagi's face. The impact was so great that it was sent to the other side of the water close to where Katara, Aang, and Brianna were.

I watched it flinch in pain, but slowly move itself back into the depths of the ocean, as it disappeared in the darkness. I gracefully did two flips in the air as I floated down to the water without making a ripple appear beneath me. Although I knew that the Unagi had retreated, I could still feel something dangerous and large close by. I slowly turned my head to my right and saw something I had completely forgotten about, making me mentally curse to myself.

In front of me was a Fire Navy ship, something that I knew I would be seeing many more times after today. Without a doubt in my mind I automatically knew who the captain of the ship was. I scoured the ship intently, until I came upon a familiar looking mark. It was a scar that belonged to none other than the Fire Lord's banished son, Prince Zuko. I had honestly never expected him to be watching my little scene with his crew members.

I quickly glanced at his men and spotted some familiar faces, but their names were unknown to me. The only person I knew by name was Iroh, Prince Zuko's uncle, also known as an ex-general. They all stared at me admiring and fearing me at the same time. Iroh for whatever reason looked rather intrigued by my performance. However, what surprised me most was Zuko's expression. He seemed to be watching me in a daze, making me wonder what it was that he was thinking about, and why it was that he was staring at me.

* * *

_I'm going to say this now, what happens in the next part was not my idea. I give all the credit of what is about to happen next all to Brianna. _


	9. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 4

_..........no comment._**

* * *

******

((Zuko's P.O.V))

After hearing about the Avatar staying on Kyoshi Island I immediately set the ship's course in that direction. I knew that this time I wouldn't underestimate him, even if he was only a mere child that hadn't yet mastered all four elements. He was able to destroy most of my ship with only one attack. Now if the Avatar knows what best for him he won't underestimate me either. I will capture him! It will be only a matter of time.

My crew had taken forever to get to Kyoshi because they're a group of incompetent fools! I won't, however, let them ruin my chances to capture the Avatar. Although when I think about it, the Avatar's comrades weren't the most reliable to be traveling with either, those two villagers from the Water Tribe were pathetic. That one boy, possibly close to my age, was a terrible fighter with no balance or skill. The girl was no better. Her inexperience had proven to cause a lot of trouble for the Avatar, despite her being a bender. Thinking that way may have been childish, but it helped calm me down.

As we got closer to the island my patience thinned. I needed to capture the Avatar to restore my honor and get my father to accept me with welcome arms once more. I ordered my crew to ready the rhinos and dress in their proper armor. As I commanded everyone on board, something caught our attention causing us to become enraptured. A girl was fighting a large serpent while standing on the water's surface. Not only was that ability amazing, but her skills and form were as well. She seemed so graceful, as she dodged its attacks and sent the beast into the ocean depths. She noticed my ships presence right away as she turned her head to us.

When she looked at us I was able to get a better view of her. Her eyes were as dark as the night's sky but gave a comforting feeling. Her fair skin seemed to shine against the sunset's golden rays. Her silky black strands of hair danced in the wind. She seemed so small for someone who just took down a ten ton monster. She looked around my age but I couldn't really tell because of her baby face and her smallness of stature. I couldn't tell what nation she was from based on her appearance. Her clothing was like nothing I had ever seen, it was like a combination between the Water Tribe and Air Nomads styles of clothing. Although she herself looked more like someone from the Fire Nation to me because of her black hair and sharp eyes, her eye color looked like something from the Earth Kingdom's. She seemed so mysterious.

I had completely lost myself in my thoughts as I just stared at the girl. It wasn't until she turned around did I snap out of it. I watched her as she ran towards the shore and jumped into the forest and she disappeared from my sight. When I could no longer see her I then remembered what I had come for. I commanded my troops to get ready to capture the Avatar, but I couldn't help but wonder about the girl in the back of my mind which caused something in my chest to ache.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

I couldn't help but feel creeped out by the way Zuko was looking at me, which was one of the reasons I ran off the water. The other reason was because I remembered that Zuko was going to try to capture Aang and burn down most of Kyoshi village. I ran to the main building where the chief was and informed him that fire benders had landed on the island. He ran out the door and made his way to the dojo where Suki, Sokka, and the other Kyoshi Warriors were. I on the other hand went looking for Brianna, Nyoko, Katara, and Aang.

"Do you need my assistance?" Gin asked me from the yin charm that bounced up and down as I ran down the path.

"Yeah," I said as I stopped in my place "we can cover more ground if we fly. The question is if you can handle it?" I said as I looked down to my neck where the charm hung.

"No problem." I watched as Gin transformed from his spiritual form to his solid form. "Get on," he ordered me as his glow started to slowly fade away. I hopped onto his back quickly. Without hesitation he stretched his wings out and started to fly off into the sky. We went straight to the shore where Katara had brought Aang after nearly drowning and started searching for them. We were able to somehow sneak past all the crew members on Zuko's ship. They had already started coming off the ship with their rhinos in suit and armor ready to fight. Seeing them made me feel even more anxious making me search even faster. I finally spotted them in between some rocks. I motioned to Gin where they were as he swiftly landed down to their side.

"You guys okay?" I asked them as I jumped off Gin's back. Aang nodded at me from Katara's arms still coughing up some water that remained in his lungs. Brianna on the other hand ran up to me and almost hugged me to death. When she released me she put a serious face on which was a bit out of character for her.

"You're lucky that you looked so cool out there or I'd beat the crap out of you for being so stupid!" Brianna yelled at me as she waved her fist in the air. I rolled my eyes ignoring her random outburst causing her to growl at me.

"We don't have time for this," I said as I shoved Brianna gently to the side so I would be facing Aang. "A Fire Navy ship has just landed on these shores. They just went into the town. The leader is a teenage boy with a scar covering part of the left side of his face." I explained pretending to know nothing about Zuko and the attack.

"Zuko," Katara said under her breath as Aang tried to get up from her arms.

"I have to go help them," Aang said as he struggled to his feet. "It's my fault he's here."

"Then I will help you," I said stepping in.

"Why?" Aang said dumbly.

"Because protecting you is my duty as a…."

"I know as my bodyguard," Aang said angrily.

"True, but" I said correcting him "it's also my duty as a friend." All three of them stood there with their jaws dropped open. Brianna was the only one who recovered fast enough as she squealed with delight making me blush a bit. I turn my head to face the village so that they couldn't see my face changing to the color I most detested.

"Come on," I ordered them as I hopped onto Gin's back. "If we don't hurry there won't be anything left to save. Katara you go and help the villagers get somewhere safe. Aang you go and focus on Zuko. Brianna and I will try and take down as many soldiers as we can. Brianna, call out Nyoko! You can cover more ground that way" I said commanding her.

"Ah yeah, okay!" Brianna said as Nyoko came out of the yang charm. She got onto Nyoko as she spread her wings and flew a few feet in the air and waited for Gin and I.

"We'll regroup later if the battle gets out of hand, but until then fight!" Gin took to the sky right away as Nyoko followed right behind us. "Brianna, you ready to kick some Fire Nation butt?" I called back to her.

"Hell yeah" I heard her scream out almost too excitedly.

"Good, because something tells me that there's gonna be a lot of butt to kick." I called back to her as the village came into view. The village was almost complete covered in flames and rhinos seemed to be everywhere. "They sure don't waste time." I whispered to Gin.

"Well neither do you," Gin said, trying to lighten my mood, which worked a bit.

"This is true," I said as I forced a small smile on. "Let's get started then."

"Understood," Gin said as he dove down towards a nearby rhino and knocked it out. I jumped off of his back just before the collision and landed on top of a different rhino and kicked the soldier off knocking him out in the process. I lifted my hand up at my charm and summoned my staff just as five soldiers on rhinos circled me. I spun my staff around a couple of times before I took a fighting stance. Just then I watched Brianna leap from Nyoko's back and land beside me causing the earth to shake beneath her. She had her hooks in both of her hands and looked ready to fight.

"May I?" Brianna asked for my permission.

"Sure, why not." She squealed with delight which was quickly replaced with evil laughter. I quickly did one of my high jumps and managed to escape from the circle of rhinos just in time. Brianna then started beating up all the soldiers by swinging her hooks around and was soon joined by her partner Nyoko who started toying with the rhinos. I stood there watching the two enjoying themselves.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves a bit too much," Gin said to be.

"Leave them, or else we have to listen to them complain later," I told him as I turned around and looked for anymore soldiers I could get to before Brianna did. I spotted a small group just to the right of me with their backs turned. I nudged Gin as I motioned to the soldiers who had their guards down. He nodded his head, as he went around a building while I ran straight ahead.

I jumped above them as I threw my staff straight up into the air. After quickly knocking two of them out, I pushed off the rhinos' backs as I flew into the air. I quickly grabbed my staff mid-air and did several flips and I landed on top of a roof that hadn't been set on fire yet. Gin joined in, chased the two rhinos without riders and knocked the three other soldiers off their rhinos with his tails. I took that as my cue and jumped off the roof while dodging several fire balls that were aimed at me. I used my supernatural speed and was able to knock all three of them out with only one swing of my staff sending them flying into the side of a house. The men landed on the ground unconscious as I looked around for anymore soldiers.

I then spotted Aang to my left fighting off Zuko. Aang was in the air as he spun his staff around like a propeller but it was shot out of his hands by one of Zuko's fire balls. Aang picked up two fans used by the Kyoshi Warriors that were lying on the ground. Zuko without hesitation took a stance ready to shoot out another fire ball more powerful than the rest.

I automatically ran towards a building to my left and pushed off of the side of the wall sending me towards Aang and Zuko. I did a half flip in the air, tossed up my staff as I went over Zuko's head, making me have to use my hands to soften my landing. I quickly pushed off with my palms making me land on my feet as I spun my staff around just barely making it in time to block off the flames. I could see several emotions run through Zuko's eyes when I saved Aang. I could only classify two, anger and confusion, but the others remained a mystery to me. All I knew was that it was the same look that he gave me when I first made eye contact with him.

When his attack finally ceased I stopped spinning my staff and saw from the corner of my eye that Aang was ready for his own big attack. I shifted to my right giving Aang room to send out a strong wind that knocked Zuko through a house that was across from us.

"Aang, are you okay?" I asked him as he picked up his staff. He then straightened his back and smiled at me causing confusion to run through my head. "What's wrong?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said still smiling "it's just that I feel like we really are friends now." I felt another blush creep across my face making me realize that I had called him by his name. I felt embarrassed for whatever reason and decided that I wouldn't call him by his first name again but seeing Aang smile I decided not to.

Just then Gin came and was able to witness the scene that I wasn't too proud of. I could see a small smirk form across his lips as he found my pink cheeks amusing. I quickly glared at him but dropped it as I ran towards him and jumped on his back after placing my staff back into the charm. Aang opened his glider and started flying around the village that was covered in flames now. Gin flew close to his side as we followed him to where Katara was. I could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes as he went down to talk to Katara while I instructed Gin to stay in the air knowing that we would leave soon.

I looked around for Brianna and spotted her and Nyoko just finishing beating up two soldiers and rhinos. Brianna easily spotted the two of us and happily waved despite the fact that she was surrounded by unconscious soldiers. I gave out a small sigh wondering why Brianna enjoyed things that involved destruction like this. I motioned her to her get on Nyoko because this was about the time that we would be leaving.

Just as Brianna followed us, Aang, Sokka, and Katara got on Appa with Momo and started to fly to a different direction with us following close behind. Zuko spotted us and ordered his men back to the ship. I looked back on the burning village and could see the statue of Kyoshi almost completely burned to a crisp. Just then I saw Aang jump off of Appa and into the ocean. I quickly followed him and jumped off of Gin and landed above the water.

I knew I had the elements water and air within me and hopefully it would help me in a time like this. I spread my arms apart as I spun my body around in a circle hoping it would do something so I won't look like a fool. The water under me started spinning around me as it formed a hurricane like formation that sent the water towards the burning village.

Just as I was doing this Aang came up from the ocean while controlling the Unagi to blast water towards the village. With both of us it took only a matter of seconds to completely put out all the flames. When the job was done Aang jumped off of the Unagi and onto Appa's saddle while I pushed off from the water surface as I continued to spin. I did a mini flip while still spinning as I landed on Appa's saddle. Completely exhausted I motioned Gin to get inside my charm. He did as I instructed and was followed by Brianna who told Nyoko to get inside hers so she could rest.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said as he waved some of the remaining water off his sleeves.

"Yes, it was," Katara said before giving Aang a quick hug which sent the young monk to cloud nine. I looked over at Brianna who was gagging at the sight of them, but then suddenly had a smile across her face.

"What?" I asked Brianna emotionlessly. Her smile suddenly widened and I could have sworn that her eyes were sparkling.

"You called Aang by his name and only his name," Brianna said in a teasing voice still wearing that annoying grin. "You really do care." Brianna said still teasing me. I frowned, completely annoyed and bored with the subject, still slightly embarrassed although I didn't blush. I could see Sokka's jaw drop about twice the amount a normal jaw could open completely in shock at what Brianna had said. I saw Katara and Aang both smile at me while Nyoko was laughing to herself from the charm. I glared down at all of them as I started making my way to the back of the saddle to Appa's tail.

"I think I'd rather be captured by Zuko than have to stay here and listen to this crap." I could hear Aang laughing from behind me as Brianna ran in front of me to make sure that I wouldn't be able to keep my word. She grabbed my right arm, dragged me back to the others, forced me to sit down on the saddle as she sat down and watched me with intense eyes. I rolled my eyes as I flicked her forehead. "Go to sleep, it's already sunset."

"No, I'm not tired yet!" Brianna said in her little girl tone, "and besides if I do go to sleep then no one can stop you when you jump off Appa!"

"Don't worry Brianna. I'll make sure she doesn't jump off!" Aang said happily to the pouting brunette. She then put on an annoying smirk as she poked my right arm.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily!" Brianna said in triumph. I leaned against the saddle as I gave out a small sigh and looked up at the clouds.

"Am I going to be stuck with these idiots for the rest of my life?" I mutter under my breath but made sure it was loud enough for them to hear. They chuckled to themselves knowing that I was only joking around as I just continued to stare up at the orange clouds. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad," I said just under my breath but this time no one but Gin heard me. I could feel the sun's rays hit my face as we flew towards the sunset just as they did at the end of the episode.

* * *

_To all the fans out there who support a certain coupling, I am sorry to disappoint you, but the romances that you support might not happen. Brianna has decided that each of us will experience a relationship with a certain male character from the series, and happens to want me end up with the Fire Nation's Prince. You will have to bare with reading the complicated relationship the two of us have, which will appear almost every time he appears in a certain episode. _

_A Note from Brianna: Hi guys, just to tell you all that YES, I do love the couple, and no, I will NOT let Rebecca remove it, so NYEH to all of you. XP Send all your flames to me, I DARE YOU! Since the Brianna in the story is actually ME, I would make SURE it happened, so HA! Ok, time to go BYE~BYE._


	10. The King of Omashu part 1

_Awesome, one of my brother's favorite characters are coming up. The unstoppable Earth King, Bumi!_**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Wake up you silly sleepy head!" I heard Brianna's annoying voice call me while poking my shoulder. I slapped her hand away and turned my body around so my back was not facing her. The sun's rays were hitting against my face causing me to have to squint my eyes. I placed my right arm over my face, to block the light, as I let out a sigh.

"What is it?" I asked her still not fully awake.

"We're here! You told me to wake you up when we get to Omashu, you silly goose" Brianna said in an obvious tone. I let out a groan because I wasn't ready to get up and the fact that she had called me silly twice in a row, which annoyed me.

"Don't call me that," I said as I slowly got up. I let out a small yawn before jumping off of Appa and onto the ground. Brianna ran towards the others in order to get a better view of the Great City with me sluggishly walking behind her.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu," Aang announced just as I made it to their side. We had the perfect view, of what seemed to me was basically just a pointed rock with a wall around it, but I had to admit that it was much bigger in person. "I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi." When he mentioned his friend an image of the Great City's King appeared in my mind. It was weird to me that someone like Bumi could live to be a hundred and twelve like Aang, and still be in such amazing shape. My brother often called him the 'Old Man on Steroids'. I knew I couldn't tell Aang Bumi's real identity because it would be a good life lesson for him later on.

"Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole," Katara said amazed as she looked at the pointed rock formation.

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said with jealously. Brianna started laughing at Sokka's reaction while I just shook my head, thinking that it should have been obvious.

"Of course not, not all areas are covered in snow all year around like the North and South poles. There are some people in this world that have never even seen snow before," I told Sokka in an emotionless voice. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sokka was upset with the fact that I sounded more intelligent than him, despite the fact that we were about the same age. I ignored him and concentrated on Aang who looked rather excited to go inside, which I knew meant trouble for me.

"Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang tried to make a run towards the city but I stopped him with my high speed to block his way. "What's wrong Rebecca?" Aang asked me a bit confused.

"If people find out that you're the Avatar, like the people of Kyoshi, the word could get to Prince Zuko" I told him in a serious voice. "We can't let that happen again."

"She's right Aang, it could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara said agreeing with my logic.

"You need a disguise," Sokka said.

"So what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang asked us.

"Exactly," Brianna shouted in a happy tone. We all looked back to where Appa was laying and saw Brianna pull off his loose fur then waved it around. Everyone looked over at Aang with sly smiles, ready to make a complete transformation with him. I couldn't make any eye contact with any of them, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold in my laughter. I walked towards Appa and started petting him, leaving the three of them to give Aang a makeover.

"This is so itchy!" I heard Aang say as he walked over to us with a mustache and spiky hair, made completely out of Appa's fur, which defied gravity. "How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked his ten ton bison who just snorted at him.

"Great, now you look just like my grandfather," Sokka said in a mellow voice.

"Technically Aang is a hundred and twelve years old," Katara said confident in the disguise. I could hear Brianna laughing in the back while Aang continued to scratch at his scalp. He picked up his staff, which was on the floor, and spun it around before leaning over like he had a hunched back telling us he was in character.

"Now let's get to skippin' young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" Aang said in his old man voice. Katara and Sokka just looked at one another while Brianna was cracking up in the background, completely amused with the scene. I let out a small chuckle, wondering if he might have been imitating anyone in Air Temple who talked like that. We followed Aang to the city, up a steep hill leading us to the great entrance. "You guys are gonna love Omashu! The people here are the friendliest in the world." Just after we heard him state this we came to the doors where two guards and a man with a cart full of cabbages stood.

"Rotten cabbages, what kind of slum do you think this is?" one of the guards yelled at the man. He crushed the cabbage in his hand as he sent the rest of the cart down the cliff. Sokka and Katara looked at one another both a bit scared.

"War changes people," I told the both of them without taking my eyes off the two guards. They seemed to understand what I was implying but kept silent.

"Just keep smiling." Aang instructed us.

"I wasn't smiling in the first place," I muttered to myself. When we came closer to them, one of the guards earth bended a large rock and lifted it above Aang.

"State your business!" He ordered us. Before any of us could respond, Aang sprinted forward, and started pointing at the guard as he began ranting.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" He shouted in his elderly voice at the confused guard. Katara and Sokka just stared at Aang, completely horrified, while Brianna and I struggled to keep our laughter to ourselves.

"Settle down, old timer" the guard said trying to calm our young actor. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the third and these are my grandkids!" Aang said, lying through his teeth. I looked at the four of us wondering how it was that his lie worked. Katara and Sokka looked nothing like Aang, because of their darker skin tone. While Brianna and I looked like we could possibly be related to Aang, but just barely. Katara walked over beside Aang gave the guard a friendly smile.

"Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you," she said, also easily lying to the guard.

"You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble," the guard said completely fooled by their trick. She nodded as the guards opened the gate with their earth bending. "Enjoy Omashu!" the man shouted as we went through the gates.

"We will," Katara told the guards happily, until the guards stopped us when they saw Sokka walked by.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted as he grabbed Sokka by the shoulder. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandpa's bag."

"Good idea," Aang said as he flung his bag over at Sokka who just stared at it, not knowing what to say. We continued on our way all relieved that we made it inside. Just as the walls were closing in, Momo's ears suddenly decided to pop up from Aang's fake hair causing the guard to look back at us. Brianna and I noticed this right away and turned our heads towards him. I gave him a death glare while Brianna gave him an evil smile making his body freeze up from fear. When the walls closed we both gave each other a high five, without the others noticing our little victory.

We followed Aang around the area as he explained to us about how the mail shoots worked, whereby Gravity would bring the mail down and Earth bending would bring it up, and more about his old friend, Bumi. Brianna and I stayed in the back and had our own little conversation, since we found no reason to listen to Aang when we already knew everything he had said.

"So what are going to do about King Bumi?" Brianna asked me just above a whisper.

"We should leave the tests all to Aang. What Bumi is trying to make Aang understand is important so we shouldn't interfere with his plans" I said in a low voice as I looked at the back of Aang's head.

"Oh okay then, but what if Bumi goes too far?" She asked me somewhat worried.

"I highly doubt it will come to that, but if it does then we will have no choice but to interfere. I hope he can take a beating though," I said jokingly knowing that it wasn't possible to take down one of the most powerful earth benders in this time. Brianna looked at me amused and chuckled to herself. "But first things first, are we going to do what Aang had come here for or not?" Brianna looked slightly confused, as if I was speaking a different language. I sighed as I pointed at one of the mail shoots with my eyes. She turned to the direction where I was staring at and immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Yes! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she shouted out with a huge smile spread across her face. I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't able stop her from riding the death train, then remembered something.

"Looks like I'll have to go with you." Brianna looked at me completely bewildered, but happy. "The max they can fit is three people and looking at your chest there's no way you can ride with them." She stuck her tongue at me, angry that I mentioned her large chest.

"Well you shouldn't be one to talk either. According to our friends you have big breasts too, which is why they sexually harass you!" Brianna said then burst out laughing, probably having a flash back of the incident. Her laughter was so loud it caused the other three to look back at us.

"It's nothing, just an inside joke" I told them as I looked over at the brunette, struggling to stop her laughter. They all shrugged their shoulders and decided to not bother to ask any questions. We all followed Aang to the highest shoot and the three of them got into one of the transport bins, ready for the ride. Brianna took one of the other transport bins and held it, preparing to go down right after them.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole. Air bender's honor," Aang told the two Water Nation passengers when they were all sitting inside the bin.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts..." Just as Katara was about to complete her sentence Aang had already started the ride with his air bending, shooting them down the slide. Brianna automatically set our transport bin down before the shoot and got herself settled. I lifted my feet from the ground and jumped into the bin after I pushed us down, sending us after the others.

We were about a good twelve feet away from Aang's transport bin. This gave us enough room so that we wouldn't have to feel nervous about hitting into one another. Brianna was enjoying the ride from the front while I was sitting behind her, our backs pressed against each other, watching everything around us. After a couple of seconds going down the hill, Brianna nudged me in order to get my attention. I turned my head to the front then spotted a different transport bin ahead of us, supplied with weapons, almost piercing Sokka and Katara who were in the back.

"Looks like fun time is over," I told Brianna as I stood up on the moving bin. I placed a hand over the charm and summoned Gin and quickly jumped off of the bin onto Gin's back. We flew towards the runaway bin, that Aang had now put off course. I saw Brianna summoned Nyoko and chased after us, just as we dived down closer to the bin. The three of them made their way down onto leveled ground, where they interrupted a meeting that where talking about going into combat. Brianna and I flew past the men and both apologized to them, but continued to follow the bin.

Aang managed set them back on course by jumping down to a differrent shoot. All of a sudden Aang used his air bending to make the bin pick up speed, making the distance between us greater. I let out a groan as I made Gin fly faster, hoping to catch up with them. As they made their way down the slide, I could see a different bin on the bottom of the slide blocking their way. I heard the three of them scream, as they too spotted the obstacle they were about to collide into. They stopped screaming for a second after we saw an earth bender push the bin away, but then replaced it with another causing the three of them to scream again. I watched as their bin slammed into the package, sending them flying into the air. In order to get back into the bin, Aang used his air bending and they bounced off a roof, through a man's house, breaking his pottery in the process. When Brianna and I passed by the man, I fished out some silver coins and I tossed them to him.

"This should cover the damage," I said to him as Gin exited through his broken windows. We watched as Aang and the rest of them trespassed through yet another house and then exit back out of it. The chase was finally over as a loud crash was heard coming from them having landed on top of a cart of cabbages. Gin and Nyoko flew us down to the ground and reentered their charms after we had landed. We ran towards the three that were covered in cabbage and helped them all us.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?" Brianna asked as she helped Sokka and Katara up to their feet while I helped Aang.

"Yeah, never better. I always start my day by risking my life on a slide and then landing on a bunch of rotten cabbages" Sokka said sarcastically, but was ignored.

"You okay?" I asked Aang as I brushed Appa's fur from his head and shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aang said as he allowed me to remove the remaining fur. Just as I got the last piece off several guards surrounded us all armed.

"Just perfect," I muttered under my breath. One of the guards went behind me, grabbed my wrists, and pulled them behind my back. He held me by my wrists and the back of my neck and started dragging me up the path, with the others behind me under the same conditions, towards King Bumi's castle. 


	11. The King of Omashu part 2

_Yay Bumi!_**

* * *

**

We entered a large green chamber room where an elderly man sat on a throne with two guards at both his sides. When I got a closer look at him I recognized him to be King Bumi wearing his green royal robes, that I hadn't seen him in in a long time. The six guards brought us forward to their king as they released us. One of the guards then stepped forward to inform why it was that we had been brought here.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for: vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads, one for each head of cabbage!" the merchant yelled out.

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't have enough heads," I told him in a mocking tone. He glared at me, tempting me to flip the bird at him but didn't.

"Silence, only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?" the first guard asked the crazy looking old man. I watched his ancient eyes scanning us: Sokka, Katara, Aang, Brianna, and finally me. Sokka looked completely nervous, Katara stared at him with hopeful eyes, Aang trying not to look too noticeable, Brianna stared blanking up at him probably recalling the scene from her memory, and me who just remained emotionless. Although I was taken aback when I realized that his gaze had not only stopped at Aang, but also at Brianna and me. I was unable to read what he was thinking, but could tell that he had something planned for us.

"Throw them..." he began to say causing everyone to turn their attention to him, ready to hear his answer "...a feast." Everyone, besides Brianna and I, looked at one another confused. Even the guards that serve him didn't know what the crazy old king was thinking, but followed his orders and led us into a large green dining room. The food came in shortly after and covered the table with all kinds of: meats, pastries, nuts, fruits, and vegetables. Momo didn't waste any time and started attacking any of the foods he found appetizing. King Bumi walked in and stood behind Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Brianna and I sat at the sides, in between the three, opposite each other.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin" Bumi said as he took a leg in his hand.

"Thanks but I don't eat meat," Aang told him. I watched the old man intensely, knowing that he was just testing us.

"How about you? I bet you like meat" Bumi said as he shoved the chicken into Sokka's mouth. I heard Katara whisper something to Aang, about Bumi being crazy, but I was too occupied with the thought of what the old king was planning with Brianna and I. "So tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" Bumi asked as he sat down in his own seat, across from them.

"I'm from Kangaroo Island." I felt one of my eyes twitch at the poor choice of location, seeing how it wasn't even a real place.

"Oh Kangaroo Island eh? I hear that place is really hopping!" I stayed silent as I heard someone in the background cough. I heard Sokka suddenly laugh at the really bad joke, but I just blocked off all sounds until I was sure the embarrassment was over. Before I realized what was going on Bumi had thrown a chicken leg at Aang, who caught it by using his air bending. "There's an air bender in our presence and not just any air bender, the Avatar!" Aang dropped the chicken and put his hands behind his back, hoping it would make up for his actions. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

"Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out" Aang said as he looked under the table. "No Fire Benders here. So, good work everybody." He placed his arms over Sokka and Katara as he motioned for Brianna and me to follow them out the door. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Unfortunately for Aang his plan didn't work, because the guards had blocked the exit preventing us from leaving the room.

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave!" Katara ordered sternly.

"Lettuce leaf?" Bumi asked as he took out the plant from his plate and started chewing at it slowly.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts!" Sokka whispered to us.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges, but for now the guards will show you to your chamber," Bumi said after completely consuming the leaf.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or bad chamber?" The guard to his left asked him.

"Oh shit not this again, it was painful enough to watch the first time. Do I really have to watch this a second time?" I whispered to Brianna, who laughed at both the scene and my comment.

"Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" Bumi ordered the guards after finally clearing up the misunderstanding. "Except for the two young ladies with the with the yin and yang jewelry, I'd like to have a word with them." Brianna and I flinched not expecting him to separate us from the group so quickly. We both slowly turned to King Bumi, who had a satisfied look on his face. I felt a hand tug at my right sleeve making me look over. I saw Aang look up at us with big worried eyes, which made him look like a sad puppy.

"Don't worry," I said trying to calm him down with a gentle smile. I grabbed the hand that was holding my sleeve and gently squeezed it before letting it go. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah I mean come on Aang, it's us we're talking about" Brianna told the worried monk confidently as she patted his bald head. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Aang asked us with a desperate look in his eyes. I could feel my heart melting and saw from the corner of my eye Brianna tearing up as she stopped patting his head, both of us affected by his cute behavior.

"Yeah," I told him softy before he, Katara, and Sokka were taken out of the chamber. When the doors closed King Bumi sent away his guards, leaving the three of us alone in the large room.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we," Bumi told us calmly. "I know who you two are and why you're here." We both were taken by surprised at this news and took several seconds to regain our composure.

"Well just to make things clear," I said after recovering from the shock "we also know who you are. You're King Bumi, the same Bumi that was Aang's old friend, that he knew a hundred years ago. You are one of the most powerful earth benders of this time and are also a member of The White Lotus." The old man just stared at me with wide eyes, unable to take in all that I had said.

"And people think I'm crazy," King Bumi said still looking at me strangely.

"Not really, I'm just like to be well informed when it comes to things involving the Avatar. So back on topic, would you like to share some things with us? Let's start with what you know about us, then you can explain what you're planning." Bumi suddenly burst out laughing leaving Brianna and I both confused while we waited for him to calm down.

"I have to admit, you're really sharp for someone so young," he said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I've been told that often," I said not knowing how to respond to his laughter.

"But yes, you are absolutely correct about everything. I am Aang's friend Bumi and I am planning something for Aang and the two of you. Aang needs to learn this to be able to face the Fire Lord."

"Yes, that is clear to us," I said interrupting him as I crossed my arms "but that doesn't explain what you're planning to do with us."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do to us?" Brianna asked him suspiciously.

"Yes well, I want to confirm something. When Aang disappeared one hundred years ago I went and gathered as much information about the Avatar, hoping that I would find something that would help me find him. Unfortunately I didn't find anything that answered my question of how he disappeared, but I did discover something. When I was reading several research materials a certain legend kept coming up. This legend was about two warriors from One Nation coming to our world during our time of need. Judging from the look of you two you must be them."

"It was the clothes, wasn't it?" I said letting out a heavy sigh.

"That and the energy I sense from you two," Bumi answered, still amused with my responses.

"Our energy?" Brianna asked confused.

"Do you mean our auras?" I asked not sure if he used the right words.

"Well yes you can call them auras or energy. Like Aang who has a special aura some people can sense, you both have similar auras, but all are unique."

"I think I can understand what you are saying. It's because we all possess rare abilities that create these auras am I right?" I said after pondering a bit.

"Once again you are correct, now back to the matter at hand. You both are the Legendary Warriors of One Nation. I take it you both already know that, but my instincts tell me that you have yet to completely learn to control your abilities."

"Uh yeah, we don't. We never knew that we had these powers until recently." Brianna tried to explain to the King.

"Besides that, our situation is different from Aang's. He will be able to learn from several masters to perfect his bending. He'll also even be able to have a good idea on how to be an Avatar from his past lives. We, on the other hand, are one of a kind. We don't have a teacher. All we can do is search inside ourselves and hope that we can find the ability along the way. It's like fighting blindfolded. We don't know what we are capable of," I explained adding more details to Brianna's explanation.

"I see well then it's a good thing I kept some of my research materials with me." My eyes shot open and stared into King Bumi's eyes. They looked completely serious and honest, but I could see a hint of excitement. "That is what you two will be tested on. I have in my library, books on both of you. You must find them before Aang completes his tasks or else you'll have to leave empty handed. There are three books in there that will give you the most information and they are just like the two of you. Different but connected so that they become one." Brianna and I glanced at each other as we both tried to decipher what he had said. We both heard him let out a yawn, which caused us to look back at him. "Well it's getting late I don't know about you girls but I'm going to bed. The Library is the second door down the hallway and the guest room is on the second floor to the right," he told us as he headed for the door while stretching his arms.

"That won't be necessary because Brianna and I are going to start right away, if you don't mind" I told him before he would make it out the door.

"Suit yourselves," he said to us without even looking back before leaving the room. Without a second having passed, the guards appeared by the door and followed Bumi to his chamber. I turned to Brianna, who seemed to be drifting off into a sleep which must have meant that the sun was going down.

"Brianna, why don't you go to sleep in the guest room and then come down in the morning? I'll start looking until the sun rises then you can take your shift" I told her as I started to make my way towards the library.

"No way, what if you find the books when I'm not there? That would be totally unfair and I'd feel like I didn't help at all!" Brianna complained as she caught up to me. "I'm going whether you like it or not!" I rolled my eyes remembering that she had inherited her stubbornness from both her parents. Although it wasn't always a bad thing, but there are moments when it gets annoying and inconvenient for I too, had also inherited my own mother's stubbornness.

"Whatever, but I'm not waking you up if you fall asleep." I heard Brianna growl next to me but I ignored it, like I usually did. We walked in silence until we got to our destination. I placed my hand on the door's handles and pushed it open. Inside was a large room that was about the size of half a house. The room was lined wall to wall and floor to ceiling with nothing but shelves, each holding too many books for me to count. Brianna and I just stared at the room, wondering how we were going to find the books in all this mess.

"Damn it," I said cursing under my breath. "How the hell are we going to get through all of this?" I said just barely above a whisper as I let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever, I guess we better get started." I walked towards one of the book shelves and picked a book from it.

"Hey what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" Brianna asked.

"Three books," I said sarcastically, making her growl again.

"You know what I mean!" Brianna said yelling out as she raised her hands up.

"Hai, hai" I said still in a sarcastic tone before switching back to my serious self. "But yeah you're right. We have no clue what we're looking for. The only thing we have that could help us is what King Bumi said. 'There are three books in there, that will give you the most information and they are just like the two of you. Different but connected so that they become one'. What does he mean by that? How can a book be different but connected?"

"Maybe they were made by the same author," Brianna said thinking of a possible answer.

"Maybe but we can't be sure of that," I said still pondering what to do. "Well I guess we'll just have to keep looking until we find it." I said as opened the book but then put it down as I slapped my forehead. "Fuck!"

"What," Brianna asked a bit startled having almost dropped the book in her hand.

"How can I be so retarded? We can't even read their language!" I shouted as I threw the book to the ground. "How are we supposed to find it without even knowing what it says?"

"Well let's just look through some books maybe we'll find something," Brianna said trying to calm me down, but I could tell that she was upset about it too.

"Let's just hope this world likes to put lots of pictures in their books," I said half joking. Brianna let out a small giggle, but really hoped that what I said was true.

* * *

_It's a sad truth, but yes we can't read their language. __Yes I tortured the cabbage man. Why, because that one line was just so stupid that I had to make myself say a smart remark. It wouldn't be me if I didn't. In case some of you don't know what "flipping the bird" is go ask your mother, she will just LOVE to explain that one to you. _


	12. The King of Omashu part 3

_I posted up a picture for the fanfiction on my devianArt account. If you want to check it out my account name is lovely-lotus, not much of a change really. _

* * *

"Did you find anything Brianna? Brianna?" I glanced behind me and saw her leaning on a large pile of books fast asleep. "Well she lasted longer than I thought she would," I said as I looked up at the one empty book shelf Brianna had been working on. I got up from the floor and went over to Brianna put her arms over my shoulders and brought her over to a couch in the room. I laid her down on the soft cushions and placed my robe over her body like a blanket. "Always causing me trouble aren't you Sleeping Beauty?" I said jokingly to the sleeping girl who was already on her way to Dream Land.

I walked back to my little area and continued to look through what seemed like the endless supplies of books. I managed to finish the first book shelf before Brianna had fallen asleep and was now on the second. I wanted to at least finish half of shelves before she woke up so that she wouldn't have as much work.

"What is it with adults? They never add any pictures in any of their books!" I shouted and threw the book towards a pile on the floor. "Damn you King Bumi!" I flung my body to the floor and stared up at the ceiling. "Why do I have to do this all alone?"

"Who said you were alone?" I felt a small smirk form on my lips. I had completely forgotten about Gin and Nyoko ever since we had started looking through the Library.

"Sorry, forgot you were there for a second" I told him.

"Is that so," Gin said not too offended by what I said. "Do you wish for my assistance?" He asked me in a concerned voice that echoed in my head.

"Only unless you can read," I told him chuckling a bit.

"Don't push your luck. You should be happy that I'm even able to talk." I placed my arm over my eyes as I tried to figure out what to do.

"How are we supposed to find something? If we can't read their language or even know what to look for," I muttered under my breath.

"Well you'll never find it if you don't look," Gin told me. I let out a soft groan as I picked myself off from the floor.

"Yeah I know. I just wish there was an easier way but I know that there is no such thing, there never is." I walked over to the shelf and continued to search for the mysterious books that held untold secrets about Brianna's and my powers. "I have to find it."

**((OOOO))**

"Rebecca, hey wake up." I felt hands shaking my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Brianna kneeling in front of me with a pile of books behind her. I looked behind me and noticed that I was leaning against a different pile with my robe over me, which made me realize that I had fallen asleep.

"What is it Brianna," I asked her still not fully awake.

"Sorry I tried to find the books while you were sleeping but I couldn't" Brianna said apologizing for waking me up.

"It's fine," I said as I got up from the floor. "Besides I think I'd be more pissed if you found the books without me." Brianna forced a laugh as I started to look through the book shelf that I had left off on. "Did you find any clues while I was asleep?"

"No nothing sorry," Brianna still apologizing as she continued our search.

"Hey when does Aang start his test?" I asked Brianna not fully remembering everything that happened in the current episode.

"I don't know they were inside most of the time so he could have started early in the morning or in the afternoon," Brianna said as she put a book down in a pile and picked up a new one.

"Great so we don't even know what our time limit is," I said as I threw a book towards the small pile. "This is so fucked up." Suddenly the doors of the Library swung open. Brianna and I got into a fighting stance but dropped it when we realized it was one of King Bumi's men.

"I have a message from his majesty. The Avatar has just passed his first test. That is all," he informed us he left as quickly as he had come.

"Well that was nice of him," Brianna said still looking at the doors.

"Yeah well it'd be nicer if he gave us another clue" I said as I looked through another book but then put it down in the pile. I leaned against a wall as I placed a hand over my eyes. "We're running out of time," I muttered under my breath. I let out a small sigh before continuing onto the search. I let my mind wonder, trying to think what exactly we were looking for. "Why can't we have some kind a sign...wait this is Avatar were talking about. A kid's show never has something overly complicated." I dropped the book from my hand and just started to scan the book shelves for anything obvious or a dead giveaway. I didn't even bother to get the ladder and just climbed on the shelves.

Finally I found something that caught my eyes. The book had a white border with two black swirls that came together until they came to middle. It looked a lot like my choker which made it a dead give away. I grabbed the book from the shelf as I jumped off the shelf, landing on my feet and got a better look at the book. The cover was a familiar blue color with white borders and the yin symbol in the center. A small smirk formed over my lips.

"Hey Brianna, I think I found one." I called out to Brianna.

"Really," she dropped the books in her hands and ran over to where I was. I handed the book to her as she looked at its front and back. "That's it?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah well I just figured this is supposed to be a kid's show right?"

"Yeah but still I thought it would be more challenging for us."

"Humph, no such luck." I said as I took the book from her hands. I opened the book and started skimming through it only to find that it was completely empty with blank pages. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked sounding a bit distressed.

"The pages, they're all blank."

"What, are you sure?" Brianna asked as I handed the book to her.

"No Brianna, my eyes sight is so bad that I can't see words."

"Oh you know what I mean!" Brianna said as she flipped through the white pages.

"Just great now what do we do," I said as I sat myself onto the floor.

"Well maybe we need to find all three books."

"Yeah maybe," I said as I leaned my chin against my palm. "You go look for your book and I'll try and find the third one." I got myself off from the ground and walked back towards the shelf I had found my book. "Now what am I suppose to find?" I whispered to myself.

"Do you need a hand?" Gin asked me once again.

"That depends, can you see through the charm?"

"Yes, if I couldn't I would just come out of it and help you?" he told me.

"Well I guess that's true. Sure I guess you can. Just tell me if anything catches your eye." I told him as I started scanning the book shelf for anything noticeable or obvious. I had just finished the top shelf when I heard Brianna call me.

"Rebecca, I found mine!" She said waving up a similar looking book to mine only it had a yang symbol and the border was white and had black chains on it.

"Ok well is it empty too?" I called back to her while looking on the top shelf of a different book shelf.

"Yeah, there's nothing in it." She said as I heard a book being closed.

"Well isn't that perfect" I muttered to myself. "Ok well just put that book with mine and start looking for the final book." Just as I said this the doors opened again and the messenger from before walked in.

"The Avatar has just completed another task and is currently getting ready for his final test." The messenger then turned around and started making his way back to King Bumi.

"Great," I said sarcastically "we better hurry Brianna. Don't even bother taking out the books just look for something that seems to scream out ancient book." I told her from across the room.

"Ok," Brianna said after putting a book back into its place and started searching with her eyes.

"We don't have much time left. After Aang passes the final test and answers Bumi's question then we will have to leave this place. Not only that but we are also being tested by Bumi as well, and I don't know what will happen if we don't pass his test" I muttered to myself. I could feel my heart beating, making me move faster. My ability started to kick in as I used my speed to go through all the book shelves, without having any trouble scanning the borders. Every shelf that I passed just seemed to increase my speed causing a large wind to fill the room, causing several books fly off the racks and onto the floor. I saw Brianna watching me but just continued to quicken my pace making it take only seconds to scan a shelf.

Suddenly I saw something that caught my eye making stop in my tracks. The sudden stop caused the book shelf to shake and fall over onto the carpet floor. Before the book shelf squashed on top of me, I managed to grab the book and jump out of the way and just barley dodged the shelf. I let out a small sigh both from relief and exhaustion before lifting up the book for a better look. The cover was green with a brown border which was rather plain, but the most eye catching thing about the book was what was in the center. There was a large golden lock with two key holes and a silver chain covering all four sides of the book concealing all its secrets.

"Two key holes," I whispered to myself. "Hey Brianna, can you bring over the two books," I called back to Brianna as I traced the lock with my finger tips.

"Oh ok," Brianna said as she walked over to the two books. I could hear her footsteps walk over to me as she placed the two books on my head, her way of being playful. Without looking up from the locks I took the two books with one hand and placed them onto my lap. I gently placed the locked book onto the floor and picked up the yang book. I quickly flipped through the pages and found that it was indeed blank just like the yin book. I closed the book and scanned the cover for anything.

"Just like the two of you," I said repeating the words Bumi had told us before. "Empty because we have little experience but hold a great source of power on the inside." My body started to move on its own as I placed my hand onto the border of the book as I pushed down on the yang symbol. Surprisingly a piece of the middle border popped off and landed in my hands revealing a hidden compartment. I placed the cover on the floor and started shaking the book, to see if the item I was searching for was inside. After three shakes I felt something land on my hand. I looked down and saw a black key that looked to be able to open one of the locks. I to Brianna as she picked up the yin book and did the same thing to obtain the key.

* * *

_Yay we found the keys..._


	13. The King of Omashu part 4

_Now to find out what's inside..._

* * *

"Okay now we have the keys," I said while holding the white key in my hand. "You ready?" I asked Brianna who was holding onto the black key.

"You kidding? I was ready ever since I heard about this thing last night!" Brianna exclaimed as she lifted up the hand that held the key.

"Same here," I said while showing her an excited smile. "Alright let's get this thing opened before that crazy King comes in." Brianna nodded her head in agreement while laughing at the fact that I called him crazy, even though it was true.

We both took our assigned keys and placed them into the correct key holes. I could feel my heart beat racing from both excitement and fear. I mentally shook my head trying to rid all the fear away. I slowly turned my key clockwise while Brianna in tune with me turned hers counterclockwise. My body was working on its own again and judging from Brianna's facial expression so was hers. Once we both heard a click from the lock we released our grips on the keys leaving them in their holes.

We both jumped when we saw the lock shine a golden light for three seconds then disappear again. Just as the light faded the chains suddenly started moving and looked like it was being sucked in by the lock. When all of them disappeared from sight the book opened up on its own revealing its secrets.

"Great we found the book, but we still can't read it." I said after scanning the pages.

"Well at least there are plenty of pictures," Brianna said as she pointed to an unknown image involving what looked like two dragons fighting one another. "Not like those other books anyway," she said while sighing, thinking back on all the trouble the books that didn't have any illustrations in them.

"Yeah well this book is defiantly different from the others. This one glows." Brianna let out a giggle as I started flipping through the pages until I found something that caught my attention. "Good thing the illustrations make things obvious," I told Brianna as I pointed to a yin-yang imprint at the top of a page with inscriptions under it. "Let's hope that there's at least something in here that will give us a clue about what we are capable of."

"Wait I think I found something! Go back a page." Brianna exclaimed suddenly. I did as she instructed and turned a page back. There on the left page was a black and white painting of a girl about our age. In the picture her face didn't have eyes so that you couldn't be completely sure as to what she looked like. Her hair didn't have any color so that it remained white and went up to her shoulders. She looked a bit like Brianna except that the girl was wearing a plain black robe, probably because the artist didn't know what Brianna would look like exactly.

"Brianna I think that's you." I said after getting a better look at the image. "Not only that, but look at this" I pointed to the girl's wrist, "the artist wasn't completely off. He has the yang charm on the wrist instead of the arm, and if you look in the background you can see a really faint image of Nyoko." I pointed to the lightly sketched imprint behind the girl. You could just barely make out the tail, ears, horn, and wings but that was enough to know that it was definetely Nyoko.

"Ok now that we know that this is me, how are we going to get any information if we can't read the passage?"

"Well let's see if there's anything that might help," I told her as I scanned the right page if there was anything that might look something written in Chinese that I already learned. "Well I can't read this, so there's no way you would know what this says."

"Yeah no, I can't even read Spanish! I'm barely passing!" Brianna said frustrated with the thought of the most boring and pointless subject in our school.

"Well it's a good thing everyone in this world can only speak one language." I said trying to calm her down.

"Yes, English sweet English," Brianna said happy with the thought of not having to apply Spanish in with this show. "Wait Rebecca, look at this!" Brianna said after turning the page. I looked down at the paper and saw another black and white illustration only it was of a different girl this time. Her hair was colored in with black ink and just like the image from before her eyes weren't drawn in. She wore a plain colorless robe and had a yin necklace around her neck.

"Well I guess that's me but I'm not that pretty."

"Oh Rebecca, shush!" Brianna said as she hit me lightly on the head. "You are pretty and anyway you can see Gin in her shadows! So there I have proof!" Sure enough in the corner you could see a lightly drawn image of a wolf and his wings.

"Yeah well the artist was still way off when he drew me." Before Brianna could hit me again I managed to find something. "Hey look at this," I said after turning several pages. On both the right and left pages were illustrations of the two girls that represented us and our partners. We were in a curled up position with our partners wrapped in our arms. The backgrounds were painted with our assigned symbol, but were made closely together so that the yin and yang symbols looked connected even though they were on two separate pages.

"What do you think it means?" Brianna asked me after a moment of silence.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with our partners. Maybe somehow they are connected to our hidden abilities or one of them at least."

"Well they are part of us. I guess it makes sense." I let out a sigh as I lay my body onto the floor.

"I just wish we could read so that this would be less confusing. And here I thought we could finally get some answers but instead it just raises more questions." I let out another sigh making Brianna pet my head trying to comfort me. I let out a groan as I slapped her hand away. "Don't do that. You know I hate it when you treat me like I kid even though I'm older than you. You should do this to Aang. It'd make a lot more sense…..technically speaking anyway," I told her as I turned my body away from her.

"It's because I find you like a child. Sometimes you can be so innocent and dense," Brianna said proudly.

"You're hopeless," I said not completely disagreeing with her logic. Once again the doors swung open only this time instead of the messenger coming to greet us it was King Bumi himself. He was wearing a purple outfit that to be perfectly honest looked terrible on him. I could feel my right eye twitching while Brianna just stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm guessing Aang has passed his final test," I said to him as I tried not to look at the king's outfit and instead look at his elderly face.

"Yes, he has and he has to answer one question." Bumi said with a laugh.

"You mean 'What is my name?'" I said while picking myself up from the ground.

"Always so well informed, but yes that was the question" Bumi said proudly. "So how did your search go?"

"Would have been better if we could only read your language," I told him crossing my arms. I heard Bumi let out a small chuckle as he took several steps towards us.

"Yes well at least you were able to find the books. You passed the test! And anyway it's not like what was in the book helped anyway." Bumi picked up the book from the ground and turned a page back where there were only inscriptions. "Two warriors will appear to us in a time of need and will assist the Avatar in helping us keep balance in the world. They will be born from a world of one nation where they will stay hidden until the time is right. In them they have the power of the elements holding greater abilities. Together with their partners they possess unthinkable abilities and power but only when they become one."

"When we become one?" I asked repeating what he had read to us.

"What does that mean? And anyway how the heck do we become one with our partners?" Brianna asked confused.

"Sorry but I don't know what else to tell you guys because I'm just as clueless as you." Bumi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm sure you two to will find a way. Anyway you two better come with me Aang's been worried sick about you. He even threatened me if I didn't set you free." Bumi couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the young monk threatening him.

"Well it's not that out of character," I said while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Hooray, Aang loves us!" Brianna exclaimed half jokingly.

"Do you want us to hide until he gives you his answer?" I asked the laughing king.

"Yeah I think that would be best. We wouldn't want him to get any more hints now would we?" Bumi said as he motioned us to follow him.

"You liar you just like messing with his head." Bumi started laughing at my statement not even bothering to deny anything. "Oh and by the way purple isn't your color." I said as I tugged at his purple sleeve. He let out another laugh but continued walking.

"Well Aang said he liked it." Bumi told me.

"He said it was fine but he hesitated as well." I said folding my arms.

"Are you always so well informed?" Bumi asked smiling.

"Of course, it's my job as the Avatar's bodyguard," I told him with a small smirk on my face. Both Brianna and Bumi let out a small laugh as we headed towards our hiding place.

**((OOOO))**

"Why couldn't we go? I wanted to go with Aang and Bumi! It's not fair!" Brianna complained to me. I rolled my body over as I snuggled against Appa's furry head trying to ignore her and her ranting.

"You could have gone if you wanted to," I said into Appa's fur.

"But I wanted you to go with me!" Brianna said whining.

"Sorry, but I'm still trying to recover from that hug Aang gave us after we came out from our hiding place. And I thought your mother gave deadly hugs. Aang almost killed me."

"That's because he loves us so much," Brianna said in a childish voice.

"Why must every friend I have show affection in a painful way?" I said with my face still against Appa's fur.

"Okay fine, I'll just go with Nyoko." I could tell that Brianna was disappointed but frankly I was too tired from the search to care. I could hear Brianna's footsteps walk away and a new set of footsteps head towards me.

"Hey you're not going to watch Aang and King Bumi?" I heard Sokka ask me as he got up on the saddle.

"No thanks, I'd rather not watch their bonding time if it means watching them destroy half of the kingdom," I told Sokka lifting my head a bit so he could hear me more clearly. I heard him give a slight chuckle before the two of us became silent.

"You know we were all…..worried about you two." Sokka said after the long silence. I peeked up from Appa's fur and saw Sokka was slightly blushing. I couldn't help but mentally laugh as to how easily Sokka could get embarrassed.

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you guys." I could tell that Sokka was both shocked and somewhat depressed at what I said. "I knew you guys would be alright. After all it's not like you three are completely helpless."

"So you trust us?" Sokka asked not knowing whether I was complimenting or insulting him. I picked myself up and walked to Sokka's side.

"Well you are the best warrior in your tribe right?" I said as I sat down across from him, "and you don't need to be a bender to be a good fighter." I told him with a confident smile on my face. "I mean Brianna and I seem to manage and we're both girls so it shouldn't be a problem for you right?" Sokka gave a small smile.

"Yeah no offense," Sokka said changing his smile into a smirk.

"None taken, well look at the time." I said as I watched the sun starting to set. "We better start packing."

"Can't you ever relax?" Sokka asked as I jumped off Appa's head.

"Only when no one's looking," I told him jokingly as I walked away. "Come on Sokka. Lifting heavy things is a man's job!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Sokka said as he struggled to get off of Appa.

"I thought you said you didn't need to be friends with anyone." I heard Gin's voice come from the charm. I touched the charm with my finger tips as I gave a gentle smile.

"I changed my mind. I don't think it would be such a bad thing being close to them. What are you, jealous?" I asked him teasingly.

"No comment," Gin said not completely denying it.

"You're strange," I said chuckling.

"Well I am part of you." I smiled down at the charm as I gently rubbed it. 


	14. Imprisoned part 1

_I'm proud to say that I have finally posted this chapter._**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Brianna did you find anything?" I called down from the tree.

"Nope I got nothing. What about you?" Brianna called up to me.

"Sorry, the only things edible I could find are leaves and bugs. I think only Momo could be happy about that." I jumped off the branch onto the small stream under me.

"You the love the fact that you can stand on water don't you?" Brianna asked as she watched me walk back towards camp, still on the water.

"Almost as much as you love children," I told her with a smirk, before running upstream. As I made my way back to the others, I couldn't help but look down at the cool liquid below me. My ability to walk on water was by the coolest power I had, so far that is. A smile would appear every time I practiced, almost making me feel proud. I placed my hand into the water and flicked the water onto nearby plants.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I heard Gin tell me from the charm.

"Well I am still a kid am I not?" I told to him as I jumped over some rocks. "Is there a problem if I enjoy myself?" I asked him jokingly.

"No it's just nice to see you smiling. I remember when we first came here you hardly ever smiled." I jumped over some more rocks and tree roots.

"Sorry, I was still a bit too paranoid when we first started off. I was so obsessed to do my job perfectly, so that Aang wouldn't ever get hurt. I never would have thought that my own motives had the exact opposite and ended up hurting his feelings. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"You really care for that boy, don't you?"

"Yeah well, that and it's kind of a habit since I had a younger brother."

"Does he resemble the young master in anyway?" Gin asked referring to Aang.

"No, in fact they couldn't be any more different, but Aang needs me."

"You enjoy the fact that you are needed, don't you?"

"No comment," I said and avoided eye contact with the reflection of the charm. Suddenly I felt the water surface below me start to shake, as I heard loud crashing noises. I stopped, in the middle of the steam, giving Brianna time to catch up to me. "Brianna, we're supposed to be meeting someone today right?"

"Yeah, Haru. This should be when Aang and the others first see Haru's earth bending," Brianna said as she reached my side.

"Wait, doesn't Katara scare him away?" We both looked at each other then made a run towards the sound of crashing rocks. "Damn it, why does being bodyguards have to be so troublesome?" I complained to Brianna as we jumped over obstacles along the way.

"How should I know?" Brianna said as she punched a large boulder, cracking it in half in the process. "I'm still trying to figure out what I can do with my powers!"

"What do you think I've been doing while you guys are asleep, chasing fireflies?" I said as I jumped up to a tree branch and started leaping onto the branches like a ninja. When we finally got to the where Haru was practicing his earth bending, in a deserted cavern, it was already too late.

"Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?" Katara shouted out at the earth bender. Brianna and I slapped our foreheads wondering how idiotic the newbie water bender could be thinking that everyone could befriend her, as long as they weren't Fire Nation. After hearing Katara's outburst, Haru ran away from the others and earth bended some rocks, cutting off our view from where he was heading.

"It's nice to meet you!" I heard Aang yell when the long haired teenaged boy had disappeared from sight.

"That girl's lucky that Aang likes her or I would have slapped her across the head just now" I told Brianna as we made our way to the group.

"Yeah well, I would have beaten you to it" Brianna said agreeing with me.

"Oh come on, you know I would have hit her way harder" I said with a smile.

"This is true," Brianna said, not bothering to argue with my logic, but also smiled at my remark. We slid down into the cavern as the three were talking amongst themselves, until Aang finally noticed our presence. His smile widened when he spotted us, making him look even younger. It was no wonder Aang felt like a brother to me, and I knew that Brianna must have felt the same way, but that is where the line is drawn. The way we both treated him were different. Unlike Brianna, I wasn't as hyper and affectionate. This probably had to do with the fact that my experience with kids Aang's age were different. Rather than baby him and react to his crazy standards I would just treat him like an individual.

"Hey there you guys are! You just missed a great earth bending show!" Aang shouted happily as he floated to us.

"If you mean the guy that ran away, then yeah we saw him" I said as I crossed my arms and glanced over at Katara.

"So did you guys find any food?" Katara asked not realizing her mistake.

"Sorry, we could only find food that Momo would like" Brianna said with slight disappointment as she glanced over at the flying lemur.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe near a village, and I bet that village has a market!" Aang said getting excited at the thought of food.

"Which means no nuts for dinner," Katara exclaimed as she and Aang started to make a run towards the rocks leaving Brianna, Sokka, Momo, and I behind.

"Hey, I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka yelled at his little sister, who just ignored him and continued to run to the village. Momo made a low purring noise before he flew off with Brianna, running beside him, after Aang and Katara. "Yeah I hate them too," Sokka said to Momo as he flew past us.

"Sokka," I called his name as we both started walking after the others. He turned his head to me, wondering what I had to say to him. I raised my hand up to him making him stare at me rather confused. "I'll have some of those nuts. You did work hard after all." Sokka gave me a small smile and handed me several nuts from his bag. I started eating them, while Sokka walked beside me with a smug look on his face.

"It's nice to know that I'm appreciated!" he shouted proudly. I rolled my eyes, but luckily he didn't notice. "You know it wouldn't be bad if you were my little sister." After hearing that I felt small pieces of the nut I was chewing go down the wrong pipe, causing me to almost choke.

"What nonsense are you talking now?" I asked, still not completely recovered from my coughing frenzy. Sokka shrugged his shoulders, after trying to hide the fact that he looked worried about my well being.

"What I'm just being honest." I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing as how Sokka was being rather out of character.

"Thanks for the compliment Sokka, but despite my short height I'm a year older than you. That and no offense, but I'm a lot more mature than you, too."

"Are you saying that I'm immature?"

"Maybe," I said in a teasing tone making him frown. "Well I guess you could pass for my big brother since you are taller than me. Only problem is that I don't look anything like you."

"Too bad since I am quite the looker," Sokka said as he started showing off his muscles.

"Right," I said while trying not to make eye contact with him, afraid I might start laughing at his comment. "Katara's not a bad sister; then again she's not a great one either."

"Yeah well, to be honest she's more like a mom to me."

"I can imagine. You guys really don't get along though, well compared to me and my brother anyway."

"Hold on, you have a brother? Does that mean there are more people with abilities like you?"

"Yes Sokka, I do have a brother and his name is Alex. And no he is not like Brianna and I. The situation is just like you and Katara. Even though you're both siblings didn't mean that it would ensure that you both were going to be water benders. The same could be said for the Avatar. If the Avatar had siblings it wouldn't mean that they have special powers or abilities like he does."

"Oh I get what you're saying. You know, you're really good at explaining things."

"Thanks I guess. Oh look we're here," I said when I noticed the small village ahead of us.

"Hey Rebecca, Sokka, hurry up!" Aang shouted to the two of us.

"Well duty calls" I said to Sokka before dashing towards the others.

"Yeah, how dare you make us waste five seconds waiting for you, Rebecca" Brianna said sarcastically. I lightly flicked her forehead leaving a small red imprint. "Ouch, I was kidding!" Brianna yelled as she rubbed the mark.

"Sure you were," I said while looking behind me and saw Sokka running to us. "He sure is slow."

"No, you're just really fast, like me!" Aang said proudly and grinned up at me. I gave him a small smile then saw Sokka finally manage to join us on the small cliff. "About time you got here Sokka. Come on let's get going to the village!" Aang told us excitedly before he started to make a run towards the small rundown town.

"Hey Aang, wait up!" Brianna cried out to the eager monk, who was running ten miles a second. She let out a groan as she started running after him with Katara and Momo following close behind. I chuckled to myself as I watched the three of them running after the trail of dust Aang was leaving. I shook my head, thinking how amusing it was that Aang was still the same, even when Brianna and I changed the story up a bit.

"Ah come on! More running?" Sokka shouted to the sky. I gave Sokka's back a gentle slap.

"Better get in shape or else you'll never be able to catch up to us," I told him as I slapped his arm then dashed after Aang, hoping to catch up to him.

"Hey that's so unfair! I'm the only normal person here!" I heard Sokka scream to us. I fought back my laughter when thinking about several girls in the series that were in better shape than Sokka. One of the girls that popped up was Suki, as I remembered her displaying her amazing agility and fighting skills that surpassed his.

"That might be awkward for him," I muttered but then shrugged my shoulders "Aw well, not my problem."

**((OOOO))**

"Aang, shouldn't we be trying to save some of the money that King Bumi gave us?" I asked him as he walked over with a straw hat that he got from some merchant.

"No worries, I traded him some of Sokka's nuts for it," he said as he adjusted the hat. I shook my head then spotted the boy from earlier, walk into a building. Before we could stop her, Katara had already followed him. The inside of the building looked to be a shop, but was completely run down. Katara stepped into the room with Sokka and Aang behind her, none of them seeing anything wrong with greeting the boy that had ran away from us.

Light, cast in from the open door, revealed a woman who strongly resembled Haru, standing by the counter. She was wearing plain green robes and her face was worn out and she looked as if her spirit had died.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Katara started questioning the earth bender.

"Kid?" I whispered to Brianna. "How old is Haru?" I asked somewhat curious.

"Like Katara's age," Brianna said not completely sure.

"And she still calls him a kid?" I muttered as I looked 'kid' up and down.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid" Haru said, trying to lie his way out of the situation. My right eye started twitching as I covered the lower part of my face.

"And he calls himself a kid too? He can't be serious. Does he have no dignity?" I asked Brianna. She shrugged her shoulders but laughed at my little remark.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earth bending," Aang said trying to back Katara up. Haru and his mother gasped as she closed both the door and window.

"They saw you doing what?" Haru's mother asked horrified.

"They're crazy mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed!" Haru said as he pointed to the five of us. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked down at their clothes, wondering what was wrong with their outfits. Since Brianna and I both already knew that we stood out because of outfits, we didn't bother to look down. Although Brianna did seem a little too happy as she did a little dance, completely satisfied with her new look and mine.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earth bending!" his mother scolded him. Just when she said this I heard banging on the door behind us.

"Open up!" a male voice ordered. Brianna and I glanced at each other both knowing that we had to keep our guard up, just in case something might happen.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka said in a hush whisper "act natural!" The four of them got into some weird positions while Brianna and I just stood there, watching their pathetic attempts to seem normal. I could feel the sweat drop forming over my head as Haru's mom went to open the door.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week!" I turned my attention from the four idiots after seeing Aang lose his balance and getting his hand inside a barrel of water.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" the soldier said in a sarcastic tone. He formed a small ball of fire around his hands and started playing with it a bit, testing the poor woman. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control." Brianna and I both shot the guy glares, but he didn't seem to notice and was too busy watching Haru's mom getting out the money to pay them yet again. The chest she took out was nearly empty with only a few coins inside. She sadly handed the man the money and he took the coins, with a smug smile across his face. "You can keep the copper ones," he said as he tossed the lower ranked coins to the floor before heading out the door.

"Nice guy," Sokka said sarcastically as Haru's mother got up from the floor after picking up the copper coins. "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years," she said without even having to think. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs, they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it!" Haru said angrily as he leaned against the desk. He was the only person who seemed to not have given up hope. He was still driven and determined to overcome the Fire Nation's reign of power.

"Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that," his mother warned him.

"But Haru's an earth bender, he can help!" Katara said trying to think of some way they could solve their problem.

"Earth bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities" Haru's mom explained to the hopeful girl.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift! Asking him not to earth bend is like asking me not to water bend. It's a part of who we are."

"You don't understand," the woman tried to explain but was interrupted by Katara.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back!" Katara told her passionately.

"Katara, you shouldn't voice your opinion without knowing the whole situation" I said trying to stop her before she said something she would regret.

"Oh please. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked Haru's mother.

"They could take Haru away. Like they took his father," she said as her eyes started to tear up. I let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at Haru, who had his head down staring intensely at the floor. I looked back over at Katara and saw that she instantly regretted not listening to me. She just stared at the two with pain and pity in her eyes. Brianna and I looked at one another, wondering what we could do to break the awkward silence. I let out another small sigh knowing that Brianna didn't feel comfortable speaking up to strangers, leaving me to have to do it.

"Please forgive my friend she's still young and a bit naïve." I said taking a step forward. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Rebecca, my partner Brianna, and this is Aang" I said pointing to the two to my right. "The two in blue are our companions Sokka and Katara. We are travelers and were just taking a rest stop. I can ensure you that none of us will reveal the fact that your son, Haru, is an earth bender so you can rest easy."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm sorry for being so rude. I guess the topic about…."

"There's no need for you to explain, ma'am," I said interrupting her. "It is clear to all of us that you weren't thinking clearly and became emotional because of all that has happened. It's not easy." She gave me a small smile as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Tell me, how old are you?" I was taken aback by the question but dared not show it, not to a stranger at least.

"I just turned sixteen this year," I told her. She gave me another small smile.

"So young yet you are able to talk as if you are an adult, so wise and composed. Your parents must have taught you well." I felt a sting of pain shoot through my chest at the thought of my past. All that had happened to me was because of my parent's decisions, changing me entirely. I couldn't look up at her and just looked to the floor, afraid that I would break down if I made eye contact with her.

"Yeah well kind of, they made me what I am today. It's because of them that I'm like this, I guess. I should feel grateful." I couldn't help but make a fist at that last sentence. Even though all I said wasn't a complete lie, I knew I that I couldn't really feel grateful toward their actions. All the suffering I had gone through had formed my weaknesses. The very thought made me shake. "I'm sorry but I need some air." Before anyone could say anything I turned around and started walking toward the door. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't dare look back. I couldn't, not if it was just going to make me cry. I hated crying in front of others because it made me feel weak and pathetic. Being so sensitive is one of the weaknesses I have that I despise with a burning passion…


	15. Imprisoned part 2

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

We all watched as Rebecca walked out the door and going off to who knows where. It was only until I heard the sound of the door shut did my brain start to fully operate. My mind started flowing with possible reasons as to why Rebecca had suddenly left and what she might have been upset about, but her past was way too complicated that I couldn't really think of a reason. That and most of it still remained a mystery to me.

"Hey Brianna," a voice called, which made me snap back into reality. I turned my attention towards Aang beside me. "What's wrong with Rebecca? Why did she get all upset just now?" he asked concerned about our raven haired friend.

"I don't know Aang," I told him honestly. "I really don't know what she's thinking half of the time. I mean, I have some ideas but I don't know how her mind works!"

"It's weird, Rebecca seems to have no problem with understanding us" Sokka said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah well, she's good like that! It's one of her many talents, but you'll never hear it from her mouth." I felt my anger rising at the thought of Rebecca's incredibly low self esteem.

"You know when you think about it, it seems that Rebecca and you really know a lot about us, but then we bearly know anything about you guys. I feel kind of guilty," Katara said also entering our small conversation circle, completely forgetting about the mother and son behind us.

"Well uh, I don't really know what to talk about," I said, while feeling awkward with all the attention I was getting. I glanced over and saw that Haru and his mother had left the room most likely to talk about his earth bending.

"How about what your world is like," Sokka suggested.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that for a while. Tell us, what's it like?" Katara said excitedly with Aang nodding beside her with just as much excitement in his eyes.

"I guess our world is a lot more complex than yours. We've got a lot more advanced technology and different styles of clothing that's probably easier to put on than the clothes you wear. The buildings we have are a lot sturdier and different looking. Our languages are a lot more advanced, I guess you can say since we have so many more nations of peoples. Umm you know what, ask Rebecca when she comes back."

"Umm okay then, what about your family, what are they like?" Sokka said trying to think of something else I could possibly talk about.

"Well my mom is very caring and free spirited. My dad is more of the strict kind, but not really. I have a puppy named Piper who has similar characteristics like Momo except she doesn't fly!"

"That was a pretty brief description," Aang said after I was finished with the short summary of my family. "So what's Rebecca's family like?" I felt my mind became a jumble as I looked around at everyone in the room.

"I can't tell you that!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Why not," Katara asked confused.

"I'd rather she tell you, because she has a more complicated life than I do."

"What so complicated about Rebecca's family that you can't tell us about it?" Sokka asked confused with all the secrecy.

"I think that is more Rebecca's place to tell you," I said trying to avoid the topic completely. "Anyway shouldn't we be getting Appa now? I'm sure he's getting worried," I said mentioning the bison we had left in the forest. "Come on Momo," I quickly picked up the flying lemur before I ran towards the door. "Come on Aang! I can't fly Appa all by myself!" I said to him as I did a small spin while running.

"Wait up Brianna!" I heard Aang call out to me. I slowed my pace down as I waited for him to catch up with me. When he reached my side I started walking with him back towards the woods. We walked in silence until we saw Appa in the clearing.

"Do you think Rebecca will tell me about her family if I ask her?" Aang asked me as we both started packing some of the camp stuff up.

"I think she will, if it's you Aang" I said as I threw Sokka's sleeping bag into Appa's saddle. "It's just hard for her to trust others sometimes, but I think you'll be one of those exceptions. Like me!" I told him proudly.

"You think so?" Aang said getting the last of the stuff and jumped onto Appa.

"Trust me," I said as I climbed into the saddle. "She'll tell you and if she doesn't, you can just order her to." We both laughed at my little joke, because we both knew that he could and she would definetely do it.

"I'm going to talk to her later. Maybe then I can help her, it's the least I can do. Since you guys are always there for me."

"Of course that's what friends do for each other you silly goose!" I wrapped my arms around Aang's shoulders as I hugged him and Aang placed a hand on my right wrist.

"Thanks," I heard Aang say with a small smile. I felt myself smile as tightened my grasp pulling him into a tighter hug.

"No problem."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"God damn it, I'm so pathetic," I shouted as I pulled my knees into my chest. I watched the sun slowly setting in the sky, turning the mountains a golden orange color and the sky a warm purple. "I can't believe I almost cried."

"Then why didn't you?" Gin asked me as he transported out of the yin charm to my side. "If one is suffering wouldn't it better to just let it all out?"

"It all depends on the person," I told him as I leaned against his warm white fur. "In my case it would be better to keep it all to myself."

"If you bottle it all up then one day it will all burst out."

"Of course I know that, but I'll make sure that when that happens I'm all alone. Well I guess since you're always with me, I'll be almost alone." I buried my face in my knees as I squeezed the side of my legs. "I feel guilty that even you have to watch me in this pathetic state."

"You don't need to worry about it," he curled his tails around my body as a replacement for a blanket, then placed his head on my right shoulder. "You and I are one in the same. It makes me happy that you can rely on me. When you suffer I will suffer with you. Whether you like it or not I'll be by your side forever." I closed my eyes and let a small tear flow down my cheek. I felt Gin's tongue lick it away, but just barely acknowledged it. I took his face in my hand and gently brushed the side of his snout.

"Gin, you're not curious as to why I'm being so emotional?"

"When we first encountered each other that day, I was able to see all that happened in your past. All the things that made you laugh, angry and cry, I know about."

"So you know everything about me."

"Since I am part of you it is necessary for me to know you." I felt my cheeks warm up as I buried my face back into my knees. I couldn't believe that he saw all of it. All the shame and humiliation in my past I tried so hard to hide from the world were now out in the open. Not only that, but the thought of Gin being a male made everything seem even more embarrassing.

"In other words you know what I'm upset about now" I said trying to continue the conversation without him noticing my hot cheeks.

"Yes, I know what your emotions are. Right now you're feeling quite embarrassed."

"Couldn't you at least pretend not to notice?" I asked as I lifted my head. He said nothing making me stare up into his beautiful blue and golden eyes, comforting me in a way. I turned my head back to the scenery and tried to regain my composer.

"I know I shouldn't focus on what happened in the past and should just think about what's going around me now. I know that, but it's just that I can't help feeling like this. Ever since I was a child feeling alone, sad, and unwanted was just a regular feeling back at home. Even when I was surrounded by people I still had that lonely feeling inside. I know I had friends that care for me, but it doesn't matter. Friends could always move on with their lives even if I'm not there with them. Just like my classmates in my old town did. Most people would say that family is most important. If that's true then what will happen to me? I don't blame my parents and it's not like they don't love me, but I can't help but question it sometimes. Every day I would wonder if I might possibly lose their love if I didn't meet their expectations."

"Then you began slowly hating your existence and wished you could just disappear so that you wouldn't have to deal with all the pain of being alone. The only thing that kept you going was your younger brother. He had dealt with the same pain you had endured. You both watched each other grow still accepting one another for who you were, strangely needing each other. As he grew older he started becoming more independent and it seemed as though you weren't needed anymore. Knowing that he and the rest of your family, either hated you or were strangers to you, the pain intensified."

"I would be impressed if I wasn't feeling like shit right now," I said as I rested my chin on top of my knees. "Do you think I'm being weak?"

"Why would you think that?" I shrugged my shoulders not completely sure why I asked him such a question.

"I guess it's because every night when I go to bed. I would lie there and wish that I would just disappear from the world." I leaned back against Gin as I looked at him. "It's funny, now that I'm here I don't seem to think that way anymore. Knowing that everyone here cares for me and needs me, it's a nice feeling. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Almost makes me wish that this journey will never end." I looked up towards the sky hoping that my eyes would stop watering up. I felt Gin rub his head against my cheek as the tears rolled down my face and fell onto his fur.

"I promise that even if everyone else turns against you, I will always be by your side. I'll never leave you or not need you" Gin said trying to comfort me.

"The same goes for me." I heard a familiar voice say. I flinched and quickly turned around toward the voice. I felt my heart drop as I saw the one person I didn't want to see me in this kind of state, standing in the side lines.

"Aang what are you…." I started to say but then I remembered the trails of tears on my face. I stopped my sentence and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Is it true?" I looked up at him as he continued to walk towards us. When he got near us he kneeled in front of me and gazed into my eyes. I stared into his grey eyes that were usually so full of life and was surprised to them filled with pain. "What you and Gin were talking about before, is it true?" I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Aang then back at Gin.

"How can you hear Gin? Only Brianna and I should be able to hear them," I told Aang confused.

"Perhaps it is because you are in such an emotional state that my spiritual activity has increased allowing him to hear me" Gin implied. Although Gin's words seemed logical enough, my mind simply could accept the answer. The idea just seemed too farfetched.

"Rebecca," Aang said trying to get my attention again. I saw his eyes filled with such distress and sadness, I couldn't look into them anymore.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I know I'm pathetic and weak. You were the last person I wanted to see me like this, I'm sorry." My tears started flowing down my cheeks. They didn't seem to want to stop, making me have to constantly wipe them away as I continued to apologize to Aang. "I'm sorry." I felt Aang wrap his arms around me as he pulled me into a hug. I was taken aback by the sudden action, but quickly recovered as I relaxed my body in his grasp.

"You don't have to apologize. It's just seeing you like this is so painful. Even as a kid feeling so sad and unwanted, it must have been so hard. Hearing you say that you wish to disappear is just….I can't even explain it. Please don't say that anymore. We all need you here. We all love you. Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa we all need you just as much as Brianna, Nyoko, and Gin need you. I don't know how we could go on without you. The thought of you not being here…..I can't even imagine it. You're part of our family now. You're like the mom I never had." I felt his hug tighten when he said that last sentence. I couldn't see his face but I could feel him shaking. I slowly placed my arms onto his back as I returned his hug. I didn't know exactly what to say. I had never seen Aang like this before.

"Aang," I said but he didn't reply. Suddenly I felt something wet fall onto my shoulder. Aang was crying! "Aang," I said his name again but in a gentler voice. I placed one hand on the back of his head and another across his back in a motherly position. "Aang, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. All that you heard is in the past. I know that you and the others need me. I don't want to disappear anymore. I want to stay by your side and help you save this world. So there's no reason for you to cry. I'm here, I'm here." I positioned Aang so that he could cry on my chest, as I gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Aang. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I'm such a terrible bodyguard."

"No you're not" Aang suddenly said lifting his head up to look me. "You're an amazing bodyguard and friend. I just wish you would have more self confidence." I looked down at Aang as he continued to surprise me with his constant mood swings. I l could feel a chuckle trying to break past my lips, but was able to catch it and struggled to hold it in. I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile but wasn't fast enough. "Don't laugh, I was being serious." Aang said a bit ticked off.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen these other sides of you before." I could see Aang was still sulking but continued to hug me. I gave him another smile as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him gently into another hug. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about you." I could feel Aang hug me tighter and I knew that he wasn't going to let go. I couldn't help but smile. It felt as if he was a baby looking for the warmth of his mother. "Aang am I really that old to you?" He looked up at me again as I gently brushed away his trail of tears. "I must look old to be a mother."

"No that's not it. I mean, Brianna is more like a sister to me because she's always looking out for me and playing with me. With you it's different. Not because you can't goof around or act too much like an adult. You just watch over me in a different way. You always try and protect me from afar. You make sure I'm physically and mentally okay. I know I was raised by monks and might not know the feelings of having a mother but I guess I just….."

"It's okay, I'm honored that you would pick me. Then again it's not completely random that you picked me. Brianna's not exactly mother material yet and Katara, well you have a different feeling for her don't you." I saw Aang blush at the mention of his crush. I chuckled and patted his head before I got up from the ground. I offered Aang my hand and helped him up from the ground. "Don't worry I won't tell her. Besides it wouldn't mean anything if you weren't the one to tell her your feelings. You should confess already."

"Umm I don't think I'm ready for that," Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess that's fine. Just don't wait too long."

"Yeah okay, I better go make sure Appa didn't eat all the hay since Haru's mother was nice enough to stay in the barn tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry. I've got Gin with me." Aang let out a little laugh as he headed toward the house.

"Okay, just try not to stay out too long!" Aang cried out.

"He's going to regret not telling her if he keeps this up," I muttered to Gin.

"This coming from a girl who's never fallen in love before" Gin said with a small chuckle.

"Not my fault that my heart's been very picky these sixteen years of my life." I told him jokingly. Something then caught my attention making me glance over to where Aang had run off to. I saw Katara and Haru walking over to us, both still hadn't noticed the two of us. "Gin, get in the charm. I don't feel like explaining to Haru about you."

"Understood," Gin said then did as I instructed. Before they could notice me, I slipped behind a nearby tree, jumped up into the branches, and then silently made my way towards the barn.

"Appa quit eating all the hay!" I heard Aang scream. I let out a small sigh as I stepped into the barn. I saw Aang trying to block a pile of hay away from Appa, who was trying to eat it, not caring if he had to take Aang along with it. I noticed Sokka and Brianna sitting on the ground and were watching the scene completely amused. I tried not to draw any attention to myself. I had almost gotten safely inside, until Appa spotted me and ran towards me. He literally pushed me to the ground with his paw as he started licking me, showing me both affection and concern.

"Whoa, looks like someone missed me" I said as I stroked his nose.

"Rebecca!" I heard someone scream out. I heard loud footsteps running towards Appa and I. Appa backed up allowing Brianna to stand over me. My whole body froze from fear making me unable to move away, knowing what was about to come next. I felt my breath being squeezed out of me when Brianna pulled me into a deadly bear hug. "I was so worried!"

"Brianna, you're killing me" I managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry," Brianna said and released me. I fell to the ground and began recovering all the air that I had lost. When I caught my breathe, I straightened my back and looked around the room. All eyes were on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Umm I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to worry you all."

"You should feel sorry! Do you know how worried we were?" Sokka yelled out with huge animated tears falling down his face.

"Umm Sokka, are you okay?" I asked, looking at the human waterfall. From the size of his tears I was afraid that he would completely drain out all the water in his body. "Hey look I'm sorry. I didn't know how worried you'd be."

"Don't worry we forgive you," Aang told me before Sokka could say anything else.

"Are you feeling any better?" Brianna asked me concerned. I looked at her and then at the rest of the group, minus Katara who was probably still talking to Haru at the moment. They all looked concerned and anxious for my answer, which subconsciously made me smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine."


	16. Imprisoned part 3

___I know I haven't had scenes with a lot of Katara is it, but that's because in this episode I had to let her talk to Haru. So while Katara and Haru did a little bonding the rest of us also had our own little bonding moment. I skipped ahead to the first night we stay at the barn._

* * *

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help that old man," Katara said after telling us about what she had experienced at the mines. I crossed my arms, leaned against the wall of the barn and looked out the window. I clenched my teeth hating the old man since I knew very well that he would turn Haru in, despite the fact that he was saved by him. Although I was angry, I knew that Haru would have to get captured in order to be able to find the Ship Yard, where the other earth benders were being held captive.

"You must have really inspired him," I heard Aang tell Katara, lying on Appa's warm furry head. I looked down at the three and saw that they were getting ready to sleep as they all got comfortable. Brianna, who long ago had gone off to dream land, was on Appa's back all snuggled up and warm.

"I guess so," Katara said, happy to have helped both Haru and the old man. I couldn't look at Katara at the moment, feeling a bit guilty, and just looked out at the night sky. I honestly felt bad for not being able to warn Haru and Katara about the old man, but hopefully it would all work out in the end.

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka told us.

"Great, just in time for me to get two hours of sleep," I muttered sarcastically under my breath, knowing that I wouldn't fall asleep until very early in the morning.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara complained.

"Absolutely not, this village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fire balls for breakfast. Good night."

"I'd rather eat fire balls than nuts," Katara muttered with a sly smile.

"Good night!" Sokka snapped at his sister. Both Aang and Katara laughed at Sokka's reaction, while I jumped down to where Aang and Brianna were. I saw Momo had already curled up in a ball in a small space that Brianna had made with her arms. I crawled up to Appa's head, where Aang was, and leaned against his horn. I saw Aang trying to find a comfortable position by using his arm as a pillow which proved to be rather uncomfortable at the moment. He struggled for about fifteen minutes until I finally couldn't watch him anymore.

"Aang," I whispered his name. He turned around to face me. I got into a more comfortable sitting position as I stretched out my legs. I patted my knee indicating Aang use my legs as a pillow. He hesitated for a moment, and just looked down at my legs wondering what to do. I just gave him a small smile and motioned him that it was ok. He finally nodded his head and slowly crawled over toward me. When he placed his head on my thigh, I took off my robe and covered him with my robe as a blanket.

"Won't you be cold?" Aang asked me as I tucked him in.

"Don't worry," I said as a placed a hand against his cheek. "I'm used to the cold. It honestly doesn't bother me." Aang smiled up at me as he snuggled against my legs.

"You're really comfortable," Aang told me as he closed his eyes.

"I hear that a lot," I said thinking about my classmates and how they use me as their own personal pillow. Aang gave a small laugh before drifting into a deep sleep.

"You're a good mother," I heard Gin tell me as I closed my eyes. I let out a small sigh and leaned back against Appa's horn.

"Yeah well, I have no idea where I picked it up from. My mom's not exactly the affectionate type," I said, pulling my robe up so that it would cover more of Aang. "Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a day," I muttered under my breath already feeling tired.

"Are you going to try and follow Katara when she gets captured?" Gin asked me.

"No," I said then placed a hand over my eyes. "I'm still not strong enough to take down a Fire Nation ship, let alone a whole Ship Yard. Not only that, but I don't know how I'm going to get everyone back to the village with just you and I. Without any earth they would be no help to us."

"So what else do you have in mind?" Gin asked fully aware that I had another plan up my sleeve. I patted Aang's back before smiling up to the ceiling.

"When Katara gets arrested for 'earth bending' I'll make sure that Brianna is also captured for committing the same crime. Only our act will be better and more convincing."

**((OOOO))**

"They took him! They took Haru away!" I let out a groan, still tired from the lack of sleep I had gotten. I forced my eyes open and rolled over to get a better view of the situation.

"What," Aang asked with disbelief. I let out a small yawn as I rubbed my eyes, hoping it would wake me up.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault. I forced him into earth bending!" Katara shouted frantically. I looked down at Brianna and saw that neither of us were surprised by the news of Haru's capture.

"Slow down Katara," Sokka said trying to calm her down by placing his hands on her shoulders. "When did this happen?"

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight," Katara said after calming down.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka said being perfectly knowledgeable. Katara pushed Sokka's arms away as she looked out towards the sunrise.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru." Aang and Sokka looked at one another both clueless as to what she was trying to say.

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked her.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earth bending," Katara told us seriously. Sokka and Aang looked at each other like she was crazy, while Brianna was doing a small happy dance behind them so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. I knew that she was excited to see their little 'acting scene' again, but it remained a mystery to me as to why. I would have rather been turned in to Fire Lord Ozai as his prisoner, instead of having to watch their pathetic acting skills. I tapped Brianna on the shoulder, stopping her half way through her happy dance.

"I have a plan to get into the Ship Yard with Katara, but you better do a better job selling the fact that you're an earth bender than Katara does, or I swear I'll kill you."

**((OOOO))**

"Do you understand the plan?" I asked Brianna knowing that she was too distracted by Sokka and Katara pushing a rock towards a shaft below us. I felt an anger mark appear over my head as I pulled Brianna away from the cliff with her hair.

"Ow, yes I know what to do!" Brianna said rubbing her scalp.

"Good, because I don't need you to screw up a scene, I mean having Aang missing his cue is bad enough." I heard Brianna start laughing to herself at the thought of the other's bad acting. I felt a sweat drop starting to form over my head, already embarrassed for what I was about to witness. It was a good thing we were up on the mine so that the soldiers wouldn't be able to see us let alone associate us with them. "Okay so, after Katara gets captured you and I will jump down off the cliff and make a big fighting scene."

"Just don't hurt me too much okay?" Brianna pleaded.

"No promises," I told her, which just made her whine in fear of the pain she might have to endure. "Look they're starting," I told Brianna who instantly recovered from her whining and went back to the cliff to watch the comedy act.

"Get out of my way pipsqueak!" I heard Sokka scream out.

"How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant eared cretin," Katara shouted back. Their acting was horrible, more than I remembered! I could feel my eye twitching non-stop, making me have to walk farther away from the cliff, hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear them if I kept a distance.

"What did you call me?" I heard Sokka ask.

"A giant eared cretin! Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?" Katara shouted back. I could hear Brianna laughing her ass off, but thankfully wasn't loud enough for the guards to hear her. Their acting was so pathetic it was funny for her, but painful for me.

"You better back off!" Sokka shouted out.

"I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!" Katara yelled.

"That's it you're going down!" I banged my head with my fist, hating every minute of this but I knew that Brianna and I would go down there any minute. I had to force myself to walk back toward the cliff and look down at the scene, so that I would know where I could come in.

"I'll show you whose boss, earth bending style!" Katara got into an odd position, which looked something like an earth bending pose, and waited for the rock to fly up. Brianna covered her mouth so that no one could hear her laughter. I covered my eyes regretting the fact that I came over to watch this small part of the scene. "I said earth bending style!" Aang must have then realized that his cue had been said, and quickly air bended into the shaft. The boulder was lifted into the air revealing Momo, who was behind it in the middle of grooming his armpits.

"That lemur, its earth bending!" a guard cried out. I slapped myself in the forehead. I had completely forgotten about that soldier and his stupid comment. Brianna was now really struggling with keeping her voice down forcing me to have to help her cover her loud mouth.

"Brianna, get ready we're up next" I told the laughing hyena. She struggled to stop laughing but was able to completely calm down just in time. I spotted Katara being handed over to the guards by Sokka, cueing us that it was our turn. "Ready?"

"Ready," Brianna said as she got up from the ground. I nodded my head and jumped off the cliff. I was running down the steep rocky mine, which managed to catch the soldiers' attention. "Wait!" I heard Brianna cry out, causing everyone else to turn their attention to her. I felt a small smirk creep across my lips, knowing that everything was going according to plan. I got back into character and stopped in my place, but didn't turn around to look back at Brianna. "Why did you run off? Your dad is lying in bed sick and you just walk away?"

"It's none of my business," I glanced back at her with a cold and emotionless stare.

"How can you say that? He's your dad!" Brianna yelled out. Her acting wasn't half bad maybe a little overdramatic, but it was enough to convince the soldiers that the scene was real.

"He has my brother right? He doesn't need me! Now leave me alone!" I shouted before walking away from her slowly, but stopped just when she said her next line.

"This is why no one likes you! You're cold hearted and selfish! You act all high and mighty, but really you're just a spoiled brat!" Brianna yelled out. I definitely could sense rage in her voice, but saw that she couldn't make eye contact with me, probably afraid I would take it personally. I went back into character as I whirled around and gave Brianna a glare completely filled with hatred. I saw Brianna flinch, convinced that the hate was directed at her, but I knew that if I dropped the act now the plan would be ruined. I took brisk steps towards Brianna, lifted my hand, and slapped her across the face. I made sure the slap was light, but made a sound as if I had used a lot of force.

"Shut up! I don't need someone like you telling me what I am!" I yelled at her. Brianna went along with the plan, but I could tell that she was feeling uneasy with the next course of action. She touched her left cheek where I had slapped her then glared at me. She kicked the ground from under her, which sent a wave of earth to shoot at me. Before the earth came in contact with me, I made a small shield of air around my hands and used it to shield myself from the impact. The earth pushed me back toward a tree, but I was able to make a small cushion of air so that it would prevent the crash from being painful. Once I hit the tree I let out a fake painful cry, making everyone believe I was truly injured. When the earth dropped back down to the ground, I let my body drop and pretended to struggle back to my feet.

I could see from the corner of my eye Brianna being surrounded by the soldiers as they chained her up and dragged her to Katara's side. Sokka ran over toward me and 'helped' me up from the ground. I continued the act, until the guards turned their backs. Brianna was still looking back at me, worried that I might have really been injured when she 'attacked' me. I gave her a small smile and flashed her peace sign. She smiled, relieved that I was ok and proud with our performance. When the guards were out of sight, Aang ran over to my side, looking frantic. I straightened my back and pushed away Sokka's arms, confusing the two. I crossed my arms and gave the boys a confident smile, amused by the fact that I had fooled them too.

"So what did you guys think of our little act?"

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

Katara and I were taken to a ship at the edge of town, where they then sent us out into the ocean. There were several other people with us, who I guessed were earth benders, all much older and some looked sickly. I looked around the area, trying to find any trace of the others.

"Don't worry, I can feel Aang and Rebecca's presence" Nyoko told me from inside my charm. "They're really close to us, but the weird thing is I can sense Aang in the sky, but what doesn't seem right is where I can sense Rebecca."

"Where is she?" I asked whispering into my brace.

"She's right behind us," Nyoko said not believing her own words. "You don't think she's swimming do you?" she asked me.

"Who knows, this is Rebecca we're talking about. She's like Super Women, only stronger," I whispered to Nyoko proudly.

The ship slowly came to a stop at a familiar looking Ship Yard, which looked much bigger and threatening in person. It was no wonder everyone here had lost all hope, having been contained inside this prison. Their villages were all miles away from here and they were treated as slaves, maybe even worse.

The guards made us go in a straight line as a familiar looking character walked towards us, who I recognized as the warden.

"Oh great not him," I muttered to Nyoko. I couldn't help but smile, an evil smile, when a certain thought came into my head. "It's going to be fun beating the crap out of him," I muttered to myself completely amused with my fantasy.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Who would have ever thought that I could breathe under water," I told Gin as I continued to swim deep under the ocean surface.

"I'm just surprised that you can keep up with the ship," Gin told me honestly.

"Well this is nothing compared to the boats we have in my world. Now those are hard to keep up with, and anyway I'm pretty good at swimming since my dad use to make me do laps over the summer. It was always so annoying."

"I can imagine. So what are you going to do when you get to the Ship Yard?"

"Sneak in of course, after the sun goes down. I work better at night."

"Well that is when we are most active."

"That and I like the night time better. It makes me feel like a ninja."


	17. Imprisoned part 4

_This next part opens to when after the warden speaks to the earth benders. When it comes to my pov, it is already nighttime. _**

* * *

******

((Brianna's P.O.V))

"Is it just me, or does that guy look really stupid with the way his facial hair is?" I asked Nyoko as we were dismissed to an open area after the warden was done with boring speech. Katara completely ignored me while she looked around the area at all the prisoners that have been held captive for around five years. All looked like hopeless zombies with nothing to live for. I couldn't help but pity the poor people.

"Katara? Brianna?" I heard familiar voice called to us. We both turned around and spotted Haru sitting with a group of prisoners on the deck.

"Haru," Katara shouted as she ran towards him and flung his arms around him. I walked over to the two and slapped Haru hard on the back three times.

"There you are! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" Haru asked us.

"It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you," Katara answered.

"I'm here because I want to make sure she doesn't screw anything up." Katara shot me a glare which I returned with a smug smile.

"So you got yourselves arrested?" Haru asked with disbelief.

"It was the only way to find you," Katara said.

"You two got guts, I'll give you that. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Haru motioned the two of us towards a small circle of prisoners eating some nasty looking food. Haru walked over to a man I recognized as his father. "Brianna, Katara, this is my father Tyro. Dad, this is Katara and Brianna." The older man smiled as us as he grabbed two bowls of soup.

"Have some dinner you two." He handed Katara one bowl and the other to me but I just shook my head.

"I'll pass." I said turning down the gross looking food they called dinner. I saw Katara make a face when she looked down at her bowl.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Tyro said trying to make it easier for her to eat it. Katara sat down next to him and tried the soup out. She made another disgusted face making me laugh on the inside. "It's still pretty bad though." I began spacing out when I saw another prisoner come up to Tyro to talk to him about the elderly since I already knew what they were going to say.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" Katara asked Tyro which brought me back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked not completely following what she was saying.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it, mutiny, sabotage?"

"The plan, the plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened," Tyro said in a depressed tone.

"How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up" Katara said not completely understanding that they already _had_ given up a long time ago.

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

"We'll see about that," Katara said as she stood up from her spot.

"Katara don't do anything too rash," I advised her but she ignored me again and walked toward a table and started banging a pot with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Earth benders, you don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earth benders who guard its' borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earth benders, let us fight for our freedom!" I looked around the area and saw that no one was encouraged by her words.

"I don't know this girl," I said as I slowly started backing away from the crowd "and if I did I would tell her that she went over the top with that speech."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Did you enjoy your swim?" Sokka asked me as he helped me up on Appa. I made a small wave of air in my hands and blew myself dry.

"It defiantly was a work out I can tell you that," I said as I was now drying my hair. I heard the sound of footsteps followed by Aang, Katara, and Brianna.

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here." Sokka told Katara and Brianna.

"I can't," Katara told her older brother as Aang jumped on Appa.

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on!"

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked her worried since she wasn't moving.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people." Katara told us.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them." I let out a sigh wondering how much longer Katara would be so hopeful and unrealistic.

"Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?" Aang said agreeing with her.

"I say you're both crazy!" A searchlight then almost catches us but we dodge it just in time. "Last chance we need to leave now!"

"No," Katara said sternly and stubbornly.

"I hate when you get like this," Sokka said as he breathed out a heavy sigh. Another headlight almost hits us but once again we dodged it. "Come on, we better hide." he told Aang and I. We both nodded our heads as be jumped off of Appa. Aang then ordered Appa to fly away until we called him again. We then followed Sokka to an area surrounded by piles of wooden boxes which hid us from danger.

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked frantically.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang said completely seriously. Katara and Sokka just looked at him like he was crazy while Brianna and I tried to hold in our laughter. "The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka said being realistic.

"I'm just tossing ideas around," Aang said in his defense.

"I tired talking the earth benders into fighting back, but it didn't work, if there was just a way to help them help themselves." Katara said as she began thinking harder.

"For that they'd need some kind of earth or some rock something they can bend." Sokka said thinking of possible ways to lift up their spirits.

"But this entire place is made of metal." Katara said as she touched the metal floor.

"The ship might be but there is something in here that could help," I told her.

"She's right! Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal" Aang said as he pointed at the black smoke coming from the chimneys "in other words, earth."

**((OOOO))**

"Tell me why are we all the way over here and not with Katara and Sokka?" Brianna asked me not completely clear why we were hiding behind a long row of cabinets.

"We can't help anyone if we're surrounded. It'd be too hard to protect both Katara and Sokka and take all those fire benders. It's better to stay hidden and then attack from behind."

"So a sneak attack," Brianna said summarizing what I had just said.

"Yes, even though it's a cheap way to fight. Then again taking earth benders away from earth is pretty cheap too." I saw one of the soldiers spot Sokka and Katara. "Brianna, be on your guard. They just spotted Sokka."

"There's the intruder!" the soldier shouted. No sooner did he say that, all the other soldiers surrounded Sokka and Katara in a small circle all armed with spears.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Sokka warned as he pulled out his boomerang.

"Yeah a boomerang, so threatening," I muttered under my breath.

"Should we go out now?" Brianna asked worried for their safety.

"Not yet," I whispered. "Once they let out any signs of an attack we go."

"Katara stop! You can't win this fight!" I heard Tyro yell out. After that I couldn't hear anything anyone else was saying because we were too far. Suddenly I felt the ground under us start to shake as a stream of coal sprang out from the shaft surrounding the ground with the black earth. Aang then came out after covered in ash making him cough.

"Here's your chance, earth benders!" Katara took one of the chunks of coal from the ground and lifted it up. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" All the prisoners seemed to fear the coal and started to back away. Only Haru took a step forward but was stopped by his father. I heard laughter coming from the warden.

"Foolish girl, you thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

"Can we attack now?" Brianna asked anxious to kick that guy's ass. I spotted Haru earth bend a piece of coal at the warden. I saw him get into a fire bending position.

"Now we can, go!" We both ran towards the crowd as we summoned our weapons. Just as Haru was going to be blasted by the warden's fire I blocked it with my staff. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys? Katara has risked everything to bring you all back to your village. She's provided you a weapon and you're not going to take it? I don't know how things work around here but where I come from we have a saying. The window of opportunity doesn't close until you've given up completely." I took a fighting stance. "I'd rather fight than just wait around here for someone else to come save me. You've been waiting for five years. Do you really need someone to tell you all this?"

"You girl will be silence!" The warden then fired another fire ball only this time it was directed towards me. Before I could jump away a wall of coal blocked the attack. I turned around and saw Haru's father had protected me from the attack. "Show no mercy!" I heard the warden scream out before he and his soldiers shot a string of fire at Tyro. Tyro, Haru, and a group of earth benders worked together to make a larger force shield of coal.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!" Tyro screamed out as he slammed his hands on the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the scene of earth benders fighting against the Fire Nation soldiers, hope had been brought back to them.

"Hey Brianna, should we give them a hand?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" she asked wondering what kind of battle plan I had come up with. I motioned her to come closer to me as I whispered my plan to her.

"Remember after you breathe enough fire up into the sky get out and protect the others. Use a force field if you need to."

"Got it," Brianna said excitedly. We both got into position, waiting to make sure there were no earth benders near. Brianna looked at me and waited for a cue to start breathing fire. When the area looked secure I motioned my hand for Brianna to began her attack. She smiled, completely thrilled, then inhaled as much air into her mouth as her could. She lifted her head towards the sky and blew out a huge breathe of fire.

"Guess that's my cue," I muttered to myself as I started running around Brianna in a small circle. Each time I make a complete circle I would pick up more and more speed causing the air to form a tunnel. The flames from Brianna's attack were getting sucked into my current which had now become a large tornedo. Eventually the whole thing became a giant fire funnel. "Brianna, go now!" I cried out to her when I realized how large the tornedo had gotten. I saw Brianna jump though the flames and exit out of the tornedo and ran back off to help the villagers. When I saw that Brianna had gathered all the prisoners together, I knew that it was safe to release the swirling flames of destruction.

I took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be hard getting most of the guards in one shot, but all I had do was cross my fingers and hope my timing was good enough. I let out a battle cry as began I picked up more speed, making the tornedo even more dangerous in size and speed. I took a small step outside of the wind tunnel, took my staff then used all my strength to fling the tornedo towards the row of Fire Nation ships. I saw that most of the ships had either capsized or sunk into the ocean. I felt my legs give in and I stumbled to the deck.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked as she ran to my side. I nodded my head as I started panting.

"Whoa that was amazing!" I heard Aang shout out as he ran towards us. "Do you mind if I use that sometime?" he asked me.

"Only after you master fire bending," I said knowing that he might not be able to handle the heat inside the hurricane. "By the way Brianna, are you okay? You didn't get burned did you?"

"Surprisingly no, and I know I touched the fire when I jumped out."

"Hmm, maybe you can't get burned. I mean you are fire after all." Brianna's eyes shot open as she revealed a large smile.

"Sweet," Brianna exclaimed.

"Oh no Rebecca, you're burned." Aang said pointing to my wounded hands.

"Oh it's fine Aang," I said as I tried to cover them with my sleeves.

"No it's not, here let me see them" Aang said as he grabbed my hands.

"Aang, it's ok really," I said pulling my hands away from him. Just as I did my hands started to glow a faint blue color. When I saw it died down, my burns completely disappeared. "What the…"

"Cool, Rebecca, I think you can heal yourself!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess I can but, umm shouldn't we be fighting off the soldiers instead of just standing here and talking?" I asked the two of them.

"Oh right," they both said at the same time. I let out a small sigh as they ran off ready to help the others in battle. I scratched the back of my head as I watched them running together like it was some kind of game.

"I've got my work cut out for me with those two."

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I want to thank you for saving me, for saving us." Haru told us.

"All it took was a little coal," Katara said embarrassed.

"It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you." Haru said making her even more embarrassed. "You and Rebecca, you're words helped us."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much," Tyro said to her.

"So, I guess you're going home now?" Katara said realizing the trouble was over.

"Yes, to take back my village," he then raised his hand for a more dramatic effect as he shouted to the other prisoners on the ships. "To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

"Come with us," Haru told Katara making it feel more like a heart breaking love scene.

"I can't, your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole" Katara said finally acknowledging our presence.

"That's him isn't it, the Avatar," Haru said. As he looked down at Aang who was playing with Momo, sitting on Appa's head while Rebecca watched him a couple feet away. "Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."

"I know," Katara said as she touched her neck then realizing something was missing. "My mother's necklace, it's gone!" She said frantically. I couldn't help but put on an evil smile knowing that this was the first Zuko and Katara scene that introduced them to me as a couple. Little did I know that I would stop shipping one of my first pairings and start loving a new couple which included my best friend.

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

I finally heard news of the Avatar's activities at a Fire Nation Ship Yard that was holding local earth benders. Somehow the earth benders got out, my guess was they had a little help from the Avatar. While walking around the ship yard I spotted something interesting on the ground. It was that water bender girl's necklace. I knew that this was going to help track the Avatar. I finally found something that could make my search easier.

"Once I capture the Avatar all I'll have to do is get rid of his little friends, the Water Nation peasants and those mysterious girls." An image of that one girl with the long black hair appeared in my mind. The short flashback of our first encounter replayed in my mind making something in my chest ache again. I clenched my fist above the pain and wondered if there was something wrong with my body. I looked out towards the ocean as the sun started to set, the feeling still burning in my chest.

* * *

_For those that didn't understand Brianna's last few sentences she was talking about shipping couples. Shipping, apparently, means to support a certain couple. At least that's how she defined it. _


	18. The Spirit World: Winter Solstice part 1

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap" Katara said while looking down at the clouds below us. I let out a groan and buried my head into Appa's fur, hoping to drown out all of the noise around me so I could get more sleep.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Sokka told his sister smugly.

"You're hilarious," Katara said while probably shooting him a glare.

"I'll try it!" Aang suddenly shouted out before jumping off of Appa.

"Can't I have one morning where I can just sleep in," I muttered as I forced myself up. I saw Brianna, Sokka, and Katara at the edge of the saddle looking down to where Aang most likely had jumped off from. They didn't see Aang return from behind them, with his glider. They only realized it when they heard the thud he made when he landed on Appa.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" Aang told us completely soaked. He used his air bending by sending a gust of wind out to dry himself off and also hitting the rest of us on the saddle.

"Of course clouds are made of water. You guys didn't know that?" I asked them as I crossed my legs. All of them shook their heads making me slap my forehead. "I didn't know our world was that advanced." I let out a small sigh as I began to make a short summary of the water cycle. "Basically to sum it all up water is one of the few things you can't destroy. It can become a solid, liquid, and gas. When it reaches a freezing or boiling point it will became ice or water vapor. Clouds are made of water vapor which in time will pile up creating rain."

"Where did you learn that?" Sokka asked with disbelief.

"Science class in school we learned it in eighth grade," Brianna said answering his question for me. "I always hated that class, but not as much as Spanish."

"What's Spanish?" Aang asked us.

"It's a certain language in our world," I told him.

"Wait a minute you have different languages in your world?" Sokka asked with disbelief.

"Come to think of it, we never did ask Rebecca what their world was like," Katara said making me wonder when it was that they talked about this.

"What do you mean me? Why couldn't Brianna tell you?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. Brianna slowly hid behind Sokka trying to hide herself from me.

"Well Brianna tried explaining it to us, but you know that she can't compare to you when it comes to explaining." Aang replied.

"Why is it always me," I said as I let out a sigh. "Well I guess I should start with what it looks like. Both our world's landmark and oceans are pretty much the same, except that the world we come from is much more divided. The only similarity is probably that both our worlds have a North and South Pole. Each continent, or as you call it Nation, has their own languages and dialects, their own cultures. There are many types of languages such as: English, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, French, Latin, Japanese, German, and many more. As you can imagine our world is vastly separated because of these differences and more. This is why Brianna and I can't read your language since we can only read English. Although it can be said that language has isolated our nations from one another but technology is a way that we have connected to each other. In our world technology is much more advanced than here. While you guys have animals to ride on, we have nonliving vehicles such as cars and airplanes that provide us with transportation on the earth and sky. Communication in our world is also more advanced. We can not only send letters, but use something called a phone which is a machine that allows you to talk almost directly to someone with them having to be next to you. There's other stuff too but I don't really want to get into that."

"Wow your world sounds great!" Sokka said in awe.

"No it's not. Our world is always at war, there is no such thing as a time of peace. With our technology we manage to kill millions a day. Each nation's leaders crave more power creating more war around the world. Everything around us is polluted: the water, air, even the earth. The people there are becoming more and more inhumane. It's embarrassing just thinking about it. It's sickening! Of course there aren't all bad people, but it's nothing compared to the vast population who have let evil in their hearts take control of them."

"So why didn't you try to stop it?" Katara asked.

"It's not that simple," I said leaning against the saddle. "Brianna and I were just two helpless girlsin a world of billions of people. In there eyes we can't do much of anything. We weren't seen as a threat or worthy allies because we didn't have these powers there. Even if we did I don't think it would have mattered. The adult world looks at us and just sees two children. Our opinion doesn't matter to most of them. If we had discovered our powers before hand I'm positive that they would have used us for their advantage." I looked up towards the sky and watched a flock of birds fly by. No one said anything and just remained silent, not sure what to say after hearing such news. I turned around and looked out towards where we were heading.

"But now things are different. We've discovered our inner power and things are different here. Since I can't undo the damage of my world I can at least save yours." Before anyone said anything I spotted something ahead of us. "Hey Brianna, come over here." She walked over to me and quickly noticed what I had spotted. In the middle of a valley was where a black barren waste land lay. Around the outskirts had been lush green trees but centered in it was the burnt ashy remains of the heart of the forest.

"Hey what is that?" Katara asked after noticing what we were looking at.

"It's like a scar," Sokka said as he looked down at the valley. We all flew silently down toward the black waste land. Brianna and I silently got off of Appa and watched Aang looked around the once green forest, obviously blaming himself. "Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere," Sokka said as he searched around.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked him but didn't get a response.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka suddenly screamed out. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for…" Katara shushed him, stopping him from completing his sentence. "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka asked not understanding that Aang was in pain at the moment.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang asked allowing the guilty feeling to sink in.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you," Katara said trying to cheer him up but didn't understand how he felt.

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature," Aang explained as he sat down on the ground that was covered in ash. "But, I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher," Katara said still not understanding what Aang was talking about.

"Yeah, a water bending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me," Aang said as he thought of one of his many long lost friends.

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked Aang, who clearly didn't have an answer.

"I don't know," Aang said as Momo walked over to his lap, hoping to cheer his master up. Aang looked sadly down at the lemur and slowly pay its fur trying to find some sort of comfort. Brianna tapped my shoulder as she motioned me to come closer to her so she could whisper something into my ear.

"Shouldn't we say something?" I shook my head.

"I know how you feel, but we should wait a while, and besides we should let Katara handle it. I really don't feel like throwing an acorn at him. That and you know that Aang will forgive her faster because of his feelings for her." Brianna began gagging, probably not happy with the couple in mind. "Look, I know you're a Zuko and Katara fan but can you try and accept the couple for Aang's happiness?"

"I'm trying, but it's hard getting over any couple," Brianna said pouting.

"Yeah whatever you say," I said not really caring, since it was only the beginning of the series meaning we had time before Aang's feelings for Katara would reach a maximum. I watched as Katara grabbed a couple of acorns from the ground.

"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked as she got up from the ground.

"No," Aang replied back and got hit in the head with an acorn. "Ow hey, how was that cheering me up?" he asked, rubbing his head where Katara had hit him. I heard Sokka start laughing at the fact that Aang was in pain.

"Cheered me up," he told Aang as he continued to laugh. Katara threw a different acorn at his head to make him shut up. "Ow yeah, I probably deserved that." Brianna looked over at me and smiled, ready to torture Sokka a bit. Brianna stomped her foot to the ground making a rock formation pop up from under Sokka, sending him flying and crashed into the ground. "Okay," Sokka said as he got up "I didn't deserve that!" Brianna looked away trying to avoid eye contact with him while holding in her laughter. I heard Katara and Aang laugh in the background before Katara got back on topic.

"These acorns are everywhere Aang. That means the forest will grow back." She placed one of the acorns into his hand as she continued her little speech. "Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Aang looked down at the acorn and smiled.

"Thanks, Katara" Aang said as he held onto the acorn.

"Yeah well the forest might not grow back if Momo, here, consumes all the seeds," I told them as I pointed towards the flying lemur. Momo looked up at us, his cheeks completely overstuffed with acorns and other nuts. They all started laughing as I walked towards Momo and took some of the acorns from his hands. "Hey Brianna, help me plant these seeds so that this black hole doesn't consume them all."

She cracked her knuckles then punched the ground with her fist creating a crack in the earth. The crack spread to the far the barren waste land, splitting it in two. When the ground stopped shaking I got ready for my part of the job. I quickly ran in high speed around the forest and grabbed up all the seeds I could carry and dropped them down the gap. I gave Brianna a signal once I saw that I had tossed most of the acorns so that she could close the gap. When she saw me wave, she slide her foot along the dirt and pushed her arms forward which sent a pile of dirt that buried the seeds.

"Good job," I praised her, as I made my way to her, and patted her shoulder. She gave me a grin, happy that I complimented her. I heard footsteps from behind me that were walking to us. I turned around, expecting something threatening, but all I saw was an old man. He continued to walk towards us with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka asked noticing the man, seconds after I had. The elderly man ignored Sokka as he slowly walked to Aang, completely in awe.

"When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible, but those markings, are you the Avatar child?" he asked, not even questioning the fact that the Avatar was just a mere child. Aang looked towards Katara, Brianna, and I to get their opinion on whether or not it was safe to tell. Katara and Brianna nodded their heads without hesitation both being the kind hearted girls they were. Aang then glanced back at me making sure it was really alright. I found no reason as to why we couldn't trust the man and waved my hand at him, telling him to go on ahead. Aang turned back to the man then nodded his head, admitting that he was indeed the Avatar. The man sighed a bit relieved but then became distressed.

"My village desperately needs your help," the old man said. The others looked at each other, all wondering what could have happened that was so terrible besides the forest being burned down. Although Brianna and I were well aware what happened to his village, we didn't clearly understand just how much destruction it had gone though. The man led us towards the main entrance of a small walled town. Inside there were a group of buildings that were being reconstructed, for reasons unknown to most strangers. We were then led towards what looked like the main house and were greeted by a young man who looked to be the leader of the small village. "This young person is the Avatar," the elderly man introduced Aang to the townspeople.

"So the rumors of your return are true," the chief said to himself as he bowed to us. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." Aang bowed to the man, showing him the same respect he did for him.

"Nice to meet you too, so is there something I can help you with?" Aang asked getting into business.

"I'm not sure," the chief told us honestly.

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope." The elderly man told the young chief before turning to us to explain. "For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit."


	19. The Spirit World: Winter Solstice part 2

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka questioned as he scratched his chin.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own." The chief turned his head towards the sky, which had turned an orange and purple color, because of the setting sun. "We are especially fearful because the Winter Solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked curiously.

"As the solstice approaches, the Natural World and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man explained.

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction," the chief explained as he turned toward the villagers that were inside the main house, looking at one another with fear in their eyes. "Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Aang asked not understanding what this had to do with him.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself?" The old man said confidently. "You are the great bridge between man and spirits!"

"Right," Aang said unconvinced, but pretended to play along "that's me."

"Hey, great bridge guy," Katara said in a hushed whisper "can I talk to you over here for a second?" She motioned all of us to a small corner of the room so we could talk about some things in a more private matter. "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this," Katara said worried.

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World," he told us, getting right to the point. The siblings looked at one another surprised then back at Aang. "What? It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" Aang said frustrated.

"So, can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"I have to try, don't I?" Aang said looking down at the floor. "Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me," he said being hopeful.

"I think you can do it, Aang" Katara told him confidently.

"Yeah, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster" Sokka said having given up all hope. Brianna karate chopped Sokka's head while I punched him in his side making him fall to the ground, holding onto both wounds.

"Don't listen to this idiot, Aang! You can do it, no problem" Brianna encouraged him.

"Besides it's not like you're alone here. I'm sure fate will agree with me when I say that we'll be with you when you need help. After all, that was the whole purpose we were sent here for," I told in hopes to put him at ease. Aang looked back first at Brianna then me as he gave a slight sigh of relief, happy that he isn't alone in a situation like this.

"Thanks," he said to us with a small smile. Suddenly Brianna went and hugged Aang in her deadly cobra wrap and started squeezing his soul out. "Rebecca, help me" Aang managed to choke out. I shook my head in frustration and managed to force Brianna's arms off of the poor boy. I clasped his arm allowing him to use my body as support. "What was that for?" Aang asked Brianna when he could breathe normally.

"You were just too cute!" Brianna exclaimed out. Aang looked at me and waited for some kind of explanation as to why she was acting the way she was.

"She's very affectionate and enjoys hugging people…a lot," I explained as I avoided eye contact with every one. "This is something I can't really get into detail with, but to sum it up, it's just how Brianna is and always will be, sadly for us" I said. I looked out the door and saw the sun was slowly reaching the horizon. I had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't stop bothering me. I didn't know why I felt so paranoid but my pride wouldn't allow anyone to see it, so I hid it behind a poker face. "Aang, we should get ready for Hei-Bai, before he can get another victim."

**((OOOO))**

"You ready Aang?" I asked as he, Brianna, and I walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Aang said but I knew he was feeling uneasy about this whole thing as much as I was. We all walked out of the main house and into the streets of the town path as we looked for any sign of Hei-Bai. The sun was almost completely set, leaving only a small portion of sunlight left for us. "Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff." We stopped at the path entrance, as Brianna and I waited for Hei-Bai to appear. By this time our surroundings had been completely covered in darkness. "The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai?" Aang shouted out into the sky. "Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang commanded the invisible threat and spun his staff over his head then slammed it to the ground, not knowing what else to do.

"Nothing's happening," I told Aang and felt a bit embarrassed with what my 'master' had done. Brianna let out a giggle knowing perfectly well how I felt, but was enjoying it all too much.

"Okay well, I guess that's settled then," Aang said a little relieved but confused and turned away from the entrance. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I realized that Hei-Bai was coming. I saw a strange looking creature with a black and white pattern come though the clearing. It had the body of a gorilla, a head of a snake, and a smaller extra set of arms. He slowly became more and more visible until he looked completely solid.

"A...Aang," Brianna stuttered as she noticed the large monstrous spirit. I had to admit that it was much more terrifying and bigger in person. Looking at the creature stand before me I could feel my whole body's temperature drop, making my blood feel like it was frozen.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit." Aang said after realizing the spirit had finally shown itself. "My name is…." He didn't finish his sentence because the beast roared into his face releasing a spiritual ray, that made Aang drop his glider. Hei-Bai continued making his way through the village toward the main house, completely ignoring our presence. "My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help!" he shouted out but was still being ignored.

"Aang shouldn't we take the thing down?" I asked, remembering that Sokka would be captured by the enormous beast.

"No, I don't want to hurt it. Hey, wait up!" Aang called out to Hei-Bai. Hei-Bai walked right past him and began destroying more of the building. When he finished demolishing that building, he teleported himself to another building destroying it as well. Aang tried following the monster, guessing where he would appear next. "Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" he pleaded with it, but realized it was useless because it wasn't listening. Aang jumped up on the roof of a nearby building and began shouting at the beast trying to get its attention. "I'm just trying to do my job as Spirit Bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around?" Brianna and I jumped up next to Aang while Hei-Bai continued to ignore our presence and still bent on destroying the town. Aang then got frustrated and screamed out at the spirit. "I command you to turn around now!" Surprisingly the creature obeyed, but only so he could slap Aang across the town.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I dashed towards Aang, catching him just as he was about to hit a roof top. "You okay?" I asked him as I lowered him to the ground.

"Yeah I'm okay," Aang said as he got to his feet.

"Good, cause it looks like Brianna could use our help" I said as I pointed to Brianna with my eyes. We saw that she was standing on the battle field debating on whether to strike or to flee. Aang nodded his head in agreement and we both ran back to where Hei-Bai was causing more destruction. I suddenly heard someone sneaking up behind Hei-Bai.

"Hei-Bai, over here!" Sokka had shouted out as he threw his boomerang at the creature's butt, doing no damage whatsoever. Brianna and I shook our heads at the pathetic attempt of an attack as Sokka ran to our sides.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang advised his friend.

"We'll fight him together, Aang." Sokka said as he looked back to where Hei-Bai was.

"I don't wanna fight him unless I…." Aang didn't complete his sentence because Sokka was suddenly captured by Hei-Bai.

"Aang, it's got Sokka!" Brianna shouted as she pointed to the black and white figure running running away from the village. Aang opened up his glider as he flew to rescue Sokka, while Brianna and I summoned Gin and Nyoko. We both got on our partners and flew after Aang and Hei-Bai, hoping we could catch up to them.

"Guys over here, help!" Sokka yelled out as he saw us. The three of us struggled to get through the thick trees and finally decided to go up in the air until we got to the clearing.

"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang exclaimed as he went down and tried to grab Sokka's hand. Brianna and I flew close behind, hoping Aang could get Sokka in time but unfortunately for us that didn't happen. Sokka and Hei-Bai both disappeared just as Aang got hold of Sokka's hand, causing Aang to spin out of control and land on the ground in front of a Hei-Bai statue in it's panda form. From the look of Aang's glowing body, he had already gone into his spirit form. Gin and Nyoko landed beside Aang's body as we searched for any signs of Hei-Bai, Sokka or Aang's spirit form.

"What do we do now?" Brianna asked me as she looked down at Aang's motionless body. I let out a small sigh as I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess the only thing we can do is figure out how we can get into our spirit forms." I turned to my left and looked at Gin. "So do you have any idea how?" I asked him.

"You both can go back and forth between forms by your own will, but since you're still in the early stage you should take the easier path," Gin explained as looked back at the Hei-Bai statue before he continued. "Just like how we entered your human forms you can enter your spirit forms by going through Roku's statue. In order for that to work again you must go through a statue representing people or creatures that are part of the Spirit World."

"Easy enough, but, will our bodies come with us is the question," I muttered under my breath. Nyoko looked down at me as she jumped over to my side.

"Don't worry, it's only when you choose to leave your body behind will that ever happen," Nyoko answered happily.

"Why would we want to do that?" Brianna asked.

"Perhaps if you were captured and wanted to find an escape route, by you leaving your body behind, you can fool the enemy into thinking that you are asleep as your spirit form explores a means to escape. Was my thinking somewhat close, Gin?" I asked my white furred partner.

"Yes, that would be a situation where it would be better if you left your body behind, but be careful when choosing the time and place. If anything were to happen to your body while you were gone you may not be able to return back."

"So to sum it up, don't let anyone destroy our bodies or we'll end up as spirits permanently," I let out a small sigh as I scratched the back of my head. "No pressure right?"

"I don't think I'm going to do that unless I really have to," Brianna said as she was holding onto her own body.

"We better get going," I said as I positioned myself in front of the statue. "You guys ready?" I asked them without actually looking back at them.

"You know it!" Nyoko exclaimed as I heard the three position themselves next to me.

"Okay well I'm not going to waste any time," I told them as I got into a sprinting position. "See you on the other side," I told Brianna and Nyoko as Gin and I dashed towards the panda statue. I placed my hands over my head, hoping I wouldn't collide into the statue, but instead easily went through the stone structure. When going through I felt as if I have all the heat from my body taken out of me, making me feel cold and lifeless. I stopped myself in my tracks and I realized that I was already through the statue. I looked down at my hands and noticed the familiar structure I was in when Brianna and I first entered the Avatar series. A solid looking body with normal colors but the faint spiritual aura around me. I looked over at Gin, who didn't seem to have any change in him either except for the white aura that surrounded him.

"Ha, made it!" I heard Brianna exclaim as she came though the statue with Nyoko beside her. Her condition was the same as mine, but Nyoko had a black aura around her instead of a white one like Gin. "Is it just me or is it really cold all of a sudden?" she asked as she rubbed her arms trying to keep warm.

"Umm we'll talk about that later, but right now we better get back to where Aang's body is before he wakes up and has a panic attack" I said as I started walking around the statue and back to where Aang's body was. "Hmm weird, shouldn't he be waking up now?" Just then I saw Aang's spirit float up from his body as he opened his eyes and sat beside himself.

"Sokka," he called out as his eyes shot open. He looked around for any sign of his friend but found none. "I failed," he muttered under his breath. "Wait, where are Brianna and Rebecca?" Aang said frantically as he searched for us with his eyes. He eventually turned around and saw us then let out a sigh of relief, afraid he might have lost us to Hei-Bai too.

"Good to see you awake" I said to him as I walked toward his side. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you guys?" Aang said as he got to his feet.

"We're okay," Brianna said. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Aang said. "I guess we should just go back and try again," he told us as he started walking towards the town.

"Very well," I responded as I walked close behind him with Brianna, Nyoko, and Gin by my side. We walked in silence the whole time until I saw the town in the clearing. "I don't think he's noticed us in our spiritual form. Which is weird since you can see right through us." I whispered to Brianna as I lifted my right hand up showing that I had a ghost structure. "The only thing is that we still are the same color unlike Aang over there."

"Yeah I know, it's kind of cool." I slowly turned my head to Brianna, who was staring down at her see-through body in complete awe. I forced my attention back onto Aang, who was already in front of the gates of the town still not realizing our current conditions.

* * *

_Disclaimer: When editing the scene when we all go through the statue, Queen of All Things Groovy thought I had based that off of Harry Potter when they go on the train station to platform 9 3/4. I didn't even realize it until she mentioned it, so it didn't intend it but I based that part on the Harry Potter books. _


	20. The Spirit World: Winter Solstice part 3

"Katara, Katara I lost him" Aang told the water bender sadly, but didn't notice that she didn't even hear him. The old man from before was next to her and tried comforting her.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon," he told her obviously not sensing our presences. I looked up at the sky just realizing that the sun was rising, had the incident with Hei-Bai taken that much time? Aang looked at the two of them confused and ran up to them.

"What? No, I'm right here!" Aang shouted. When he didn't respond Aang let out a frustrated groan, and began waving his hand in front of the man's face. He must have realized something strange about his hand. He lifted his hand up towards the sun and saw that his body wasn't in it's normal state, it was blue and completely transparent. "I'm in the Spirit World!" he exclaimed as he quickly turned towards us. I saw his eyes widen as he noticed that we too weren't in our regular conditions, revealing our see through figures with the sun's rays. "What's going on?" Aang asked as we walked towards him.

"We are not completely sure ourselves," I said lying to him "but I'll try to figure this out."

"Okay," Aang said feeling a bit more relaxed that he had help.

"I'm going to take a quick walk to clear my head a bit. Brianna you stay here with Aang."

"Oh okay," Brianna said as she turned to her black panther.

"Come on Gin," I said as I motioned my partner to follow me. He nodded his head as he slowly walked along side me on the pathway. When we were positive that we were clear out of sight, Gin started a conversation.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked me as he looked down at me.

"Not yet," I said as I crossed my arms in a thinking position. "From what I remember Roku's dragon will come and take Aang to a Fire Nation Temple. There it will tell him that Roku wants to talk to him during the Winter Solstice. So far nothing seems to be threatening or needs changing. Also getting back to the Human World and saving Sokka also doesn't need to be changed."

"So we basically don't have a role in this episode," Gin said suspiciously.

"I guess so…I don't know why but it doesn't seem likely. I wonder if Roku has something in store for us," I muttered under my breath. Suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine making me search the area around me for anything supernatural. I spotted behind me a familiar blue aura that was coming towards us. "Well speak of the devil," I said as I saw Roku's messenger flying towards us. "We better go to Aang, but I guess we should probably run."

"Understood," Gin said as he motioned me to get up on him. I looked at him wondering why I would need to ride on him but then realized that I might not be able to use my abilities in my spirit form. I quickly got onto his back and clung onto his neck as he started running back towards Aang and the others.

"Rebecca," I heard Aang call out my name as we got closer. Gin jumped into the air and slide across the ground, until stopping to a halt. "What's the matter?" Aang asked as he ran over towards our side. I got off of Gin as I turned towards the young monk.

"I ran into a little…obstacle along the way," I said trying to find the right word.

"Obstacle, what do you mean by obstacle?" Aang asked not fully getting the picture. We then heard a strange roar coming from the woods. "Sokka?" Aang asked the strange sound. A light then appeared from the sky as it revealed the spiritual dragon. "That's definitely not Sokka!" Aang said as he opened his glider. He tried taking off into the air, but just simply glided back to the ground. A bit confused, Aang tried doing some simple bending but was unable to, leaving him feeling helpless. "What? I can't air bend in the Spirit World!" I lowered my eyes as I glanced towards Brianna.

"Brianna, try breathing fire," I told her. She raised an eyebrow wondering why I would ask her something like that. "Just trust me and do it." She nodded her head, still confused, and obeyed. She inhaled the air around us into her lungs as she got ready to blow out a hot fire ball. To her surprise nothing came out except a strange wheezing sound.

"It didn't work," Brianna said stating the obvious as she tried blowing fire again.

"Looks like anyone who comes to the Spirit World is powerless," I told them.

"Okay great so what are we suppose to do about that?" Aang screamed as he pointed our attention back towards the flying dragon. We watched it fly down in front of Aang and stared down at his master's reincarnation. "You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang asked the creature. Brianna and I quickly walked to Aang's side, so that we didn't look suspicious for not trying to protect Aang. I placed a hand in front of Aang and motioned him back a couple of steps. Roku's dragon looked into my eyes then to Aang's, and then touched Aang's head with his whiskers. I watched Aang close his eyes while he entered a vision. "You're Avatar Roku's animal guide like Appa is to me!" Aang exclaimed as the dragon pulled back his whispers from Aang's forehead, ending the vision. "I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" The dragon bends down allowing Aang to board him. It looked down at us as if he had something to tell us as well. We both stood still as he stretched out his whiskers and placed one on each of our heads.

It felt as if my body was being moved as I saw a vision of an area completely filled with darkness and fog. It area gave out a lonely and empty feeling as we continued to be pulled towards our destination. I spotted a small faint glow ahead of us. It was then I realized that the glow was getting bigger and brighter as we moved closer to it, until it was literally in front of me. A human figure with a cloak stood with their back facing me. The cloak was white from the head to the hips and then faded into black until it reached the ground. It looked like the grim reaper, but it didn't feel evil. Its eyes were covered by a hood and I could barely make out its lips. It slowly turned its body until it was completely facing me. I couldn't tell the gender of the person by its few visible features, but for some reason I could tell that it was attractive. It slowly moved its lips as if it was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear it. All too suddenly the vision ended.

"Did you see that?" Brianna asked me. I nodded my head indicating that I was listening, but at the same time I was still thinking about the mysterious person from before. "What did it say?"

"We finally meet…" I said recalling the movement of the lips. Brianna and Aang looked at me as if we were in a horror film, but I ignored them. Something about the way it said that to us, it seemed so sad but I couldn't explain it. Even though I couldn't see that person's eyes I could just sense the sadness, like it regretted something. I let my mind wonder to think about the stranger that I had seen in the vision.

"Hey Rebecca, are you okay?" I heard a voice call me, which forced me back into reality. I looked up at Aang who had Brianna sitting behind him on Roku's dragon.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I told him as I got up on the dragon. Nyoko and Gin took this as a sign to go back into their charms, knowing very well that Roku's dragon was much faster transportation than them. Aang looked down over at Appa and Katara who were looking down at the ground, obviously worried.

"I'll be back, Katara" he muttered under his breath while I knew Brianna probably gagged in her mind. "Take me to Roku!" he commanded the spiritual dragon. The dragon obeyed him and flew off into the sky, ignoring any creature that happened to be around us. It was clear to us that none of the living could see us, but something was nagging me in the back of my mind. Just as we came to a familiar looking mountain pass I finally remembered what it was. I looked down at the path searching for the great ex-general that was supposed to be riding half naked in this scene, while being held captive by local earth benders.

"Where is he?" I muttered under my breath and continued to search below us. The trees around us seemed to be moving past us in a flash, making the task of finding Iroh harder. Somehow, to my surprise, I heard the sound of animal footsteps and chains clattering coming up ahead. I was able to focus on the sounds and then spot Iroh who was just up ahead. I tapped Brianna on the shoulder as I pointed down the road. She didn't seem to understand what I meant until she saw us pass by a small group of earth bender soldiers, but by then she only saw a faint image. As for me I was able to look back at the group and make eye contact with the wise uncle. I smiled at him as I gave him a slight wave before he was clear out of sight.

"Ah man, I missed him!" Brianna whined under her breath so that only I could hear. I let out a small chuckle as I patted her on the back as we continued to fly.

"Don't worry we'll see him and his nephew soon enough. Although I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," I told her half joking. We were now crossing the ocean and headed towards a small island with a large volcano centered in it. I spotted a red temple, which I recognized as Roku's temple. When we were about a good ten feet from the temple the dragon stopped. He lifted his head over his long body and looked down at Brianna and me.

"Oh, I get it 'Avatar only' zone. Come on Brianna, better call out our own rides." Without another word I jumped off the dragon. I placed my hand over my charm and summoned Gin, who caught me before I landed into the ocean waters. Gin and I flew back up to the dragon as we waited for Brianna to summon Nyoko, but she didn't dare to jump off like I did. When Brianna was safely off of our scaly friend and onto her own winged creature, I looked towards the dragon.

"Take good care of him. We'll be over here waiting," I told him. He gave me low growl before he flew towards the temple.

"Now what?" Brianna asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against Gin.

"Sit tight and wait. It's not like we don't know what's going to happen in there."

"I know that, but how long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know. How long does it take to look at a statue, get a vision, and then come back?" I asked her in an obvious tone.

"Twenty four hours!" Nyoko said jokingly. Gin and I gave out a heavy sigh while the other two laughed together.

"How long do you think we'll have to put up with them?" Gin asked me.

"Until the day we die, wait no, I think even when we're spirits we'll still be stuck with them." Gin laughed at my joke. I looked up at the morning sky as I began humming to myself.

"What song are you humming?" Brianna asked me when I was half way through the song. I looked over at her but then just rolled my body over towards the opposite direction so that my back was facing her.

"You wouldn't know it, it's too depressing for you" I told her jokingly but it was partly true.

"Oh Rebecca," I heard her yell out to me and was probably waving her hands around.

"That and…." I paused for a moment as I looked down at the dark surface of the ocean, "I was thinking about Alex." Brianna didn't respond and I knew it was because she was thinking about her parents and dog back home. For me, Alex was the only one I truly couldn't live without. The feeling of loneliness slowly took over my chest and I subconsciously grabbed onto my robe, trying to ease the pain.

"Rebecca…" Brianna said to me in a worried voice.

"It's nothing," I told her as I clenched at my chest harder. I wanted the pain to stop, but I didn't know how. I could feel all three of them focused on me. Brianna and Nyoko stared at me, because they weren't sure if I was okay. Gin remained silent but I could feel that he was being aware of me. I rubbed my head against his fur, as a sign that I was going to be okay, but truthfully we both knew that it might not happen.

**((OOOO))**

"Hey guys," I heard a familiar voice call to us. I turned my body over to the voice and saw Aang flying over, riding Roku's dragon.

"That took longer than I expected," I muttered to Gin who nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"What took you so long?" Brianna asked as we got onto the dragon and our partners reentered their chambers. "Do you know how sore my butt is?"

"Sorry," Aang apologized as the dragon took off. "I wasn't able to talk to Roku, and his dragon had to explain that I could only meet him when the Winter Solstice comes and hit the statue of Roku. The only problem is the Winter Solstice is tomorrow, and I don't know how we're going to get though the Fire Nation" Aang told us sharing the information, which we already knew. We could tell that Aang was worried from both the look in his eyes and the fact that he was practically shaking from worrying too much. Brianna patted the boy's back in hope that it would calm him down. This helped, somewhat, and was able to make him stop shaking.

"Don't worry Aang, you've got us!" Brianna said cheerfully. Aang looked at Brianna and then me, his eyes begging for comfort. I let out a chuckle as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"For once you can trust in what Brianna says," I told him. Aang laughed at this while Brianna protested at what I had just said, but I ignored her completely. "Hey look there's the statue," I said as I pointed towards the ground with my eyes. They all looked down as they saw the familiar destroyed grounds and panda statue, which had Aang's body sitting on top of its head. This surprised me since I knew that Aang's body was left on the ground, but I shook the thought away knowing that it wasn't really important.

Roku's dragon suddenly dived down towards the ground but at the last second turned to the side and went though the back of the statue. Brianna and I went straight through and fell to the ground, back in our solid structures. Unlike Aang who had reentered his body in order to come back into the Human World. He floated down to us and helped Brianna and I up from the ash covered ground.

"Come on, we gotta go save Sokka." Aang said as he helped me to my feet. Brianna and I nodded our heads in agreement as Aang opened up his glider. Brianna and I summoned Gin and Nyoko again and hopped onto them as we followed Aang to the village. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were turning purple, telling us we didn't have much longer to wait for night, which meant another visit from Hei-Bai. I looked down at the village and quickly spotted the only patch of blue in the entire green and gold painted village. Aang flew down to the ground and was quickly greeted by Katara with a warm hug. She then went after us and greeted us with hugs when we landed onto the village grounds.

"You're back! Where's Sokka?" Katara asked as she turned towards Aang.

"I'm not sure," Aang said with his head hung low. The sun was now completely set which was a sign to get ready for another meeting with Hei-Bai.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked not completely understanding the situation.

"The Spirit World," Brianna said happily. Katara's eyes immediately widened at what she had told her. Aang let out a groan while I slapped myself in the forehead. "What?" Brianna asked us confused as to why we were upset.

"Couldn't you have waited until I gave a better explanation instead of just telling her like that?" I answered Brianna's question with a question of mine own. I gave out a heavy sigh as I looked over to Katara. "To sum it up when we went after Sokka we lost him in the Spirit World and somehow Aang was able to go into the Spirit World because he crashed into the ground. His spirit separated from his body and when he finally regained consciousness, Brianna and I had found our own way to get into the Spirit World. We met up with Roku's dragon and now here we are." I told her not wanting to give away the fact about meeting Roku on Winter Solstice just yet.

"Wow sounds like quite a trip," Katara said amazed with my story.

"Yeah well there'll be more to tell after we rescue Sokka."

* * *

_I understand that some of you may have been confused as to how Brianna and I got into the Spirit World, so to get straight to the point we didn't separate from our bodies. _


	21. The Spirit World: Winter Solstice part 4

_This scene starts off later in the night. _

* * *

"So wait you want me to touch Hei-Bai?" Aang asked me not clearly understanding my plan. Brianna and I both nodded our heads as I got ready to explain.

"Just like how Roku's animal guide communicated with you by touch you, can do the same with Hei-Bai, but you must touch his forehead. Do you understand?"

"I guess," Aang said as he stared down the path, waiting for the spirit to appear. "But what if he doesn't show up?" Aang asked as we started walking towards the main house. I suddenly felt a shiver run up my spine as I turned around to where I felt a strange presence. Hei-Bai then appeared and began smashing the roof of a building. He began breathing out a spiritual blue ray into the sky and buildings, showing us that he had become even more out of control. A group of tiles were shot by a ray and were flung towards us. I quickly stopped them by extending out my hand and creating a force field of wind that blocked all three of us from the flying objects.

"He's here," I said emotionlessly pointing out the obvious, as I looked at the overgrown creature.

"Guys, what are you doing? Run!" I heard Katara scream out from the main house sounding very worried for our well being.

"What does she think we're doing? We're trying to save Sokka and this town!" Brianna muttered to me. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say as I turned my attention back towards to Hei-Bai. Hei-Bai had teleported towards the main house and reached down into the building, ready to capture another villager. Aang quickly ran towards the creature and used his air bending to jump over it. Before it could attack him Aang touched its forehead, just as I instructed, which sent a blue aura around his hand.

"You're the spirit of this forest." Aang said as he saw the true form of Hei-Bai which was nothing more than a giant panda bear. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down." Aang took his hand from the creature's head and took a step back, seeing that it had calmed down. "When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset." Aang then smiled up at the forest spirit and he reached for something in his pocket. "But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back." He held up the acorn Katara had given him before and placed it on the balcony floor. Hei-Bai took the acorn in his big hands and looked down at the small form of life that was once his home. He turned around and started walking back towards the forest as he transformed back into his panda form. The conflicting aura I felt around him had disappeared and it seemed that the creature was now at peace. When he passed us Brianna and I bowed to the large and powerful spirit, showing our respect to both the forest and the Spirit World creature.

Once Hei-Bai passed through the gates of the town a group of bamboo shoots appeared out of the ground, blocking the view of him. When the shoots stopped growing, Sokka and the rest of the missing villagers appeared from them, all unharmed and looking rather confused. They all seemed to be in a daze as they walked into town and were quickly greeted by friends, family members, and loved ones.

"Sokka," Katara exclaimed as she ran towards her brother.

"What happened?" Sokka asked her sister stupidly.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for twenty-four hours." She explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom," Sokka said as he placed a hand over his bladder. When he waddled past Brianna and I, on his way to the bathroom, Brianna slapped Sokka's shoulder.

"Good to have you back Sokka," she exclaimed. I gave him a small smirk as I patted him on the shoulder.

"How many more times are we going to have to say your butt?" I asked him sarcastically. He let out a small groan but then remembered his little business and started to make a run for it. "Well it's nice to have our comic relief back."

**((OOOO))**

"Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done," the chief of the village told us with all the villagers surrounding us in thanks.

"You could give us some supplies and some money," Sokka said without hesitation. Katara and Brianna both elbowed him in the stomach, because he was being rude. "What? We need stuff." I had to admit that Sokka had a point. We were running out of supplies and were having a hard time traveling.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey," the chief said rather happily as he walked back into the main house to get everything ready.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own," Katara said to Aang as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her, a bit happy he was being praised, but then looked at Brianna and me.

"Actually, I did have a little help" he said as he smiled at us, which we both returned. He then became serious as he turned his attention back to Sokka and Katara. "And there's something else." Brianna and I looked at each other, both of us knew that he was thinking about the solstice.

"What is it?" Sokka asked a bit worried.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit." Aang answered him.

"That's great!" Katara said excitingly.

"Creepy," Sokka said as he narrowed his eyes "but great."

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him" Aang said explaining to them.

"But, the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said rather horrified.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem." Aang said as he lowered his head. "The island is in the Fire Nation." I looked over at Katara and Sokka, who looked at Aang with fearful eyes. Brianna andI looked at each other wondering what we should say at a time like this. Just then the chief had come back with several of the villagers carrying supplies for us. Sokka and Katara quickly went to retrieve them, and also looked like they were debating on what to do. When I saw they were a beyond earshot, I took a step forward to Aang.

"Aang, Brianna and I will be assisting you on your journey to the Fire Nation Temple."

"What?" Aang said rather surprised.

"We're both connected to you more than anyone in this world. We have the ability to follow you almost anywhere you go. Whether it's here or the Spirit World we will follow you. So you should just give in." I said smirking at my last comment.

"Yeah just give up Aang. You're stuck with us!" Brianna said as she flung her arms around the two of us.

"Thanks you guys," Aang said with a smile. "We're leaving in the morning. Make sure Katara and Sokka don't see you." Brianna and I nodded our heads understanding that he was worried about the siblings' well being. Brianna released us from the hug, and we all started to walk back towards the main house. I looked towards Brianna as we walked behind everyone.

"You ready to kick some Fire Nation ass?"

"You know it!"


	22. Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice part 1

_This is a completely unrelated topic but I can proudly say that I have finished my finals for this year, and to celebrate I decided to work on updating Avatar. Although this may overjoy some of you, please don't expect this often. I'm sorry to break it to you but I am a teenager and I do have another life. _**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!" Aang yelled out as the tugged onto the bison reins. Appa let out a loud growl as a way to protest as he sat onto the ground making Aang's job harder. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." Aang said as he looked sadly at the ground. He then glared up at his animal guardian as he raised his head up. "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang continued to pull on the reins until he fell onto the ground. I heard Brianna burst out laughing beside me while I just let a small chuckle escape my lips. From the look at the sky we didn't have much time, even though the sun hadn't risen yet it took a long time for Roku's dragon to take us to our destination.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something," I heard Sokka's voice say from behind us.

"I thought you said no one was following us." I whispered to Brianna.

"What, I thought no one was!" she shouted in her defense.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation, neither can I." Katara said practically in tears. I let out a small sigh as I looked towards Aang who was obviously thinking about the comet from his vision he mentioned to us earlier.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means." Aang told the two. He then started walking towards Appa and signaled us to follow. "I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today." He jumped onto Appa's head while I jumped into the saddle and helped Brianna up. Appa was getting ready to fly off when Sokka and Katara blocked us.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara told him.

"At least not without your friends, we got your back too you know." Sokka said to Aang. Momo then flew to Aang's side while Appa showed Sokka some affection by licking him.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island," the chief said as he handed Aang a package. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you, for your…" Aang tried to show appreciation but was interrupted.

"Go!" the chief cried out flying.

"What a way to say goodbye," I said sarcastically as I looked back at the village. I looked over at Brianna as we flew over the burned forest. "How far do you think we have to travel?"

"I have no idea," Brianna said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Since it took a long time to get there on a dragon it might take longer with Appa." I let out a small yawn as I leaned against the saddle.

"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath as I got into a comfortable position. "Do you mind if I close my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night," I said as I placed a hand over my eyes.

"Well considering that you stayed up all night and got zero sleep, I think it'd make sense as to why" Brianna said as she lightly hit my hand that was covering my face.

"What choice did I have? If I had slept you would have had to drag me onto Appa and I wouldn't even be able to help break into the Fire Nation temple," I explained to her as I rolled over to the side, due to the sun rays that were bothering me.

"Must be tough only being nocturnal," Sokka said as he cleaned his boomerang.

"Why is it that Rebecca can only sleep when the sun comes up?" Katara asked.

"I thought I told you to tell them the first day we meet them." I said with a sigh.

"I did, but you know I'm bad at explaining things!"

"Can't I have a break from being teacher?" I complained to myself. I forced myself up into a sitting position and looked at my three students. "Okay, so you know about our two elements and how we have two of the opposite elements from one another. My theory is that in order to keep balance we also have this sleeping habit. Since Brianna has the yang charm it must contain the property of morning, and seeing as how I am the opposite of Brianna, it would only be natural that I am more active at night because yin's property is night."

"Wait isn't it because your element is water and the moon is like your power source, and my element is fire so the sun is my source?" Brianna asked wondering if there was a flaw in my theory.

"Yes that is what I thought too, but if you really think about it that's not entirely true. If I was only active because of the moon then what would happen when there is no moon, otherwise known as the new moon. Some time ago I noticed the new moon had appeared but I was still active, which made me understand that the moon isn't my power source. Although I'm pretty sure that applies for you too. If there were such a day that the sun disappears it wouldn't affect you because unlike benders we are our elements. Which made me come to the conclusion that it's just a day and night thing."

"Someone clearly thought this through." Sokka said amazed.

"I have to, if I don't know my own weaknesses than how am I suppose to help protect Aang? The last thing you all need is a weak bodyguard."

"Oh come on, I think you're being too hard on yourself" Katara said kindly.

"She's right Rebecca. Why don't you relax a little? After all we're all still just kids," Brianna said agreeing with her.

"I appreciate that you're worried about me but I'm not use to people asking me to act my age," I said as rolled my body over so my back was facing away from everyone. An image of my family popped into my head making my chest ache. "Not one person wanted me to," I muttered under my breath. Another image flashed in my mind, only this time it was only of Alex, making me close my eyes to try and stop my aching heart.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. Alex needed you to grow up faster even though he didn't know it at the time." I heard Gin trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess" I whispered into the charm.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Rebecca, she really seems like she suffered a lot," Katara said after we were all sure that Rebecca was in a deep sleep. "I wonder what happened to her."

"A lot is all I can tell you, because I don't even know all the details" I said as I looked over at Rebecca's sleeping figure. She was slightly curled up and had her hand placed over the choker. She looked so innocent and at peace, it was hard to believe that she was the same person.

"I heard from her that she used to wish she could disappear. Brianna did you know about it?" Aang asked me as he looked over him shoulder. I remained quiet for a second as I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah, I found out about a year after a met her."

"What did you do when you found out?" Katara asked a bit worried.

"Well, when she told me this, I got really confused and started yelling at her for a few minutes. I was confused and scared, but then I realized that's the last thing she would've wanted was for me to being; flipping out on her. So then I just tried to help her somehow, I guess…" I looked down at my feet feeling a bit nervous talking about something that I didn't really want to remember. I couldn't help but twitch a bit, since it was just in my nature to do so when I get nervous.

"Well does she still think like that?" Sokka asked as he looked over at Rebecca obviously worried that she might try something.

"Well from what Rebecca told me she hasn't recently had that feeling," Aang said recalling back to when we met Haru. "But I'm not really sure. I mean I hope she doesn't."

"What do you think Brianna? I mean you know her better than all of us," Katara said looking over at me.

"Depending on what her mood is and who she's talking to. Sometimes she does think things like that. It just happens, and I wish it didn't." I gave out a heavy sigh as I turned away from them, not wanting to see their reactions. We all flew in silence each not knowing what to say without feeling awkward.

"So," Sokka said after what seemed like hours "how long do you think she'll be asleep?" Sokka asked making everyone look down at Rebecca's sleeping figure.

"Well since this one stayed up all night, she'll probably sleep through the day, so don't disturb her." I looked down at Rebecca as a small smile formed on her lips making me mentally laugh then waved my arms around. "Besides she's so cute when she sleeps!"


	23. Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice part 2

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go, faster!" I heard Aang yell out. I rolled over on my back and faced up at the sky. It was now a sky blue but the sun was not completely in the center of the sky yet.

"I wonder how long I was asleep," I muttered under my breath as I let out a silent yawn. Judging from the position of the sky my guess was that only a couple of hours passed by. I looked around and saw that Katara and Sokka were at one edge of the saddle looking down at the water, while Aang was concentrating on steering Appa. Brianna, on the other hand, was playing with Momo by throwing a small apple from her hands teasing the poor creature.

"Aang, we got trouble!" Katara suddenly cried out.

"Yeah and its gaining fast," Sokka added in a panic. I sat myself up as I looked behind to see what kind of trouble we were in, since I couldn't really remember what happened in this episode since I didn't really watch it. I spotted a familiar Fire Navy Ship that I recognized as Prince Zuko's. I saw something being lit on fire on what looked like a catapult.

"Well this would be a good time to wake up," I said and stood up as I looked down at the Fire Nation ship. I saw Prince Zuko commanding his troops to fire more of the hot object at us in hopes to shoot Appa down.

"Fire ball" Katara cried out as she too spotted the large flaming ball aimed for us.

"Don't worry I got it," I said, which caught everyone's attention making them realize that I was now awake. I quickly placed my hand over my charm and summoned out my staff. I spun it around then swung it downwards, creating a wave of air fly shoot towards the fire ball. It sliced the flying object in half and each side darted past us on both sides of Appa, leaving us unharmed.

"Rebecca, you're awake!" Brianna shouted, pointing out the obvious.

"Umm you're welcome?" I said pretending that she thanked me instead of hearing that strange comment. Just then an awful smell entered my nose making me have to cover my mouth and nose with my hands.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara said as she covered her own nose.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked complaining.

"Yeah," Aang said as he covered his own nose "but there's just one little problem. There's a blockade ahead." We all looked ahead and saw a large line of Fire Navy ships about ten times bigger than Zuko's own ship. "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade, it's the only way."

"There's no time." Katara said aware of the tight schedule we had.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous!" Aang said rather angrily as he stressed about our safety.

"And that's exactly why we're here," Katara said confidently.

"Let's run this blockade," Sokka said rather excitedly.

"Like you guys are one to talk. Appa, Aang, and I are the only ones working to make sure guys don't get hit by a fire ball," I shouted at Sokka, a bit annoyed by his comment.

"Appa yip, yip!" Aang shouted making the bison fly towards the line of ships. I walked over towards the middle of the saddle as I got into a steady position. I had my guard up ready for more smelly fire balls to be targeted at us.

"Something's wrong," I muttered to Gin. "They should have spotted us by now."

"It sounds as if you want to get fired at," he said hearing the eager tone in my voice, making me let out a small snicker.

"Well I wouldn't be completely lying if I said I did." Just as I said this Commander Zhao must have commanded his men to fire for a swarm of fire balls were released. They flew out towards us, all scorching red and left a trail of smoke. "Ah well, looks like my wish came true."

"Have fun," I heard Gin snicker from my charm.

"No need for you to tell me twice," I spun my staff around a couple of times, to loosen up, before I went back into a fighting stance. Appa got ready to try and dodge all the flaming balls of destruction. I targeted any fire ball that looked like they were going to strike us, breaking them before they could even come near us.

I couldn't help but feel excited fighting, because was about one of the only things I was somewhat confident. With my aggressive and competitive personality fight came naturally. Although I don't really enjoy fighting people, I'm more of a target practice type of person. It's strange but relaxes me and I enjoyed it.

It was then two fire balls collided into each other which sent smaller chunks that fell on Appa's fur, which burned him. Katara, Sokka, and Momo had to put out quickly put them out by patting them with their hands.

"Appa, are you okay?" Aang asked his somewhat burned bison. Appa gave him a small roar as Aang directed him to fly up towards the clouds.

"Sorry Appa, I didn't see that one coming," I said as I dropped my stance.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Aang told me but concentrated on flying us to safety.

"Rebecca, don't let your guard down," Gin told me in a stern tone.

"Don't worry I didn't." It seemed as though Zhao had perfect timing, because another swarm of fire balls come from under the clouds and were like a sneak attack. "Aang I can't block these fire balls if they're coming from under us!" I yelled to him while he continued concentrating of steering Appa.

"I'm on it!" Aang shouted just as two fire balls came from under us and collided into each other causing an explosion that startled Appa. Appa's sudden jerk sent Sokka flying out of the saddle.

"Sokka!" Aang shouted as he made Appa dive down towards the ocean, in attempt to catch our falling friend. Appa quickly was able to dive down fast enough so that we beat Sokka to the fall and were under him. I quickly grabbed his collar while Katara grabbed his hand.

"Get in here!" I yelled at Sokka as I pulled him back into the saddle. "You dumb ass, do me a favor stay down and out of trouble!" I yelled at the idiot Water Tribe boy.

"Rebecca!" Brianna cried out as she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw fireballs with trails of smoke coming toward us.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I looked to my side and saw that we were still skimming the waters which gave me an idea. I quickly jumped off of the saddle and onto the water surface. I touched the water as I ran around Appa dragging a string of water with me. I hopped onto Appa's head next to Aang and wrapped the water around my arms like they were snakes. "Now let's hope this works," I muttered under my breath. I spotted a fire ball coming towards us and placed a fist out in front of me aimed at the target. I then relaxed my hand by releasing it from a fist form, which sent a thick pump of water that pushed the fire ball into the ocean. "Hmm I see, I think I've got the hang of this," I said as water on my arm stretched out to replace the water that I shot out. While Appa continued to dodge as many fire balls as he could I tried assisting him by shooting down anything that looked like they were going to hit us.

"Rebecca, they only have one more fire ball left!" Brianna shouted happily.

"Good, because it looks like I only have one shot left in me," I said as I looked down at left arm which had a decent amount of water. I raised my fist up pointing towards the fire ball.

"Target locked and…." Just as I released my grip Appa suddenly flung himself up which caught me off guard. I stumbled but caught my balance and unfortunately missed the target completely. "Damn it," I shouted as I Aang ran off of Appa's head towards the fire ball. He shot air out of his foot that broke the fireball into tiny ash pieces. Aang stumbled backwards, because of the impact, and landed at the edge of Appa's back. I let out a small sigh as I turned my attention towards the ships ahead. I easily spotted him from his higher ranking uniform on the leading ship. I turned to Brianna as I motioned for her to get to the middle of the saddle. "We need a misty cover," I said hinting her.

"Oh okay, no problem" Brianna said not realizing what I meant. Once again I jumped off of Appa and slide my hands against the cold water surface. I jumped back onto Appa's head as I got ready to swirl a huge chain of water that circled around Appa.

"Brianna now, everyone else duck!" I shouted as I released the water from my hands, and it spun around Appa. Everyone did as I had instructed and ducked down while covering their heads. Brianna took a deep breath and exhaled out a long whip of fire and circled herself around hitting the wall of water, which caused it to turn into steam when the two elements touched. The steam stretched out until it itself became a fog as Appa flew us off to safety undetected. "Good job Brianna," I said as we came into a clearing. I looked back at the small area surrounded by the steam and was unable to see any ships following.

"We made it!" Aang exclaimed with excitement.

"We got into the Fire Nation," Sokka said with disbelief. "Great."

"What would you have rather have been _captured_ by Fire Nation?" Brianna teased the poor teenager. "You should just be grateful that we didn't leave you or you would have been either burnt to a crisp or fish food."

"Brianna, stop scaring the poor guy." I said as I sat down at the edge of the saddle across from Aang.

"How can you two be so calm?" Sokka asked as he looked at us. "Don't you understand we're _in_ the Fire Nation?" Sokka shouted as he waved his arms around.

"Calm down Sokka," Katara tried to stop her brother from embarrassing himself. I turned towards Aang as I ignored the chatter box while letting out a small sigh.

"How long do we have until we get to the island?" I asked Aang while Sokka began to talk louder trying to catch my attention.

"I don't know it may take hours," Aang replied a bit worried about the possibility of missing the chance to meet Roku. I stared at my master, who was clearly upset even though his back was facing me. I placed my right hand gently over his head as I slowly patted it.

"You don't have to worry about not getting there on time. If we're a little late then we can make up the time by running at full speed. I'll even carry the others if you want," I said joking about the last sentence. Aang let out a small laugh as I placed my hand to my side. Aang motioned me to sit next to him while steered Appa. I obeyed and sat by his left side on top of Appa's head. We both sat in silence while the three in the saddle talked amongst themselves.

After a few hours of flying I felt something lean against my shoulder. I looked to the corner of my eye I saw that it was Aang.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired." He told me as he let out a yawn.

"Its fine, you can go to sleep." I said with a small smile.

"Thanks."


	24. Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice part 3

_The scene opens several hours later..._

* * *

"Hey Aang wake up already," I said as I shook his shoulder. My arm was beginning to feel sore having him lean on my shoulder for the past few hours. I heard Aang let out a lazy groan as he forced himself up from his sleeping position, finally getting off of me.

"What time is it?" he asked me as he rubbed his eyes.

"Time for you to see Avatar Roku," I said as the small island, that we recognized came into view below us from when the dragon took us for Aang to meet his master.

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" Aang shouted out, waking the rest of the group up that had also been sleeping. Appa landed in an area near the temple, finally getting a break from all the flying. "You did it buddy, nice flying" Aang said as he and I petted the giant bison as a reward.

"You must be tired," Katara said to Appa as she scratched the bison's stomach.

"No, I'm good" Sokka said as he stretched, misunderstanding who Katara was talking to, "refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders!"

"I was talking to Appa," Katara said to her brother while giving him a strange look.

"Well, I was talking to Momo," he said trying to find a way out from him looking foolish, which didn't work. While Brianna laughed at his stupidity, I focused my sights on the nearby temple.

"Come on guys we don't have much time," I told them as I started walking towards the building. The four followed me shortly as we walked up the rocky hill towards the gates of the temple.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said after seeing that there was no sign of life other than the five of us.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Katara said sharing her hypothesis with the rest of us.

"It's almost sundown. We'd better hurry," Aang said feeling a little bit anxious. We quickly ran into the temple with Momo flying over our heads and crept in the hallway. Katara had told us that the temple was probably abandoned, but even then it seemed that they all didn't want to take that chance and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Suddenly I heard faint foot from behind us.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Sokka said, hearing the noise as well and turned his head. I looked over to the doorway and spotted five old men wearing all red with strange pointed hats. I quickly recognized them as the Fire Sages of the temple.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"We are the Fire Sages, Guardians of the temple of the Avatar" the oldest looking man said as he gave us a rather threatening glare.

"Great, I am the Avatar!" Aang told them happily.

"We know," he replied still not dropping his glare. Without warning he and two other Fire Sages beside him attacked us by shooting flames toward us. Aang blocked one with a small whip of air at a flame. While Brianna and I easily summoned earth and air shields that snuffed out the remaining flames.

"We'll hold them off, run!" Aang yelled to Sokka and Katara. As the two ran off, Aang and I both sent a wave of air towards the sages' feet making them all fall over onto their backs. Brianna broke off small chunks of earth from the ground with her feet and punched them towards the fallen sages, pinning their clothes onto the cold floor.

"I think we should run now," Brianna told us as she jogged into the passageway that Sokka and Katara had run through.

"No arguments here," I said when I saw the sages struggling to get themselves free. The three of us wasted no time and ran to catch up with our Water Tribe friends.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!" I heard the leader of the Fire Sages shout to the others from behind us.

"Great," I muttered as I blew of strand of my hair from my face. We followed Aang to who knows where, and suddenly bumped into our friends that had come from a different passage way, probably having taken a wrong path.

"Follow me!" Aang shouted to the two of them as he continued running at a fast pace leaving us rather lost in the situation, but continued running.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked as he ran after us.

"Nope," Aang shouted innocently as he turned left into a passageway. Brianna and I ran after him and bumped into Aang as he had run into a different Fire Sage. The three of us quickly turn around and ran back down the hall we had come from. "Wrong way," Aang shouted as we had passed by Sokka and Katara again.

"Come back!" the sage shouted to us as he chased after us.

"Wait a minute doesn't this feel a bit familiar?" I asked Brianna as we continued to follow Aang.

"Hey, wasn't that the good sage? Oh what was his name?" Brianna asked as she tried digging into her memory.

"How the hell would I know? I don't remember any character's name that only appeared in the series once."

"Wait I think his name was Shyu. Well I'm pretty sure anyway," she said as we turned right corner, running after Aang.

"Wait, why are we still running away from the guy if we know he's on our side?" I asked her after I realized what we were doing.

"I don't know! I'm just following you two!" Brianna shouted just as we came to a dead end. Aang looked back frantically, as did Sokka and Katara, and saw Shyu run in after us, blocking our way. The three of them got into a fighting stance ready to attack the sage, while Brianna and I just watched not sure what to do.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend," Shyu told us calmly.

"Fire benders are not our friends," Sokka said clearly not buying anything the man said.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I whispered to Brianna as the three resumed their stance. Suddenly Shyu knelt down in front of Aang, catching us all by surprise.

"I know why you're here, Avatar" he said with his face to the ground.

"You do?" Aang asked surprised. Shyu then got up from the ground and nodded his head.

"Yes, you wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How," Aang asked suspiciously. Without saying anything, Shyu turned to a lantern attached on the wall beside us and turned it counterclockwise revealing a small hole. He placed his hand over the hold and fire bended into it, revealing a secret passageway.

"This way," Shyu instructed us as the door opened. Aang and the others looked at Shyu not sure whether or not they could really trust him. While the others were deep in thought I heard voices coming from down behind us, obviously belonging to the other Fire Sages. "Time is running out, quickly!" he urged us having also heard the voices.

"Come on guys, we can trust him" I told the three as Brianna nodded, agreeing with me. The three of them looked at one another and finally gave in, entering the secret passageway. I was the last to enter the passageway just before Shyu as he turned a knob closing the entrance door, before anyone could spot us.

"Thank you," Shyu whispered to me as he passed me to lead us to our destination. I walked up beside him and gave him a gentle smile as the rest trailed behind us. We began walking through the path that was surrounded by cavern filled magma that flowed beside us. As we walked I listened to both the sound of the hot liquid and Shyu explaining the certain situation of the temple. "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked him.

"Aang, I don't think he's old enough to have met him" I said making him understand that what he said was rather insulting. Luckily for him Shyu laughed it off as he gladly answered Aang's question, despite already knowing the answer.

"No, but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked curiously.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku's eyes began to glow!" Brianna and I looked at each other as we had a flashback of when we first arrived in this world, recalling that it was during that time when all the Avatar statues glowed.

"That happened when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!" Katara said having her own little flashback running through her head.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world," Shyu continued to explain.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang asked, not understanding what made everything change over the years he had gone missing.

"Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return but he never came." As Shyu explained to Aang what happened in that past it became obvious that he felt guilty for his sudden disappearance.

"They were waiting for me," Aang said his voice filled with guilt as he leaned against a wall. Sokka walked over to him as he pat Aang on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late." Aang glared at Sokka obviously not happy with his method of cheering him up. Without hesitation Brianna punched Sokka in the ribs while I kicked his right hip making him fall over.

"You heartless jackass, how dare you!" Brianna shouted at the wounded warrior. Sokka rubbed his injured areas as he glared up at us.

"I was just kidding! There was no need to continuously hurt me!" he shouted back at Brianna. I glared at Sokka as he stood up straight.

"If you were smart you would know how far you can go with a joke," I told him as I turned back to the front and continued to follow Shyu. "Forgive us for interrupting," I said to Shyu "please continue." Shyu nodded his head as he cleared his throat to continue the tale.

"Very well, they lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." Shyu stopped in his tracks as he shook his head. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me," Aang said to probably the only loyal sage of this time. We continued to follow him as we came to a long spiral staircase.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary," he explained to Aang as we were making our way up the steps. "Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

"When I see Roku I'm going to ask him why it was necessary to make a spiral staircase," I whispered to Brianna as she picked Momo up from the ground. After what seemed like hours we made it up all the steps and came to open hallway leading to a doorway. I noticed that the gateway leading to Roku's statue was completely sealed shut. I let out a devastated sigh disappointed that we didn't make it in time, thinking that maybe we could have prevented this little detail. It was then that Shyu also noticed the doors were closed as he gasped.

"No," he practically screamed out.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked the worried Fire Sage.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

"Can't you just open them with fire bending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked as Aang struggled to try and open the doors with force, which of course didn't work.

"No, only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone." I saw from the corner of my eye Aang looking at the doors, wishing that he could be a fully realized Avatar. "Otherwise the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" I heard Sokka say from behind me. "I think I can help you out." Sokka dug into his bag as he took out several materials for his master plan. He began explaining how the plan would work as he constructed five bags of the stuff. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada, fake fire bending!"

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara told her brother proudly.

"This might actually work," Shyu said with relief. Sokka finished tying the string to the last bag and placed each of the bags into the five statues' mouths which opened the doors. "The sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in" he warned Aang ahead of time as to what will happen.

"It's almost sunset," Katara said while holding onto Momo as the five of us hid behind the marble poles with dragon statues twisted around them. "Are you ready?" she asked Aang.

"Definitely," I heard Aang say by my side.

"Brianna, you know what to do right?" I asked Brianna.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," Brianna said as she turned her head towards Aang and I. I watched as Shyu lit a small string with his fire bending, that connected all the five separate bags, lighting all five of the strings altogether. Shyu quickly ran behind the pole where Aang and I hid as the string started burning, getting closer to the oil filled bags. Our clueless friends anxiously waited for the results that Brianna and I already knew.

We waited for the explosion and I saw everyone eagerly waiting for it to happen. Even Brianna seemed into it like she was in her home watching the scene from her TV. Sokka on the other hand was holding onto his sister's legs afraid of the explosion, which he had suggested and planned out. I saw as the string began getting shorter until the flames finally come in contact with the animal skin bags. The next thing I knew large flames came from the statues' mouths as the entrance became engulfed with smoke. The sound of the explosion echoed through the hallways as the smell of the smoke filled the halls and entered my nose. Aang quickly ran towards the door just as the explosion hit and struggled to open the door, but turned to us dismayed. The plan had failed.

"They're still locked," he told us frantically.

"It didn't work," Shyu said with dismay. Aang fell to his knees as I ran towards his side, hoping that I could figure out a way to calm him down.

"Why won't it open?" Aang yelled out as he slashed the door with his air bending.

"Aang, stop," Katara yelled out as I restrained him from causing a scene "there's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing," Aang said to the group completely given up on seeing Roku.

"I don't get it," Sokka said as he rubbed the ash of the one of the statue's mouths. "That blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've seen."

"Then shouldn't we use that to our advantage," I told Sokka who didn't quite understand what I meant.

"She's right! Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara cried out.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work," Aang asked Katara like she had completely gone crazy.

"Come on Aang, let her dream" Sokka said obviously liking all the praise he was getting.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work, but it looks like it did," Katara explained to them.

"Did the definition of genius change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked turning to Brianna and I. I just sighed and took Momo up form the ground and positioned him into the middle statue's mouth in order for our plan to work.

"You'll understand," Brianna said to Aang as she patted him on the back.


	25. Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice part 4

"How long are they going to take?" Brianna complained as she hid behind the pole. "We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes!"

"You can't blame them, most of them are old" I told to her in a low tone. The four of them laughed at my statement, but Shyu and I we too preoccupied trying to sense if the other sages were coming. After some time I heard the footsteps coming towards us and hid behind the pillar. "They're coming," I whispered to the others so that only they could hear me. Shyu got into character and waited for our targets to come in front of the doors.

"Come quickly, the Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu cried out as the sages finally came into view.

"How did he get in?" The oldest Fire Sage asked.

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks" Shyu said as he pointed to the statues' mouths, "and down there!" Under the door way from the same gap you could see a shadow pacing back and forth. It was clear to the rest of us that it was just our lemur friend, but because the shadow had no definite shape it could have fooled anyone.

"He's inside! Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku," the older sage ordered the group. As the five got into a fire bending stance Aang slowly crept down from the dragon statues that spiraled around the pole. Brianna and I waited on top of the dragon statues' body each on two separate poles, hidden from everyone. I heard the gate being opened while the sound of the flames blasting rang in my ears. When they ceased their attacks I heard the doors creak into a locked position.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" the leader shouted out. I peeked my head from behind the pillar just as I witnessed Momo jump onto the man's face. Katara and Sokka quickly crept behind two of the sages and grabbed them, preventing the two from stopping Aang. Shyu then grabbed the nearest sage next to him and restrained him.

"Now Aang," Shyu shouted, as he did his best to hold down the struggling man. The three waited for Aang to run out and into the gates but he never appeared. I looked over to Brianna as I signal her to get ready to attack.

"Aang now's your chance," Katara shouted towards the poll Aang was supposed to be hiding behind. I turned toward the last pillar to my far left to see if a certain person had captured him. Slowly we saw Aang come out only to be restrained by our scarred pursuer.

"The Avatar's coming with me! Close the doors, quickly!" Zuko shouted to them as he forcefully dragged Aang towards the exit. Roles were being reversed as the hunted became the hunters and chained our friends to a marble pole, all quickly been captured. I looked to Brianna and pointed out the sages then at Zuko with my eyes, telling her to take them down while I took out the troubled prince. She nodded her head and jumped down towards the sages and started distracting them. I jumped down in front of Aang and his captor and blocked their way. When he turned around the first thing that caught my eyes was the infamous scar that haunted the poor teenager for three years.

"Stand aside!" Zuko commanded me but I just stood my ground.

"Let go of my master," I ordered as I stared into his flaming golden eyes. I could see his eyes filled with anger and his breathing seemed abnormal.

"Make me," Zuko said as he breathed out small flames, showing his anger. I couldn't understand why he was so angry, but I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind knowing that now was not the time to be distracted. I used my high speed and ran behind Zuko and grabbed his arms then pulled them to his back. I forcefully spun him around and pinned him to a nearby pole, freeing Aang from his clutches.

"Hurry the doors are closing!" I shouted to Aang as I struggled to restrain the strong and stubborn prince. He nodded his head and sprinted towards the door, but hesitated when he saw the conditions our friends were in. Brianna struggled to hold off all the sages with her earth attacks, while Katara and Sokka were chained up to a pole. Brianna and Katara both spotted him and knew that he was concerned about them from his expression.

"Go!" they both cried out, which made Aang turn left towards the door. I watched as he squeezed in through the closing doors and just barely made it inside the room.

"He made it!" Katara shouted happily as the door completely sealed shut. A bright light then surrounded the gates, which gave the sign that Roku was ready to talk to Aang and that he was in safe hands. I loosened my grip of Zuko's hands, relieved at Aang's success, while giving Zuko enough room to get himself free. When he was able to take back his hands, he tried blasting me with fire but I easily dodged it by jumping into the air. I ran towards the gates trying to block anyone who dared to try to get in, with Brianna who had also stepped in front of the gate. We suddenly realized the mistake we had made by doing so as one of the sages walked over to Katara.

"If you don't want your friends to get hurt I suggest that you do as we say," the leader of the sages threatened as he held onto Katara's throat with one hand and bended a small fire with his other. Brianna and I both dropped our stances, allowing the other sages to take us to the pile.

"Wait," Zuko said suddenly, catching all of us all off guard. He walked over to me as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at me. "This girl is dangerous. She has superior brains and skills," he said as he looked over to Katara, Sokka, and the Brianna. "She needs to be chained to a separate pole so that she can't devise a plan with them." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the pole to the far left by the exit, while Brianna was chained up with Sokka and Katara. Zuko took a chain and put it around my body while I remained silent and composed.

"Why don't you struggle?" Zuko suddenly asked as he stared into my eyes, looking for any sign of fear or anger.

"Because it is unnecessary," I told him still trying to seem composed, but in truth I felt awkward with him staring at me. Zuko raised an eyebrow, not understanding what I meant by that. He continued to look into my eyes, still trying to see if I was hiding anything. "May I ask a question?" I asked him, but was ignored. Knowing I wasn't going to get a his approval, I decided to ask him anyway, seeing no harm in my question. "Why am I getting special treatment?"

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

"Wh-what do you mean?" I managed to stutter out. "You think this is special treatment? I just want to make sure that you can't get away so that your little master can't escape without having to come save you all first, which won't happen because I'll capture him!"

"Then what are you going to do with the rest of us?" she asked me with curious eyes. I looked at her and realized that that thought never occured to me. "Your Water Tribe friends will be put in prison while you and your partner will be taken to my father."

"Hmm then I guess he would kill us right on the spot," she said after thinking a bit.

"You make my father sound like a murderer," I said angrily.

"I'm just saying what I think the Fire Nation would do. Like you said I am dangerous, so why wouldn't they kill me?" she asked rather calmly. "I wonder if I'll be blessed to have you witness my death dear Prince," she said jokingly. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I heard her laughing, not caring that her life might be taken away. I turned away from her and headed to the gates to try to open them with the other four temple sages.

"What's wrong with me," I muttered to myself as I walked over towards the sages.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" I heard Zuko shout out after their failed attempt at opening the sealed doors.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside," the leader said as he looked hopelessly up at the large sealed door. He turned and walked several steps towards me. "You girl, state your business with the Avatar!" I looked up at the old man as I gave him a blank expression.

"He is my master. My partner and I have a duty to protect him, but then again you four wouldn't understand the meaning of such a word. Betraying the Avatar and joining the Fire Lord, you're not worthy to call yourselves Guardians of Roku's Temple."

"Silence," he screamed out as he grabbed my neck and started burning my flesh with his fire bending. The metal from my choker began to heat up preventing the skin underneath it to burn up entirely.

"Rebecca!" I heard my three friends cry out. The sage released my neck, but the heat from the flames still remained.

"I'm fine," I struggled to say. I felt a sharp pain from the burn every time I inhaled air. It hurt even more just to talk.

"Little girls should know their place," the sage told me with a smug smirk across his face.

"I know my place," I was able to force out "unlike you I'll remain in it until my last breath." I lifted my head up and gave him a small smile which angered him even more.

"Then I'll make sure that you're true to your word!" he shouted as he grabbed the collar of my robe and pulled my upper body closer to him. He lifted his other hand as he made a large flame in his palm, ready to strike it at me. I closed my eyes, ready to yet again experience the feeling of getting burned, but surprisingly it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Zuko was holding back my attacker's arm.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at the sage angrily. "We need the girl alive or else we could unleash the Avatar's most powerful form. If that happens we won't be able to take him down," Zuko said from past experience. The sage angrily extinguished the fire from his hand and stubbornly stomped back towards the others. I looked up at Zuko, a bit shocked that he would have saved me.

"Thank you," I said just above a whisper. Without responding he quickly turned around and started walking towards the others. "Weird guy," I muttered to myself.

"Clearly," I heard Gin say from the charm.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, feeling guilty that he had to experience the same pain I did.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. If you haven't already noticed your body is already starting to heal itself." I blew a strand of hair from my face as I sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't see anything above my shoulders." I said as I looked down at my body, attempting to see the healing. I heard Gin laugh to himself while I glanced towards where the sages and Zuko were.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked Shyu as he and other sages surround him.

"Because it was once the sages' duty, it is still our duty." Shyu answered him.

"Well at least one of you has some sense of loyalty," I said loud enough so that all of them could hear me. The sage who burned me earlier, glared at me hoping to strike fear into my heart, but was ineffective.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you girl! Unless you can somehow magically heal yourself I suggest you not speak!" I gave him a small smirk which confused the group of Fire Nation sages.

"So I guess that means that I can talk. Seeing is how your attack no longer affects me."

"Impossible!" he exclaimed as he looked down at my fully healed neck. "Who are you?"

"I believe she's one of the legendary Girls of One Nation." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned my head and saw one of my least favorite pursuers Zhao with a crowd of Fire Nation soldiers behind him. He looked at me then at Shyu as a smirk formed on his lips. "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao," my attacker bowed to the high ranked missionary.

"And Prince Zuko," Zhao said as he spotted the teenage boy "it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. Especially since I found two other lovely prizes," he said as he grabbed my chin. He turned to his guards who surrounded the Fire Sages and Zuko. "Untie the girl in the Earth Kingdom clothes and bring her over here!" The soldiers nodded their heads as they went to their assigned tasks.

"What are you planning?" I asked as I pulled my chin away.

"Just making sure that two rare creatures like you don't get away. I must admit that the legend never informed us that you two would be such beautiful young women. Seems like a waste to just give you to the Fire Lord." I raised an eyebrow as I turned to Brianna, who was being dragged over to my side, but had heard the whole thing. Her face had both shock and disgust in it, probably because of the fact that Zhao was flirting.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered under my breath as Zhao moved away.

"Same here," Brianna said agreeing as she was being chained up beside me. I watched as the other sages along with Zuko were being restrained by the Fire Nation soldiers.

"You're too late, Zhao" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs, obviously angered by his defeat. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zhao just smirked at the statement and saw it as a challenge.

"No matter, sooner or later he has to come out" Zhao said slightly entertained. "Tie the Prince up with the two girls. After all the three of them are all gifts to the Fire Lord," he said chuckling to himself. Zuko was forcefully dragged to the pole Brianna and I were chained up to. The soldiers tied him up to my left while Brianna was on my right. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked towards the doors.

"Prince Zuko," I whispered to the angry teenager, who was trying to still ignore me. I let out another heavy sigh but decided to continue talking anyway. "Later when the doors are opened, get ready to escape." I could feel Zuko's sharp eyes on me, not fully understanding what I meant. "Please just trust me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked in a low voice. I couldn't help but chuckle as I glanced at Brianna then at the confused Prince.

"Because we like you better than Zhao," I said still chuckling. I heard Brianna giggle with me as she nodded her head.

"Hell yeah," she said completely agreeing with me. I knew that Zuko was probably still confused because of my answer, but that just made Brianna and I laugh even harder. When my laugher finally stopped I looked over at the gate then felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Looks like it's about to start," I whispered to the two of them. "Brianna, keep your guard up. We have to get everyone out fast." Brianna nodded her head as she looked over at the doors waiting for the scene when Avatar Roku will appear. The doors then slowly began to open as a spiritual light surrounded the door. Smoke came from under the door's gaps as the image of two glowing eyes appeared in the darkness.

"No, Aang!" Katara shouted out but knew it was useless.

"Fire," Zhao commanded the soldiers as they all shot flames toward him, that came together forming one large sphere of fire. The fire, however, was being counter bended by none other than Avatar Roku. Zhao and the others gasped at this, not knowing what was going on. Roku took that chance and brought the flames towards him then shot a larger and more powerful wave of flames that knocked the soldiers out, burned away the chains, and created a giant hole in the wall.

"Let's go," I told Brianna as our chains had melted away.

"Right," Brianna said as she rubbed her wrist. I glanced over and saw Zuko had done as I had suggested and quickly ran off. I let out a relieved sigh as I ran to where Roku was. The temple was starting to shake, making it obvious to all of us that he was going to destroy the temple. Brianna and I stopped a couple of yards away from Roku and just watched him destroy his home. Roku sliced down on the ground making a deep crack that reached to the secret passageway. He summoned up a lava whirlpool that broke through the temple's roof. All the sages and Fire Nation soldiers ran in a panic, while Brianna and I just watched waiting for Roku to transform back into Aang.

I looked over towards Roku's statue as I saw the light on the statue was slowly coming off of Roku's eyes. Roku then stopped bending, allowing the lava to fall back down towards crack in the floor. The smoke in the room suddenly was sucked back into the statue's room and covered Roku's figure. When the smoke disappeared Aang had now come back to his own body. Brianna and I quickly ran towards Aang before he fell to his knees. I grabbed one of his arms as I swung it over my shoulder, while Brianna made sure that Aang was balanced.

"You okay?" Brianna asked him worryingly.

"Yeah, where's Shyu?" Aang asked after looking around at the room not remembering anything that Roku had done to the temple.

"I don't know," Katara said as she reached our side. I could feel the temple shaking as the volcano on the island was becoming more active. Sokka and Katara looked around for a way to exit, found that they were all blocked by the deadly lava, the only exit seemed to be the hole in the wall.

"Do you think Nyoko and Gin can carry all these people?" Brianna asked me. I shook my head as I sighed.

"No, we can't make them carry the extra weight plus I think Aang's too exhausted to fly himself." Just then I heard the familiar sound from my favorite bison with his best friend, Momo, leading the way. "Looks like we don't have to," I said as I pointed out to Appa with my eyes. I let go of Aang so that he could join Katara and Sokka in jumping onto Appa, while I placed a hand onto my charm. "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Not at all," Gin said as he teleported out of the charm. Brianna must have had the same idea because Nyoko was out just about the same time that I had summoned up Gin. We both quickly hopped onto our animal partners as they flew off away from the destructive island.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Brianna said sarcastically to me.

"Yeah it was, so much that I almost died from having too much of it" I said adding a little truth to the sarcasm. Brianna shot me a look, but I ignored it as I pointed down towards Appa. "You need to get on Appa, its sun down." Brianna looked at me, knowing that I was right, but tried to object. "Go before you and Nyoko fall asleep." I said in a stern tone. Brianna pouted as she and Nyoko flew down towards our giant furry savior.

"Man she's so stubborn," I said to Gin with a sigh.

"Yes, well she's not the only one" Gin told me as he glanced down towards the ocean. I looked to where he was looking and saw a small boat following us. It was clear to me that he was talking about Zuko, but I just shrugged as I lay on Gin's back not knowing if he was insulting him.

"Yeah well you got to admire him for that," I said as I closed my eyes. "Chasing the Avatar for three years, I don't know if I could have done that."

"Well you never know," Gin said in a gentle tone. I opened my eyes as I stared up at the orange and purple sky that was preparing for night fall.

"No I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have lasted three years, maybe not even one."

"Do you feel lucky?" Gin asked me.

"Yeah, but also sad" I said thinking about all the pain Zuko must have felt.

"You shouldn't worry about it."

"I know," I said as I closed my eyes again. I reached for the burnt skin on my neck, that had yet to completely heal, which reminded me of Zuko's scar. I quickly shook the thought from my head and tried to erase his image from my mind. "I know," I repeated once again, still trying clear my mind and calm my heart.

* * *

_In another note, I have to say that all you fans are very lucky. If things had stayed on the proper course then this would have been the last chapter that I would have posted until mid August. I originally planned with my family to go out of the country and because my editor cannot do her job without me being with her, we planned on waiting until I came back. Due to things beyond my control, this plan has been cancelled and I will still able to post the story throughout the entire Summer._

_Groovy's Note: Now aren't you all happy?_


	26. The Waterbending Scroll part 1

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" I heard Sokka yell out, waking me up from my sleep.

"Why can't I have a quieter alarm clock," I muttered as I rolled over to my side, to see what was going on. I looked up from the saddle and saw Aang pacing around in a circle, which told me that he was worried about something. I sat myself up and tried to force myself to wake up.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," he told Sokka while he continued pacing.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked Brianna as I let out a small yawn.

"Ever since he woke up, so like maybe an hour or two?" Brianna said, trying to recall everything since she woke up that early morning.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered air bending, and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer," Sokka said sarcastically as he concentrated on steering Appa. Without hesitation Brianna took an apple core, that Momo had finished devouring, and threw it at Sokka's head.

"I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do?" Aang exclaimed as he panicked about the distant future.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay" Katara said as she grabbed his arm and brought him down to a sitting position. "If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the two, wondering if that was a good idea. I recalled how she becomes jealous of Aang's talents making me question if I should stop her from teaching Aang, since it would later drive her into stealing the water bending scroll.

"Hey Brianna," I whispered and motioned for her to get closer "shouldn't we stop her?" Brianna raised an eyebrow, not knowing what exact event in the episode that I wanted to stop. "Should we stop Sugar Queen from being Aang's jealous tutor then a thief?" I asked her quietly as I pointed to Katara with my eyes. Without even a hesitation Brianna shook her head.

"No way," Brianna whispered in a harsh tone. I rolled my eyes already knowing her reason, without her even having to even say it.

"You are way too obsessed with pairings," I told her as I let out a sigh referring to her favorite pairing, Zuko and Katara. Brianna just grinned at me, happy that she didn't have to explain any of her inner thoughts. I let out another sigh as sat up straight. "Whatever we won't stop her, but if Aang get hurt I'll be happy to find a _new_ partner." Brianna's grin immediately dropped at the thought of me possibly killing and replacing her. "I'm sure there are many people who would be more than happy to replace you."

"No, no I'm sorry" Brianna pleaded. I said nothing and just crossed my arms as I looked at the two sitting across from us.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first," Katara said as she looked down towards the ground for anything water that they could practice with.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka said, thinking that we wouldn't find any source of water nearby. I elbowed Brianna in the gut then pointed to Sokka.

"Want to go find Sokka a puddle?" I asked her as I gave her a small smile. Brianna nodded her head eagerly as she ran over towards the edge of Appa's saddle and summoned Nyoko.

"I'm on it Aang!" she screamed out as she jumped onto Nyoko's back and flew off in search of the giant waterfall area from the episode.

"Why was she in such a rush?" Sokka asked as he watched the giant black cat fly off into the distance. I lay on my back as Momo took it as a sign to cuddle up close to exchange body heat. I took the lemur into my arms as I gently patted his head.

**((OOOO))**

"Nice puddle," Sokka said as he looked up at the great waterfall.

"Thank you," Brianna said happily before jumping into the large pool of water with Momo right behind her. Appa followed them and caused a large wave of water that splashed Momo and Brianna as they resurfaced.

"Yeah, don't start without me boy!" Aang shouted out as he also started taking off his clothes, only to be stopped by Katara.

"Remember the reason we're here," she said to Aang, making him realize that this was no time for fun and games.

"Oh right, time to practice water bending," Aang said as he put his clothes back on. I watched Brianna circling around Appa while Momo lay on his stomach, trying to dodge all the water Brianna was splashing at him.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked feeling left out.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Aang said as he held up a branch with leaves on it to him.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked Aang as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mud and bugs," Aang said correcting him. Sokka thought for a moment before taking the branch in his hand.

"Okay," he said as he walked toward Appa ready to start working.

"Well that was easy enough," I muttered to Gin who just chuckled to himself.

"Hey Rebecca," Aang called to me "what are you going to do?"

"Train," I said as I placed my feet on top of the water and started walking towards the middle of the river.

"But you always train." Aang whined.

"He's right Rebecca. You should relax for a day," Katara said agreeing with Aang.

"No thanks," I said still walking towards the center of the river.

"Do you even know how to relax?" Katara asked as I continued to walk.

"Possibly," I said sarcastically before positioning myself. I placed my hands out in front of me then moved them in a circular motion. The water from under me began to create a large shield that surrounded me. I kept my left hand out as I pushed my right hand upward. The river's water moved up forming a large wall that reached up to twenty feet. I slashed my right hand forward sending a wave of air that broke the top half of the wall, sending it back into the river. I slowly put my left hand down and brought it back towards my chest. Without a second wasted I pushed both my hands forward sending the shield of water towards the wall, completely destroying it. I dropped my stance as I looked over at Katara and Aang. "Hey, shouldn't you two be practicing?" I asked when I noticed the two had been staring at me as well as the others.

"That was amazing!" I heard Sokka shout on Appa's stomach.

"You go Rebecca!" Brianna shouted after him, as she waved her hands around.

"Hey," I turned to the two who were lazily floating on the water. I placed my hands over the water letting it surround them before lifting them up. I began moving my fingers making the water form two small water balls that were the size of baseballs. Before they realized what I was about to do, I threw water balls at the two of them, causing their heads to be soaked with water. "Stop lazing around and get back to work," I told Sokka before I turned to Brianna "and you, just because our opponents are Fire Nation doesn't mean you don't have to practice that element. Go get your butt in gear and started shooting out some fire."

"Fine," Brianna said as she put on a pouting face. She stood up and got on shore. She took a deep breath as she got into a stance, within seconds she was surrounded by fire that evaporated the water that was on her body.

"Hmm not bad," I muttered to Gin.

"Although she still needs practice if she wants to be able to catch up with you," Gin said praising my abilities. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked over at Katara and Aang.

"I'm not that good. I'm just a bit better because I practice a lot more. Although in my opinion I'll still need more practice," I said as I watched Katara begin her lesson.

"You have to work on your self-esteem" Gin muttered under his breath.

"No I refuse," I said while chuckling. I looked back to our student-teacher lesson. In the end I decided to watch them practice, since I had wasted too much energy on the earlier move and needed a short break.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this," Katara said as she motioned her body, which made a small wave of water move back and forth to the shore. I reached the shore and sat on a nearby rock as I continued to watch their lesson. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" Aang asked as he started moving according to how Katara was.

"That's almost right," Katara said as she examined Aang's movements "if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually…"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang exclaimed as he too started to bend a wave of water only it was twice as big as Katara's.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly," Katara said disbelieved. "It took me two months to learn that move," she said with a displeased look.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher," Aang said somewhat flirting with her, making me gag on the inside.

"Thanks," Katara said having calmed down, but I knew it would only be temporary.

"So, what's next?" Aang said ready for the next move.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water," Katara said as she was able to bend a string of water and began move it around. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if….." Katara began to say but then stopped midway when she saw that Aang had already mastered the move and was playing around with the water. She stopped bending the water, making it dropp into the river as she stared at Aang rather irritated. Aang playfully spun the water back into the water surface barely making a sound or ripple. "Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary," Katara said, clearly getting more and more jealous.

"Sorry, well, don't stop now. Keep them coming!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave." Katara tried for the move as the water slowly began to form up but stopped moving at a certain point. I stared at Katara's face, which clearly showed that she was at her limit and eventually she finally caved in sending the water back down.

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he easily formed a large wave that shot from the waters towards Appa and Sokka.

"Aang," Sokka shouted his name before the wave collided into him sending him backwards into the river.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang said pleaded with he's work. "What else you got?" Aang asked Katara eager to learn more.

"That's enough practicing for today," she said obviously not being able to stand Aang's talents anymore.

"Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!" Sokka shouted as the pointed out the bags that began floating down with the current.

"Uh sorry, I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff" Aang apologized.

"Ugh, my life was hard enough when you were just an air bender." Sokka complained as he sunk down into the waters. Brianna ran over to my side as she whispered to me.

"Can't you just go get the stuff?" Brianna asked referring to my abilities to walk on water and run at the speed of the wind.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, besides" I motioned Brianna closer to me "if you want the certain moment to happen we have to go to the market." Brianna let out a small squeal as she remembered her favorite fanmade couple in the series. I rolled my eyes as I went over towards Appa to dry his fur off, before going into town. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw that she was still squealing and dancing around happily. I felt my right eye twitch as I turned my head around, but could still hear the sound of her giggling from afar. I let out a sigh as walked over to Appa before I muttered under my breath "Romance-addict."


	27. The Waterbending Scroll part 2

_This scene opens up to when we are already at a village looking for replacment supplies that Aang washed away. _

* * *

"Hey do you think I should get this?" Aang asked me while Katara and Sokka went into a store to replace the supplies we had lost. He held up a familiar looking whistle that was the shape of a flying bison.

"Why not, you seem to like it" I said as I looked down at his eager eyes, that were just begging me to say yes. Aang jumped up for joy as he walked over towards the store keeper and gave him one copper coin for the whistle. Brianna giggled at the sight of our young master getting all hyped up because of a small toy. "Man I really do feel like a mom when he's like this," I muttered under my breath.

"That's because," Brianna said as she leaned her head against my shoulder playfully "you would make a good mom." She snuggled into my shoulder but I quickly pushed her away with my hand.

"You don't make me feel any younger," I said as I took two steps away from her. "Damn, you and Aang are both the same. It's like taking care of two children." I heard the sound of Nyoko laughing from the charm causing my eyes to narrow. "Make that three," I said while sighing.

"I feel sorry for your husband," Nyoko said still laughing.

"Well I don't even know if I'll ever find one," I muttered to myself.

"Oh you hush," Brianna said to me angrily as she flapped her right hand at me.

"Can we not talk about marriage now? Rebecca's still too young for that," Gin said in a sharp tone. I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at my charm wondering why he was so upset.

"She's not that young, she's sixteen. It's not unusual in this world," Nyoko said disagreeing with him. I heard Gin growl at the cat, making her and Brianna freak out a bit.

"Whoa Gin, I never expected for you to be the overprotective type," I said surprised as I looked down at the charm. He didn't respond but I could tell that he was a bit embarrassed, which made me mentally laugh.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely," Sokka said as he and Katara exited the store.

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang said as he held up the small toy to show the two. He took it in both hands and inhaled a large amount of air then blew it into the whistle which only let out a small sound of air escaping the gaps.

"It doesn't even work," Sokka yelled out as he uncovered his ears. Momo flew over to Aang as he chattered into his ear. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk," Sokka pointed out angered that Aang wasted their money for something useless.

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on" Katara said to Aang as she held out her hand. Aang slowly took out the remaining two copper coins and placed them in Katara's tan hands before we started walking around the market again. We walked through an area near the boat harbor where I stopped by a familiar looking ship owned by one of my least favorite characters.

"Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!" I heard the voice that belonged to one of the pirates of that ship. "Oh you there," he said as he put him arm around Aang "I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure," Aang said indifferently. He then paused as he thought for a bit. "What are curios?" he asked not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Don't just say yes to something if you don't know what it's for," I muttered to myself as I let out a long sigh. The pirate looked at Aang with an eyebrow raised then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got them!" he said as he began dragging Aang into the pirate ship. We followed them into the ship to a room that was completely filled with items that looked somewhat of value, but Brianna and I knew that they were all clearly stolen. Everyone began looking around the shelves for anything that looked interesting while I just stood in the middle of the room not that interested in stolen goods and looked from afar.

"Isn't there something they don't have in here?" I muttered to myself when I had completely scanned the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had a monkey's paw in stock," I said referring to something I had seen in an anime several months ago.

"In anime mode I see," I heard Gin say in an amused voice.

"Well it can't be helped," I said as I crossed my arms "I'm an anime freak after all."

"An anime freak and a romance-addict, what a deadly combo the both of you make," Gin said amused.

"Whoa when you think about it we really are a scary combo," I said as I chuckled to myself. "I'm even a bit scared." It was then that I heard footsteps coming from the door to my right side along with the sound of low screeching. I looked over and saw a man with a large pirate hat and a parrot-like creature on his shoulder, which made it clear that he was the captain.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering," the captain of the pirates said as he walked out of the shadows with his ugly looking reptile bird that screeched at Momo, scaring the poor lemur, who could only wrap around himself around Aang and hiss back.

"Momo's not for sale," Aang said as he pulled Momo closer to him. Brianna quickly walked in front of Aang as she glared at the beastly bird.

"Back off," she barked at it which only made it screech more.

"Brianna, down girl" I ordered in a mocking tone. Although she clearly didn't want to back down she did as I said and left the bird alone. I noticed Katara go over towards a cabinet with several scrolls in them. One, however, had the Water Nation symbol on it which caught her eye. She opened the scroll as she looked inside to see rows of illustrations to show the reader how to perform a certain move.

"Look at this Aang, it's a water bending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!" Katara exclaimed excitedly as she looked at the pictures eager to test them out herself. I blew a strand of hair that was in my face as I watched her admiring the scroll.

"And so the trouble begins," I said as I let out a sigh.

"Where did you get a water bending scroll?" Aang asked the captain who took the scroll into his hands and rolled it back up.

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price, free!" he said as he placed the scroll back into its proper place. I could see from the corner of my eye that Katara was still eyeing the useless piece of paper and I could tell it was going to cause us trouble later.

"Wait a minute," I heard Sokka say to my left as he pondered over something. "Sea loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise and pet reptile birds. You guys are pirates!" he screamed as he spat in the first pirate's face.

"Don't tell me you just realized this," I said in an emotionless tone as Sokka looked at me with a displeased face.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders," the pirate said as he put an arm around both me and Sokka which I quickly slapped away.

"So how much for the uh, traded scroll," Katara asked after looking down at her two copper coins in her hand.

"More than what we got," I muttered to Brianna who just laughed.

"I've already got a buyer. A nobleman in the Earth Kingdom unless, of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now?" The captain said looking down at the five of us with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Does he really think five kids would have two hundred gold pieces?" I muttered to Brianna who just shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer. I watched as Aang motioned Katara closer to him so that they could think of a plan.

"I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle," Aang said as he held out his right hand and received the two coins. "Watch and learn," he said as he made his way back to the captain.

"Hell no, I'm not watching" I said as I looked away from the scene.

"What say to the price of one copper piece?" I heard Aang ask in a pirate accent. The captain just burst out laughing, thinking Aang was just messing with him.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare," he said as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Okay two copper pieces!" Aang said still continuing to try and persuade the captain in his pathetic pirate accent.

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy" he said as he glared down at Aang with sharp dangerous eyes. I quickly stepped in front of Aang, in a protective way, as I glared back at him making him smirk. "How rare, a girl like yourself could pass for a proper lady and yet you have such a deadly glare like a warrior."

"I don't know if I should take that as I compliment or an insult," I said emotionless as I continued to glare at the man.

"On the contrary, I meant to compliment you."

"I'm sure you were," I said sarcastically as I looked around the room and saw more pirates coming inside.

"Aang, can we get out of here. I feel like we're getting weird looks," Katara said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Aye, we be casting off now!" Aang said to the captain as he was dragged back out of the ship. As I followed Aang and the rest of the group out of the ship I spotted an odd looking bump on Katara's arm and realized something must have been up her sleeve.

"Oh it's that," I said not surprised. "She really should have hidden that better," I muttered to Gin as I looked down at the large lump in her sleeve that she tried to block with her hand.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked as we safely made it off the ship and down the path.

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka said referring back to the large shelf near the scrolls.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here," Katara said as she hugged herself, hoping that no one would notice the scroll under her arm.

"Hey you, get back here!" I heard the pirate that had brought us into the ship cry out.

"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off," Aang said completely misunderstanding the situation. I slowly reached my hand towards my neck.

"Brianna," I said as I signaled for her to prepare to attack.

"Right," she said as she reached for her arm. "Should we summon them?" she asked referring to our partners.

"We want to escape don't we," I said as the small group of pirates drew closer. "Plus we might need some help taking all these jackasses down," I said as I scanned the group of pirates, that seemed to have a larger number than I remembered. I turned around to the others after thinking of a quick plan. "You guys try and make a run for it. Brianna and I will try to hold them off. We'll meet up with you guys later."

"Alright," Katara said a little too eager to leave. I rolled my eyes as I touched the cool metal of my choker activating its abilities. I quickly summoned Gin while Brianna summoned Nyoko. We both took a fighting stance as the pirates looked at us astonished giving Aang and the others enough time to make a break for it.

"You idiots they're getting away with the scroll!" the captain screamed out from his ship snapping his men out of their daze. A third of the men came charging after Gin and I while another third charged towards Brianna and Nyoko. I effortlessly dodged all their attacks while tripping a couple of them in the process. Gin would block any attacker that tried to sneak up on me and would break his weapon in the process.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Brianna as I dodged an attack.

"Pretty good," she responded as she punched a man in the jaw making him fall unconscious. "Why aren't you attacking?" she asked as she noticed Gin was the only one who had done any damage to my attackers. I looked over towards Gin as I saw him break a sword in half with his teeth scaring the wielder so much that he passed out.

"I don't find it necessary," I said as I let out a small sigh. I saw from the corner of my eye a small group of pirates go down the path our three friends retreated from. I slowly straightened my back as I cracked my knuckles. "But I guess now would be a good time to start." I glared over towards all the pirates as I stroked Gin's snout. Gin realized that I wanted to scare the pirates away and began growling at them as he showed his teeth at them. "Now which one of you is first?" I asked as I gave them all an evil smile and Gin licked his lips. I could see them all shivering and they all backed away slowly then suddenly, in a panic, ran in retreat. I let out a small yawn as I got onto Gin's back. "That was easy enough."

"Aw," Brianna whined as she got onto Nyoko's back "you guys just had to go and ruin my fun."

"Yes it's our job, now help us find the others," I said as Gin took off to the sky. It didn't take me long to catch on to their trail after hearing a very familiar and annoying phrase.

"My cabbages," I heard the unfortunate cabbage seller yell.

"Found them," I said as Gin and I exchanged smiles. Gin flew over towards the cry as I searched nearby areas hoping to find the three. I quickly spotted their orange and blue outfits among the greenery of the village and motioned to Gin where they were. He dived down towards them without attracting any unwanted attention from our sea loving friends.

"Now who wants to taste the steel of my blade first," the one pirate said as he got into a strange looking stance with a dagger in each hand.

"No thanks," Aang said as he swung his staff towards them creating a large gust of wind strong enough to knock them over while also cutting off their view with the dust that was dragged along with the attack. Gin took that as a signal and quickly flew down towards Aang's side. "Good timing," Aang complimented the two of us as Brianna and Nyoko made it to the scene. I then heard footsteps coming towards which made it obvious that the pirates were coming back. Without much choice I grabbed Katara and pulled her up behind me. Luckily Gin wouldn't need to fly very far.

"Now would be a good time to escape," I told Gin who quickly flew into the air. We flew at a slow pace, giving the others a chance to catch up to us. Aang took out his glider and flew up beside us while Brianna helped Sokka up onto Nyoko.

"Okay let's go," Brianna shouted when Nyoko had taken to the sky. Aang followed Brianna while I followed closely behind him. Katara suddenly tightened her grip around my waist, surprising me. I looked over at her as she looked down below us terrified. It must have been the fact that Gin wasn't wearing a saddle and she was afraid that she would fall off. Brianna had already gotten used to it, while I never really minded it from the start.

We flew in silence for a while, which was a bit uncomfortable since I knew the silence wasn't helping her get rid of her fear. I let out a small sigh as I tried to think of something to say. To be honest I had never really talked to her all that much. She wasn't exactly my favorite person to talk to because we have different opinions, but I definetely did not hate her. Although I would find her rather annoying at times the same could be said about Sokka. I glanced back at Katara and saw that she was shifting herself trying to find a safe and comfortable position.

"Katara," I said after clearing my throat. I must have startled her because she immediately jumped and almost fell off. "You okay?" I asked her after I saved her from almost plummeting to her death.

"Yeah," she struggled to say as she clutched onto my robe.

"You need to work on being a better thief if you're going to steal," I told her. Katara stared at me in awe as she struggled to find her words again.

"How did you know?" she nearly shouted. I pointed to her arm that was still clinging onto my waist.

"It's hard not to notice," I said referring to how it was pressed up against my side.

"Oh," Katara said a bit embarrassed at her careless mistake.

"Not only that but I saw you trying to hide it when we were leaving the ship."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Katara asked.

"Well there are many various reasons," I said not wanting to explain them, since most of them were about Brianna and her annoying romance addiction. I let out another sigh as the sun began to set.

"You really hate today don't you?" I heard Gin say to me. I couldn't help but smirk as we came to a clearing where Appa was.

"No shit."

* * *

_Anime is the official name for Japanese Animations or cartoons. __The one anime I was referring to that had a Monkey's Paw, a detached monkey's hand said to grant wishes, was called xxxHolic shown on episode 8 called "Contract"._


	28. The Waterbending Scroll part 3

_This is after we escape the pirates and are safe at the area we had set up camp._

* * *

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible," Aang said as we all got settled from our little flight. I raised an eyebrow as Brianna and I returned Gin and Nyoko back into their charms.

"The only pirate that I know is worthy of being looked up to is Jack Sparrow," I whispered to Brianna, making her and Nyoko laugh.

"I know, that's why I took this," Katara said smiling as she showed the rest of them the scroll that she had stolen. The two looked at Katara with their jaws dropped.

"No way," Aang said with disbelief.

"Isn't it great?" Katara exclaimed without a care in the world.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll," Sokka scolded his younger sister.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading," Katara said mocking the pirate that took us into their ship.

"Good one, Katara" Aang said while laughing.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a water bender," Katara said in her defense.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I said completely agreeing with Sokka.

"I thought you were on my side!" Katara shouted angrily at me.

"I said I saw you steal it. I never implied that I agreed to what you did. Perhaps if you hadn't stolen it for a personal gain I wouldn't be so against it," I said emotionlessly. Katara glare became more intense but I just looked at her with a blank expression.

"So what, you're saying I'm a thief?" Katara shouted angered at my aloof behavior. "Those pirates stole it first!" I rolled my eyes as I listened to Katara trying to defend herself. This was ironic really, because I knew that one day she would be the one scolding someone that said she cheated a cheater.

"It doesn't matter," Sokka said coming to my rescue. "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"These are real water bending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending," Katara said as she changed targets.

"Whatever," Sokka said angrily, after finding nothing he could say in his defense. I could see that he wasn't very pleased with his sister's actions, which was understandable. He quickly turned away from Aang and his sister and stomped angrily away.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it," Aang said trying to find something positive in all this. I rolled my eyes as I walked over towards Brianna.

"You better be happy," I said as I looked over at Katara who continued to glare at me.

"I would be if Katara wasn't being such a bitch to you," she said, glaring at the back of Katara's head. "I swear I wouldn't have wanted for her to steal it if I had known," she said.

"Sure whatever you say," I said, even though I knew some part of her was overjoyed with the idea of Katara and Zuko meeting one another. I watched as Katara and Aang looked through the scroll in order to find anything that might have looked interesting to them.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours," Katara said as she took the scroll into her hands.

"I thought the scroll was stolen so_ Aang_ could learn water bending," I muttered under my breath as I leaned against a tree.

"The single water whip" Katara said as she looked at the scroll as Aang held it up "looks doable." I watched as Katara struggled to bend up water from the river. She tried to form the stream of water the way that it was instructed in the picture. She failed and instead whipped herself in the forehead leaving a small mark which eventually faded. I heard Sokka and Brianna loudly laugh in the back while I quietly chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Katara said eyeing us all angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that," Sokka said, not feeling guilty whatsoever, and turned to Aang. "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara shouted at Sokka.

"Again the reason for stealing the scroll was so that who could learn from it?" I rephrased my earlier sentence, but this time I was loud enough so that everyone could hear me. Katara glared back at me, but again I just gave her another blank expression. She turned back towards the river and tried the move once again. This time she had no problem gathering the water, but she did something wrong with the stance. She tried forcing the water to go into a direction but ended up using the water whipped on Momo's butt, causing the poor creature pain.

"Why can't I get this stupid move?" Katara shouted not affected at all by the fact that she just hurt Momo.

"You'll get it," Aang said as he placed the scroll down on a stump behind him. Katara lowered her head and gave Aang a displeased look, as he walked towards the river bank. "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances," Aang said as he easily and gracefully mastered the water whip without any problem. "There. See, the key to bending is…."

"Will you please shut your air hole!" Katara suddenly shouted at him. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" The three of us bystanders looked over at Katara, all wearing displeased looks. "What?" Katara asked as if she had done nothing wrong. She looked over to Aang and saw that he looked frightened as well as on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but you know what, it won't happen again." She took the scroll from the stump and rolled it up and handed it to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay Katara" Aang said as he easily accepted her apology. I silently walked over towards them as I tapped Katara on the shoulder. I must not have been hiding my anger because Katara took a step back when she saw me.

"Just because you're frustrated doesn't mean you can take it out on others," I said in a dark voice. "You're struggling with your water bending then it's understandable that you'd be mad, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on people who have more talent than you." I could hear Brianna laughing in the background as she walked over to us.

"Rebecca's in mother mode again," she told the two as she continued to laugh. "She always gets like this when it comes to Aang and me," Brianna said happily.

"It's not like I can help it since you both act like children," I said in an emotionless voice.

"But we are children," Aang and Brianna said happily. I let out a small sigh as the two of them laughed amongst themselves. I turned back to Katara who stood there quietly watching us.

"Don't take it to heart," I said in my normal voice, which was neither angry nor sincere. "The reason Aang can master water bending faster than you is because his body recalls the moves." This got everyone's attention as they all got ready for another one of my explanations. "As you all are well aware of, Aang is the reincarnation of all the avatars before him. Kyoshi and Roku are only two of many. It could only be natural that learning certain elements would be easy for him, however there will be some that he will have trouble with for various reasons," I said referring to both the elements earth and fire.

"Why is it when you explain something everyone listens to you?" Sokka said both jealous and complimenting me.

"Because she's good at that," Brianna said quickly. "She's good at explaining unlike you and me." Sokka gave her a displeasing look but didn't say anything. Everyone laughed at his expression while I decided to talk to the only sane person at the time.

"I don't think I can last much longer with this group," I said to Gin as I closed my eyes.

"What happened to that positive attitude you had just a few weeks ago?" Gin said in a low voice. I opened one eye as I watched the three provoking Sokka a few feet away.

"It died the next week," I said only half joking. I heard Gin let out a small chuckle.

"Will it ever be reborn?" I closed my eyes again and just listened to the group laugh amongst themselves as a small smile formed on my lips.

"Well it's not like it's impossible."

**((OOOO))**

"You know Brianna is going to have your head for interfering," Gin said as I looked down from the tree branch for Katara.

"Why, I'm doing nothing wrong" I said as I continued to scan the ground. "All I'm going to do is prevent Zuko from finding us. That is my duty."

"So you're going to try and help Katara master the water whip?" Gin asked completely reading my thoughts. I nodded my head as I spotted Katara walking towards the river bank.

"And here comes my pupil now," I said as I jumped down from the tree.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!" I heard Katara scream out frustratingly as I walked up to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, surprising her causing her to drop the water stream. She gave out a nervous laugh as I crossed my arms. I let out a sigh as I walked over to her. "You're doing it all wrong." I went to the river as I touched its surface and took a small orb of water that floated in my hands as I moved my fingers. "You can't force the water to work with you. You have to work with that element. That goes for all bending." I placed the water back down into the river as I walked over towards the scroll and studied the water whip. I got into the first stance as I demonstrated it to her.

"Bending stances reflect on a certain element. Like water bending stances they are made to look like what the element is. Water is bendable and graceful which is why you have to make sure your moves flow," I said as I finished completely the water whips stances. "The same goes for the other elements. Air bending has quick and swift moves, earth bending is distinct and definite, and fire bending is strong and punctual. While fire and air bending rely mostly on breathing, water and earth have to focus on their movements," I said completing my explanation.

"Well you've clearly given this some thought," Katara said as I walked back over towards the scroll.

"It just takes an open mind," I said as I rolled the scroll up. "We'll continue the lesson tomorrow. I'll try and help you as much as I can." I suddenly heard rowboats pulling up to the banks. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I crept over towards a nearby bush as I peeked through the leaves. My guess was completely on the mark. I spotted the ship and recognized it to be the pirate's ship.

"No let go of me!" I heard Katara suddenly scream. I whirled around and saw Katara being held by a pirate who was hit by Katara's water bending. Zuko then grabbed her hands as he blocked her way.

"I'll save you from the pirates," he told Katara.

"That's nice but I think she'd rather take my offer of saving her from the pirates _and_ Fire Nation," I said as I straightened my back. Zuko turned around with Katara's hands behind her back.

"You," Zuko said rather surprised.

"I have a name you know," I said as I raised my eyebrow. "I'm Rebecca, Girl of One Nation," I said proudly.

"What an interesting name," I heard a creepy voice from behind me. I glanced behind me as I spotted the captain of the pirates. I quickly jumped back towards the water as I stood on top of its surface. "You just keep getting better and better, why not join me and my men?" he asked, admiring my ability. "

"No thanks," I said in a rather disgusted voice.

"Fine then. Men, grab her!" he commanded. A group of pirates came running out of their hiding spots all trying to capture me.

"Well this will be easy," I said as a small smirk formed on my lips. I crouched down and touched the surface of the water as I breathed in and out a slow, deep breath. Suddenly the water's surface before me began turning into ice and completely trapped the pirates. I touched the water surface from behind me, which wasn't frozen, and spun myself up.

"Hold it!" I suddenly heard Zuko shout. He motioned his guards to take Katara as one held a small flame of fire under her chin. "If you don't want your friend to get hurt I suggest you surrender now." I glared down at the water then looked back at Katara who looked terrified. I gave out a sigh of defeat as I slowly walked back towards the shore. Zuko immediately met up with me as he grabbed my right arm and pulled me towards two more guards. "Surround her with the special metal then set it on fire. We don't want them to escape."


	29. The Waterbending Scroll part 4

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," I said to the water tribe girl.

"Go jump in the river!" she yelled back at me angrily. I knew idle threats weren't going to work with her so I tried reason.

"Try to understand, I need to capture the Avatar to restore something I've lost, my honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." I held up her necklace that I had kept just in case I would ever need it.

"My mother's necklace, how did you get that?" she shouted implying that I was a thief.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is," I said bargaining with her.

"No," she said still being stubborn. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back towards the raven haired girl.

"Perhaps you could tell me," I said as I circled the trapped girl. She didn't say anything as she continued to give me a blank stare. "Tell me where he is!" I shouted, my temper rising.

"You won't get anything from me," she said with a small smirk. "I would rather be burned than tell you where he is." She suddenly stuck her hand into the circle of flames as they began to burn her.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as I watched her painful expression.

"Proving how serious I am," she said as she continued to burn her skin. I quickly pulled her hand out of the flame.

"Is that boy really that important to you?" I asked angrily. She looked into my eyes as her own eyes flickered with passion.

"More important than even my own life," she said with a smile. Angrily, I pushed her away and back to the guards before breathing out a small flame of fire. I was completely frustrated. Neither one of these girls would tell me where he was, not only that but after hearing what that black haired girl said my anger seemed to rise.

"Search the woods for the boy and meet back here," I commanded the pirates.

"Fine," the captain said as he turned towards the woods. I looked back at the girl and saw that she was holding up her wounded hand, which was now quickly starting to heal.

"I'm sorry," I heard her whisper under her breath as she looked down at the ground guiltily. Which made me wonder, who is she talking to?

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Nice work," Zuko said as the pirates came back with Aang, Sokka, and Brianna tied up.

"I bet she slept through the whole time they were being captured," I said as I eyed Brianna and by the look on her face it seemed as though I was right.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said guiltily.

"No, Katara it isn't." Aang said to her.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh and I said at the same time.

"Give me the boy," Zuko ordered the pirates.

"You give us the scroll," the captain said just as sternly.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!" Sokka asked the captain in confusion.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko said as he pointed towards Sokka. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked as he looked down at Aang with disbelief.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka said trying to persuade the pirates.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko said his temper rising.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said completely agreeing with Zuko but he didn't listen and continued with his plan.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid," the captain said to Zuko. "And we'll be taking the water princess and her Earth Kingdom partner with us," he said as he looked over towards Brianna then at me. I could see Zuko's temper suddenly rise as his fists began to shake.

"You'll regret saying that!" Zuko shouted furiously as he and his men blasted fire towards the pirates. Before I knew it Zuko's men and the pirates had begun fighting one another. "Guard the girl!" Zuko shouted to his uncle, who was still keeping me held captive with his fire bending.

"Well isn't this a bit out of character for him," I said to Iroh who stood beside me and watched the fight.

"Yes I will admit it is unusual for him to be aware of anyone other than the Avatar," Iroh said as he stroked his chin. "And I may know why," Iroh said with a small smile as he looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow as his smile seemed to be getting bigger. "And he has my full approval."

"Approval for what," I asked not completely following what Iroh was implying.

"Looks like my nephew will have a tough journey ahead of him," Iroh said as he shook his head and chuckled to himself. For some reason it seemed that he was talking about me but I was so lost in the conversation I wasn't sure of it.

"He may have his approval but not mine," I heard Gin say completely following what Iroh had said.

"Wait Gin you know what he's talking about?" I asked him.

"Who are you talking to?" Iroh asked me before Gin could answer my question.

"Um the spirit inside me," I said not wanting to lie to him since I knew he was a really nice guy. Iroh looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh I'm Rebecca," I said then pointed to the brunette in the battle fielding kicking soldiers and pirate asses. "And that's Brianna. We're the Girls of One Nation."

"Really," Iroh said looking interested in the topic. "Well I am honored to be in your presence," he said as he gave me a warm smile. "It is quite a blessing to have met you Rebecca of One Nation. You and your partner are very rare, something that will only appear once."

"You make it sound like we're treasures," I said rather embarrassed.

"In many cases you are," Iroh said as he watched Zuko and the captain fight "for your personalities and abilities." Suddenly the captain came up towards us as he got ready to attack.

"You're mine now girl!" he shouted just as he was about to swing his sword.

"Oh no you don't" Zuko shouted as he blasted a fire ball towards him. "You're not taking her while I'm here!" Zuko shouted at the captain, who was on the ground and just barely dodged his attacks. The two then continued to battle, leaving Iroh and me alone again.

"Now I'm positive that I am correct," he said as he watched his nephew fight.

"The only thing I'm positive about is that you will just keep confusing me," I said as I let out a small sigh. "I hate not knowing what's going on."

"You're not the only one blind about the topic. My nephew doesn't seem to understand either even though they are his own thoughts and feelings."

"Huh," I said in a confused tone which just made him laugh.

"Nothing just talking to myself," he said still laughing. I suddenly heard Nyoko's voice call out to us.

"You guys better hurry. Aang and Katara are already trying to bend the water into the river!"

"We'll meet you both there just get on the ship without us." Gin cried out from the charm.

"Well I enjoyed our talk Iroh but I really must be going," I said before I jumped up and over the circle of flames that had trapped me. I ran towards the water as I began chasing after the two ships that the pirates had stolen from Zuko and the one that Aang had stolen from the pirates. Instead of boarding the ship Aang and the others were on, I jumped onto the ship that was infested with pirates. As I got on board I summoned my staff and began throwing the men overboard, hoping that it would make the other's life a lot easier.

However a handful of them were able to get onto their ship. When I was able to throw the last person overboard I spotted the waterfall just up head and Aang and Katara water bending the ship so that it wouldn't fall. Before I could stop it my boat crashed into theirs sending the four of them down the waterfall but were caught by Appa. Before the ship I was on could fall along with them I jumped overboard and froze the water, stopping it completely just as Zuko and Iroh came into the scene. I then recalled the current scene from the episode, reminding me that Iroh had been looking for something.

"Iroh," I shouted towards them making them turn their attention to me. "Check your sleeve," I shouted as I pointed to my own right sleeve. He did what I instructed and pulled out the lotus tile, that I believed he was looking for. The two looked at me disbelieved as I just smiled at the two.

"You can always find a friend with that, correct?" I asked as I replaced my staff with Gin. I waved goodbye to the two of them before jumping onto his back and flew towards Appa.

**((Iroh's P.O.V))**

"She's a bit too young to know something like that," I said as I watched the young girl ride away with her winged wolf. I turned to Zuko who was gazing up at the small figure until it was completely out a sight. I couldn't help but smile as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have my full approval." Zuko then raised his eyebrow not understanding what I meant.

"Approval for what uncle?" having the same reaction as Rebecca making me laugh.

"You two will be a very interesting pair, but it may take some time before you even understand what I mean."

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Zuko asked, completely lost.

"Do not worry Prince Zuko, you will learn soon enough, with my help of course." I saw him raise an eyebrow again, still not understanding what I meant making me laugh. "Yes you will definitely need my help."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Stealing is wrong, unless it's from pirates!" I heard Katara say as I jumped onto Appa's saddle.

"Good one, Katara" Aang said as he laughed.

"Where were you?" Brianna asked the first to notice my presence.

"Had to take care of some business," I said as I crossed my legs. "I can tell you what I learned. Zuko and Iroh are really weird."

"Weird how," Sokka asked interested. I leaned against the saddle as I returned Gin to the charm.

"Iroh was saying something about giving Zuko his approval," I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"His approval for what," Aang asked me.

"Um, I don't know but I think it has something to do with me, because he kept looking at me every time he mentioned it."

"Well he was talking to you wasn't he? Isn't it natural to look at someone you're having a conversation with?" Katara asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know. He kind of looked like he was trying to hint at something, but I have no clue and Gin won't tell me," I said as I glared down at the charm. I noticed Brianna looking a bit troubled. "Brianna, are you feeling alright?"

"No," she said rather depressed as she turned to me. "I can't choose!" she suddenly exclaimed as she took me by my shoulders. "Why? Why must you two be like this?" Brianna asked leaving me completely clueless.

"You two? Who are you talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't decide which shipping to pick!" Brianna exclaimed sadly.

"Shipping," I repeated her words with a confused tone.

"Damn you and Katara!" Brianna muttered under her breath so that only I could hear.

"What about Katara and me?" I whispered to her so as to not to draw attention.

"Why must you be so dense Rebecca?" Brianna suddenly shouted.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore," I said as I turned and looked down at the clouds. I could feel that Gin was getting irritated about the subject, making me even more upset.

"God damn it, what is it with you four? You're all acting so weird!" I muttered to Gin.

"I pray you never need to know," Gin said in a serious voice. I gave out a sigh as I stared back down at the clouds while Brianna continued to talk to herself.

"I don't care anymore"

_Just in case some of you have forgotten "shipping" basically means to support a couple. _

_Editor's note: Shipping? Sort of gives new meaning to what would come later on: Berthing. *weg*_


	30. Jet part 1

_Wow the first chapter that starts off with Brianna's point of view. Sorry this took so long I was busy with stuff and shit happened, like my laptop breaking down on me, but I found a way! So forgive me~  
_**

* * *

**

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Hey where's Momo?" Aang asked us after hearing some strange creature's screech echo through the woods. We all turned to one another, seeing if anyone had an idea where our lemur friend had gone. It was then I remembered that Momo was probably caught in a trap, but the only problem was that I never got to see exactly where he was captured in the episode. I turned towards Rebecca, hoping she might remember something, but found that she was still sleeping on Appa. I wasn't surprised really; she had been training every night nonstop, despite the fact that she would still force herself to wake up early. I would be more worried if she _wasn't_ sleeping, afraid that she might pass out.

"Wait I have an idea how to find Momo!" I exclaimed. I placed my left hand over my right arm, where the brace was, and activated it which sent out Nyoko. "Nyoko, sniff around and find Momo."

"Oh come on why don't you get Gin to do it. He's more dog than I am!" Nyoko complained in a whining voice.

"No, Gin and Rebecca have been up all night training" I told her, feeling a bit guilty that we didn't have as much dedication as the two had. Nyoko glanced over towards Appa and stared at Rebecca's sleeping figure. The only times you would see Rebecca seem so at peace was in her sleep. It was almost hard to believe she was the same person.

"Fine," Nyoko said giving in and began sniffing the air for our flying friend. She quickly found his scent and began running towards where it was coming from.

"Come on she's got his scent!" I yelled towards the confused three, that didn't have the gift to hear my partner at the moment. The three followed me leaving Rebecca, Gin, and Appa behind, but I knew well enough if there was any danger Rebecca would be fine even if she was half asleep. We easily found Momo up in the trees hanging from a steel cage along with two other unknown orangutans.

"Hang on Momo," Aang shouted at he spotted his pet. He air bended himself up by spinning himself around while creating a small hurricane that surrounded him. He jumped from one tree to another until he reached the branch Momo was hanging from and untied the trap. Katara and Sokka went to go free him as the cage was gently being lowered to the ground. Momo quickly scattered out as he happily ate, what looked like half of an apple, which he had probably been consuming when the trap had been triggered. Sokka let out a loud groan as he watched the walking stomach finish devouring the fruit. The sound of the two other caged animals' cries soon followed, also wanting to be freed. "Alright you too," Aang said as he repeated his moves to get to the trees.

"This is gonna to take forever," Sokka complained as he threw his boomerang towards the cages, cutting the ropes and sending the creatures to the ground.

"That works," Aang and I both said at the same time.

"These are Fire Nation traps," Sokka told us as he looked over the metal work after Katara, Aang, and I had freed the monkey creatures. "You can tell by looking at the metal work. We'd better pack up camp and get moving," he suggested to us as he let go of the cage and got up from the ground.

"I can't wait to start _walking_," I whispered to Nyoko in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I don't think Rebecca will be too thrilled either," Nyoko said in response.

"Are you kidding me? I'll make Appa carry her," I said up at Nyoko as she walked beside me. "Him or _you_, I'll make one of you carry her!" I said as I whacked her gently across the head.

"I'll carry her," Nyoko offered as she walked a couple paces ahead of me. "Since Appa seems to be a bit tired, and anyway she's not that heavy. Although she'll probably disagree with that if she were here," she said with a laugh. I let out a groan at the thought of her low self esteem. Suddenly a flashback from a couple of days ago came into my head.

"_Iroh was saying something about giving Zuko his approval,"_ I heard Rebecca's voice echoing in my head. _"Umm I don't know but I think it has something to do with me, because he kept looking at me every time he mentioned it."_ I stopped in my tracks as I looked down at the dirt ground. _"Maybe, but I don't know he kind of looked like he was trying to hint at something, but I have no clue and Gin won't tell me."_

"Give me a break," I yelled out. I began breathing heavily as I looked at Nyoko, who seemed to be amused with my little scene, but I ignored her. "When I think about how good they look together..." I said as I placed a hand over my eyes. "I don't even know if Zuko likes her," I said as I removed my hand from my face as I resumed walking again.

"You shouldn't think about it too much," Nyoko said as she followed me by my side.

"I can't help it. It keeps nagging me in the back of my head," I said in one of my weird voices. I let out a sigh as we came to the clearing and spotted Rebecca cuddled up on Appa's back. A small smile formed on her lips as she shifted herself onto her side, making her look innocent and cute. The temptation to hug her grew but I fought the urge, knowing that Rebecca wasn't exactly the hugging type. "It's getting harder for me to stay faithful to my Zuko Katara pairing." I let out another sigh as I helped the others pack. "What am I going to do?"

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Walking stinks, how do people get anywhere without a flying bison?" I heard a familiar voice cry out, waking me up from my slumber. It took me a while to wake up enough to realize that I was moving. I lazily opened my right eye and saw that I still on Appa's saddle sleeping while everyone else was on the road each carrying a large bag. Not wanting to walk, I decided to lay on Appa and pretend I was still asleep. I didn't know why I was so tired today. Normally it only took me several minutes to become fully awake. Sure, I was probably grumpy and irritated the first hour or so but I was still awake.

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's _instincts_ they seem to know everything," I heard Katara say, probably mad at the fact that they had to walk.

"Ha ha, very funny" Sokka said unamused.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack," Aang complained.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts," Katara said still wanting to bug her brother as revenge.

"That's a great idea," Aang said following along with Katara's joke. "Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind..."

"Okay, okay I get it." Sokka said interrupting Aang before he could finish. "Look guys, I'm tired too, but the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire Nation." His words began to slow down as we walked past a bush.

"Doesn't this scene seem familiar?" Gin asked when I felt Appa stop in his tracks.

"Great," I said as I blew a strand of hair off my face. "I can't wait to meet Katara's first love," I said with sarcasm.

"Do you think they need our help?" Gin asked as I rolled over to my side so I could watch the battle that was going to take place.

"No, let the Freedom Fighters handle it. I'll only go if they need it. Besides they have Brianna and Nyoko with them. Taking down twenty or thirty soldiers shouldn't be a problem," I said lazily.

"You have so much faith in her," Gin said referring to Brianna. I glanced over at the brunette, who looked a little too eager to fight. I sighed and looked back over at the soldiers, and knew that a majority of them would get a beating from her.

"Well she _is _my partner, it's only natural" I said just as a fire bender shot at the bush in front of us which caught on fire, startling Appa. "Looks like the show's about to start."

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you" Sokka said threatening the soldiers.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered to her brother.

"Bluffing," he whispered back in a hopeful voice.

"_You_," the eye patched leader said in an amused voice "Promise not to hurt _us_?" Suddenly I heard something fly into the air and hit the leader. He collapsed onto the ground, surprising his soldiers and my friends.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" Aang asked him, while he stood there dumb struck.

"Uh instinct," Sokka said, not sure what had happened.

"Look," Katara said pointing towards a tree. I looked up and saw a distant figure of a familiar character, Jet. He quickly swung himself down with his hooks stepping on two soldiers' heads in the process. He ran towards two more soldiers and caught them by their feet with his hooks and flung them over on top of their unconscious captain.

"Down you go," he said to the fallen soldiers. Soon after every other Freedom Fighter came out from the tree tops and started attacking the soldiers. I recognized several of them but the rest were a mystery to me. Without hesitation I went and attacked any Fire Nation soldier I could find, before anyone else took him out. For some reason Sokka didn't understand this concept of first come first served, and was constantly getting his targets stolen by Jet. Katara and Aang were using their bending, which I saw attracted Jet's attention obviously wanting to manipulate and use them to his advantage later. I knew that I wouldn't stand for that and would find a way to defeat him before then. Although right now I just have to worry about defeating all these Fire Nation soldiers.

Instead of my usual routine of summoning either Nyoko or my own golden hooks, and sometimes both, I just decided to rely on my ability to use the elements. However I didn't want to use fire because I knew how much of a grudge most of the Freedom Fighters had against the Fire Nation. Since I didn't want to explain anything to them I just decided not to bother using it.

I took a stance before punching the ground with my right fist, creating a small hole in the ground. I then twisted my hand clockwise in the hole, activating my cool new ability Rebecca helped me come up with. The earth around me crumbled and formed a round shield over me. I could feel several soldiers firing at me, but the earth from the ground shielded my body. I tried sensing my enemies with my feet, just like a certain blind earth bender. When I found a group just to my right I ran towards them as the earth over me moved along with me and collided into them. The collision was so great it knocked them out like bowling balls with one strike. I could hear several groans from around me as I deactivated my ability, exhausted because I wasted too much energy. Then suddenly something unexpected happened, reinforcements came!

"I don't remember this happening in the episode," Nyoko said to me from the brace.

"It wasn't," I said as I kicked a guy in his side.

"Jet, we have to retreat!" Smeller Bee called out as she punched a guy in the ribs.

"Not yet," he called back stubbornly as he knocked out another man.

"What are you going to do?" Nyoko asked as if the whole situation didn't involve her at all. I looked around, no matter where I looked .

"I-I don't know," I said feeling a bit frantic.

"Well isn't this a bit pathetic," I heard Gin's voice echo in my head. Normally I would have gotten angry at his remark but at that moment I wasn't, because it was a fact that if Gin was awake that only meant that _she_ would be as well. I heard a rush of wind come from behind the bush that was covered in flames. Suddenly the fire died as a figure jumped up into the air. Her black hair danced in the wind as she floated to the ground landing on her feet.

"Rebecca," Aang, Sokka, Katara, and I all shouted at once as we figured at who it was.

"Thought you guys could use some help," she said with a smile. She closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. I suddenly heard blasts of fire from behind me. I turned around and saw that the soldiers were all now aiming at Rebecca. Just as they were about to hit her Rebecca opened her eyes and was suddenly surrounded by a force field of moving wind. The currents from the force field made her hair and clothes dance in the wind, making her look even cooler. When the flames came in contact with the shield it was taken into the current and expanded in size. Then it would be flung back at the attacker and would melt pieces of their armor. The soldiers that wielded weapons charged at her, but Rebecca summoned Gin out for him to deal with them. He easily passed through the current of wind and charged at each soldier and threw the steal swords into the air. Rebecca would then lift her head to where the swords were thrown and sent a small wind towards them. As the gravity brought them down Rebecca's wind would hit them to nearby rocks which would break the weapons in half.

"No way," Aang said as he gasped at Rebecca's power. "That was awesome!" Aang exclaimed. Gin then flew back towards Rebecca and entered into the shield. Rebecca glared and Gin showed them his fangs which made them all tremble in fear. Before they could retreat to get more soldiers Rebecca slowly lifted her right hand up and slashed the air sending a huge wave of wind towards them knocking them all out in one blow.

"You guys alright?" she asked after delivering her blow.

"That was amazing!" Aang said as he ran up to our emotionless friend. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked over toward Katara and let out a yawn. I quickly ran over toward her and gave her a hug.

"You were so cool!" I exclaimed as I let go of her. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Yesterday," she said in a calm blunt voice "oh and by the way you're welcome."

"Super woman," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders. She let out a small sigh as she shook her head. Something then caught her eye as she looked past my left shoulder and glared at the figure. I looked back and saw Jet walking toward us, after saying a quick 'hey' to Katara.

"Hey Rebecca right," he said with a charming smile. "What you did out there, I have to admit it was impressive" he said as he made his way to us. "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters: Sneers, Long Shot, Smeller Bee, the Duke, and Pipsqueak." While Aang went to consult with Pipsqueak about having a funny name, Katara came to join the conversation.

"I'm Katara; this is Brianna, Aang, and my brother Sokka." Katara said, breaking into the conversation and introduced us. "You already know Rebecca," she said with a hint of jealously.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank Rebecca for saving us back there. We didn't expect them to call backup," Jet said as he looked back at the unconscious soldiers.

"They're not the only one," Rebecca muttered under her breath so that only Gin and I could hear.

"If it weren't for her we would have all been captured," Jet said as he looked over at Rebecca with a charming smile, which even I found somewhat attractive. "So thanks," he said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Rebecca stared down at his hand then looked up at Jet with a blank expression.

"I was doing my job to protect Aang and my friends. I didn't fight for you, so you guys being there made no difference," she said being honest.

"Rebecca," Katara said angrily as she glared at her. "I'm so sorry. She's just really over protective of Aang."

"No worries, I'm sure she'll warm up to me eventually."

"Someone's overconfident," Rebecca muttered then turned her back to Jet. "If you need me I'll be with Appa," she told me while making her way to the bison.

"Um thanks for saving us Jet," Katara said as she noticed Rebecca and Gin leaving. "We were lucky you were there."

"I should be thanking you," he said finally taking his eyes off of Rebecca. "We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning we just needed the right distraction and then you guys stumbled in."

"We were relying on instincts," Katara said as she looked back at her brother.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet told her.

"Hey Jet these barrels are filled with blasting jelly," the Duke called to his leader.

"That's a great score," Jet said as he held his blade of grass.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak yelled as he held up a barrel.

"Also good, let's not get those mixed up" Jet said as he put the blade back in his mouth.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout," Pipsqueak said as he put the barrel on his shoulder.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked excitedly.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked the eager young boy.

"Yes we wanna see it," Katara said before I could protest.

"Rebecca's not going to be too happy," I said to the three of them trying to find some excuse.

"I think you're just over exaggerating," Aang said to me with a smile.

"And besides even if that's true, she doesn't have to come" Katara said an irritated tone.

"Hey Brianna, do you think you can talk to her for me? I really want to thank her by throwing a party at the hideout for her" Jet asked me.

"Wow, umm that's cool" I said not expecting something like this to happen. "I guess I could," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks," Jet said pleased with my answer. I could see Katara glaring toward the bush Rebecca was behind, obviously jealous of all the attention she was getting. Before Katara could stop me I walked over to Rebecca.

"Hey, Jet said he wants to throw a party for you. I think he likes you," I said not liking the thought of Rebecca and Jet being together. A quick flash of Rebecca and Zuko came into my mind but I quickly shook it off.

"Please Brianna," she said not believing me even for a second. "He's just trying to use me like he's going to do with Katara. It's probably just because I'm much stronger than her which is why I'm getting more attention, and I'm also giving him the cold shoulder."

"That does make sense," I said feeling a bit better. "So what are you going to do? Katara seems like she's not going to leave Jet alone, until she finds out what an ass wipe he really is."

"Stubborn girl," she muttered as she looked over at Katara, who was drooling over Jet. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we find evidence to reveal Jet's true nature then we can get the hell out of here."

"It won't be easy," I said as I looked over to Jet knowing how sly he was.

"You should know," Rebecca said as she jumped onto Appa "hardly anything is easy."

* * *

_It has come to my attention by one of readers that I had confused the Yin and Yang symbols. In truth Yin is the black and Yang is the white, but because I'm so far into the story I don't want to go back and change it all, yes I am lazy. That and also the way I have it now I feel it sounds much cooler despite it being wrong. Sorry if I confused anyone but I honestly hadn't thought about looking that up and this probably one of the only things that I hadn't researched. Credit goes to X-Charlotte R.-X for informing me of my mix up. _

_A note from Brianna (which will now be forever in BOLD) _

**Rebecca and I were gagging while reading Jet and Katara's lines. I was reading Katara's lines, and Rebecca was reading Jet's lines. IT WAS VERY HILARIOUS AND DISGUSTING! (also awkward because I don't like Jet that way...ewwww). And if anyone's asking why I'M not getting any attention from Jet is because I would have KILLED Rebecca if she had and Rebecca is stronger then I am, so she can deal with it more.**


	31. Jet part 2

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"We're here," Jet said as we arrived to his hidden hide out.

"Where," Sokka asked as he looked around. "There's nothing here!"

"Hold this," Jet said as he handed him a rope that was dangling from a tree.

"Why, what's this do?" Sokka asked as he took it into his hand and was pulled up into the trees with the rope around his wrist as he screamed in terror.

"Aang," Jet called his name as he offered him a similar rope.

"I'll get up on my own," he said declining the offer as he air bended his way up the trees.

"Rebecca," I heard Jet call my name, making me look over at him. "I'll help you up," he said offering me his hand.

"No thanks," I said with my arms crossed.

"Come on, it's the least I could do" he said as he grabbed my right arm, trying to force me to go up with him. Gin let out a loud growl and shoved Jet's hand off of me with his nose. Jet took several steps back as Gin stood in front of me in a protective position, still growling at him.

"I don't need your help," I said as I got onto Gin's back. "Brianna," I shouted her name and saw that she was trying to calm down the envious water bender. "You can come up with me so you don't have to waste time calling out Nyoko" I said completely ignoring Katara's tantrum.

"Oh okay," Brianna said as she climbed onto Gin and sat behind me. I glanced over at Katara and could see steam coming out of her head, jealous of all the attention I was getting from the Freedom Fighter's leader. I quickly glanced back at Jet, but he noticed my eyes then gave me a friendly smile. I heard Gin let out another growl, warning Jet not to try anything, although I had to admit he was being a bit overprotective. Then again I wasn't completely comfortable with Jet being near me, since I knew that he was planning something. Before Jet could do anything else Gin flew up to the trees and into their hide out.

"Nice place you got," Aang shouted as he zoomed past us on a foreground rope with Momo on his shoulders. I let out a small chuckle as I watched our overjoyed master playing around. I quickly dropped my smile when I noticed Jet and Katara walking toward us. Before they could say anything I jumped off Gin and made him reenter the charm.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked as I started walking away from the group.

"I'm going to watch over Aang on higher ground. You can come if you want," I said without looking back at her. I heard footsteps from behind as Brianna quickly caught up with me. "Can't stand the sight of Katara and her boyfriend?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Are you kidding me," she said with a disturbed face. "Did you see how jealous she got whenever Jet tried to make a move on you?"

"Hey, we already discussed this," I said as I rubbed my forehead feeling a headache coming. "He's only doing this because he wants to use me like he's going to do with Katara."

"Well then what about me?" Brianna asked trying to point out a reason for her thinking.

"Brianna," I said as I let out a sigh "I may be dense, but I'm pretty open minded. The reason Jet hasn't targeted you is because when it comes to the two of us you could say that I'm the leader. So if he can control me, he can control you. Compared to me you're a complete push over." I saw her raise an eyebrow as she was about to protest but I interrupted her. "It's not to offend you. It's just the way you looked when you were in battle just now. You looked completely lost. What happened out there?" I asked her now realizing how different she was just a few minutes ago.

"I don't know," she said as she looked down at the ground. "I felt umm I don't know how to describe it. It was like I didn't know what to do. Like I wasn't able to do anything, I felt so…"

"Lost," I said completing her sentence.

"That's it," she said agreeing with the word I had given her. "I felt lost."

"Care to explain why," I asked a bit concerned, because it was the first time she hadn't been confident in battle since we came here.

"I don't know. When you weren't there I felt like I couldn't do anything. I got scared because you've always been with me when I needed it. Ever since we came to this world whether it was when I'm training, fighting, or feel sad you were always there. I don't mean to depend on you so much it's just..."

"Don't worry I get it," I said as I got a clear understanding of the situation and her feelings. "You're not being dependent you're just still not use to how things work here and having me by your side just gives you more relief. It's understandable so you shouldn't worry about it."

"It's not fair, why am I the only one?" she asked, pouting at the fact that I was unaffected. I let out a small chuckle as I looked down the path and saw Aang zoom across the trees again.

"I just adapt faster than you," I told her while watching Aang laugh as Momo flew off his shoulder. "And anyway it's not like I'm being completely independent. I rely on you too. I just don't do it as much because well, I was raised like that." I watched Aang completely disappear from my sight as a felt my eyes soften at the thought of my past.

"I'm sorry," I heard Brianna whisper as she looked down at the floor, feeling bad.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but I still feel bad," she said still looking depressed.

"Don't," I said as I softly punched her left arm. "Just focus on what's going on now. That'll help me more than you feeling sorry about my past. You don't have to feel bad about anything. We didn't even know each other back then." She didn't say anything as she continued to stare at the floor with sad eyes. "I hate it when you pity me," I told her as I shook my head.

"I'm not," she said in her defense. "What I can't feel sad? Do you want me to be an emotionless rock and not cry about anything?"

"Yes," I said without hesitating.

"Ah no~" she said as she waved her arms "no I refuse. I'm not a rock!"

"You'll have to be like one if you want to connect with your element more."

"I'd rather be a boulder that way I can crush my enemies!"

"Okay, just promise you won't start talking in third person like a certain earth bender." I said referring to "the Boulder" that would appear in a future episode. "Because I don't think I can handle you saying something like. The Brianna is going to take a nap now!" I said mocking the earth bender with a single brain cell. Brianna let out a small laugh as I soon joined her.

"Hey Brianna, Rebecca" I heard Aang's voice suddenly call. We both turned and looked down towards Aang who was standing on a lower path. "Jet's throwing us a dinner now! Hurry up before Sokka eats all the food!"

"We better go," I said not pleased with the idea of eating with the Freedom Fighters.

"Will you be okay?" Brianna asked worried.

"As long as Jet keeps his eyes to himself and Katara doesn't let out any steam, I'll be fine" I said thinking back on the two characters. The thought of the two made my right eye twitch as I walked down the path with Brianna by my side.

"Come on it's this way," Aang shouted as he lead us to the party Jet had promised. I let out a sigh as we walked with Aang toward a table with a group of children. I quickly spotted Jet and Katara, who immediately found me as well. Jet gave me a small smile and waved, while Katara sat next to him with an evil aura behind her. I let out another sigh as I rubbed my forehead. "Isn't this place great," Aang asked us with satisfaction in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said as I looked toward the setting sun "just peachy."

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Hey you okay?" I asked Rebecca when Jet finished delivering his speech. She leaned her chin on her right palm, looking both bored and pissed. "I'll take that as a no," I said not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Hey Jet, nice speech" Katara said as Jet sat back down in-between Katara and Rebecca, who was forced to sit beside him.

"No wonder she's so pissed," Nyoko said from my brace. I let out a nervous laugh while Rebecca just rolled her eyes and tried to block out the whole party.

"Thanks, by the way I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today," Jet said complementing them.

"Well, he's great, he's the Avatar. I could use some more training," Katara said as a blushed crept across her face.

"Avatar huh, very nice" Jet said with a sly smirk, that Rebecca and I caught right away.

"Don't even think about it," I heard Rebecca say in a low whisper. Jet glanced over at her, pretending as if he didn't know what she was talking about. I jumped back when I realized that Rebecca was glaring at him. Her eyes were like looking into the eye of a storm, both terrifying and mesmerizing.

"Whoa what's your problem?" Katara shouted at Rebecca when she noticed the look she was giving Jet. She dropped her glare slightly but didn't respond. "I think you need to cool down!" she shouted to her angrily.

"I think she's right," Aang said agreeing with her. "Rebecca, you should go cool off a bit. You're being a bit too paranoid." I looked over at Rebecca then over at Aang. I knew for a fact that she would never disobey him, even if she knew he was wrong. Without a word Rebecca got up from her seat and used her abilities to jump high into the trees.

"Brianna, keep your guard up," I heard Gin pass on a secret message from Rebecca.

"Sure," Nyoko said responding for me.

"I'm so sorry about Rebecca." Katara said.

"No problem," Jet said looking unaffected "she'll come around eventually." He picked up his coconut cup and took a sip of water. I could see a small smirk form over his lips as he took another sip.

"He's planning something," Nyoko said reading my mind "any idea what?"

"No," I whispered to her as I continued to watch Jet. "But whatever it is I'm going to stop him."

* * *

**WE'RE STILL GAGGING! Oh, quick note, if anyone thinks that we're making Katara sound like a bitch, I DON'T CARE! IT FITS! YOU KNOW IT DOES! YOU MUST AGREE! (Kidding, but seriously it fits teehee).  
**


	32. Jet part 3

_This is still in Brianna's point of view. Also the scene starts off after Sokka had gone with the Freedom Fighters on an important mission, which was just to rob an innocent old man. The next point of view jumps to the next morning, after Sokka had been kidnapped that previous night. _

* * *

"Hey look, Sokka's back from the _mission_" Rebecca said as she leaned back and looked down at Sokka who begin to pack his things.

"Should we go down?" I asked as she took a bite out of her pear. She continued chewing, shrugged her shoulders, and then began walking toward Sokka. "Guess that's a yes." I saw Aang jump down from a higher level then threw, what looked like a black fire cracker, down at Momo. Not happy with the sudden attack, Momo began attacking Aang using more of the crackers from his bag he received from the Duke. Soon after Katara came down from a ladder and walked over toward Sokka, ignoring Aang and Momo completely.

"Hey Sokka, is Jet back?" Katara asked as we made it to the scene.

"Yeah he's back, but we're leaving" Sokka said as he tied a knot on his bag.

"What," Aang said in surprise.

"But I made him this hat," Katara said as she pulled out an ugly looking hat made of leaves and a giant flower from behind her back. I heard Rebecca let out a small chuckle as she eyed the pathetic attempt of a gift.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug," Sokka said seriously.

"What, no he's not" Katara said not even bothering to correct him on labeling Jet as her _boyfriend_.

"He's messed up Katara," Sokka said trying to reason with his little sister.

"I could have told you that," I heard Rebecca mutter under her breath as she put her hands behind her head.

"He's not messed up. He's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life," Aang said trying to defend Jet.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka shouted angrily.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story," Katara said as she crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding me," Rebecca said in an amused tone making everyone turn to her. "Why would Sokka make something like that up?" she asked crossing her own arms as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying Sokka's lying," Katara said trying to defend herself "I just..."

"Don't believe him," Rebecca said interrupting her.

"No," Katara said denying it. "There just might be more to it then what Sokka is saying."

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath, not caring anymore. After a few seconds of an awkward silence passed, we all followed Katara to Jet's room. When we got there Katara immediately discussed with Jet what Sokka had told them.

"Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked after hearing Katara explain what her brother had said.

"No, he conveniently left that part out," Katara said glaring at her brother.

"Are you trying to say that all Fire Nation citizens are evil? That their life isn't just as important as ours?" Rebecca asked Katara.

"He was an assassin, Rebecca" Jet said as he pulled out a dagger and he stabbed it into a stump in front of him. Jet twisted the bottom of the weapon, revealing a secret compartment with red liquid inside. "See, there's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life Sokka." Jet said lying through his teeth.

"I knew there was an explanation," Katara said as she gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't see any knife," Sokka said, not buying his lie for a second.

"That's because he was concealing it," Jet told him.

"See Sokka, I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife," Katara said siding with Jet.

"There was no knife!" Sokka shouted in frustration that his younger sister didn't believe him. "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things," he said as he stomped out of the room.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help," Jet said trying to persuade us not to go.

"What can we do?" Aang asked falling into Jet's trap.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Katara and Aang looked at each other before quickly running off to tell Sokka that they weren't leaving. I soon followed them, but halfway there I realized that Rebecca had stayed behind. I got worried so I ran back toward Jet's room. When I got near the door I heard voices from inside.

"I know what you're planning," I heard Rebecca say in a threatening tone.

"Well yeah, didn't I explain it just now?" Jet said trying to be smooth.

"Think what you want, but we both know what you just said was just a bunch of bullshit. Admit it, since you first saw Aang and Katara bend you planned this whole thing out. You were going to deceive them by telling them the Fire Nation is going to burn the forest down when in reality you're the one who's going to be attacking the village."

"I know what all this is about," Jet said in a strangely calm tone. "You're worried that Katara and I are getting a bit close." I felt myself gag, but kept it in so that they couldn't hear me.

"What," Rebecca asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"Hey, you don't have to hide it. I know you've liked me since we first meet."

"Are you blind?" Rebecca asked thinking Jet was stupid, which was understandable.

"What am I wrong?" Jet asked.

"Completely," she said bluntly. She let out another sigh. "What makes you think I would hold special feeling for you?"

"Instinct," Jet said mocking Sokka.

"Sorry, but my heart as never raced for anyone these sixteen year of my life and its not about to just because I see an attractive boy."

"So you admit I'm attractive," Jet said acting cocky.

"You know, I would have been your friend if you weren't so messed up and maybe a little less cocky."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked not following.

"The Fire Nation killed your parents when you were still young and now look at you. On your way to being an adult and you mistreat others because of what Nation they are from, pathetic. Just because you have a grudge against the Fire Nation doesn't mean you can take it out on innocent people. It won't solve anything and it won't bring your parents back. Do you think they would have wanted you to end up like this? Do you really think this will bring them happiness?"

"Enough," Jet screamed as he knocked over the dagger from the stump "Get out!" His whole body was shaking because of both anger and depression. He glared at Rebecca, his eyes like sharp daggers trying to ward her off. I could see small tears forming up in the corner of his eyes. It was obvious Rebecca had hit the nail on the head, but Jet was still confused and was in complete denial. Without saying anything Rebecca left the room. As she came to the door she looked back at Jet who was sitting on his bed looking angrily at the ground. She let out a sigh and looked at him with pitiful eyes. Somehow it seemed as though she could understand what he was going through, but I couldn't be sure. She then turned to me, not shocked to see me standing there, and walked past me.

"Come on," she whispered as she continued to walk up the path. I ran to her side not knowing what to say after the scene I had just witnessed. "Keep your guard up," she said after a long silence. "We don't know what he might do. So keep your eyes open and protect Aang at all cost."

"Sure," I struggled to say since I was at a loss of words. After another long silence I looked back toward Jet's room. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked feeling bad for the poor guy. Rebecca didn't say anything and continued to walk up the steps. She then stopped in her tracks as she spotted a falling orange leaf caught in a breeze.

"I hope so," she said in a low whisper as she watched the leaf float to the ground. "I _really_ hope so."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Rebecca, Rebecca wake up" I heard Brianna call my name as she shook me. I lazily opened my left eye as I let out a small groan.

"Yeah," I said in a dull voice as I felt the sun's rays hit my eyes.

"Sokka's missing," she said in a worried voice.

"He must have spotted Jet and his guys leaving to start the plan," I said recalling the scene in my head. "If everything goes the way it's supposed to Sokka should be fine," I said as I got out of bed. "Besides he's a big boy, he can handle people like Smeller Bee and Pipsqueak on his own" I said putting complete faith in our pony-tailed battle strategist.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Brianna said agreeing with me. "This _is_ Sokka we're talking about."

"Don't give him _too _much credit," I said as I let out a small yawn. "We wouldn't want him getting a big head, like a certain teacher we had last year."

"Mr. Tomato head," Brianna exclaimed as she recalled one of our favorite teachers, who had a very confident personality which we loved to tease him for.

"The Triple M," I said saying his favorite nickname out of several others.

"Ah I miss him," Brianna said with a sigh as she reminisced in our past.

"Yeah, I can imagine you miss him and some others," I said thinking of Brianna's friends and family.

"Don't you miss anyone?" Brianna asked me, surprised that I was talking only about her. I kept silent as I looked out the door and saw Aang running toward us.

"If you mean in my family, then only Alex" I muttered under my breath "everyone else I can live without."

"Morning Rebecca, Brianna" Aang shouted as he ran through the door breaking the awkward tension in the air. "Brianna, you've got to try out the cool rides they got in this place!" Aang shouted, treating Jet's hide out like an amusement park. "Rebecca, you should come too."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass," I said as I rubbed my right eye.

"Oh I forgot it's morning," Aang said remembering that I wasn't active now. "Wait here," Aang suddenly shouted before dashing out of the room leaving a trail of dust in his path.

"How is it he can be so energetic so early in the morning?" I asked as I watched him run off in disbelief.

"Hey don't look at me," Brianna said as she shrugged her shoulders "I don't have any idea either."

"But, it's not a bad thing" I said as I waited for him to come back with a small smile.

"You really care about him don't you?" Brianna asked with a huge grin across her face.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" I asked with a smirk. "With Alex being number one, you and Aang are a close second."

"I'll take it!" Brianna shouted, satisfied with her placement.

"Sorry," I said with a small chuckle "but you know Alex has always been there since the beginning."

"Yeah I know," Brianna said understanding "but what about Gin?"

"Well I guess he's at the same level as Alex."

"Well that makes sense," Brianna said as she nodded her head.

"I'm back," I heard Aang shout as he ran into the room. "Here," he said as he handed me a glass of red liquid.

"Oh thanks," I said as I looked down at the cup "what is it?"

"It's juice," Aang said as he stared at me "I made it myself with fruit from the woods."

"Thanks Aang," I said as I patted the young boy on the head before taking a sip.

"I didn't know you could make juice," Brianna said a bit surprised. I looked over at Brianna as I continued to drink.

"Yeah well Jet taught me how," he answered happily. I chocked on the juice and began coughing out the liquid in my wind pipe.

"Jet helped you make this?" I asked as I looked down suspiciously at the red liquid.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Aang asked innocently as he looked over at me.

"Let's just say I'm not too fond of the guy," I said honestly.

"Well that was kind of obvious," Aang said as he narrowed his eyes. "You and Sokka should really stop being so suspicious of him. Jet's a cool guy when you get to know him."

"Maybe," I said as I looked out the door and saw Momo fly in. "Looks like that's the signal for breakfast." I noticed Katara come out of her room and walk off to where we had had been having our meals for the past couple of days.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Aang shouted as he ran out the door "I'll meet you guys there."

"You coming," Brianna asked as she began walking out the door, but stopped to turn to me.

"No thanks," I said as I pointed down to the cup. "Aang didn't do such a good job on this. I feel kind of sick."

"Oh you okay?" Brianna asked worried.

"Yeah, just an upset stomach no need to worry so much."

"Alright, I'll just save some food for you later," Brianna said as she left the room toward where the crowd of hungry children went. When I knew she was clear out of the area I dropped to the floor as I placed a hand on my neck. It was as if my throat was on fire, which burned whenever I swallowed any saliva. I gasped for air which caused it to hurt more.

"Jet, he put the poison he showed us yesterday into the drink," Gin struggled to say as he too felt my pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I began coughing "I should have been more careful." I couldn't talk anymore for my whole neck was now burning. I could feel the poison slowly taking over my body. I bit my lip trying to distract my pain. I heard the sound of footsteps walking toward the door. I struggled to pick my head up, but I managed to force my body to roll over and was able to see a pair of shoes in front of me.

"Look at that the strong and powerful protector, defeated by mere poison" I heard the sound of Jet's voice say as he pulled me up by my hair. "I can't have you and Sokka both getting in my way now can I?" Jet asked with a smirk. I could see hate and darkness in his eyes which must have taken over him, causing him to turn into this monster. "It's a shame too," he said as he watched me struggle to breathe "you and I could have been great partners. We could have rid the world of the Fire Nation and bring peace."

"That would never bring peace," I said as I felt my throat burn more, but I refused to stop in mid-sentence. "Despite what you think we need the Fire Nation."

"What, are you on their side now?" Jet asked angrily. I could feel my body cry out in pain asking me to stop, but I refused.

"I'm only trying to bring balance. I'm on no one's side." Jet's whole face changed from being amused to enrage. He clenched his teeth as he glared down at me. He couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"You Traitor!" He pulled my hair up then grabbed my head as he shoved it to a wall. I let out a small cry but forced it in because the pain was too unbearable if I screamed. I could feel blood trickling down my cheek onto Jet's wrist.

"No," I stammered as I felt my tears building up from both pity and pain "you're the traitor."

"I told you to shut up!" he screamed out again he said as he grabbed me by my collar. I could see he was on the verge of tears, taking in my words again.

"Jet," I whispered his name trying to sooth him.

"Shut up," he screamed as he threw me to the ground. I let out another small cry as my back hit the floor. My whole body had become more sensitive due to the poison. "Why," Jet asked as he hovered over me "why won't you just be quiet?" He lifted up his right foot and kicked me across the face. I felt myself come in contact with the wall then drop to the floor. My whole body was now filled with deadly flames and was burning me more from the inside. I clung to my body, hoping it would comfort me, but the sudden movement caused me more pain. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore as I just let them fall. My salty tears combined with the crimson puddle of blood that came from my wounded head. I heard Jet step closer as he looked down at me, completely emotionless. The image of him began to haze as my body began to shut down, due to all the pain and blood lose. My eyes were drooping without my permission and I couldn't fight back, I was too weak.

"Jet, stop" I managed to whisper before I had lost complete control over my body. Just as my eyes were about to close I got a glimpse of his face. For just a mere second I saw an emotion from his eyes which I had been trying to get him to understand for the last couple of days, regret, but that changed in a blink of an eye. My mind must have been completely out of whack because Jet's eyes suddenly looked to be glowing red. The sight was terrifying but I didn't last long enough for me to be scared. That was the last thing I saw before my body shut down, leaving me complete vulnerable.

* * *

_Hopefully for those of you who actually liked Jet, I didn't ruin his character for you. I didn't intend to make him a dis-likable kind of guy but it was necessary for my plot. Although I tried to get his character down and tried to show there is good in him._

**Somewhere...deep...deep...DEEEEEEEEEP...REALLY DEEP down in the pit of evil...****where his heart should be...(for those of you who HADN'T guessed yet, I really don't like him anymore, I used to, but not anymore...GRAWR!)**_  
_


	33. Jet part 4

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara apologized as we walked down the path next to a small river.

"No worries, he already apologized" Jet said lying through his teeth again.

"Really," Katara asked with disbelief and looked at Aang, who couldn't believe the news either. "Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something" Jet said cleverly.

"Yeah, I did" Katara said, referring to when she lectured him the other night.

"I guess something you said got through to him," he said as he looked over at the river. "Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smeller Bee."

"Yeah sure, 'scouting' that's what it's called," Nyoko said, knowing Jet was lying. I nodded my head in agreement as I watched Jet carefully. I didn't know where or why Rebecca had left, but I knew that she would have wanted me to be careful of Jet.

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes," Katara said thinking of her brother's normal behavior patterns. I suddenly heard air escape the ground and shot Aang up, sending him to the sky.

"Alright, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along," he explained to them.

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know," Katara said unsure of herself.

"Katara," Jet said as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders "you can do this."

"What about me?" Aang asked as he returned to solid ground.

"I know the Avatar can do this," Jet said which cheered Aang up.

"What do we do?" Nyoko asked as they began bending the water out of the vents.

"I don't know, Rebecca and I were still working out a plan this morning. Where is she?" I asked frantically as I looked around, wondering if she was somewhere watching us, like the ninja she is.

"I don't know but somethings wrong with Jet," Nyoko said as I turned to look at him. "There's something different about it. I can almost smell it."

"I don't see anything," I said as I looked at him carefully. "There's nothing different about him as far as I can tell." I looked down the river knowing the dam that was up ahead. "Maybe she's planning on meeting Sokka at the village."

"Maybe," Nyoko said thinking it over "but just to be safe you better be careful."

"Right," I said agreeing with her, but I couldn't help but worry about Rebecca in the back of my mind. I then saw a stream of water come from the hole in the ground then flow out toward the river building it up.

"Yes, Good job! This river empties into the reservoir. A few more geysers and it'll be full," Jet said pleased with their work.

"Look, there's another steam vent" Aang shouted as he ran toward the vent.

"Okay, you two keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir," Jet said as he was about to head off.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there," Katara said as she came to the steam vent.

"Actually, it'd probably be better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done" Jet said before walking away toward the reservoir.

"She's obsessed with him," Nyoko said in a disgusted voice as I nodded in agreement.

"But it's because of her obsession that they were able to find out the truth about Jet." I said as I watched Jet walk off. I then felt myself make an evil grin knowing that Jet would soon get what was coming to him. "Which is unfortunate for the poor guy," I said as I laughed to myself "ah well I never really liked him anyway."

**((OOOO))**

"I bet that's enough" Aang said as they finished another vent "and I'm not just saying that to be lazy."

"Well you already did six, anymore and we won't have any ground to stand on" I said as I looked at all the air vents that water were being drained from.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir," Katara said without missing a beat.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout," Aang said thinking about the directions Jet had given us.

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us," she said trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh yeah," I said with an evil grin "I'm sure he'll get the wind knocked right out of him." Katara ignored my comment as we all walked toward the reservoir while Nyoko laughed at my little inside joke.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked as we came to an overview of the dam. We saw a group of Freedom Fighters gathered under the dam placing barrels under it.

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation," Aang said recognizing the barrels from a couple days ago.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked confused.

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam," Aang and I both said to her, but Aang said it in more shock than I.

"What," Katara said the thought never crossing her mind "no, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

"I've gotta stop him," Aang said as he opened his glider and ran toward the cliff.

"Jet wouldn't do that," Katara said still in denial. Just as Aang was about to fly toward the dam Jet appeared and snatched his glider, almost causing Aang to fall over.

"Yes I would," Jet said as he stood up straight.

"Jet why," Katara asked not understanding.

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again" Jet said letting his anger control him again.

"This isn't the answer," Katara told Jet with pleading eyes.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but..." Jet started to say but was interrupted.

"Where's Sokka," Katara asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Katara," Jet said as he cupped her cheek. She hesitated a moment but then shook his hand away as she sent a water whip toward Jet from her water skin pouch.

"I need to get to the dam," Aang said as he ran toward his glider but was stopped as Jet grabbed it with his hooks.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider," Jet said as he placed it behind his back. He swung a hook, with the other linked onto it, at Aang several times but Aang was able to dodge, until Aang flipped onto a tree behind him.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jet" Aang said as the peaceful monk he was.

"You'll have to if you want your glider back," Jet said as he ran toward Aang and onto the tree. I wanted to help him, but I knew that it was impossible for me to fight in the trees, I had no sense of balance and the trees were too close together for Nyoko to be able to fly me up. Sadly I had to sit this battle out. Aang fled by leaping from tree to tree, hoping to avoid Jet but had no such luck. Jet zoomed past him using one hook as a ride and the other he swung at Aang but was once again dodged. Aang sent a strong current of wind at Jet but he dodged it and swung down the branch, giving him a boost to try to kick Aang. Aang made a force field of air blocking his attack, but Jet quickly recovered then tried slashing Aang with his hooks once more. Again, Aang was able to dodge every single movement then sent a wind from his kick that knocked Jet toward the tree base.

Jet quickly recovered and began swinging his hook, with the other linked, around to create speed then tried to slash at Aang. Aang kicked the air again sending a wind at him, stopping Jet from touching him. This time, however, Jet was able to keep his ground but Aang took that to his advantage as he retreated into the trees. Jet soon followed which began their game of tag, lasting them a while before Jet was able to catch Aang in mid air. He tried to slash at Aang, but the skilled bender was able to dodge the attacks by flipping in the air. The two landed on a thick tree branch when Jet then violently began slashing away at Aang again, but missed every mark. At Jet's last strike Aang jumped off the tree branch and began crawling under it then got back right side up as Jet charged at him. Aang sent a large chain of wind that pushed Jet off the tree branch. He was able to catch another lower branch with his hooks but as a result of the sudden stop, lost the glider to gravity. The two realized it immediately and both jumped off their branches as they fell to the ground wanting to get to it before the other did. While they were falling Jet was able to grab a tree branch and kick Aang, which knocked him toward a different tree that sent him crashing down to us.

When they both landed on the ground before I could do anything, Katara immediately began shooting streams of water at Jet. Each one was more powerful and violent than the other. Just as Jet was about to make contact with the tree behind him; Katara used her bending to freeze the water. Surprised at the sudden attack, Jet dropped his weapons just as the water on him began to freeze. The ice around him both trapped and restrained him.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!" Katara shouted, practically ready to cry. I suddenly heard a bird call. When it stopped Jet responded to it with a different bird call. "What are you doing?" Katara asked with horror.

"You're too late," Jet said pleased.

"No," Katara said as she looked toward the dam. Aang opened his glider and tried to fly not realizing that Jet had tampered with this glider, by striking holes in it, during the fight. When Aang plummeted to the ground Katara and I ran toward him.

"Brianna, can you fly on Nyoko?" Katara asked frantically.

"Sorry, I can't" I said as I looked at the horizon "the sun is setting and I still haven't recovered from this morning's training." However, in reality I was screaming at myself for not being smart and realizing that I could have gone on Nyoko and stopped them while Aang and Jet were fighting!

"Sokka's still out there, he's our only chance" Aang said to us.

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, please." I saw a flamed arrow being shot from a tree as it slowly started falling toward the base of the dam where the barrels were placed. "No," Katara whispered just before the flame made contact with the blasting jelly causing an explosion which broke the dam sending a flood of water to run toward the village.

"Sokka didn't make it in time," Aang said sadly as he looked down at the flooded village.

"All those people," Katara said as she stared at the village, sadness in her eyes which flickered to anger as she turned to Jet. "Jet, you monster!"

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe," Jet said not feeling guilty whatsoever.

"It will be safe, without you" the sound of Sokka's voice suddenly came from behind us while riding on Appa.

"Sokka," Katara shouted happy to see her brother safe.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka told us.

"What," Jet shouted in shock.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time," Sokka explained his story.

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet shouted angrily at him.

"Who would be free, everyone would be dead." Sokka asked him.

"You traitor," Jet shouted at him.

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people. Not only that but you tried to kill one of the world's only hope."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked horrified. Sokka's eyes suddenly dropped down as he clenched his fists. He turned around and picked up a body then turned it to us. I stood there in horror as I saw that the body Sokka was holding was Rebecca's. Her head was completely covered in dried blood, her skin was pale, and she was breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" I shouted at Jet in anger as I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"He poisoned her drink with the same poison that was in the knife," Sokka explained as he placed Rebecca back onto Appa's saddle. He then turned to Jet as he glared at him. "You knew Rebecca would never take anything you made for her and you knew that she was suspicious of you, just like me. So you planned on using Aang to give her a drink you helped him make. Once Aang had his back turned you poisoned it." I looked over at Aang who was staring at the ground in horror, feeling guilty and enraged at the same time. "Luckily Rebecca only drink some of it which didn't kill her. Instead it just caused her agonizing pain, but you took that to your advantage and beat her until she was unconscious."

"That's the thing I smelled on Jet. It must have been Rebecca's blood!" Nyoko shouted into my head then began growling at Jet.

"Where did you find her," I asked Sokka in a low whisper.

"In front of the village behind a tree, he was planning on drowning her along with the village."

"It couldn't be helped!" Jet shouted in his defense. "She knew about my plan and tried to stop me. I had to do it!"

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I slowly lifted my head up as I gave Jet a glare completely full of rage and hate. "All she wanted to do was to help you see what you were doing wrong! Not only that but to protect us and the villagers! So don't start talking shit about her when you don't even know what you're talking about!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks again but this time they weren't going to stop and I ignored them. "Rebecca, she tried to protect us all of us. She's always training herself to death until she's about to collapse, and even despite that she's willing to help me with my training. She's always protective of us. She'd even be willing to hurt herself for us. She's someone I'm proud to call my friend. She's smart, strong, a quick thinker, nice, calm, and collective. She's always been brutally honest with me but that's always been good because it makes me better at whatever I did and she's always been a peacemaker. So you have no right talk about her like that!" I could feel my whole body shaking from rage. "I may not be as strong or smart as Rebecca, but I know that I'm strong enough to beat you. Sun or no sun I'm taking you down!" I felt my body being infused with a power I had never felt before. Suddenly my brace began to glow a dark black as I felt its power surround me. It felt as though Nyoko and I were being fused together, filling me with more power I had never experienced before. When the light died out I realized that my form had changed and that Nyoko was now literally a part of me, on my back was Nyoko's giant pitch black bat wings. Normally I would have been in great shock but at that moment all I could think about was avenging Rebecca.

I glared over at Jet as I released my new power that caused the earth around him to tremble. I flew into the air with my new wings as I brought up a chunk of earth with me. I motioned it in front of me as I targeted Jet from the sky. I could hear everyone from below crying out for me to stop, but I ignored them completely. The only thing I had my sight set on was the trembling body of the guy who almost murdered my best friend. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore as I punched the earth so hard that it shot toward him like a rocket. Just as it was about to hit its mark a wave of water appeared and froze my boulder in its place only inches away from hitting Jet.

"Why'd you stop me?" I shouted our as I flew down to the ground and glared at Katara.

"It wasn't me," Katara said frightened of me for the very first time.

"It was me." My eyes widened as I turned toward Appa and saw Rebecca struggling to stand as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Why," I just above a whisper. "Why did you save him?" I screamed out in tears. "Why, he almost killed you!"

"Because killing him couldn't help me in anyway," she struggled to say. I looked up at Rebecca, who was still struggling to keep herself up, still affected by the poison inside her. "I know you meant well," she said in an understanding voice "but please don't do something you're going to regret later. Don't let hatred cloud your mind. I don't want you to end up like Jet. He didn't have anyone to help him, but I want to make sure I can help you and the rest of the group." I could feel tears falling down my face as I began to cry again, realizing how relieved I was that Rebecca was alive. I heard Rebecca struggle to jump off of Appa then walk toward me as she pulled me into a warm hug. "It's okay," she whispered as my legs caved in and she gentle brought us to the ground. "I'm here," she said as she patted my head "I'm here."

"I'm sorry," I said through my tears as I buried my head into her chest.

"I know," she said in a motherly tone as she hugged me tighter. "Thank you Brianna, for thinking about me" she said trying to comfort me as I cried into her chest. "You really are a great friend."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"You okay," Sokka had asked me.

"For the thousandth time" I said getting tired of repeating myself "yes, I'm fine. Look, don't worry my body is already healing so you guys don't have to worry anymore. The danger has passed, I'm going to live so can you guys please move on."

"Sorry, but we can't help it. It felt like we lost you there," Katara said in a depressed voice. I let out another sigh as I pushed back my hair.

"Look guys," I said as I pulled my hair to the side. "My head injury has already healed. It's just the poison that's taking some time."

"I'm sorry," Aang whispered as he sat with his knees close to his chest in the corner of Appa's saddle. "If I hadn't given you that drink none of this would have happened." I let out another sigh as I slowly walked over toward the sad young boy and sat beside him.

"It's not your fault," I told him as I pulled him into a warm hug. "You didn't know. Stop blaming yourself. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you're not human. You and your past lives made mistakes. Instead of feeling guilty you must learn from them. Do you understand?" Aang nodded his head as he buried his face into my chest, like Brianna had done before, as he let his tears flow.

"I thought I'd lost you," Aang cried into my chest. I smiled down at him as I patted his back and he hugged me tighter.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," I said as I made Aang look up at me. "You, Brianna, Sokka, Katara, Appa, and Momo you guys are my world and I love you all. And the only way to protect you guys is to stay alive and be by your sides," I said as I wiped the tears off Aang's face.

"She said she loves us!" Sokka and Brianna shouted as they hugged my tightly.

"Ow, guys still sensitive" I said in pain which stop them from hugging me.

"Hey Rebecca," Katara said making me turn to her. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you these past few days," she said as she looked down ashamed. "I just got really jealous every time I saw…"

"You don't have to explain Katara," I said stopping her from completing her sentence. "Although I may not know what it's like to be in love, I can understand what it's like to want something someone else has. You don't have to apologize. Like I said before you're human. It's natural for you to have those emotions."

"Thanks for understanding," Katara said with a smile.

"No problem," I said as I leaned against the saddle. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to rest now. Fighting poison takes a lot of energy."

"It's fine," Brianna said as she let out a yawn obviously tried too, since she had used so much power from earlier. "I think I'll be joining you too."

"Oh by the way Sokka, thanks for saving me I owe you one" I said to my pony-tailed hero.

"Hey what are friends for," Sokka said as he smiled at me. I returned his smile with my own before lying down on my side, ready to get some rest.

"What do you think of that power Brianna and Nyoko were able to summon," Gin asked me as I shut my eyes.

"I don't know," I whispered so no one could hear me "but whatever it was, it was amazingly strong. That boulder would have killed Jet and if that didn't that earthquake would have." I turned toward Brianna, who was already fast asleep.

"How was she able to summon that kind of power?" Gin asked. I curled up into a ball as I shut my eyes and listened to the wind blow against us.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're going to find out."

* * *

_And this is why Brianna can not stand Jet anymore. Although I've told her many times she shouldn't after all this is just a fanfiction, but apparently she still holds a grudge against him. And yes Sokka is my hero, ironic right?_

**I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! DX HE ALMOST KILLED REBECCA DAMNIT! (currently frustrated, needs to go vent somewhere...)**


	34. The Great Divide part 1

_The story opens up to when Katara and Sokka are arguing on how Sokka had set up the tent and the how pathetic the fire wood Katara had gathered was. The next point of view is when the gang is already at the Great Divide and they had just met the Canyon Guide, the Zhangs, and one of the members from the Gan Jin Tribe.  
_

**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Are you alright?" Gin asked me as I watched the sun setting causing the sky to turn into different shades of orange. In the background I could hear Katara and Sokka fighting over the proper way in doing the other person's job, but I blocked all their voices out and continued to stare up at the sky.

"I'm fine," I said as I closed my eyes.

"You know I can tell when you're lying." I didn't respond and just continued to look at the bright warm sky. I spotted from up above the clouds faint shines of several stars in the sky. My eyes softened as my vision became less focused.

"Everything will come to an end," I muttered under my breath. "Even a star will fade away and die out without anyone knowing it will be replaced by a newborn star. It's an eternal cycle that will haunt one all their life."

"Something must be bothering you. Saying something like that is a bit too depressing, even for you" Gin said in a serious tone. I continued to look up at the sky as it darkened. "That incident with Jet must have really affected you."

"Well almost dying really makes you think," I said trying to be my normal sarcastic self but failed. I placed a hand over my eyes as I lay on the dirt floor. "I almost died because I was weak, but Brianna..." I glanced over at the brunette's sleeping figure as she curled up in a small ball, her ability to sleep through loud noises still amazes me. "She somehow managed to obtain such an amazing power." I made a fist and took some of the earth into my hand. "I'm happy for her, but I can't help but be envious. How was it she obtained that kind of power?" I picked up my hand and clutched it at my chest as I glared down at the ground. "What is it that I'm lacking?" I felt frustrated beyond words. Why was it that she was able to gain such a power even though I was the one who trains my ass off everyday.

"Rebecca," I heard Gin say in a sincere voice but I interrupted him by jumping into the air. I didn't want to hear what he was about to say because I knew for a fact it wouldn't help me with my problem. I kicked and punched the air repeatedly at a high speed as I glided across the orange sky. Each time my feet touched the ground I kicked off the earth floor sending me higher into the air than before. I continued on, making my legs feel heavier with each jump until finally my legs caved in as I fell on my knees. I began panting as I held my body up with my hands. I could feel my knees shaking due to the lack of energy, making me feel weak. The sun had finally set and the sky was now a dark blue as the stars all showing their radiance. I glared down at the ground as I clenched the dirt once more. My sweat began to fall as the dirt took in the salty residue.

"I'm really no good," I said in a low voice and was breathing heavily. "I thought I could really protect everything, be happy..." I let out a heavy sigh as I clenched at my clothes. "I thought I had become stronger than back then!" I became so en-wrapped in my pain that I didn't sense Gin had come out of the charm. He gentle placed his nose under my chin as he forced me to look at him. His gentle gold and blue eyes looked at me; wishing for me to allow him to comfort me. I was too stubborn to admit I needed him to comfort me, but with our connection words weren't necessary. I felt Gin's tails wrap around me as he gentle rubbed his nose against my face. It could feel my blood boiling, angry and frustrated at not only the fact that I felt inferior to Brianna but also at the fact that I had almost lost my life. If it hadn't been for Sokka I wouldn't be here, I'd be part of the Spirit World. How was I supposed to protect the others if I couldn't even save myself? I had been harboring these thoughts ever since I had recovered from my injuries, but I dared not allow the others to know. The last thing I needed was for them to feel guilty, especially Aang and Brianna. "I don't know if I can really keep my word to protect Aang like I said I would, not if something like this happens again" I muttered under my breath. I began to doubt my abilities in silence with Gin by my side patiently waiting for me to calm down. Without uttering a word and displaying no real effort he was able to calm me by just being there with me. If it had been anyone else they would have tried using comforting words but that would have just made me feel worse. I didn't need them nor did I want them, which is why I usually kept things to myself.

"Have you calmed down?" Gin asked me after my tears had finally dried.

"Yeah, but can we stay like this a little longer? The night's are still cold even with Spring on it's way," I said getting used to his warmth.

"Its fine," he said in an even tone but I could tell he was happy that I was allowing him to help me out. He shifted his position so that he was lying down then used his tails to pull me up against his warm body. He curled up around me in a protective position as he placed his tails over me like a blanket. I just lay there perfectly still allowing Gin to keep me warm in the cold night air. Having finally cleared my mind I felt empty and emotionless which was only natural for me. I just lay on my back as I stared at the stars above me. The night sky was calming and having Gin by my side didn't make me feel so alone. Not only that but the light from the stars made me feel as if my soul was being purified with their light. That whole night neither one of us said anything and just continued to look up at the stars admiring their beauty until the sun began to rise, telling us that it was a new day, which meant another mission.

**((OOOO))**

"Wait! Here they come!" I heard someone shout out, making me wake up from my sleep. I found myself sleeping on Appa and realized I must have fallen asleep on the ride. I looked over to where the stranger was pointing and saw a group of well dressed people calmly walking over.

"You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins!" I heard a different voice shout out making me look over to see a woman wearing fur clothing and a sword behind her back surrounded by people that were wearing similar clothing. "I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter."

"I uh well..." the man beside her stuttered. This man wore green Earth Kingdom type clothing with a straw hat and appeared to be a earth bender, despite how old he looked.

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling," the boy that had woken me up earlier screamed out.

"Sick people get priority over old people," the woman argued back.

"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs," an old man from the Gan Jins, looking to be the leader and had a sword placed at his side, said cutting into the agrument.

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean maybe you wouldn't live to be so old" she argued back.

"I could smell your stink a mile away," the man said continuing the battle of the insults.

"Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know," Aang said unconfidently. "A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for a hundred years."

"Everyone, listen up!" Katara shouted out as she took a step forward. "This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy." The two tribes turned and looked at Aang, not questioning the fact that he was the Avatar.

"Uh...you could share the earth bender and travel together?" Aang said, not sure what other options there were.

"Absolutely not" the Gan Jin leader shouted, "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves."

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!" the female leader of the Zhangs shouted at him.

"I am not pompous!" the man shouted back.

"Alright, here's the deal! We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?" I heard Aang suddenly shout out angrily.

"Well that shut them up," I muttered under my breath. I quickly jumped off Appa and onto the dirt ground which caught almost everyone's attention.

"Morning sunshine," Brianna cried out happily. I ignored her completely as I just stood there not fazed by the new crowd of strangers around us.

"It's about time you got up," Katara said in a worried voice "you know you shouldn't train so hard." I shrugged my shoulders knowing that I wouldn't be able stop training myself. I needed and wanted to get stronger which otherwise meant even more training.

"Sorry Appa, you'll have to do this on your own," Aang said to his giant bison who just groaned in despair.

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked Aang.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure but when have I ever been?" Aang said with a wide smile.

"And you're proud of this?" I asked with disbelief. Aang just let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job." Katara said as she put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka said in a rather depressed voice.

"Bingo," Brianna shouted out happily as she began to annoy and torture the poor soul. While the Canyon Guide decided to explain the no food concept to everyone, I decided to eat my full now. I took out some bread I had snagged before I got off Appa, took a seat on the dirt floor, and started eating.

"Always prepared as ever," I heard Sokka said as he sat down beside me. I didn't acknowledge his presence and continued eating as I looked over at the view of the Great Divide, which was the name given to the giant canyon. "Don't tell me you're fascinated by this canyon too," Sokka said as he took a bit out of his dried meat.

"Scanning and sightseeing are different," I said as I swallowed my food. "Besides I have no time to be staring at a giant hole in the ground."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as he lowered his meat from his mouth.

"Nothing," I said as I took another bite of my bread.

"Come on, we both know that's a lie" Sokka said as he stared at me concerned. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"I don't need your assistance" I said in a rather cold voice, "and anyway it has nothing to do with you so it shouldn't concern you."

"Did you revert back to how you were when we first met over night?" Sokka asked in a displeased tone "and when we finally got you to be more comfortable too." He let out a small sigh then bit a huge piece of his meat as he chewed aggressively. "What's it gonna take to get the Rebecca I talked to yesterday back?" Sokka asked me a bit desperate. I threw the last piece of bread into my mouth as I chewed it in silence while Sokka just watched me wanting to hear my answer.

"Hey Sokka, Rebecca, we're leaving!" Aang shouted out toward us. I nodded my head as I picked myself up from the ground.

"Wait hold on," Sokka shouted as he stood to his feet. "You still haven't answered me!" I glanced over at him then looked over at the canyon. I felt a breeze brush past me making the strands of hair float off my shoulders as the cold air pushed it.

"Sorry, but that's something I don't even know the answer to."


	35. The Great Divide part 2

_We have already made our way into the Great Divide and are starting our journey to go through the Canyon.  
_

* * *

"Come on tell me," Sokka whined to me.

"I refuse."

"Oh come on, pretty please."

"How many times will I have to repeat myself the answer is still no, Sokka."

"Ah why must you be so stubborn?"

"I could say the same for you," I said as I continued walking across the cliff path. Sokka had been harassing me for an answer to his question. Usually a person would have have dropped the question hours ago but not good old Sokka, he had to get an answer even if it meant pestering me all day. Since the beginning of the trip through the Great Divide I hadn't gotten any peace. "Do your voice a favor, and stop asking me a question that I can't answer."

"I don't get it why is it such a difficult question for you to answer?" Sokka asked me frustrated. I let out a small sigh as I crossed my arms and looked up toward the crowd of refugees, the two tribes keeping a good distance from each other.

"Your question isn't something easily answered like 'when is dinner ready?' and besides that you don't even know my situation."

"I would if you would just tell me!" Sokka countered, complaining like a toddler.

"It's my choice who to tell my problems to," I said as I continued walking ahead of him.

"You know the others would be worried too if they knew." I stopped in my tracks as I turned to Sokka giving him a serious look.

"Let's keep it that way. I don't want to be a distraction to them, especially Aang." Sokka let out a small sigh but nodded his head knowing I was right. I suddenly heard a scream from behind us making me turn my body around to where the noise was coming from. I saw the Canyon Guide being held in the mouth of a hideous looking creature. It was huge almost as big as Appa but much thinner. It looked like an overgrown black insect only it had four legs instead of the normal six. It had small sharp red eyes and a long thin mouth with carnivore teeth.

"We gotta help him," Sokka shouted as he took at his boomerang and threw it at the ugly creature. The boomerang hit the giant bug's forehead making him drop the nearly paralyzed Canyon Guide to the ground as it began charging toward Sokka. "Okay...now you gotta help me!" Sokka shouted when he realized that he's weapon barely affected the giant bug. I shook my head at Sokka's poor excuse for a strategy but decided to help him out. I extended my arm out and summoned my staff from the charm. I twirled it behind me before striking the insect's jaw. It grew angry and lunge its head down to bite me, but I easily dodged it and jumped into the air. I spun my body around as I allowed the air to build a current around me. I then swung my staff, sending a huge wind toward the creature making it crash into a nearby canyon wall. It winced but then slowly was able to climb up the wall and disappeared into a hole. "Thanks," Sokka said with a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't a big deal," I said in an even tone making him a bit pissed.

"What was that?" Aang asked when it had disappeared.

"Canyon Crawler," the Canyon Guide said as he winced in pain "and there's sure to be more."

"Your arms they're broken," Katara said in surprise.

"Without my arms I got no bending, in other words..."

"...we're trapped in this canyon," Aang said completing the Guide's sentence.

"No wait can't Brianna use her abilities?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Sorry I can't...I can't do anything," Brianna said in an apologetic voice.

"Why," Katara asked in a desperate tone.

"Because she can't," I said as I crossed my arms while everyone turned their attention toward me. "Like I explained before when we first met, Brianna and I are not benders. We are just able to use the elements in certain ways. Brianna's earth abilities will not allow her to assist us in getting out of this canyon. So far all Brianna can do is break and throw earth, excluding the time she used it as a shield."

"Then what are we gonna do," Aang asked me.

"Think of a way to get out, but we first have to be able to survive. Since one Canyon Crawler was able to find us means that someone here must have not followed the Guide's orders and brought food down."

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like Canyon Crawlers," Sokka asked looking for the person who was stupid enough to bring food down an endanger us all.

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here, even after the Guide told them not to!" the refined elderly leader of the Gan Jin tribe shouted out.

"What," the Zhang large female leader shouted as she marched up to the older man "if there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!"

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in the canyon with no way out!" the Gan Jin leader shouted accusing the other tribe of committing the crime, but I knew perfectly well that his tribe had also brought down food.

"Why don't you thank yourself food hider!" The Zhang leader shot back as the two continued to insult one another.

"Look, sticking together is the only way to..." Aang started.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them," the large woman shouted.

"Now, there's something we can agree on," the skinny elderly leader agreed as he crossed his arms.

"Any ideas," Aang asked as he looked over at the four of us plus one insane man.

"No bending, we need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" The Guide shouted with an insane look in his eyes.

"See, we're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" the old man shouted as he started to pin the blame on the more barbaric looking tribe.

"Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs, like you always do!" the barbarian leader shouted out.

"Gladly," the more elegantly dressed old man said as he glared at the woman.

"Enough," Aang shouted as a strong current of wind blew past them. "I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen." He jumped up onto a high cliff that stood in the middle of the path, splitting the path in two. "We should split up! Gan Jins on this side, and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines." The two leaders stared up at Aang and then looked at one another. I let out a sigh as I walked up toward the two leaders.

"Hey it's either that or Brianna and I can throw each and every one of you out of the canyon." Brianna seemed to like the idea resulting in an evil grin forming on her lips. "One body at a time," I muttered while cracked my knuckles as my lips formed a smirk. The two leaders quickly shook their heads as they lead their tribes to the assigned pathway.

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs. Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much," Aang commanded the two Water Tribe siblings. They both nodded their heads as they walked off, following their assigned tribe.

"Finally the annoyance is out of the way," I muttered as I watched Sokka walked behind the Zhang tribe.

"You know he's only looking out for you," Gin said as I continued to watch Sokka walk ahead.

"I know, but my pride will take a major hit if I allow anyone to know I'm worrying about something so stupid. That and I'm not sure how much longer I could have held back the urge to beat Sokka up."

"Just hit him like you did with the Canyon Crawler," Gin told me jokingly. I let out a laugh as I began walking to Brianna, Aang, and the Guide.

"I would but Sokka's not a bug, so it's not like he wouldn't feel pain if I smashed him into a wall...although I'm not sure if that theory counts since I'm pretty sure the Canyon Crawlers are a mix between insect and animal. What do you suppose it's a cross with?"

"I'm not sure if you caught onto it, but I usually am not informed of things if you do not know of it either," Gin said a bit shocked at the fact that I didn't catch onto that.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking," I said with my arms crossed. I stared over at the canyon walls as I continued to try and think of the possible animals or insects that were crossed in order to create the Canyon Crawlers, sadly I was unable to come up with anything and eventually gave up completely. "If only my brother Alex were here, he would know."

"Although I'm sure he'd be more interested in killing the Crawler than examining it," Gin told me thinking of how Alex would have behaved.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said with a laugh as I imaged Alex trying to exterminate the overgrown bug by biting into its head. "But you have to admit it would be a funny sight."


	36. The Great Divide part 3

_This chapter opens up to after Aang had split the Zhangs and the Gan Jins apart. It is late at night and we have stopped to rest until day break. While the two tribes are all sitting around their campfires, with an addition of Sokka and Katara, the rest of us are up at a cliff watching over the them. _

_The next point of view opens to after Katara and Sokka had learned of the reasoning behind the feud between the two tribes. Aang asks them if they think the two tribes can work together long enough in order to escape but it just starts an argument between the two siblings.  
_

* * *

"Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing" Aang said as he looked down from the cliff we were resting on and at the several campfires that had just been made. Momo flew over toward his master as he rubbed his head against Aang's cheek. "It's okay Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leachy nuts!" Aang said happily at the thought of food. Just then a fly passes by and caught the lemur's attention. Momo quickly jumped up and smacked the insect then begins to devour his pray. Having already eaten half of the insect Momo offered some of his catch to Aang, a kind offer but disgusted the young monk.

"Nah, I'll wait for the leachy nuts" Aang said passing the offer.

"It's lonely, isn't it, being impartial" the Canyon Guide said as he appeared behind us.

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here" Aang said as he looked over at our injured guide.

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated," he said as he leaned against the rock wall and quickly fell asleep.

"Here," I said to get Aang's attention then patted my hand on my lap "you can use my knees as a pillow." He nodded his head as he walked over toward me and placed his head onto my lap. Gin then walked behind me and curled up around us trying to share his body heat.

"What about Brianna?" Aang asked me. I looked over at Brianna and her giant black cat companion both were snuggled up together looking very comfortable.

"I'm sure Nyoko will keep her warm," I said as I placed a hand on Aang's cheek and brushed it "and anyway Brianna's element is fire."

"Oh right," Aang said as he snuggled closer to me. Momo quickly joined Brianna who was his second favorite human, Aang obviously being his first. This honestly didn't matter to me since I liked Appa more than the hungry lemur even if I couldn't exactly hold Appa in my arms.

"You warm enough?" I asked while looking down at Aang.

"I'm good," he said with a cheery smile. He seemed to really enjoy the fact that I was treating him like my child. I really hope I'm not spoiling him. The last thing the world needed was a bratty Avatar, that would certainly be a nightmare. He snuggled his head into my robe as he let his eyes slowly close.

"Just like a toddler," I said as I formed a small smile on my face. "He really is too much like a kid." I slowly brushed my hand across his cheek as I warmed his cold face with my hand.

"It's understandable," Gin said to me as he watched our little family moment. "He's only had father figures most of his life."

"I know," I said as I stopped brushing Aang's face. I was about to put my hand on the ground, but Aang suddenly grabbed onto my hand with his own. I looked down at him wondering if something was the matter but then realized that he was still asleep. I let out a small chuckle as I looked down at Aang's sleeping face. Gin then placed his jaw onto my right shoulder. Without a word I leaned my head against his as we watched the innocent monk sleep. Another chuckle escaped my lips as I felt Aang grip at my hand tighter. Honestly, this boy always seemed to be able to make me laugh.

**((OOOO))**

"Okay, okay I get it!" Aang's shouting voice woke me from my slumber. From the look on Katara and Sokka's faces it seemed as though they were fighting about something, again. It didn't really surprise me but I had a feeling it involved the Gan Jins and the Zhangs. Aang took a deep breath, probably annoyed at the fact that not only did he had to prevent the two tribes from fighting but now had to keep an eye on the two Water Tribe siblings too. "Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." Katara and Sokka walked off toward the crowd of people as we followed soon after.

"You look comfortable," Brianna said with a large smile. I rolled my body over while I tried to find a comfortable position in the thick black fur.

"Shut up," I muttered as I buried my head into Nyoko's fur. "Would you rather me faint from lack of sleep?" I asked as my eyes began to droop again.

"No," Brianna said in an angry voice. I let out a groan as I rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach.

"I can't sleep with all this noise," I said referring to the arguing crowd ahead of us. I tried focusing on something else but my mind began to wonder as my internal conflict came back to me. "Hey Brianna," I said in a low voice. She turned to me as I motioned her to come closer. "Can you handle the Canyon Crawlers on your own?"

"Yeah," she said in a confused voice not really following me.

"Sorry but I don't think I can help you today," I said in irritated voice.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Brianna asked worryingly.

"I'm fine," I said in a stern tone "I just have something on my mind and it seems as though my energy level has suddenly decreased."

"Are you going to be okay?" Brianna asked me concerned.

"I just need some rest and to sort things out by myself." Knowing Brianna I knew she must have been curious and worried as to why I was backing away from a fight, but I couldn't tell her it was because I was testing her. I needed to see how she was able to summon that kind of power, and the only way to do that was to watch from afar. A part of me hated this plan and felt it was immoral to abandon my position and partner, but I needed to see it for myself if I was ever to surpass this feeling.

"Okay then," Brianna said as she heard Aang call her over. "I'll talk to you later than."

"Yeah" I said as I watched her run off, the feeling of guilt built more, "later."

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

I wasn't sure what was going on with Rebecca but soon after she had told me she wouldn't be able to fight she walked off to the side and watched us from a distance. I had to admit that she was acting strangely since the unfortunate encounter with Jet. That and she had been giving me the cold shoulder lately, making me wonder if I had done something wrong. It really worried me that I might be annoying Rebecca but I knew now wasn't the time to think about it too much. I turned my attention back onto the wall where the two tribes bickered with Aang standing in the center of argument.

"Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff" Aang said trying to reason with them.

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails" the leader of the Gan Jin tribe shouted.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" the female Zhang leader shouted back.

"Why you dirty thief!"

"You pompous fool!" Having the two leaders argue it caused a chain of events which caused everyone else to argue with one another. Even Sokka and Katara had been affected by it and were arguing, each on opposing sides.

"Guys focus" Aang shouted out silencing them all. "How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Perhaps the Avatar is right," the Zhang leader said as she glared at the Gan Jin tribe.

**"**Yes, perhaps he is" the older man said, both sides finally agreeing on something. Aang had a huge smile across his face, not realizing he had just made the situation much worse.

"Harsh words will _never_ solve our problems..." the female warrior said glaring across to the other tribe.

"Action will!" the male leader shouted out as the two pulled out their swords and clashed with the other. "To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!"

"You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad," Aang said trying to take back his word, but the two just ignored him. The both lunged forward as the sound of their metal swords clashed. Both leaders were skilled enough to dodge the opponents attacks and were equal in strength as they both pushed off from their swords. When stepping back the man's long beard was shown to have been sliced in half while one of the woman's short pig tails was sliced off. Angered by their new appearance the two attempted to charge forward to attack the enemy but Aang didn't give them a chance. He leaped into the air and he smashed the ground with his staff sending a wind of air to both sides. The sudden gust of wind caused the two tribes to fly backwards as well as scatter the food that had been hidden in their clothing and bags, falling to the ground. When the wind finally died out I saw Aang angrily huffing to himself, looking really pissed off but that might have been because of the fact that he hadn't eaten in such a long time. Having to lead two feuding tribes plus on an empty stomach would made anyone snap.

"Is that... food?" Aang asked in disbelief as he saw the scattered food on the ground. _"_Everyone smuggled food down here! Unbelievable, you guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!" he shouted angrily. "You're all...awful!" he shouted, trying to find the right word. His eyes suddenly widened as he spotted something on the ground, that wasn't mixed in with the pile of meat."So hungry," he muttered as he eyed the pastry "is that...egg custard in that tart?" Before anyone could answer him I saw a swarm of Canyon Crawlers appear from a crack in the canyon wall and began approaching us.

"Oh no, that's a lot of Canyon Crawlers!" Katara said in horror.

"We barely survived one," Sokka said as he took out his boomerang.

"They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!" the Canyon Guide shouted as he backed away from the swarm.

"You still think you can handle this all on your own?" Nyoko asked me as I eyed the large numbers of giant bugs.

"No," I whimpered completely creeped out at the sight of them. "Rebecca," I shouted as I ran to her side. I saw her leaning against the canyon wall, completely unaffected by the presence of the giant bugs as if they weren't even there. "Are you kidding me?" I shouted as I saw a Canyon Crawler creep up beside her. It tried to bite down on her but remarkably Rebecca managed to dodge it by jumping into the air and landed on the bug's back. With no real emotion on her face Rebecca took a seat on top of the insect and looked over at me. "Rebecca, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted out from behind the bug. She gave me a blank expression then pointed down toward the crawlers mouth.

"I just gave it what it wanted," she said pointing down to the ham that the bug was consuming, which must have been next to her before Rebecca jumped away. "If you don't react it should leave you alone," she said still sitting on the thing.

"Aren't you going to try and fight it?" I asked her, shocked that she would actually sit there and doing nothing.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked with a sigh. "Even with my help, do you really think we can take all of them down?"

"Yes," I said without missing a beat. She gave me a unsatisfied look then shook her head.

"The problem you have is you think too highly of me, have some confidence in yourself" she told me. Something then caught her eyes from behind me as she gave out a small sigh. "Besides it looks like Aang's already got a plan," she said as she pointed over to Aang who was waving a bag in his hand, trying to get all of our attention.

"Everybody, watch me! Do what I do!" he shouted to us. He jumped over to a group of crawlers, that were busy consuming food, and threw a dumpling toward them. One of the giant bugs managed to catch it in its mouth, attracting the attention of the other bugs as one charged to him. Aang took the bag into both hands as he managed to slide it over the insect's snout and tightened the strings, enabling it to get its mouth free. I quickly ran off to the side and grabbed a nearby bag as I tossed it over to Rebecca who easily slipped it over the insects snout, without having to jump off its back. After seeing this everyone began doing the same thing and soon enough, all the Canyon Crawlers had muzzles as they each climbed aboard the bug.

"You coming?" I heard Rebecca ask, offering me a seat on the bug. I felt myself shiver as I shook my head. I hate bugs, even in mutant form!

"I'd rather ride on Nyoko," I said as I climbed aboard her back. Rebecca just shrugged her shoulders as she managed to steer the bug toward the canyon wall.

"Now, follow me!" Aang shouted out as he tied a bag of food to his staff and waved it for the Canyon Crawlers to see. "We're riding out of this hole!" Smelling the food the Canyon Crawlers all began climbing up the steep wall following the scent of the food and we managed to make it out of the Great Divide. "Everyone, get off!" Aang shouted out as we jumped off the Canyon Crawler and threw the bag of food back into the canyon with all the insects following behind it.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that" the Zhang leader said complementing the Gan Jins.

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch," the Gan Jin leader said giving a complement back.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all," she said accepting the other tribe, just a bit, with a smile.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history," the Gan Jin leader said as he drew out his sword and pointed it to the female warrior. "You thieves stole our Sacred Orb from Jin Wei!"

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!" the Zhang leader shouted as she too took out her sword. Aang let out an annoyed groan, irritated at the fact that the two sides couldn't just get along with one another, that is until he came up with a way to solve the dispute.


	37. The Great Divide part 4

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Wait a second; Jin Wei, Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story," The Gan Jin leader said as he ignored Aang completely and continued to hold up his sword.

"No, I mean I _really_ knew them" Aang said as he lowered both of the two leader's swords. "I may not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about."

"And here is comes," I muttered under my breath as Aang began to tell his tale of the story.

"There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight. And most importantly they were just playing a game. The Sacred Orb from the legend was just a ball. And the Eastern and Western Gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison, just a game."

"You're saying the Sacred Orb was actually a Sacred Ball?" The Zhang leader asked, actually believe all the lies he was saying.

"Nope, just a regular ball" Aang said as he shook his head.

"What about our tribe's Redemption Ritual?" the teen aged tribe member from the Gan Jin's side asked.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, redemption!" Aang explained as he flung his arms into the air. "Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field." The two leaders looked at each other as they finally looked like they could come into friendly terms.

"I suppose it's time we forget the past..." the female leader said with a small smile as the elderly male leader bowed to her.

"...and look to the future." He said as he completed her sentence.

"Well not the greatest happy ending but I'll accept it," I said as I watched the two tribes walk off into the sunset as the Canyon Guide followed them, shouting something about being sick of his job.

"I agree with that," Brianna said with a small smile.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin," Sokka said to Aang.

"You could call it luck, or you could call it lying" Aang said with a smirk across his face.

"What," Sokka said surprised.

"I made the whole thing up," Aang said admitting the truth.

"You did not," Katara said with disbelief but then changed to admiration. "That is so wrong."

"Now where's that custard tart?" Aang asked as he started looking around the area. "I'm starving!"

"You know," Katara began to say as I watched Nyoko's go back in her charm and Brianna climbed onto Appa, exhausted from all the walking. "Those guys kind of reminded me of you and Brianna."

"Why would you say that?" I asked but really wasn't that surprised with her sudden statement. "Wouldn't you say they're more like you and Sokka?"

"I guess we had _some _similar traits," Katara said, not completely in denial of this fact. "But they're so different just like the two of you. The only thing off was that you two were already good friends to begin with."

"Well I did find her a bit annoying when we first met," I said in a low whisper.

"Oh, what did Brianna think of you then?" Katara asked me. I let out a small chuckle as I crossed my arms.

"She said that she thought I had this cool aura around me and that she instantly wanted to be friends." I let out a small laugh as I shook my head. "Two completely different opinions."

"Well you guys are different people, but that's what makes you two special" Katara said with a shrug. To my surprise after hearing her words it reassured me and the jealous feeling I had before had lightened. It hadn't occurred to me just how bitter I felt towards Brianna. Despite the fact that I thought it was unfair for her to get such power it was something I would just have to accept. After all, it couldn't be helped and I knew that she would be devastated if I were to continue give her the cold shoulder.

"Thanks Katara," I said as I placed a hand over her shoulder "you made me realize something."

"What," Katara asked curious as to why I had a sudden change of attitude. I looked at her light blue eyes that were brought out by her tan skin as I lifted my hand off her.

"You just reminded me that Brianna and I _are_ different," I said as I looked over at Brianna who was already in a deep sleep on top of Appa, who had long ago flew over the Great Divide to transport the sick and elderly here.

"Wasn't that obvious?" she said confused as to why I was thanking her.

"I guess it is," I said with a shrug "but if you knew what I was going though maybe then you'd understand."

"Oh okay, you're welcome I guess?" Katara said, not really following what I was saying. I let out a small chuckle as I began to walk off toward Appa.

"You know Katara," I said as I turned my body around as I began walking backwards. "I approve of you a little more now."

"Approve of what?" Katara asked me, not knowing I was referring to Aang's feelings for her.

"That's my little secret," I said as I placed my finger over my lips. I heard her let out a sigh making me chuckle again. I then stopped in my tracks which Katara noticed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked when she got to my side.

"I don't know," I said, tilting my head to the side . "I think I heard something similar to our conversation before, like a deja' vu feeling." I continued to think but I eventually gave up as I began to climb onto Appa. "Well I don't think it's something important," I said as I helped Katara up. I suddenly heard Brianna scream in her sleep making Katara jump.

"Rebecca, you stupid idiot" Brianna said sheepishly after she let out a scream then went back to sleep.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked as he climbed onto Appa.

"Maybe she's having a bad dream," Katara suggested. I let out a small sigh as I looked over at Brianna who was fast asleep.

"Whatever it is, she's really pissed because of me" I said looking down at Brianna's angry face. "Oh well that's nothing really new. I'll just apologize later."

* * *

_This I'd have to say was one of the more boring episodes to write for which caused it to be even more difficult for me to write. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with these chapters but I tried to add something interesting by showing my reaction towards Brianna's new power. In some stories jealously makes the plot more interesting so I tried applying that into here to make it more entertaining to read or at least more bearable. _


	38. The Storm part 1

_Well here's something new, we start off with Aang for a change! Oh and by the way it starts off with Aang's dream. When it opens to my point of view it will be the following morning when we are at the ports searching to see if anyone would give us some free food.  
_**

* * *

**

**((Aang's P.O.V))**

"_We need you, Aang_." Katara said as she rode a giant Momo and Sokka flew on my glider in the sky.

"I need you too," I replied back as I sat on Appa's head and steered him in the sky. Rebecca and Brianna both rode on Gin and Nyoko close behind me watching over us. We all flew happily in the sky, until suddenly huge dark clouds appeared ahead of us. "Be careful guys," I shouted as I spotted the dark clouds. "Guys," I repeated when I didn't hear a reply. I looked over at all sides and saw that they all had disappeared. Suddenly someone I thought I would never see again floated down to my level. "Gyatso," I asked hardly believing my eyes.

"_Why did you disappear?"_ Gyatso asked me.

"I didn't mean to," I said as my gut filled with emotions of guilt and depression. I reached out to touch him, but before I could he turned into smoke as his remains flew past me.

"_We need you, Aang_" I heard the voice of Gyatso say as I entered the storm clouds. The clouds suddenly became a huge storm of rain and lighting that made Appa plummet into the water below us. Several familiar voices then started calling for me in unison. "_We need you, Aang. We need you. We need you, Aang. We need you_." I opened my eyes and flung my body up waking up Momo who jumped onto Katara and Sokka.

"Huh, uh what's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka asked in a daze. I then realized that I just had another nightmare.

"It's nothing; I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep," I said as I lay on my side away from Katara and Sokka so they couldn't see me.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sokka said before burying himself back in his sleeping bag.

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara asked me concerned since it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"I'm okay," I lied to her.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?" Katara asked me still concerned.

"I think I just need some rest," I said not wanting to talk about the dream just yet.

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka suddenly asked. I could tell that Katara must have given him a look because there was a short silence before Sokka spoke again. "That's okay, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway," he said a bit annoyed. I heard someone let out a small sigh as they began walking toward me. I felt a warm cloth go over me as the person sat down beside me. I realized it was Rebecca when I saw the dark black hair that blended in with the night sky.

"Try and get some sleep," she said in a low whisper as she looked up at the sky.

"Okay," I said, happy that she wasn't trying to pry anything out of me. She didn't say anything and just continued to look up at the stars. She's been doing this every night since the nightmares have started, instead of going off training like she usually did. She would sit by my side and look up at the stars. Every morning I'd find her asleep next to me either holding my hand or with my head on her lap, and I knew tomorrow morning would be no exception. The thought of that made me smile and subconsciously made me crave for her warm gentle hand.

"Aang," Rebecca called my name in a low whisper when she saw me reach my hand out. She looked into my eyes as if reading my thoughts. A gentle smile formed on her lips that seemed to warm my heart. She quietly scooted over to me as she lifted my head up onto her lap. She then took my right hand into her warm soft ones. "You really are just like a child," she said while she chuckled to herself. I felt a small smiled form on my lips.

"And you're just like a mom," I replied back as I tightened my grip on her hand. She looked down at me as she gently brushed her fingers on my cheek.

"Only for you," she said in a low whisper.

"What about Brianna?" I asked when I heard a familiar girl talk in her sleep.

"She has a mom," Rebecca said as she looked over at Brianna who was sleeping with Appa and Momo. "I'll only take the part as her mother when it's necessary, the same can be applied for everyone else." She then looked down at me as she patted my head. "You're the only exception. I'll protect you and love you like the mother you never had." I looked up into her dark eyes that seemed to be shining are bright as the stars.

"Promise," I asked her a bit desperately. She took her other hand and placed it over our already connected hands. Her warm hands made me sleepy making my vision blurry. I got a good glimpse at Rebecca's gentle face just as my eyes gave in and I was getting ready to fall asleep once more.

"I promise," I heard her gentle voice say before I feel asleep.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Hey Rebecca, wake up." I felt someone shaking my right shoulder. I lazily opened my right eye and saw Aang and Brianna looking down at me. "Wake up sleepy head," Aang repeated as I forced my head up.

"I'm awake," I said as I gently pushed his hand away. I climbed off of Nyoko's back just as Sokka and Katara came toward us.

"Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked us.

"You could get a job, smart guy" Katara said stating the obvious. I noticed two familiar looking older aged characters walk by us, but I was too sleepy to remember who they were exactly.

"We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm," the old woman said as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"Ah, you're crazy!" he said as he pulled his arm away. "It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing. So quit you're nagging woman!"

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang suggested.

"Are you kidding, shelter from what?" Sokka asked as he looked up at the clear sky.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm, bad one" the woman continued to argue with her stubborn ill mannered husband.

"Well, it's your joints against my brain" he shouted back at her.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't coming!" she protested.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?" the man shouted just trying to win in their argument.

"I'll go," Sokka shouted when he heard about the man mention about the payment.

"You're hired," he old man said as he pointed at Sokka.

"What," Sokka said when he noticed that Aang and Katara were silent while Brianna and I just shook our heads. "You said get a job and he's paying double."

"Double, who told ya that nonsense?" the old man asked Sokka completely forgetting his earlier conversation.

"You did," Brianna said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't," the insane man replied back. I let out a small sigh as I looked up at the sky.

"A storm is coming," I muttered under my breath. Brianna heard me and turned her attention to me. "In the sky and in two hearts, a storm of mixed emotions will rage" I looked up at the clear blue sky taking in the scenery, "but like every storm it will have to pass at one point or another." Brianna nodded her head agreeing with me. However what we didn't know was that there was going to be two more addition to stormed hearts, my own heart was about to face its own storm which would cause my close friend to suffer as well.


	39. The Storm part 2

_The storm is now approaching and you can actually see it in the sky but of course that's not going to stop the stubborn man and the insane fisherman.  
_

* * *

"It's coming," Brianna said as she looked up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds coming toward us. I could sense the amount of wind and rain that was being held inside of the storm as well as hear the roaring thunder. Which made me wonder if Brianna could sense the lightning from the storm too?

"Then we better get ready," I said as I looked over at Aang, knowing that he too would have a storm cloud hovering over his heart soon.

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky," Aang said trying to convince the working member of the group to consider the possibility of a storm.

"I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather," Sokka said his mind made up.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!" the old woman shouted before stomping off somewhere.

"Boy with tattoos?" the older man repeated in interest. He turned around and spotted Aang. "Air bender tattoos well I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?" he said to Aang.

"That's right," Katara said proudly to the old man as Aang gave a small smile.

"Well, don't be so smiley about it" the old man's expression suddenly changed from shock to anger. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!" I heard Brianna let out a low growl as she glared at the old man, obviously not too happy with his choice of words.

"Aang needs this," I told her as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Brianna admitted as she calmed down.

"Believe me I don't like it either, but it can't be helped. Aang needs this in order to become stronger." Brianna nodded her head but continued to glare at the ranting senior citizen.

"Don't yell at him," Katara shouted as she stepped in between the two "Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

"Oh, he wouldn't uh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." I knew that he must have hit a vital cord as I saw Aang's expression change from sadness to guilt. He began slowly stepping away from the scene, not wanting to hear anymore as Katara continued to defend him.

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?" Katara said looking for the young boy to back her up. "Aang, what's wrong?" she asked when there was no response. Almost immediately after they made eye contact, Aang took out his glider and flew off toward mountain.

"Gin," I called his name just as Aang took off to the sky.

"On it," he replied as he transported out of the charm and into the physical world. I quickly jumped onto him and flew off after Aang with Brianna and Nyoko by our side.

"There," I shouted as I pointed to a cave carved inside the center of a mountain. Gin and Nyoko flew us over toward where our lost master had entered. Brianna was about to step inside but I held her shoulder. "I think I should go in first."

"But I want to help too," Brianna protested. I nodded my head but kept a serious face.

"I know, and you will." I felt my eyes soften. "But I think I should go first." I made a fist and subconsciously gripped at her shoulder harder. "I know what Aang is going though, at least, more than anyone else here." I release my grip on her shoulder as I stared at the ground "To have everything taken away that you once loved…having everything change without your consent. Having to deal with confused and conflicted emotions. And if that wasn't enough having realized that your mistake caused others around you to suffer." I placed a hand over my face as I pushed my bangs away from my face and tried to hide my wet eyes. "I can relate."

"Rebecca," Brianna said not knowing what to say. There was a long silence before I heard sniffling inside the cave. "Aang," Brianna whispered when she recognized the sniffles.

"I better go," I said after remembering the reason why I had brought up unwanted memories.

"Yeah okay," Brianna said as she looked at me "I'll wait out here." I nodded, happy that she understood that this was for the best. I knew that she wanted to help and that she probably felt that she was useless, but that wasn't the fact. It's just a sad truth that I have experienced unhappy memories that I could somewhat relate with Aang. Although I know that her life wasn't a walk in the park either, but I knew from our different personalities and families that I probably had more problems I had to deal with alone.

"Aang," I called his name when I spotted his bright outfit. He didn't move and continued to cry with his knees against his chest. "Aang," I whispered his name again as I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He continued to ignore my presence and allowed his tears to fall. "I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," Aang said a bit angry "you have no idea."

"Yes I do," I said not affected at his harsh tone. "You feel guilty because you ran away that day." Aang's body froze as he slowly turned his head toward me. I gently wiped away his tears. "I understand more than you think."

"How," Aang asked as he allowed me to hold him in my arms.

"Because I have a sad past as well," I said in an even tone. "When I was seven my mother caught my dad cheating on her. After that my life became a nightmare. Each day was filled with adults yelling and people crying. And that was only if I was lucky. I had never experienced so much bloodshed in my life, but the memory is still a bit hazy. Since I was so young I didn't understand what was going on, but I tried to be strong for my younger brother who was only four at the time. I told myself that I had to support him and be able to care for him since no one around me was going to, but that didn't help me at all." I felt tears beginning to fall down my cheeks and onto Aang's head. "I was afraid and confused. Each day the feelings grew more and more unstable. It finally snapped when I witnessed my mom trying to kill herself. She shouted and screamed while my grandmother tried to restrain her and take the knife from her hands. Watching as the red blood dripped down her wrist and onto the wooden floor." I bite my lips knowing that I was starting to choke on my own words, but I knew I had to finish my story no matter how much I hated thinking back to my past. "After that I could no longer fight it. I felt powerless and I wanted to run away and I did, mentally that is. Even after everything settled down I locked my heart away. I never wanted to be hurt again and so I pushed everyone away, even my brother. At the time all I cared about was protecting myself and as a result he also became unstable and suffered. If I had just paid more attention to him then maybe he didn't have to suffer like I had, but by the time I realized it, it was already far too late." I knew very well that my tears weren't going to stop now. I had never revealed my past to anyone and now having recalled them I knew that I was going to cry nine years worth of tears. "Regretting the past, and knowing that you can't change it. I know how you feel," I whispered to Aang as I let my tears fall onto his face. Aang allowed new tears to flow from his eyes as he looked up at me. He must have felt that it was safe to cry in front of me since we both shared a similar pain. He hugged me tightly as he buried his face in my chest. I felt the sadness consume me as I too tightened my grip on his back and rested my head on his shoulder. We both stayed like this until our eyes had completely dried. I slowly let go of Aang's back and lifted my head up from his shoulder. Aang, however, continued to hold onto my hips and rested his head on my chest. I then heard footsteps coming in as Brianna, Nyoko, and Gin walked inside.

"Sorry," Brianna apologized "but it started raining."

"I know you heard us," I said not bothering to look her in the face. "You can cry if you want," I told her as Gin walked over to me and took a seat behind me, placing his chin on my right shoulder.

"Damn," Brianna cursed as tears began flowing from her face and she fell to her knees. "I know I shouldn't be the one crying, but..."

"It's okay I understand," I said knowing that she was upset, from hearing about how I had suffered in the past. "Come and join our sad circle," I said half joking. Brianna forced a smile as she crawled over to us with Nyoko by her side and entered our group hug. Aang stayed in his position and continued cling onto me but allowed the rest of them to hug him.

"Aang looks like a koala-otter," Brianna said trying to find something for us to laugh about.

"More like a baby in his mother's arms," I said as I patted him on the head. Brianna forced out a laugh as I sat up straighter. "Aang," I called his name "Katara will be coming here soon and she's probably worried about you. If you want you can share your past with her just like I did with you, but you need to be ready."

"Okay," Aang said not releasing me from his grip. I let out a small sigh and looked down at the young boy clinging onto me.

"Until then," I placed a hand over his head "you can stay like this."

"Thanks," he said in a soft whisper. I gently stoked his back as he slowly began to calm down.

"Anytime Aang," I said with a gentle smile. I felt the heavy feeling in my chest lighten just a bit. I wasn't sure if it was because I was able to help him or it was because of the fact that I had finally consulted someone about these harbored memories. I felt relieved but not enough to help completely rid my guilty conscience, and I knew Aang must have felt the same way because the war would still continue even if he could clear his conscience.

* * *

**'Sniffle sniffle' cries 'runs to hug Rebecca'**


	40. The Storm part 3

_After a while Katara, Appa, and Momo make it to the cave...  
_

* * *

"You're late," I said as I noticed our tardy water bender friend walk in with a soaking wet Appa.

"I'm sorry for running away," Aang apologized without turning around to look at her.

"It's okay, that fisherman was way out of line" Katara said as she began walking closer toward us.

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang admitted still remaining motionless.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked confused.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Aang said trying to avoid the conversation all together.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara said recalling his constant nightmares. She walked over to my side to get closer to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me," she told Aang with pleading eyes. Aang looked over to me as I gave him a nod telling him he should tell her what was bothering him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" Aang said finally deciding to talk about his past. Appa let out a loud groan as Momo jumped in between them trying to dry himself off.

"I'm gonna try to get a fire going," Katara said as she began looking for any lumber in the cavern.

"I'll help," Brianna said as she got up from the ground and began searching for any flammable items inside the cold cave.

"Rebecca," Aang whispered my name making me look over at him. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it." I noticed his eyes looked hurt. I knew that it was hard to bring up the past but he had to do this or else he wouldn't be able to grow and mature. I placed a hand on his head and patted it.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him "remember you're not just a Legendary Avatar. You a human too; getting emotional is what makes us all human." Aang looked up at me and slowly put his right hand over mine. He gentle grabbed it and placed both our hands to the ground as he gave it a tight squeeze.

"Got the fire wood," Katara said breaking off the tension between us.

"I'll make the fire," Brianna shouted, happy to be of some use. She took in a small breath then exhaled out a medium sized fire that burned onto the sticks that soon set on fire. When she finished we all circled around the camp fire to warm ourselves. Brianna sat to the left of Aang while I sat on his right. Appa lay behind us while Gin and Nyoko rested in their charms, due to the limited space inside the cave. Momo lay on Brianna's lap and Katara sat across from Aang to my right and Brianna's left. There was a short silence as Aang just looked into the warm fire trying to both prepare himself on how to start his tale. Eventually he looked up from the fire and at Katara.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." Aang closed his eyes as he if he could picture the whole scene in his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and he looked back down at the fire as he continued telling us about his past. "I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter…"

"He's slowly taking his steps towards being the great Avatar," Gin said in a soft voice as I watched Aang begin to tell his story.

"Yeah," I said in a soft whisper. I felt myself smile as I watched Aang finally face his fear, proud at the fact that he was my master.

**((OOOO))**

"I never saw Gyatso again," Aang said when he finished telling us about him trying to run away due to the fact that the monks in charge were going to send him off to a different Air Temple, away from Gyatso. "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg. Days later when I went back to the Temple we found you guys," Aang said addressing Brianna and I.

"You ran away," Katara said after Aang had finished explaining.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help," Aang said as he stared into her blue eyes, the feeling of guilt returned.

"You don't know what would've..." Katara started but Aang interrupted her.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help," he continued making himself feel guiltier.

"Aang," Katara whispered his name trying to comfort him.

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world," he said as he glared down at the flickering flames.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed you would have been killed along with all the other air benders," Katara said trying to be reasonable.

"You don't know that," Aang said still in denial.

"I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope," Katara said with soft eyes which seemed to comfort him. "And anyway don't you think Brianna and Rebecca are proof enough. They came to help you now. If you were meant to stay and fight then won't that mean they would have been summoned a long time ago."

"She does have a point," Brianna said agreeing with her.

"Hey, I thought I was the only mind reader here" I said with a raised eyebrow, wondering how Katara was able to come up with my same theory.

"Don't worry you still are," Katara said as she let out a small laugh.

"Good cause if there was more than one that would just be creepy," I said as I crossed my legs. The three of them laughed at my little joke, making me happy. I felt a small smile form on my lips as I stared at their happy faces.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Brianna asked me when she noticed me staring. I looked at each one of them all their eyes on me.

"Nothing really," I said with a small sigh of relief "just nice to see you all smiling is all." They all stared at me a bit bewildered by my random comment. There was a short silence before they all slowly began to understand what I meant.

"Yeah you're right," Aang said agreeing with me as he smiled. "Thanks Rebecca."

"You don't need to thank me," I said in an even tone. "It's my job as a friend and a mother," I said half joking. They all smiled then began laughing once more. I picked myself off the ground and walked toward the entrance. I stood at the edge of the opening as I just stared out at the stormy sky.

"One storm has passed," I muttered under my breath. An image of Zuko entered my mind as I thought about all that he had suffered in his past. "I wonder if the other has cleared up too."

"You shouldn't need to worry about him," I heard Gin tell me in an irritated voice. I raised an eyebrow as I poked my choker.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a confused voice.

"You really are too dense for your own good," he muttered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow again but just shrugged my shoulders, not even going to bother to argue with that logic.

"Hasn't that already been stated as a fact," I said with a small smile.

"If not, then it is now" Gin said continuing my joke. I let out a small chuckle as Gin joined in with me. When our laughter died I noticed someone walking over toward us.

"Help oh, please help!" I heard a familiar elderly voice call out. The old woman who fought with her husband before stepped out from the shadows and into the cave entrance completely soaked to the bone.

"It's okay, you're safe" Katara said as she escorted the woman inside to the fire.

"But, my husband isn't" the woman said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean, where's Sokka?" Katara asked worried for her brother's safety.

"They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea," she said as she looked at the four of us with grim eyes.

"I'm going to find them" Aang said as he stood up.

"I'm going with you" Katara said looking determined.

"Us too," Brianna said for the two of us.

"I'm staying here," the woman shouted as she took a sat in front of the warm fire.

"Well we all can't be brave," I muttered under my breath as I summoned Gin and climbed onto him.

"That's for sure," Brianna said as she did the same and got onto Nyoko.

"Well we better go save Sokka," I said as I looked out at the stormy weather. I let out a small sigh as I scratched the back of my neck.

"We'll be back soon," Aang said as he looked back at the old woman "I promise."


	41. The Storm part 4

_We're out in the storm searching for Sokka and the fisherman...if that wasn't already obvious.  
_

* * *

"Where are they?" Katara yelled out as we continued our long search.

"We've been searching for an hour now!" Brianna complained as she wiped some water from her forehead and held onto Nyoko with another.

"Damn that fisherman and his tiny sorry excuse for a ship!" I yelled out into the stormy sky. Suddenly a giant wave of water formed in front of us blocking our way.

"Come on, Appa!" Aang shouted out as he stirred Appa toward the liquid obstacle. He wrapped a small whirl wind and struck at the wave, creating a passage way to go though. As we flew through I froze the water way so that we could all make it past without getting even more wet. Just as we made it through I noticed a familiar looking navy ship to my far right.

"Zuko," I muttered spotting our Fire Nation stalker. I looked down at them and noticed that all their heads were faced toward Appa. "Better lose them," I said not wanting to take any chance in getting captured. I jumped off of Gin and onto the unstable moving water surface. As my feet touched the ocean's surface I pushed my arms upward sending a long wide wall of water blocking Appa from view. I quickly jumped back up into the sky and onto Gin as we continued our search for Sokka and his temporary boss.

"The boat, it's there!" Aang shouted as he pointed to the small wooden boat that was being knocked around by the waves and wind. Aang quickly flew down near them just as one of the sail's poles broke down and was going to crush the three of them. Swiftly Aang managed to create three pole of water that held the wooden pole up then sent a large whip of wind that sliced it in half, saving Sokka and the man just in time. He handed the two of them a rope then air bended his way back onto Appa. Appa then pulled his head back, the rope being attached to his horn, made the two fly off the boat and onto the saddle. Just as we were about to make our escape another wave formed behind us. This time, however, there was not enough time to dodge it and it was far too big and wide for such a job. It took all of us into its current, along with the boat, smashing us against the water's hard cold surface. While we all began to slowly sink downward to the dark depths of the ocean, Brianna managed to hold in some air before crashing down while I was able to use my ability to breath under water. It was because of this that we were able to witness Aang bring forth his Avatar State, which created a shield of air surrounding us that helped Appa escape the waters.

Just as we had come out from the waters I noticed that we were next to Zuko's ship once again. As Gin flew after Appa I couldn't help but continue to stare at Zuko. I hope that he wasn't injured both physically and mentally because I knew deep down he was an okay guy. Eventually I turned my head toward the sky and concentrating on finding my way out with the rest of the group. If I had waited two more seconds I would have noticed Zuko staring at me as we all escaped from the storm.

**((OOOO))**

By the time we came back to the cave the storm had completely ceased. While the old woman and fisherman had their talk I stayed close to the doorway, exhausted. I watched the sun begin to rise, making it clear I needed to go to bed soon.

"You tired," Gin asked me after he can transported back into his charm.

"If you're tired then so am I," I said not wanting to answer. I let out a small yawn before noticing the old man walk to Aang. "But I'm sure it was worth it," I said happy to see Aang being more calm and composed.

"Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar" The old man said.

"Do you hear that?" Sokka asked as he looked out of the entrance. The sound of wind passing by was the only thing that could be heard. Outside it was still dark and gray but if you looked carefully you could see small rays of light escaping from gaps in the clouds. "It's stopped raining," Sokka said in a happy voice.

"No duh," Brianna whispered under her breath to me. I nodded my head agreeing while the others ran out to look at the clearing sky.

"You alright with this," Gin asked when everyone had left while I stayed inside the cave.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not following him.

"Telling him all that about your past," he said in an even tone.

"Oh that," I said remembering what had happened hours ago. I scratched my right cheek wondering if I really made the right choice of telling him all that. "Well there's nothing I can do about it now" I said being honest, "but I'm sure I did make the right choice." I looked over at Aang and the group as Appa shook his fur to get dry making everyone else wet. My eyes lowered as a sad thought entered my mind. "And besides," I started to say as I watched all their happy expressions "it's not like I had told him _every_ little depressing thing that has happened to me in my past. It was just something general."

"That is true," Gin agreed with me. I let out a small sigh as I leaned against the cold rocky wall.

"Beside you, no one else knows all about my past." I looked over toward the smiling brunette girl who was now petting Momo on the head. "Even she doesn't know everything."

"Will you ever tell them everything?" Gin asked not even sure of the answer. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to watch them all happily laughing. I felt a very tiny smile form at the corner of my mouth making it every hard to notice. I let out another sigh as I sat on the ground and closed my eyes ready to rest.

"That all depends on fate," I said to him before falling asleep.

* * *

_Yes a satisfying ending if I do say so myself. _

_Brianna and I have made a bet on who is everyone's favorite OC: Brianna, Nyoko, Rebecca, or Gin. If you can please go on my profile page and vote for your favorite character amongst the four choices. Please we can't do this bet without you!_

_Also I'm sorry to inform you all that this will be the last chapter I can unload until I can find a working computer with Microsoft Word so that I can upload more onto the Document Manager. I'm sorry I have to keep you all waiting more but I'm doing everything I can until my laptop is fixed.  
_


	42. The Blue Spirit part 1

_I finally was able to get my laptop fixed a few weeks ago, but because it was the month of September it meant I needed to get ready for another semester of school so I didn't have much time to work with this. However today is a holiday and I have off so I'm able to post up some of this chapter. As indicated on the title of this chapter this is the Blue Spirit episode, and for obvious reasons I'm not going to be making any commentary on the bottom author's notes. However Brianna has, gladly, volunteered to do that while I'll just fill you all on what is happening on the top, like I normally would do. So please enjoy the squealing provided by Brianna. _

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Brianna, I think we're losing him."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, looking over at me.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor," Sokka told Katara as he allowed her to place a cold towel over his head. The giant bison let out a loud groan as he looked over at the sick teenager lying on his side. Sokka laughed at Appa's response, causing shivers to go up my spine having been creeped out by Sokka's strange behavior. "Classic Appa," he said in an amused voice.

"Do I even have to say it?" I asked Brianna as I looked over at her. She shook her head but continued to stare at the weak and shivering warrior.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked as he walked over from his quest to find something that could cure our patient's illness.

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on him" Katara answered as she looked down at her older brother who had a runny nose and was looking around at us frantically, as if he was paranoid about something.

"Damn Brianna, if he gets sicker I think he'd be paler than you" I said as I walked over toward Sokka.

"Normally I could argue with that but I won't because it's true," she said as she followed me to get a better look at Sokka.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map," Aang said as he got on his knees and rolled the scroll open to show us. "There's an Herbalist Institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow," Katara said, not taking Sokka's illness too seriously. I heard loud coughing coming from Katara as she cleared her throat, trying to stop.

"Not you too!" Aang said in a worried voice.

"Relax, it was just a little cough," she said trying to reassure him. "I'm fine..." she said but was cut off by her own coughing, which was even more violent than the last. When her coughing finally ceased, it was as if the energy had been drained from her.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday," Aang exclaimed after lowering his arms, which were used to shielded himself from her germs. "Now look at him he thinks he's an earth bender!" We all looked over at Sokka who was now sitting upright and he punched the air.

"Take that, you rock!" he shouted, not knowing that there was nothing there.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too," Aang said as he got up from the floor, "I'm going to find some medicine."

"I'll go with you," I said, moving towards him.

"Me too!" Brianna shouted, leaping into the air, but I knew I would have to ruin her happy mood. I grabbed Brianna by the back of her collar and dragged her away from the others.

"Sorry, but you can't come with us," I told her in a serious voice.

"Eh, why~?" she complained to me in a whiny voice. I let out a sigh, looking at the sky and pointed to the dark clouds.

"One, we can't fly because of the weather, which means you can't ride on Nyoko. And two, Aang and I have the ability to run at a fast speed, unlike you. So you tell me how is it you're going to be able to keep up with us?"

"You carry me!" she exclaimed rather quickly.

"I'll throw you off the first cliff we come across," I warned her. She took several steps back, afraid that I might actually try throwing her down to her doom. "Not only that, but I'm pretty sure Katara and Sokka will need help gathering supplies, such as _water._"

"Oh right," Brianna said, recalling the scenes where Momo had brought them many useless items when they only needed water. "Fine, I'll stay," Brianna said, disappointed. I let out another sigh while Aang waited patiently for me by the edge of the temple we were using as shelter for the night.

"Well it's not like you're going to miss anything," I said, placing a hand behind my head. "I mean it's only Zhao, and last time I checked you weren't his biggest fan." Brianna shrugged her shoulders and I could tell that she was feeling a bit better by the calm look on her face. "That and Zuko, but we'll see him in future events." For some reason Brianna's mood suddenly changed at the mention of the scarred teenager, and just ended up getting more depressed. "Umm, did I say something?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just leave," Brianna shouted pushing me toward Aang. "Someone as dense of you could never understand!"

"I didn't know you liked Zuko that much," I said, a bit surprised. I felt Brianna pull back her hands only to shove me forward again, almost making me fall. "What the hell," I shouted as I turned to look at her and saw she looking down at the stone floor. I could sense a storm of negative emotions surrounding her while she herself looked completely pissed off.

"Why must you be so dense?" she shouted at the top of her lungs while whaling her arms up and down at a rapid pace.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked, getting irritated with the fact that I seemed to be hearing the same question more often as the series continued from both her and Gin. "Ah, whatever. I don't care if I'm dense, it's not like it's going to help us protect Aang!" Brianna suddenly let out a loud frustrated scream as she ruffled with her hair.

"Hey Rebecca," Aang called, "I think we should get going before you make Brianna even more upset."

"Good idea," I said as I ran over to his side. "If I stay any longer she might not have any more hair on her head," I said, glancing over at the frustrated girl and patted Aang's head. "You're the only bald kid I'll accept." Aang chuckled to himself as I sent a small cold chilly breeze from my hand to blow against Brianna's hot cheeks. Due to the sudden change in temperature Brianna retreated back to Appa and buried herself in his fur, giving us enough time to escape.

"Keep an eye on them guys!" Aang directed to our healthy friends. He looked over at me and gave a nod before we both dashed out towards our destination, leaving a trail of dust behind us. The whole run there I trailed behind Aang, since I didn't know where the Herbalist Institute was located even if it was on top of a giant mountain. Although I had to admit that I was more preoccupied with the thought of Zhao's plan to capture Aang. I wasn't sure if I would able to give the Commander a run for his money but I knew for I fact that I would be able to get under his skin, if not piss him off. A thought occurred to me when I had used the words Commander Zhao; something felt off about it, but I couldn't remember why. Before I could think too deeply into it, Aang and I had already reached the top of a large mountain and were entering the wide temple building. We both stepped into a vast room, the inside looking to be something I would expect a greenhouse to look like but I knew that these plants weren't just for show. Aang quickly spotted the old woman who I recognized as the herbalist from the episode. She wore a light green Earth Nation robe and had long white hair that was partially tied up in a high looped bun with chopsticks going through it. She had somewhat of a hunched back and her face looked anything but young along with her wrinkled hands, showing her many years. She was busy pounding herbs together in a wooden bowl when we walked in.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we need some medicine for our friends," Aang told the insane old woman as he walked closer to her, trying to explain the situation. "They have fevers, and they've been coughing, and…"

"Settle down, young man," she said, interrupting Aang's frantic explanation. "Your friends are going to be fine," she told Aang so that he could calm down, before she started rambling useless information we didn't need to know. "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki," she told us as she pet her white fluffy cat.

"That's nice," Aang said, only half listening to what she was saying. However because of her old age she didn't seem to grasp the idea that he was in a hurry and she just continued talking.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"That's nice, are you almost done?" Aang asked as he watched her pound something in the wooden bowl, which he thought was the medicine for Sokka and Katara.

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient..." she said as she began looking though the long rows of different plants and trees which I didn't know the names of. As I watched the woman search around, I tried to remember the name of the plant that she needed to find in order to be able to feed her cat. Aang let out a loud annoyed groan as he slapped his forehead with his right hand, getting irritated with her slow pace.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I said to Aang in a sarcastic voice.

"How can you be so calm when Katara and Sokka are sick?" Aang asked me rather irritated by my nonchalant behavior. "And what if Brianna gets sick too? What do we do then?"

"Whoa, calm down," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. "No need to worry your little arrow off."

"I can't help it," he told me as he sat on the table where the herbalist's cat was lying. "I've never had something like this happen to me. Usually the monks took care of the sick. I would just visit them and give them something to laugh about."

"Well that's understandable since you're just a child," I said as I leaned against a tree.

"Well you're just a teenager," Aang said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar line he had used for Zuko in the first episodes of the series.

"True" I said agreeing, "but I'm a teenage daughter of a doctor. Trust me this is something you don't need to worry about. They won't die, I promise."

"Well aren't you worried Brianna might get sick?" Aang asked me when he had calmed down a bit.

"Hmm, well to tell you the truth I wouldn't be all that worried about her since it's not like it's an irregular thing for her."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked me confused. I scratched the side of my face as I tilted my head thinking how I should explain it.

"You see, she often got sick when we were still in our world. She missed many days of school because of her weak immune system, that and she has something called Tourette Syndrome."

"What's that?" Aang asked not familiar with the name which was understandable.

"Well have you ever noticed Brianna twitch before?" I asked Aang as I looked over toward him. He nodded his head as he thought back on multiple times when it had happened. "Well that's what she has. When under a great deal of stress or pressure her body reacts by twitching and or squeaking. Sometimes it can be caused when she has to fight a strong urge to do something. Many people find it strange and use it as a excuse not to get to know her because they find her weird and unpredictable, but that's only because people misunderstand."

"Oh," Aang muttered, not knowing what else to say. I let out a sigh as I walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to be concerned about it. The best thing you could do for her is to just treat her like you normally do. Being a good friend to her is all she needs."

"Alright," Aang said with slight relief.

"Here's what I was looking for," the old woman suddenly shouted out "plum blossom."

"Finally," Aang muttered happily. "Thanks for all your help," he said as he tried to grab the bowl from her. She suddenly smacked Aang's hands away with her wooden spoon.

"Hands off, what do you think you're doing?" she shouted, holding the bowl protectively.

"Taking the cure to my friends," Aang said, in fear and backed away from the insane old woman. The elderly woman sudden let out a laugh, amused at Aang's misunderstanding.

"This isn't a cure, it's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite." The herbalist placed the bowl to the table allowing her white cat to eat her fill while stroking its fur.

"What about my friends?" Aang asked her, angry due to all the time we wasted.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp," she told us with a wide smile.

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang asked not understanding.

"Why, suck on them of course!"

"Suck on them," Aang shouted as his left eye twitched.

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" There was a short silence as Aang just stared at the woman in disbelief.

"You're insane aren't you?" Aang asked her without hesitation.

"That's right," she said agreeing with him. "Well, don't stand there all day," she told us sternly "go!" She threw some of the cat's dinner toward us, hitting Aang in the face.

"Here," I said as I sent a same wave of air that blew off the brown goop from his face. "Come on," I said, turning to a nearby window. I saw that rain and wind had grown more restless than before. "Looks like the storm is getting worse. We better get moving."

"Right," Aang said agreeing, before we ran out into the heavy rain. There were strong currents of wind that hit against us, making our body temperatures drop when touching our exposed skin. The rain drops hit our faces, causing us to have to squint in order to see where we were going.

"I know I like rain but this is a little too much," I joked to Gin as I ran with Aang toward the swamp. Almost as soon as we got off the hill I heard something snap from a distance. I quickly slashed the air, slicing two arrows in half. As the pieces dropped to the ground I stepped in front of Aang and scanned the area. Despite all the rain, I managed to find our attackers. It was a fairly easy task to find the red figures mixed in with the green vegetation and gray sky. "Oh, I almost forgot about those guys" I told Gin honestly.

"Better keep your guard up," he advised me.

"Right," I said, nodding in agreement. I turned back to Aang and pushed him forward to signal our escape while we still had a chance. I could hear the sounds of the archers' arrows being aimed toward us. Aang put up a barrier of air protecting us and pushed the arrows backward into the grass around us. I ran my hands through the wet grass, gathering the water the rain had provided into my palm. When there was enough I drew my hands back then slashed my arms toward the archers. The liquid drops froze into thick ice needles that penetrated through the edges of an archer's uniform. It pinned the man onto the bark of a tree behind him, trapping him.

"I think you dropped this," Aang said to the armed men in the trees as he picked up the broken arrow from the ground. Without responding several of them picked up their bows and began to reload for another shot.

"Come on," I shouted, grabbing Aang's wrist and dragged him away from the area. As we made our way to escape I saw that there was a cliff up ahead, but knowing Aang, it shouldn't be that big of an obstacle. I turned back around, swiped my hands on the grass, and flung more ice needles at the archers trying to slow them down.

"What now?" Aang asked as we got to the edge. I turned back to the skillful Fire Nation warriors and saw that they had just released another load of arrows.

"Jump," I shouted as I shoved into him, sending us both off the cliff. We both waited until we were nearly inches from the ground before we sent a pillow of air to soften our landing. Once back on our feet we immediately made a break for it, trying to lose Zhao's armed men. I could hear Aang screaming as we ran through a field of trees and down a steep slope, increasing our speed quite a lot. It didn't take our hired stalkers long to come running after us. They didn't seem to even hesitation when they followed us off the cliff. It was obvious that they were from a completely different level than some of the soldiers we fought before, these guys didn't even seem to stop to take a breath. I was able to pinpoint where the arrows were being shot from the trees. I could see them jumping from tree branch, like ninjas, and continued to shoot arrows. "If only they weren't of the Fire Lord's side," I said with a heavy sigh. I could feel myself gradually having problems dodge theirs attacks. They seemed to be catching our patterns and were predicting our next move. "When this is all over I going to train some more," I muttered frustrated. I heard the sound of two arrows being shot toward me. I jumped into the air and turn myself around as I inhaled the moist air. I spun my arms around in a circular motion, creating a thin layer of water to form before me. I froze the water, making it into a thick ice shield that the arrows puckered into.

"You seem fine with defensive," Gin told me proudly making me chuckle slightly. I left the safety of the shield and ran after Aang. We stumbled into the muddy surface of the swamp but Aang must have been too preoccupied with dodging arrows to notice that we made it to the swamp. It wasn't until he tripped and fell into the swampy water did he realize where we were.

"A frog," Aang shouted out when he pulled up a frozen frog. One of the arrows knocked the frog from his hand and flew it back into the water.

"Aang hurry and get as many frogs as you can," I shouted as I formed another shield of ice "I'll try to hold them off!" He nodded and started grabbing as many frogs as he could, just in case one happened to melt on the trip back. "Damn these guys are too accurate," I cursed as I felt my energy being wasted having to repeatedly reform the shield. They all kept hitting a certain mark causing part of the shield to break down. Once that was done they would pick a new point to shoot at. "Aang hurry up, I can't hold them off much longer!" I shouted reforming the shield.

"I'm almost done," he shouted as he dunked his hand into the cold water feeling his way "just one more!" My vision beginning to blur and it felt as if everything was spinning, I couldn't hold on much longer. I saw more arrows being shot onto the shield, but I was too exhausted to reform the ice fast enough. One of the arrows flew right past me and caught Aang's right sleeve onto a log behind him, stopping him from getting the last frog.

"Aang," I cried and turned to look at him. Taking my distraction to their advantage, the enemies released their arrows and were able to break past my shield and broke through completely. More arrows flew past me and pinned Aang's arms onto the sunken log.

"Rebecca, help!" Aang shouted to me as he tried to pull him arms free, but the arrows were in too deep. I leaped into the air and started walking on top of the water surface. My legs felt heavy and I could feel myself just barley walking on top the water as I ran to Aang's side. I reached for an arrow and tried to pull it out. Just as I touched the wooden stem of an arrow I heard Aang scream. "Rebecca, behind you" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs, but I didn't react fast enough. I felt something sharp penetrate into my back, sinking down deep into my fresh. The sharp pain made me wince which stopped me from pulling out the arrow. It was incredibly painful but I tried to ignore it and reached out for the arrow once more. The archers shot more arrows that were aimed directly at me. I could feel each of the arrowheads dig into my back and into my blood stream, creating holes that allowed my crimson red blood to leak out. I lost my focus completely when the fifth arrow was shot right at my spinal cord, canceling out my ability making my feet to sink and I collapsed into the swamp water.

I could hear Aang's muffled cries as my head began spinning more so than before. I could feel my heart beat coming from my head, the throbbing was getting louder. I could feel my body trying to take control, wanting nothing more than to just pass out. I tried fighting it and struggled to stand up again, but just as I got to my feet a net was shot at Aang, trapping him. A second later they came circling around me, all holding up their bows and arrows prepared for the worst. My eyes felt heavy and my knees were shaking as I fought with my body to stay awake. I hated myself for allowing Aang to be captured, but even more so I hated myself for being so weak. I felt my will being defeated, as my legs finally caved in and I collapsed into the waters. I felt two men pick me up from the ground by my arms while I heard Aang's muffled cries. Sudden I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head. As my eyes began to close I was able to look over at Aang, who had being held back by two other men. His eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears and I could see his mouth moving, but I wasn't able to hear him. My body finally won as my mind blanked out and I shut down, leaving me to regret not being able to protect Aang.

* * *

**I was grimacing through the whole description of the archers shooting at Rebecca. O.O I don't like them...they scary...**


	43. The Blue Spirit part 2

_If it wasn't obvious already, Aang and I have been captured by the archers and taken to Zhao's fortress. If any of you are wondering if Aang went into the Avatar State when I fell unconscious, no he didn't because he saw that I was still breathing. This point of veiw starts off when I'm held captive in a chamber by Zhao. The next point of view is of the Blue Spirit after he had already broken into the fortess by hiding in a wagon. _

* * *

The sound of a heavy metal door slam was able to start up my consciousness only to be greeted by aches and pains. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a metal empty chamber with fire ornaments everywhere, making it clear who was holding me captive. I tried moving my wrists and found that my arms were being held up by chained cuffs attached to one of the two metal polls beside me. My body still felt weak and exhausted but more so than I remembered. My mind was hazy and I felt incredibly light headed, something that I didn't experience before.

"Is our little princess enjoying the royal treatment?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I slowly picked my head up and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Commander Zhao, what a surprise" I said sarcastically.

"It's actually Admiral Zhao now," he said correcting me.

"Oh so that's what it was," I muttered under my breath. "So what are you planning, oh Great Admiral?" I asked in a nonchalant tone. Zhao let out a small chuckle as he crossed his arms and took a step forward.

"Well it's not like you haven't already noticed," he said with a small smirk "you're body isn't in the perfect working shape." He's smile seemed to grow wider as he stared into my eyes. "But then again that's what happens when someone takes a drug, especially this kind." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pouch, and took out what looked like white powder.

"You bastard," I cursed at him as I tried to launch my body forward but was stopped by the strong chains. Zhao let out a loud and overconfident laugh that just angered me more.

"Just give it up," he advised me as he flicking the power off his finger tips. "I know everything about you." I felt a shiver run up my spine as he took several steps forward. "You were sent here by the first Avatar with your female partner to help assist the current Avatar. You were given the Yin charm and she was given the Yang. You're elements are water and air, your partner's are fire and earth. You have the ability to heal yourself and walk on water. Yet you have failed to unlock more of your abilities so far," he told me while he circled around me amused with my shocked expression.

"How do you know all this?" I demanded.

"I happen to find all this out in a _very_ reliable library and just so happened to stumble upon two scrolls filled with information about the two of you." He had a large grin on his face as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Of course if I had known I would have met you in person I would have taken the scrolls with me." I tried biting his hand but he pulled away before he could.

"How much do you know?" I demanded as I glared at him.

"Apparently more than you," he said with a snort. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head, refusing to even look at him. "Tell me," he said continuing our conversation "you seem like a smart girl. Why is it that you are assisting the Avatar when we all know there is no way that the Fire Nation will lose this war? It's been a hundred years after all. We are clearly the superior element, why is it that you stand in our way like a fool?"

"It's because there is no superior element," I said glaring at him. "I can't believe you can actually believe that crap. Every element has good and bad traits, and each can have overwhelming power if used right. Fire is no exception. It has its strengths and weaknesses. You can point out all its strengths but it won't help, because I know for a fact that all elements are equal. So you tell me, who's the fool?"

"You little brat," he muttered under his breath. He suddenly shot fire flames from his fists to my right and left hands. I let out a small cry as I felt my flesh burning and the hot metal pressed onto my wrist. It was worse than the time that one sage burned me with my choker. This metal didn't cool down as quickly it, it must have been because my choker had magical properties. Zhao had release so much heat into them that they were bright red which was very slowly starting to cool down. He took a deep breath as he stepped down from the platform. "You're chosen your own fate. I'll make sure the Avatar is taken good care of. Since he's under my care now there won't be anymore more reason for you to live." He gave me a smug smile as he began walking toward the door just as a messenger entered into the room. The man handed him a message which Zhao opened and read the contents for several seconds before handing it back. "Inform the executioner that he'll be cutting off the head of a young and rare creature." Zhao glanced back at me and gave me a dark smile. "When the sun rises tomorrow morning, I'll be sure to cut off that lovely hair of yours as a souvenir for the Fire Lord as well as that mystical choker of yours. It might get a bit messy to get that off though since you seem to be very attached to it." He turned back toward me completely amused with the whole situation. "I'll have my men retrieve you for your appointment with our executioner. Until I do so, I hope you enjoy your stay here." After he was done making sarcastic commentary he exited out of the room with the messenger, leaving me all alone in the giant chamber.

I still felt the heat from his flames on my hands which ached every time I moved. My blood was dripping down from my wrist onto my sleeves, from having struggled to get myself free, burning and scraping off the flesh beneath the cuffs. I felt frustration and angry, causing tears to form at the edges of my eyes. I hated myself and I wanted to disappear, for I had failed Aang again. I felt a tear stream down my right cheek and dropped to the metal ground.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath trying to ignore my aching heart. "I can't believe I failed again! I hate these feelings!" I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs causing more of my blood to drip. "It can't end like this..." I whispered as I fought back the tears. At that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to just disappear from the world. I didn't want to feel or to live on. Hopefully Brianna could find a new partner, someone who could actually fulfill her duties to them. When thinking like this it made me accept the fact that my life would end at sun rise tomorrow and secretly I wished that time would move faster.

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

"All clear, go on in" the guard said allowing the wagon to go through the gates. I hid inside the wagon, behind several boxes and barrels. As the soldiers unpacked everything from the wagon and I was able to creep off the wagon and behind several boxes that were already placed on the ground in the shadows. Before anyone spotted me, I ran to the nearest door which led to a staircase to the top of the great wall that surrounded the area. When I got up there Zhao was starting to give his men a speech which was just the distraction I needed to get passed the guards. I kept my head down so that no one would spot my demon blue mask peeking out from the wall. When I knew that I was clear and out of sight I got up from the floor and started running toward the middle of the pathway. I made it to the wall that was built behind the side of temple Zhao was giving his speech. Once I got behind the temple's shadow, I began climbing down the wall with a rope while listening in on the rest Zhao's speech.

"This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!" I could hear the soldiers' cheering clearly even from this distance but quickly quieted down so Zhao could continue his little speech. "Tomorrow morning you will be able to witness something that will be talked about throughout history. The execution of the Legendary Girl of One Nation who controls the elements of water and air! As soon as the sun rises it will mark her very last day on earth and the beginning of our path to victory!" I stopped in my tracks at the mention of the girl. I felt my heart sink as I was slowly realized the reality of Zhao's words. I felt my temper rise as I jumped down into a nearby sewer system. I didn't know why but I wanted to save her. My feet seemed to run faster with each passing second, but my drive to capture the Avatar seemed to cool me down and bring me back into reality. I couldn't risk my chances just for some girl. My honor was on the line, everything I wanted to restore would only be regained if I captured the Avatar. There was no need for me to carry on an extra, especially if it ruins my chances of escaping with my prize. It has been my goal to capture the Avatar for two years and it still is. Even though that was something clear to me then why is it that some part of me is telling me to go find her, to save her. I didn't know what to think and just kept pressing forward. It wasn't until I heard someone approaching did I snap out of my thought. I quickly hid at the corner of the ceiling as I watched the two soldiers walking down the path, casually talking to one another.

"I can't believe that they're going to kill that girl. Seems kind of harsh seeing as she's a kid and all," one soldier said. He's companion nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms while cleaning his helmet.

"It seems like a waste too, she was a really cute girl. If she had just accepted Admiral Zhao's offer and just joined the Fire Nation she would have been able to live on."

"But even so Zhao didn't have to go and burn her. I could smell her blood from the other side of the door, and not just that but that crying, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. I hear he's got more planned for her though, sounds like he's sending men to beat her up."

"Well that's what you get when you oppose the Fire Nation. You better get used to it newbie, because that's the way things work around here." I watched them as they finally turned to the corner right, away from sight. When I knew they were gone I jumped off the ceiling and stared down the corridor where they had come from. The path led to a dead end which only had one metal doorway, completely unguarded. My chest began to ache and without me realizing it my body had already started walking toward the door. It wasn't until I was inches away from it did I realize what I was going to do. I stared at the black metal door, which was the only thing that stood between me and the mysterious girl. Slowly I brought my hand to the handle, feeling the cool surface of the metal come in contact with my fingertips.

"I can't," I whispered to myself as I released my hand from the handle. I just stared at the door and eventually backed away from it. Would I really be foolish enough as to risk everything for a mere girl? No, retrieving the Avatar was clearly more important. I turned my back to the door and headed for the Avatar's cell. When I came to the divided pathway I took another quick glance back at the door, where that girl was being held. Something inside of me seemed to regret my choice but I already made up my mind. I came to get the Avatar and that is what I was going to do. Break into Zhao's fortress, retrieve the Avatar, and then get out. That was what I planned and that was I'm going to carry out. That was the plan, then why was it I had to constantly remind myself this?

* * *

***Is cursing because she is pissed at Zuko for leaving Rebecca behind!* Rawr!**

_Unfortunately that is all we have time for, because not only is Brianna really tired but we have homework to do. We'll try and update this soon so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next two parts._


	44. The Blue Spirit part 3

_Brianna and I somehow managed to finish editing this part by using video chat, strange right? We're going to try to finish part four but don't get your hopes up, it might not be posted today. _**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

This was the second time today that I had regained consciousness thanks to Zhao's men, but this time I didn't feel sore or pain from my newly found injuries. I looked around at my surroundings and found myself floating in a dark cold area with no sign of any life anywhere. I placed a hand over my head and I tried to remember what happened before I passed out. A flashback of several Fire Nation soldiers kicking and punching me came back to me. I probably passed out from losing too much blood.

"Am I dead," I asked myself as I continued to stare at the endless black space. I pulled my hand back down and stared at it. There were no signs of any injuries or chains restricting me. I brushed my fingers over my left wrist and felt nothing. "Weird," I whispered to myself.

"What's weird," I heard a voice ask me. I turned around toward where I heard sound, not recognizing the voice. My eyes shot open when I saw that the female voice had come from a bright white light floating before me.

"What the hell," I muttered under my breath in disbelief.

"What's weird," the female voice asked again. The voice seemed to echo throughout the darkness. Its voice was soft and its light felt like it was giving me warmth.

"My wrists don't burn," I said holding onto my left hand.

"Is that all?" it asked me. I stared at the light not sure that it meant by that. "Doesn't something else feel in pain?" I realized that the light was referring to my mental well being.

"I guess my heart" I said gripping into my robe, "it aches."

"Why," the voice asked me innocently. "Why does your heart hurt?" The voice sounded as if she was around my age yet she was talking like a mere child, it puzzled me but that wasn't my main priority at the time.

"Because," I struggled to find words to describe my feelings. "I really hate myself. I'm not strong enough to protect Aang, and all I ever do nowadays is cry." I let out a heavy sigh and stared down at my feet. "There has to be some kind of mistake, I'm not suitable for this kind of job. The First Avatar must have made some sort of mistake choosing me. I can't even protect myself so how am I supposed to help save an entire world? It's impossible," I kneeled down refusing to look at the light and just continued to let myself sink into depression.

"Why is it you have to give up," the voice asked me confused.

"What does it matter," I said in a dull tone. "It's not like it'll make a difference I'm pretty sure I'm dead anyway. In fact I think the world would be better off if I were gone. Both in the Avatar world and my world, they're both better off with me dead. I'm not a big loss to these worlds."

"Is it really alright to say something like that?" I glanced up at the light as it floated down to my eye level. "You'd be leaving behind friends that would be sad if you left them. Look," the light flew deeper into darkness and made a circle in the air. A portal formed around where the light had draw its circle as an image of Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Appa appeared. Katara and Sokka were in their sleeping bags which were on top of Appa's legs with Momo lying on Katara's sleeping bag. What surprised me was that Brianna was nowhere to be seen.

"What in the world could be taking Aang and Rebecca so long?" Katara asked looking towards the portal.

"Ah I have no idea," I heard Brianna's voice boom. I saw the image shift and I saw a close up of her hand. I realized her charm was providing me the vision which was why I couldn't see her.

"You don't think they got into any trouble do you?" Katara asked Brianna a bit worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Brianna said confidently. "This is Rebecca we're talking about. She's Super Woman! Aang's in good hands!" I felt my heart ache as clutched my robe, feeling guilty from her words.

"Ah where is Rebecca," Sokka shouted out as he wildly looked around, like an insane person. "Where is my best buddy?"

"I didn't know that you guys were close," Katara said as she let out a cough.

"Oh course we are," Sokka shouted proudly "because we're best friends!"

"No~," Brianna shouted out in protest "Rebecca is my best friend!"

"Then we'll fight for her friendship," Sokka shouted out as he punched the air "earth bending style!" The image of them began to fade away as I heard the sound of the light laughing.

"You really have made some amusing friends," the voice echoed in the distance. I remained silent since I wasn't sure how I should respond to that, since I didn't know whether or not she was complementing me or insulting me. Although I knew well enough that despite being strange, they were all really good friends but it made me wonder why they wanted to be with me. Most of the times I was antisocial, you would find me in the back of the group just watching them all having fun. If I wasn't busy being a stick in the mud I would throw out sarcastic remarks at anyone, looking back I really felt like a huge bitch. "They all seem to care a great deal about you," the light continued to say to me, snapping me out of my thoughts "_some_ more than others."

"What do you mean?" I asked it confused. The light formed another circle in the darkness to make another vision appear only this time it was of a Fire Nation chamber, but it looked slightly different from the one I was being held in. I saw the steel doors open as the infamous blue masked figured entered the room. I saw the Blue Spirit approach closer to the portal and swing his swords breaking the metal chains and I heard a scream that caused my ears to ring.

"I need to find Rebecca!" I heard the sound of Aang's voice boom from the vision, this time I was seeing through Aang's eyes. To my surprise the Blue Spirit, who I knew was actually Zuko, didn't seem to have any objections and just nodded his head. He ran out of the room with Aang following close behind him until they reached a door that was being guarded by two soldiers. They were easily knocked out by Aang's air bending, while the Blue Spirit broke the horn so that they couldn't alarm Zhao's army. "Stand back," Aang told the Blue Spirit as he inhaled some air and blasted the door open. "Rebecca," Aang shouted my name as he ran into the room. I was shocked to see my unconscious body on the floor with my hands tied behind my back. Aang frantically ran to my side as he picked my head up and looked at my face. My eyes were slightly opened but there was no shine or any sign of life in them. My skin had gone complete chalk white and my lips didn't have any blood running through them and looked like they had turned blue. I really looked dead; looking at my own corpse was even too creepy for me. "Rebecca, wake up Rebecca!" Aang shouted out my name as he shook my shoulders. I saw Zuko cut off the ropes with his swords while Aang continued to hold me in his arms. I hear him crying and saw tears fall onto my cold pale cheeks. I felt guilty once again hearing the sound of Aang cry, the one person I never wanted to hurt, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. I shifted my attention to Zuko's hands that pulled the ropes off my wrists and drew his swords back, surprising me with his next course of action. I saw his blacked gloved hands holding mine as he gently brushed the rope marks with his finger tips.

"Why is he?" I asked confused but the sound of the light giggling cut me off. It circled around me, its laughter echoing through the darkness.

"You really are a strange one not knowing matters from the heart," the voice said to me sounding amused. "It's hard to believe how different we both are."

"What do you mean?" I asked the light as I eyed it suspiciously. "Gin, what's going on?"

"Gin isn't here," the voiced said in a cheerful tone "it's just you and I."

"What's going on here? Who are you?" I asked as I took a fighting position.

"You came inside your subconscious," the voice said happily "a place only you can enter." I watched the light dance around me, looking as if it didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you?" I asked eyeing the light.

"I am a spirit that lives inside of you," it told me.

"Inside of me…." I repeated its words in disbelief.

"Yes," it said as it flew closer to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know," it said in an innocent voice.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to think of another question.

"I don't know." I was getting irritated with its answers. Was it just playing games with me, or does it really not know anything?

"Do you have a name?" I asked deciding to continue the game of twenty questions. There was a shot pause as it remained floating in the air.

"I don't remember it," it said rather sadly. I stared up at the light wondering what I should do. I knew now that it clearly didn't have any memory of anything.

"Do you want a name?" I asked it. There was another short silence until I saw the light seem to brighten as it circled around me again.

"Yes," it said happily. "I want a name, please name me!"

"Whoa calm down first," I said as I waited for the light to slow down. I let out a small sigh as I looked at the light which was now floating at my eye level. "Well since I don't know your gender I'll give you a unisex one." It didn't seem to be bother by that as it just continued to shine. "Hikaru," I muttered under my breath "how about Hikaru, it means light."

"Hikaru," it repeated the name. "I like it!"

"Then Hikaru it is," I said with a smile.

"Thank you Rebecca," it shouted happily and flew up into the air then glowed brighter. Its light nearly blinded me when it circled around me ecstatic about my gift to it. I shielded my eyes with my hand so that I would have some protection from the light. I took a step back when I saw a pair of see through arms reaching out for me and wrapped around my neck to pull me into a hug. I lowered my hand and saw long white hair that danced in the darkness and generated light from each strand. "Thank you Rebecca," I heard Hikaru whisper into my ear. My eyes begin to droop as I felt myself being pulled back and my body was becoming warm. I could feel myself gradually disappearing in her arms, but none-the-less she continued to hold onto me. I could hear Hikaru giggling to herself once again as she hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear "See you later."

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

"Rebecca, don't leave me" the Avatar muttered to the dead body of his dark haired body guard. "You promised me," he continued to cry "you said you'd always be by my side. Please come back." I stared down at the broken hearted Avatar and the lifeless body of my enemy. I should have been happy, with her out of the way capturing the Avatar was going to be much easier. She was just one of the many obstacles keeping me from capturing him, it was lucky that her life was taken away. Even though I knew this, why is it that I didn't feel satisfied? It was as if I had lost something, but I knew that couldn't be possible. I had already lost everything that was dear to me: my mother, my father's love, and my honor. They were all gone. There's was nothing more that could have been taken away from me. This girl is not a great loss to me, or is she? I didn't have enough time to sort my confused emotions for something broke my concentration.

"Aang," I heard a faint voice murmur. I felt my eyes widen from behind my mask as I looked over at the body again. I saw the girl close and reopen her eyes as the color in her face slowly returned. "I'm fine, Aang" she said weakly, forcing a smile and stared up at the Avatar's face. The Avatar took her into his arms again and pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled to lift her arms up but managed to place her hands behind his back to return the hug.

"Can you walk?" the boy asked her after a long hug. I saw the girl's face harden while trying to get up, but only managed to slightly move her body.

"Sorry," she said in a guilty voice "I can't, Zhao drugged me and I think I'm still suffering from my wounds," she explained as he tried hiding her injured body. I saw the girl take a deep breath then glance over at me. I felt my body tense up from her dark brown eyes staring at me, as if she could see right past my mask at my scarred face. I was finally able to breathe when she turned her attention back to the boy. "You guys go on ahead. I'll leave right after I've recovered," she said to him calmly.

"No I'm not leaving you," the Avatar shouted angrily as he pulled her up from the ground to help her to her feet.

"You guys won't make it if you have to drag me," she said while she pushed her master away. "That's why you have to leave me here." She was panting heavy and we could all see her knees shaking, but it seemed her pride wouldn't let herself fall so easily. Her eyes made their way back onto me, her face begging me. "Please get him out of this place safely," she pleaded. "No matter what get him out of here." She grabbed onto the boy's arm and shoved him over to me as she continued to struggle standing. As a reflex I held onto the Avatar's arm preventing him from moving. I couldn't seem to process the idea of retreating with the Avatar and my body remained motionless, just staring at her. I would just image it, as soon as I left the charmer she would fall to the cold floor. If I left her behind it might possibly be the last time I would see her. Just the thought of it made my heart sink. Would I be able to remain calm when her very end would be marked in history and talked about for years to come? Regret was something I've felt since the scar was placed upon me, but her death was something I didn't want to be added onto my list. I didn't want to go through the rest of my life regretting something again. If I turned my back on her now I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself later.

* * *

**BLAME ME FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG! ****I got very sick that**** and my moms in the hospital. ****We DID have plans to edit the whole thing today, but then my throat went caputz and such, so yeah, I stayed home...****on a lighter note**

**:****DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**OMG OMG OMG FINALLY! ****FINALLY! ****IT HAPPENED! Well ****Almost, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH! *****starts squealing like a fangirl***


	45. The Blue Spirit part 4

_This had to be one of the most awkward scenes/point of views I ever had to write. I swear I felt my cheeks burning when I wrote this... also Brianna is back to normal working conditions and she greatly appreciates the concern from those who left us reviews. _**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Take him and get out of here," I said to Zuko as I pushed Aang over to him. Zuko took Aang's arm and restrained him from coming back to me. I could feel my knees shaking as I struggled to keep myself up. I didn't know how much longer I could last but I knew I couldn't risk Aang watching me cave in. I could recall Hikaru's message, telling me that I was important to my friends but it seemed her lesson didn't sink in as much as one would hope. I already failed to protect Aang from Zhao the least I could do was make sure he was able to leave here safely, but I wasn't as if I was giving up on life. I was going to try and escape then I would hopefully be able to meet up with the others. Although I knew that was easier said than done. The chances of me escape were close to none, but I had to try. While consumed in my thoughts I never noticed that someone had come to my side. My eyes shot open when I felt myself being lifted off my feet. Shocked, I looked up at the person who would be willing to touch my sweaty and bloodshed body. At first I thought it was Aang but the blue demon mask looking down at me proved my guess wrong. I couldn't grasp the thought that Zuko was holding me up in a bridal position, much less risk the chances of him and Aang getting out of here safely. My mind became blank due to shock, not realizing I was being carried out of the chamber in Zuko's strong warm arms.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered when I was able to process what was going on. He didn't respond and just kept on running onward with Aang close behind us. I felt something in my chest tighten and my face burned up, the heat was escaping through my cheeks. Was it a side effect from traveling into the depth of my mind? I wasn't sure what it was, but the only thing that was clear to me was that I was nervous being in Zuko's arms. This was completely different from the time Sokka helped me out when Jet had left me to die that one time. I wasn't feeling nearly as nervous as I felt now. It was uncomfortable being in his arms not to mention nerve racking. After being able to calm myself down, just a bit, I felt myself tense up when I realized Gin was _very_ uncomfortable with the situation. Knowing this it made me feel even more awkward knowing very well that Gin didn't like Zuko very much. Having me in his arms must have been very unpleasant for him.

"It's fine," I heard him say, noticing how unsettled I was getting. Even though he said that he was alright by his tone I could tell that he wasn't at all fine with it. I couldn't help but sigh as I tried to think of any reasons why he would be angry with Zuko helping me. It might have been because he wanted me to be stronger, but I knew Gin better than that. He wasn't at all like my parents, he wanted to make sure that I would become a stronger independent woman but also be able to live my life to the fullest and enjoy myself like a normal kid.

We soon came to a stopping point and Zuko handed me over to Aang for support. When he was sure I was okay he jumped down to what looked like a sewer system. Ignoring the disgusting waters he lifted his arms up, motioning for Aang to bring me down to him so that he could carry me once more. I felt like a helpless child as the two of them transferred me down to the sewer with great care, I hated to be waited on. If it weren't for my condition I would have refused them immediately, but we all knew that I had no such strength. After some effort we managed to get into the tunnel and crept through the sewer, trying to be quiet so that no one from above could hear us. Aang and Zuko had their backs to the wall, so no one would spot them, forcing Zuko to have to position me so that my side was leaned against his shoulder. I had to hold onto his neck for balance while trying to ignore the fact that our faces were extremely close to one another. Even if he was wearing a mask it was still awkward, made me feel simple minded for caring about something so stupid.

When we reached a certain barred covered area Zuko handed me back over to Aang as he carefully peeked his masked face through the gaps and scanned the area. When he was sure it was safe he dropped back to our level splashing some sewer water on us, and then jumped back up to the gap in attempt to get out of the tunnel. After he was able to slide his way out he reached down and Aang handed me back to him. He easily pulled me out of the sewer system and placed me back into the bridal position, since it was the most convenient for him. The two of them ran toward a nearby wall, where I guessed Zuko had used to climb down from since I spotted a rope there. Aang quickly started to climb up the rope while Zuko shifted me over to his back so that he would be able to climb the rope. After getting into the piggyback position Zuko began climbing up the rope when suddenly I heard the sound of a horn being blown as shouting soon followed.

"There, on the wall!" a soldier shouted as he pointed to the three of us. Another soldier who was patrolling the wall ran over to us and quickly cut the rope before Aang or Zuko could reach the top. I felt gravity pulling us down making me subconsciously tightened my grip around Zuko's neck, but Aang softened our landing by sending a pillow of air to cushion our fall. Zuko took out his Dao Swords then used them to point to a nearby exit which they started running towards.

"The Avatar and the Girl have escaped!" I heard Zhao shout out. "Close all the gates immediately!" I saw the gate slowly beginning to close at his signal. Aang quickened his pace so that he was now in front of Zuko and I.

"Stay close to me," he shouted out to Zuko just as I saw a line of soldiers appear, trying to block the gate. Aang easily sent a wave of air toward them knocking them all to the ground clearing the path for us. He failed to recall the fact that he and I were the only ones on earth that could run at a high speed. I made a mental note to scold him about it later that is if we lived through this. While Aang continued running at an abnormal pace several guards caught up with Zuko and started to attack him. Zuko easily defended himself but I noticed his movements were slow and I knew it must have been because my weight was holding him down. Sure he was doing fine now, but my body weight would catch up to him soon. The last thing I wanted was to be a burden to anyone. I released my legs from around his waist and tried to let go of Zuko's neck, but to my surprise he grabbed my hand before I was able to let go completely and forced me to hold onto him once more.

"You have to let me go," I told him as he blocked off an attack. "You can't defend yourself much longer if you have to be cautious of me." I tried letting go of his neck again, but my words didn't seem to get to him and he pulled my arms back around his neck. I let out a sigh but decided to accept it. I would only make things harder for him if I kept on trying. Seeing as how stubborn he could be, I knew I would lose in the end. Aang must have finally realized that we weren't behind him and came running back with a broken spear in his hand. He used the stick to fling all the soldiers that had surrounded us with his air bending allowing Zuko some time to catch his breath. After he cleared the area of the soldiers he used his air bending to fling Zuko over to the wall. Cautiously, Zuko did a flip in the air before landing on his feet to make sure that he wouldn't accidently crush me. Guards from both sides of the wall appeared blocking us off from the pathway but Aang appeared soon after, wrapped his legs around both our waists as he spun the spear in a spinning cycle above him like a propeller and flew us off the wall. I could see that Aang was struggling to keep all of us up in the air, and with Zuko breaking any spears that were being thrown at us with his swords, it make everything more difficult for Aang. Eventually exhaustion got the better of him and we all fell down onto a different wall, scattered from one another. They both dropped their weapons due to the fall leaving them venerable. While Aang tried to retrieve his replacement staff I had to force my body to sit up. Soldiers seemed to continue to pop out from nowhere in large numbers. Several of them spotted me on the ground and wasted no time to try and capture me, but I wasn't going to let them. I felt one of the men grab my left arm but I slapped his hand away and blew a current from my palm that was strong enough so that it was able to knock him to the ground. I felt my breathing start to become heavy and it was clear that I didn't have enough energy for another attack like that. I felt another hand grab at me by the neck as he hauled me up to his eye level. I quickly kicked his chest hard enough for him to release me but it wasn't enough to do any real damage.

"You little brat," I heard him shout as he lifted his spear and pointed it at me. I scooted backwards, my legs still too weak for me to walk, until I felt my back hit against the cold rock wall trapping me. I watched as the spear drew closer to my face and I shut my eyes, thinking that I would be stuck. I waited for the attack but for some reason I didn't feel any pain. I slowly opened my right eye to find the tall Blue Spirit stand before me. I still hadn't grasped the fact that he had helped me, not once but twice. It was a strange thing that I thought would never happen, at least not until the third season. When I snapped out of my daze I noticed that Zuko had offered me a hand to help me back up my feet. I hesitated and just stared at his gloved hand then back up at his masked face. Slowly I placed my hand onto his and I realize just how small my hand was compared to his, it made me feel tinier than I usually did. He helped me up to my feet and placed one arm around my waist, protectively. I looked up at his mask wondering what he could be thinking in that hot headed brain of his. All I knew for sure was that he was trying to protect the two of us from Zhao, but the only question was why? Why was he working so hard to protect _me_? Last time I checked Aang was the one thing he needed for him to return home, I was no part of the deal. Perhaps I was a bonus, but I wasn't enough to go through all this trouble for. While I continued to ponder over why Zuko would want to save me, Aang was busy clearing the long bamboo ladders that soldiers were using to get onto the wall in attempt to capture us. Their idea failed and Aang decided to take advantage of the ladders to escape. Aang took three of the ladders, ran to our side, and passed one of them to me.

"Here take this," he instructed me. Zuko swept me off my feet again while I continued to hold up the ladder Aang had given to me, not as bothered with the situation of being held by Zuko anymore. "Jump on my back," he shouted as he used a ladder to stand on. Zuko did as commanded and jumped onto Aang's back as he held onto me tightly. I could feel the ladder bending forward and become more unstable. Before the ladder completely lost it structure Aang placed the other ladder in his hands onto the ground and jumped onto it just as the other fell to the ground. As this one began to lean I could see that we were only a few yards away from escaping this horrible place. "Give me the next one," Aang shouted to me and I passed him the last ladder. Aang jumped onto the third ladder by when it was standing straight up in the air one of the guards set the bamboo leg on fire which quickly caused the whole thing to set into flames. Aang quickly jumped off the ladder toward the wall and managed to grab the edge of it, but because of all the weight he was holding he couldn't hold on for long and we all dropped back to the ground. Quickly Zuko picked himself up from the ground and drew his swords, guarding us protective, while Aang helped me up from the ground. Ours backs were against the doors and soldiers all around us, ready to attack. Without hesitation the men fired at us but Aang had pushed Zuko to the side and sent a shield of air around us that blocked off the flames.

"Hold your fire," Zhao shouted making his men cease their attack. "They're both to be captured alive!" Hearing this Zuko grabbed me by the shoulder and forcefully pulled me beside Aang as he took his swords and crossed them under our necks. Zhao glared over at the blue masked man and I could feel Zuko glaring back at him. "Open the gate," Zhao said in a low voice, but never took his eyes off Zuko.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" one of his man asked in disbelief.

"Let them out, now!" he shouted at his men. The men followed his orders and opened the gates as Zuko slowly began walking backwards out of the concealed area while forcefully dragged us with him. The pathway was surrounded by bare burnt trees and ash covered dirt, clearly not a good sign. He's guard was up and he cautiously stared up at the fortress. My mind was still rather unclear since I was concentrating more on keep my balance, and by the time I realized what was to happen next it was too late. I heard the sound of an impact on the Blue Spirit's mask caused by an arrow aimed by the skills archers no doubt. Zuko's body flew backwards just as the arrow came in contact with his metal mask, the force so great that it knocked him out cold. As my body dropped to the dirt ground I quickly crawled to his side and shook his body. I could see the edge of his face that wasn't hidden by the mask, his scarred face in clear view. Aang must have noticed too because his eyes widened when he saw the burnt marking.

"Hey wake up," I shouted to him as Aang created a dust cloud to cover us. "Zuko, wake up!" I shouted out. I turned to Aang ignoring his shocked expression, but I more concerned that Zuko might have a concussion. "We have to help him." Aang looked at me then looked back down at Zuko as if debating on what to do. "Aang, I think I have enough energy to run, so please" I begged him.

"Okay," Aang said with a small smile. He ran over to Zuko and pulled his arm over his shoulder then helped me to my feet. "Ready," Aang asked me.

"Yeah," I said with a small nod and with that we both took off.

**((Zuko's P.O.V))**

The sound of chirping birds from the treetops woke me up and I found myself in a forest. It took me a while to remember being knocked out and once I recalled it the pain suddenly return to my forehead. I turned my head to the side so that the sun's rays wouldn't blind me, my eyes not yet adjusted to the morning light. I taken by surprise when I saw someone sitting by me with their knees to their chest. My eyes finally came into focus and I realized it was the Avatar.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" he asked me casually, like we were actually close or something. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you." The twelve year old boy looked over at me with a curious face. "If we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends too?" I really didn't know how to respond to that, but I knew that the reality we were living in we couldn't be friends and there was no reason to give him false hope. Instead of answering him I shot a fire ball at him which he easily dodged. As I picked myself up I watched the air bender jump from tree to tree until he was out of my sight. It was in my nature to chase after him. I probably would have if he hadn't just saved me, although I was still shaken by his words.

"Is it really okay to let him go?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I slowly turned and saw the Avatar's body guard, fully recharged and healthy. I stood my ground, excepting to be attacked but was taken aback when I saw her let out a small chuckle, her soothing laugh that made me feel at ease. When she stopped laugh she stared into my eyes and gave me a gentle smile, making my heart skip a beat. I could hear my heart beating faster as she took a couple steps towards me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her, trying to appear furious. It seemed to work because she hesitated to come any closer.

"I wanted to talk to you for a little bit," she said in a normal toned voice, trying to calm me down. She sat down on a large root as she motioned me to sit but I remained standing. "You don't have to worry I told Aang to go on ahead without me."

"Aren't you worried I'll capture you and use you to blackmail your master?" I asked her, suspiciously. It was strange that the two of them were treating me more as a friend than an enemy, but then again she had always treated me in this fashion. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me once more. I always seemed to get lost in her eyes when she looked at me in such a gentle manner, almost made me forget that we're enemies. No one had every treated me like the way she did, at least not since I was banished years ago. Now uncle was the only one who treated me with care, even though he had a really weird way of showing it. The girl looked up at the sky as her black hair blew in the wind.

"I already thought of that," she said in a distant voice "but since I've completely healed there's really nothing for me to worry about." She jumped back onto her feet and created a small tornado in her hands to prove to me she was alright. Honestly I felt relieved but I had already figured that she was in better conditions from her appearance. Her skin was back to its healthy cream color, her lips no longer were a frightening dead blue but a soft pink, but most importantly her eyes were no longer lifeless. "And besides," I heard her say, snapping me out of my gaze and made me realize I had been staring at her that whole time, but lucky she didn't seem to notice. "I don't think you'll try and capture me, after all you did just let Aang go." I avoided her gaze and looked at the ground. I felt myself freeze up at sound of her footsteps coming towards me. I glanced over and saw her place her hand onto my shoulder. "Thank you Prince Zuko," she said as she patted my shoulder "you know, for saving me and all." She gave me another gentle smile that caused something in stomach to flutter. I never realized how small her hands, yet they were so warm and soft. I felt somewhat disappointed when she took her hand off my shoulder. "I look forward to our next encounter," she shouted as she gave me a small wave then jumped up onto a nearby tree branch. She gave me another small wave before a white light flashed from her necklace and out appeared a white wolf with wings. She gracefully jumped onto him and the two flew off deeper into the forest in the direction the Avatar had left.

It wasn't until she was out of my sight did I realize I had been staring at her again. I looked down at my shoulder and placed my own hand there. I could still feel her warmth on me even now and a part of me didn't want it to ever go away. Meeting her time and time again always seemed to add more confused emotions. What was she to me? A question I never seemed to have an answer for whenever I saw her. I looked up at the sky then back towards the path she had flown off to. A part of me wanted to chase after them but I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with my mission. I let go of my shoulder and went to pick up my swords and mask. As I took the blue demon mask into my hand I heard her voice in my head.

"_Thank you Prince Zuko,"_ her voice echoed. I looked down at the mask and saw an image of her smiling at me. I felt happy whenever I thought of her, but the reasons for it remained unknown. Maybe it was because I didn't feel so unwanted when I was with her. I suddenly felt a burning drive to search for the Avatar which coursed throughout my entire body. I needed to get to the ship so that I could start the preparations for tomorrow, after I recharged that is. I got everything ready in order to return to my ship, but before I did I took one last look down the path, her voice still clear in my head. I looked at the path, taking in all I needed, and then turned away from it as I headed towards my ship. As I walked I couldn't help but see the image of her appear into my head once more. It was if she was still here by my side, but I knew she really wasn't. Although I knew that, it seemed as though my mind thought she was still beside me at this very moment. I placed my hand back on my shoulder, still bathed in her warmth as a small smile formed on my lips.

"You're welcome, Rebecca."

* * *

***died from fangirl bliss***


	46. The Fortuneteller part 1

_Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long while but I'm going to be honest. I've been busy with school since, sadly, I've come to my junior year in highschool. With clubs, homework, and overall school stuff it's become harder to find time for the story. However, when I do have time I always find things I'd rather do then continue or edit the story. I understand that might sound cruel or unreasonable, but I am honestly as I would like to call it "Avatared Out." Some of you may be thinking that I'm just being lazy and that I should force myself to do the story, but I have tried doing that and unfortunately the chapter turned out to be crap. I know, pretty bad excuses, and I understand that some of you may be angry with me but I just felt that I should share it with all of you so that you won't think that I have abandoned the story or my laptop crashed on me again (Alex: which happens often XD). _**

* * *

******

((Rebecca's P.O.V))

"Rebecca, do something about her! I can't take it anymore!" I let out a groan as I rolled myself toward the whining voice that belonged to Sokka.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" I asked him in a sleepy voice.

"You're the one who made her like this," Sokka shouted, pointing over to Brianna. I looked over at the usually happy and hyper brunette but only saw a zombie with a dark aura that surrounded her. I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head.

"Well I _would_, but I have no idea what I did" I said being honest. "Hey Brianna," I yelled out to get her attention. She slowly turned her head to me, her eyes still as lifeless as ever. "What the hell did I do to make you so upset?" She just stared at me for a while, then finally came to the other side of the saddle, coming closer to me.

"You didn't," she began while she got closer to me "you didn't tell me what happened _that_ day!" she said in a lifeless voice.

"That day," I repeated, not getting what she was saying. "That's a little too general," I said getting a bit irritated. I waited for her to add something to her explanation, but she refused to say anymore. Eventually I got tired of waiting. "Fine whatever I don't care. If you're not going to tell me then I'm not going to even bother." I jumped off of Appa to walk over to a small pond. I took a small amount of water with my palms and drank it. "That day," I said after I had gulped down my drink. "That could have been yesterday when I ate the last apple without telling you. Three days before when you woke up in the morning to find that Momo's tail was under your nose. Or it could have been a week ago when I did an experiment and discovered that our clothes reform when they get cut, burned, or dirtied but I didn't bother saying anything, since it wasn't important." I turned back to Brianna, who was still sulking for an unknown reason, making me even angrier. "What still sulking? If it's that much of a problem then just come on out and say it already!"

"You," Brianna suddenly shouted and glared up at me with teary eyes. "You never told me what happened the day when you met the Blue Spirit!"

"Huh," I said in a surprised voice. My anger drained out from me after hearing her words. I just stared at the girl as I tried to process her response, not matter how stupid it seemed. "That's it?" I asked with disbelief.

"What else could it have been?" Brianna asked me angrily. I let out a sigh as sat down in the sand. I scratched the back of my head, trying to get my brain to work again.

"What's there to tell?" I asked her. "You should already know what happened. Nothing changed, I told you that much."

"Oh course something different had to have happened!" Brianna shouted, still pouting. "You were there that's what was different!" I looked over toward the side to make sure there wasn't an audience watching us. Luckily they all seem busy with their own things. Aang was showing off his gift that he had made for Katara using Sokka's fishing line. Sokka was trying to kill a green fish while Appa and Momo just watched him struggle.

"Brianna," I said, trying to calm her down "nothing really happened, at least nothing worth telling. I don't get why you're so upset with this." My words seemed to frustrate her more with every sentence I spoke. I couldn't tell if she was angry at me or just angry with the fact that I didn't know what to say to make her calm down. Honestly, in my eyes there wasn't anything really to talk about and I didn't know why she couldn't just understand that. What was so important about that one day that Brianna is so obsessed over? That was something I think I would never understand.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

Why, why must Rebecca be so dense? There should be a limit to how dense someone can be! Why couldn't she understand that I wanted to know what happened with Zuko or if anything _did_ happen with him? Did their relationship grow or was it the same? Anyone would have known what I meant, but no not Rebecca. I should already know this by now, she's just _way _too dense for things that matter with love. Which is why I'm always worried whenever Zuko comes into the subject! How is their relationship supposed to grow if she doesn't realize this herself? As if I didn't have enough problems already, I'm still not sure whether or not I wanted that to happen since I support the Katara and Zuko pairing.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang suddenly shouted out, snapping me out of my thoughts. Everyone ran over toward where Aang was pointing while Rebecca calmly walked after them.

"Come on Brianna," I heard Rebecca call over to me and motioned me to join them in watching an old man dodging a giant platypus bear's attacks. I slowly, and unwillingly, walked over still stressing over my previous thoughts.

"Well, hello there" the man said just as he dodged the animal's claw, completely calm despite the fact that he was being attacked. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Make noise, it'll run off!" Aang shouted out, trying to help.

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!" Sokka shouted out.

"Whoa close one," the man said laughing just as he barely dodged an attack.

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!" Katara shouted.

"No, punch him in the bill!" Sokka screamed out disagreeing with his sister.

"And then run in zigzags!" Aang added on.

"No need, it's going to be fine" the man said with a smile. I saw Rebecca let out a sigh at the man's unwillingness to listen and made her way towards the creature. The mutant creature struck his powerful claws toward the man but missed and broke a skin of bark from a tree behind him. Just as he was about to attack him once more Rebecca kicked the beast in the side of the face sending him to the ground.

"Rebecca, are you crazy?" Sokka yelled out in a panic as the beast got to his feet. Its head came closer to Rebecca's face as it let out a loud roar making her black hair fly backward. She didn't move and it looked like she was thinking of what to do, this was a bit too calm even for her. Irritated by her attitude the creature lifted up his sharp claws and was about to strike once more as it let out another threatening roar. I watched paralyzed as the strong claws were about to attack my best friend, who still stood there emotionlessly. She suddenly took a deep breath in through her nose and opened her mouth to let out a roar, sounding exactly like the platypus bear's only hers was about ten times louder than it. I could feel the earth shaking from the sound waves, patches of dirt jumped under my feet. The beast stopped, petrified from fear as a shiver ran up its spine. It was so afraid of Rebecca's outburst that it laid a huge egg before running off somewhere trying to escape.

"How'd you do that?" Katara asked Rebecca as we all ran over to her side. While Sokka grabbed the freshly laid egg and licked his lips, happy to have found something to satisfy his hunger.

"Sound," she said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, you might need to explain more" Aang said as he scratched his head.

"Oh well," she mumbled while thinking a bit. "It's like this, ever element has what I like to call a branch element. A branch element is something that is based off of a general based element and is more specific than the based element. Water has many branch elements like ice, steam, and snow. Earth has a lot too, like sand, metal, and mud. The other elements take a bit more thinking and are smaller in numbers. Fire is lighting, and finally Air is sound. Do you understand now?"

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"I knew most of that, but never thought of sound for Air" Sokka said me, nodding his head in approval. He turned to the man, I had just saved who I honestly had forgotten was there "Lucky for you we came along" he told him, still holding the egg in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be thanking him for getting you lunch?" I asked sarcastically. Sokka pouted before giving me a soft glare, but I didn't pay any real mind to it.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control" the man said calmly. "Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who," Aang asked as he raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the name.

"No, Aunt Wu" the man corrected him. "She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm," Katara said, being completely optimistic about the whole thing.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" Sokka shouted from the top of his lungs.

"But I wasn't," he said with a smile. "All right, have a good one." He began to walk off down the road but suddenly turned back around, as if forgetting something. I saw him take out a package from his sleeve. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this" he said, handing the wrapped package to Aang before walking off.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun," Katara suggested, a bit too excited about the whole thing.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense" Sokka said, making a displeased face. Ignoring Sokka's complaints, I watched Aang eagerly shred the package wrapping in mere seconds. When he had completely ridded off all the paper concealing the objects he stopped and looked down at the gift that we received from the stranger.

"What do you know umbrellas," Aang said as he opened the orange umbrella and placed it over his head. I looked down at the package and noticed another umbrella in his hands, only it was green. Aang tossed the umbrella over to Brianna, who quickly opened it up not wanting to get wet since she and I had only one pair of clothes. It was lucky for us that the clothes we received had magical properties in them. We didn't have to clean them since they automatically cleaned themselves. The only thing that our clothes don't clean off is water. Although it's probably because of the fact that water is a pure substance and isn't in anyway considered dirty unless mixed with other substances.

"Was she expecting us?" I muttered to myself in disbelief while looking over the green umbrella. I could not remember seeing a second umbrella, since I could recall Sokka being forced to walk in the rain while Katara and Aang stayed dry under Aunt Wu's gift. I couldn't take my eyes off the mint green umbrella even after I heard the soft tapping of rain drops.

"Hey Rebecca," Brianna shouted, breaking me from my train of thought. Strangely enough Sokka and Katara arguing with one another didn't seem to snap me out of it, guess it proved that Brianna was the loudest of the bunch. She motioned me to come under the umbrella so that I wouldn't get wet. I shook my head and started walking down the path following the others toward the village.

"You should know better than anyone that I like the rain," I told her with a smirk.

"Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day!" Sokka told his sister, both still in their heated argument. I saw him wipe off yoke from his face, which must have meant that the egg had slipped through his fingers and landed on his face. I must have been really distracted if I didn't even notice something like that.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella," Katara said motioning toward Brianna who was walking beside me, dry under the green umbrella. Sokka let out a snort, not wanting to believe a word of it, and continued to try and persuade all of us that he was right.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now. It's going to keep drizzling," he said in a mocking voice while making strange motions. The rain continued to fall and showed no sign of stopping, which pleased Sokka. "See," he said as he crossed his arms with a confident huff. Suddenly without any warning the rain stopped, the sky cleared, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka," Aang and Brianna shouted in unison, laughing together. By this time the clouds were no longer a shade of gray and were slowly starting to separate from each other. I felt strong currents of wind blow past me, the cold air and the scent of dew made me feel more in one with my elements. I heard the sound of Appa groaning as he came closer to me, leaving everyone else a bit behind. He nudged my back with his wet nose before shaking off the water from his fur which landed onto me. I let a small snicker escape my lips before I dried myself off with a wave of wind that transferred throughout all my body. It felt peaceful with the quiet atmosphere, but I knew very well that I had no time to stop and enjoy the scenery. With all that had happened I don't think I would be able to do anything else but try and solve the mystery of Hikaru. The strange spirit that occupies my mind, who has neither any memory of her past nor why she was inside of me. The only thing I was curtain of her gender, only after saw her transparent body. Her white long hair, small figure, and female voice made it easy to figure it out. No memory, no home, and mysterious conditions while living inside of me. All these things were enough to preoccupy me enough for a lifetime. I might not live long enough before I'm able to even figure it out.

"I can't help but feel irritated," I muttered in an annoyed tone. I hated not knowing what was going on, perhaps that was because I was raised to treasure knowledge. I placed a hand on my forehead and began rubbing it, feeling a headache coming on. I let out a sigh. To ask for help on the matter would only make me feel weak and fragile. However, I knew perfectly well that it was going to be much more difficult to solve the mystery of Hikaru on my own. I had become so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we had already made it to the village. We came into the entrance where the gates of the village stood proudly in the center of the path. Several geese were outside and were enjoying the remaining puddles of water and muddy path, wondering through the village happily. We continued to walk until we got to a large grand building and spotted a man with white hair standing in front of its doors. He noticed us right away and bowed before motioning us to come inside.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you," he said in a deep masculine voice. A large smile formed across Katara's face and her eyes began to shine with excitement.

"Really," she exclaimed, excited and amazed. I glanced over at the carefree Katara, seeing just how obsessed with the fortuneteller she has already become. I really felt sorry for the poor woman. She'd defiantly have her hands full with her. I gave the man a slight bow, which he returned, before opening the doors to the building. I walked past him and stepped inside the entrance room of the building. The room gave a very Asian feel to it, because the choice of furniture, decoration, and overall design of the building. There were several lanterns hanging from the ceiling in the corners of the room, detailed folding screens of mountains and rivers, and green and orange colored silk pillows that lay on the designer mats.

"Hmm fancy," Brianna said as she admired the well designed furnished room. I nodded my head, agreeing with her. My thoughts were quickly broken at the sound of footsteps. I felt a shiver run up my spine and my instincts took over. I protectively stepped in front of Aang, feeling danger approaching us. I could feel his eyes on me and I could tell that he was probably confused to my sudden course of actions, but I didn't have time to answer him. I turned to Brianna and motioned with my eyes to the hallway. I could hear the sound of footsteps growing closer. I knew who was about to come and what we were about to face. Brianna and I had faced Fire Nation soldiers, the Kyoshi warriors, Roku's Sages, spirits, and even Avatar fan girls, but now we were about to face an even scarier opponent, a creepy stalker.

* * *

_If you have no idea who this is then you obviously don't know Avatar very well. _

_Yeah I know, only one chapter but that's honesly all i can do for now. That and Brianna had to go home earlier than we had planned and we barely finished editing this part of the episode. More excuses I know, I suck. _


	47. The Fortuneteller part 2

_Yay, I finally got something done! Took me a while huh? Well here's part two of the Fortuneteller. I'm planning on uploading part three on Friday just as a heads up. Keep your fingers crossed!_

* * *

"Well hello there," she said in a love struck voice.

"Hello," Aang replied back as he rubbed his nose, looking uninterested.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked as Sokka, Katara, and Aang sat down on the pillows. Brianna walked over to the nearby wall that was next to Katara and took a seat on the cushioned rectangular stool, while I remained standing eyeing the young creepy stalker.

"I'll try a curd puff," Sokka said, eager to be able feed his rumbling stomach.

"Just a second," Meng said, extending her hand out in order to silence Sokka. Making it obvious that all she was interested in was Aang. She crouched down so that she was at Aang's eye level, ignoring everyone else existence. "So what's your name?

"Aang," he replied, not realizing her feelings.

"That rhymes with Meng!" she shouted happily. "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" I felt my right eye twitch at the sudden change of subject. Aang shifted his eyes to the sides, trying to looked at his ears.

"I guess," he said in a confused tone.

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka shouted as he extended his arms out. Aang covered his ears, cautious of his ears and glared at Sokka. I leaned my right leg against Sokka's back and pressed my weight onto him while moving my heel from side to side to make sure I left a bruise.

"This coming from you, Dumbo" I said, continuing to crush his spine.

"Who the heck is Dumbo," Sokka shouted out in pain. I stomped my foot on his back causing him to scream out in pain and fall on his stomach.

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you, very nice." Meng said in a rather flirtatious voice, making Brianna and I shudder.

"Likewise," Aang said, still not realizing her romantic feelings for him.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense," Sokka said, after recovering from my sudden attack.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained," Katara told her older brother. An image of Hikaru entered my mind when I heard Katara's words and began nagging me in the back of my mind. "Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs," Sokka said, not caring the slightest bit about the Fortuneteller. I let out a small sigh, jealous that the walking stomach was able to be so carefree. I leaned against the wall, next to where Brianna was sitting on the ground.

"You seem eager to hear your future," I said, directing the statement to Katara.

"Oh you know," she hesitated to explained and just played with her hands before motioning me to come closer to her. I walked over and leaned down so that my ear was close enough for her to whisper into my ear. "I want to know my love fortune."

"That's it," I said, dissatisfied with her answer.

"Well, yeah."

"In other words you really only want to hear about your love life." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head before walking back over to the wall. When I got into a comfortable I noticed Brianna was staring down at the ground deep in thought. I raised an eyebrow and knelt down to wave my hand over her face.

"Hello Brianna, anyone home?" I spoke directly into her ear. "What's wrong? Your brain melt or something?" Still no response, I let out a small sigh and decided that shouting at her was useless. I took my hand and pinched down on her nose, pulling it left and right. She finally snapped out of it and forcefully yanked her nose free.

"What the hell was that for?" Brianna asked me holding her nose probably because it was stinging.

"You didn't really leave me a choice. Not my fault you weren't answering me," I told her shrugging my shoulders. "Did something happen? You seem like you have something on your mind." I saw her flinch and her eyes grew twice its normal size, a clear sign that I was right. "Does it involve Aunt Wu?" I asked unsure. She didn't respond and was trying to avoid eye contact with me by looking around the room. A thought came into my head. Maybe, possibility, Brianna had met a spirit too? Perhaps, it wasn't like that was impossible. "Did something strange happen and you want Aunt Wu's help?"

"No it's not that," Brianna said, finally answering me.

"Then what is it?" She finally looked at me and looked ready to answer me.

"I just want to know about the feelings of a certain boy," she mumbled under her breath. I felt my eyes narrow, completely disappointed by the answer.

"That's it," I said in a blunt tone. "You're worried about a guy's feelings and that's why you're acting like this?" I felt so irritated. The reason she had been feeling so moody and spacing out all day was because of some boy? Really, didn't we have enough to worry about without us having to mix ourselves up in romance?

"What, you make it sound like a bad thing" Brianna said in a raised her voice. I forced out a laugh as I got up from the floor.

"Isn't that nice for you and Katara, you guys only want to hear about your love lives and that's all. Ah how lucky and carefree you both are, I'm so jealous" I said in emotionless voice.

"What, it's not for me," Brianna suddenly shouted out "it's for you!"

"Huh, me" I asked with a raised an eyebrow. "You want to know about my love life?"

"No duh I want to know!" she shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" I asked her causing her to grow silent.

"It's not sudden," she suddenly shouted out. "I've been wondering this for a long time!"

"Really I haven't noticed," I said with a shrug. Brianna looked down at me and shook her head. She slumped her shoulders and let out a loud groan before she went back to staring at the floor. "Weirdo," I mumbled as I heard the sound of someone pushing the sliding door. I glanced over and saw young woman come into the room looking rather excited. She quickly spotted Meng, who had just returned with the snacks and tea on a large tray, and ran to her side.

"Oh Meng, Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lily" the woman told the fortuneteller's apprentice with a dreamy look in her eye. I couldn't help but slap my forehead in frustration.

"Am I the _only_ girl who doesn't want to know about her love life," I muttered under my breath while eyeing the two village girls through the gaps in my fingers.

"That's so romantic," Meng said dreamily then turned over to look at Aang. "I wonder if _my_ true love will give me a rare flower," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Good luck with that," Aang and I both said in unison, but my tone was blunt. The woman looked over at Aang and giggled to herself.

"Is that the big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?" she asked her. Meng quickly pushed her toward the door, hoping no one had heard her but Brianna and I were close enough to overhear it. She slowly began to walk to Aang. She must have been nervous because she suddenly tripped. I quickly got in between them and grabbed Meng with my left arm while catching the tray of food with my right before it spilled all over the carpet.

"Nice one Rebecca," Sokka shouted out as I helped Meng find her balance again. I handed Aang the tray.

"Here you go master," I said getting into my servant mode again. I turned to Meng, who looked rather depressed and annoyed that I had been to one to help her instead of Aang. "Please be careful next time," I told her in a serious tone. "I don't need you spilling tea on the young master."

"What are you his body guard?" Meng asked, in a demanding tone. I shook my head then pointed behind me at the brunet with the creepy dark aura surrounding her, still deep in her own little world.

"I'm _one_ of his body guards," I said correcting her with a smirk. She frowned at me, clearly not happy with my answer, but I could care less what she thought of me. Meng looked back to Aang and bowed to him.

"Enjoy your snack," she mumbled before stomping away in defeat. I let out a small sigh before walking over to Aang and grabbed two cups of tea from the tray. I walked back over to my spot and forced Brianna's left hand and forced it to hold onto the tea cup as she continued to think. I took a sip of my tea and placed the cup in front of Brianna. I proceeded in drinking my tea, not even going to bother with her anymore. Shortly after, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. No sooner had I heard them a woman stepped into the room. The woman was, of course, Aunt Wu. She had grey hair and was wearing layers of robes of red, orange, and gold.

"Welcome young travelers, now whose next? Don't be shy," she said looking us over. Sokka crossed his arms and looked all around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Aang glanced over at Sokka then Katara, hinting that she should go first. Katara looked over at Brianna and me to see if we wanted to go before her. Brianna was still deep in thought to even notice Aunt Wu had come in and I wasn't really ready to hear about my future. I shook my head at Katara and motioned for her to go.

"I guess that's me," she said, getting up to her feet and followed the elder woman into the room. I watched the two walked into the fortune telling room while Sokka threw a puff into his mouth. I could hear Sokka making odd noises while eating the treat.

"Not bad, not bad" he said and stuffed his face with more. He noticed Aang giving him an odd look and extended the bowl of puffs out to offer us some.

"I'm good on puffs," Aang said, pushing the bowl away. Sokka looked at me and lifted the bowl up, but I declined his offer. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Aang looked down the hall with curious eyes, trying to figure out what they were discussing. "So what do you think they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff I'm sure," Sokka said after swallowing some puffs before giving Aang a list. "True love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's gonna have." I could tell from Aang's expressions that he was growing more and more curious of what was happing inside that room.

"Yeah, dumb stuff like that" Aang said trying not to sound interested, but failed. Good thing Sokka was too busy eating his weight in puffs. "Well I've gotta find a bathroom!" Aang suddenly got up from the floor and speed walked down the hall, probably going to eavesdrop. I rolled my eyes while taking another sip of tea. Clearly Sokka and I were the only ones they weren't interested in hearing about our love life. Then again I'm sure Aunt Wu wouldn't be able to pick out anyone for me, not in this world at least.

"Hey is Brianna going to even drink that?" Sokka asked me, pointing to the untouched cup of tea. I stared at Brianna and judging from her empty eyes she wasn't going to come back to reality anytime soon.

"Probably not," I said, handing him the tea. "She doesn't really like tea anyway. She'll only drink the tea I make her."

"What, yours is some kind of special tea?" Sokka asked me raising an eyebrow.

"To her yes," I said with s shrug.

"So what are you going to talk about?" Sokka asked, changing the subject while fighting with Momo to protect the bowl of puffs.

"Hmm something involving the past but also the future," I answered, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Huh, I didn't get any of that" Sokka said confused.

"That was the point," I said with a small smile. I placed my empty cup back onto the tray then took a seat next to Brianna. For now I didn't need everyone knowing about my new spirit friend.

"You sure it's okay not to tell Aang?" Gin asked me, his voice echoed through my head.

"Yeah," I mumbled while leaning my mouth against my palm, to muffle out my words. "Not until I find out more about the whole thing will I share this with anyone besides you that is." When I finished speaking I noticed the young monk walking back from his trip to the "bathroom," looking pretty satisfied.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break," Sokka said noticing Aang happy attitude. Aang stopped walking and looked at Sokka, trying to think of an excuse.

"Yeah, when I was in there…" Aang said, pointing back to the hall.

"I don't even wanna know!" Sokka shouted out with his raised up to stop him so he wouldn't have disturbing visual images. Soon Katara came back from her reading with Aunt Wu right behind her, ready for the next reading.

"Who's next," she asked as she looked around the room.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Sokka said as he got up from the matted floor.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted" Aunt Wu said, staring at Sokka with a displeased face.

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka said, objecting to her method of reading. I looked over at Sokka then back at the female fortuneteller, both clearly not fond of the other.

"I don't need to its written all over your face," she replied. She looked over at those of us remaining. I was expecting her to go to Aang before Brianna and I, since he was the Avatar, but to my surprise her eyes rested on me. "You come with me," she said motioning for me to follow. I followed her into the hallway until we were standing before the reading room.

"Why me," I asked curiously, wondering why she had chosen me over the Avatar. Shouldn't she be able to sense a difference between us? She gave me a small smile and stared into my eyes, excitement flowing from hers.

"For I can sense great mysteries in you," she said with a wide smile. "Reading your future will defiantly be something worthwhile. I can sense so much supernatural activity from you." A flashback of Hikaru played through my head as well as the man that Brianna and I had seen in a vision. I nodded my head as Aunt Wu opened the door and motioned me to step inside. A fire lay under a temple structure in the center of the room. The floor was covered by pillows, candles, tea cups, a tea pot, and a bowl of bones. I closed the sliding bamboo door and found a place on a pillow by the indoor fire.

"Would you mind helping me retrieve something from the back so we can then start on your reading?" Aunt Wu asked me, walking to the back of the room.

"Wait I thought you were going to read my palm or make me throw a bone in the fire," I said thinking back to how she read the futures of Aang and Katara.

"Everyone have different reading depending on what the person wants to know, and you my young lady will need this for your reading." I raised an eyebrow, confused, but walked over to her side to help retrieve the instrument needed. I looked down and saw a large circular bowl like object filled with what looked like sand and had four curved pillars evenly divided on the circle. The pillars' tips were bent over so that they were touching and connected by what looked to be like a handle. In the center of the handle was a large orb and had a long string going through it. The string had a sharpen jewel at the end of it that touched the very surface of the sand.

"This looks familiar," I said looking the instrument over.

"I see you are familiar with a sand tray," she said while I moved the object toward the fire.

"More or less," I said not really knowing much about the object. "But I've never had my fortune told to me before."

"Don't worry it's quite easy," she said assuring me. I nodded my head as I placed the sand tray before the fire and sat on one side of it while Aunt Wu took her seat across from me. Aunt Wu took my hand and placed it on top of the golden handle before she placed her own hands on the handle. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. I looked down at the jewel which gradually began to move around the sand, drawing something.

"With this she'll be able to read your future correct?" Gin asked me. I nodded my head as I watched the jewel continue to form an image in the sand.

"I see you've met up with a dragon," she said, her eyes closed.

"Yeah," I said thinking about Roku's dragon. She let out a small giggle and continued on with the topic.

"Do you know the dragon is the sign of a new beginning," she said with a smile.

"How ironic," I said with a small chuckle. "So, what can you tell me about your future?" She remained silent, still focusing on the messages she was getting.

"For some reason I can't seem to get a clear message about your future, perhaps an interference with a more powerful source is causing this." She opened her eyes than looked down at the sand tray. The jewel finally stopped moving and went back to its original position in the center of the instrument, having finished its image. In the sand were two images circling one another. On my left was the image of a soaring crane and on the right was a flaming phoenix.

"Phoenix and crane, they both represent you" she told me as I continued to stare down at the sand drawings. "Legend has it that spirits would ride on cranes and would be flown up to the heavens by them. You're encounter with spirits will not end here. You will meet many more spirits and your connections with the Spirit World will be so great that it will overwhelm you. You must be careful, I sense very powerful forces."

"What about the phoenix," I asked, looking down at the right drawing "how does it represent me?"

"You are very similar to a phoenix. You have the human qualities that of the phoenix: compassion, loyalty, having a proper behavior, and sense of duty and justice. The phoenix is also the symbol of strength and resilience. Just like how it rises from its ashes you will break though many hardships and be able to find the strength to move on."

"What kind of hardships?" I asked her. She looked at me with pitiful eyes making me wonder what the future had in store for me.

"I cannot say for certain, but you will defiantly have to be careful. Or your life will be in great jeopardy." I let out a sigh and took my hand off of the handle. It seemed like I didn't even get any of my questions answered. I wished that I could have gotten a clearer answer, but I guess it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, you know how you said that something was interfering with the reading" I said as she cleared off the sand images with a brush. "Do you know what it was?" She stopped clearing off the markings and stared intensely down at the small pebbles in the tray. I waited for an answer, wanting at least one of my questions answered. I saw her open her mouth to say something but just when she was about to speak the doors suddenly burst open and in came an eager looking Brianna. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to strangle her!

* * *

_I bet you guys just loved that ending right? For those of you who haven't guessed the sand tray used in this part I took from **xxxholic** (episode 4 of season one). So that was my disclaimer right there. _

_Also, as "thanks" I am "giving" you all some news (credit given to my brother for making this corny line up). Recently my younger brother has taken some interest in fanfictions, and he is well aware of the existence of Girls of One Nation. When he heard of the number of reviews I have gotten he had asked me to start a new fanfiction for Pokemon. So if you guys want to check that out and let me know what you think that'd be awesome. Oh and just to warn you now, if you're the type of person who can't stand any sort **gore** or **don't** have a **dark sense of humor**, **spare yourselves **the pain now and don't read it. My brother is rather on the wild and insane side. And if isn't gorey enough, well I tried! _


	48. The Fortuneteller part 3

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Katara said looking back at the hallway.

"Katara, please don't start we already have Brianna curious enough for the three of us combined" Sokka said as he pointed over at me. They all looked over at me making me bury my face into my knees, squeezing my legs with my arms. I was taking all my self control to stay in that position, for I knew if I dropped my concentration for even a second my body would run to the doors and try and eavesdrop of Rebecca's reading.

"Hey, do you think that she's getting her love fortune told?" Katara asked still not taking the hint that I was _dying_ from curiosity.

"No way," Sokka said denying it right away. "Rebecca doesn't seem like the romantic type. There's no way she'd ask for that."

"But wait don't all girls ask to be told their love fortune?" Aang asked.

"Well Aunt Wu asked me before we started," Katara said thinking back to her reading "so I guess it's common for girls. That's why she asks us beforehand."

"Then there's no way Rebecca's going to do that," Sokka said confidently "she'll defiantly pass on that."

"But what if she does say yes?" Katara asked getting excited. "I mean can't you image her saying something like 'Sure, why not I might as well.' What if she said something like that?" I could feel my body shaking as the urge grew stronger and stronger.

"Now that you mention it, I can kind of image it" Aang said as he thought a bit. "She's probably thinking something along the lines of 'Since I'm already here I might as well hear it' or 'Well I know that there isn't anyone out there who has the ability to love me, I might as well hear it.' Well something like that anyway." I tried to block off all sound coming from them, but it proved to be useless and my inner fan girl listening in was starting to take control.

"Okay even if you guys are right," Sokka said interrupting Aang and Katara's discussion. "Rebecca probably wouldn't tell us what her reading was, whether it's romance or something else." After I heard that I couldn't control it any longer! The urge was too strong and now I had taken my fan girl form. I jumped up from my seat, startling everyone in the room, and dashed toward the door. Each step I took made me feel more curious and anxious which in turn made me even more frustrated. I wasted no time when I got to the doors and slid them open, almost causing the doors to break. I could hear the loud echo of the sliding doors hitting the wall and the cracking of the flames of the fire. Aunt Wu looked up surprised at the doors suddenly opened. She got up from the floor and smiled at me before motioning me to come in. I nodded my head but froze when I noticed Rebecca. At that moment I feared for my life. Her eyes were glaring at me like daggers and I could feel hate and anger fueling her body, so much that it caused an aura to surround her. To looked like she was about to kill me, and that was no exaggeration! Like a tiger who's about to kill its prey, aka me!

"Why are you here," she demanded. I quickly dashed to the seat next to Aunt Wu which was also far away from Rebecca. I couldn't find my voice and having Rebecca glare at me like that made me want to cry and crawl into the dark hole.

"I'm sure she was just eager to find out her own future," Aunt Wu said, trying to calm Rebecca down but I could tell she was still angry. I could feel her aura all round the room as if it slowly killing me from the inside. I heard her let out a sigh before she got up from the floor and started walking for the door.

"You're leaving?" I asked her, but was secretly thankful. She stopped in front of the doors, the tension still in the air. The silence made the air feel heavy and time seemed be to moving slower.

"There's no point," she said after a long silence "her reading was too vague and she can't seem to tell me anymore." And with that she walked out of the room, sliding the doors closed.

"Well that was awkward," Nyoko said when she was sure that Rebecca and Gin were long gone. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally I found the strength to breath. I had never seen Rebecca so angered in my life. Sure she gets pissed once in a while, but this time it was different. It was as if she was thirsting for blood.

"Well now that she's left," Aunt Wu said snapping me out of my thoughts. "If you would please place your hand on the handle of the sand tray, we can begin the reading." I looked down and finally noticed the instrument in front of me. It looked familiar but I couldn't really think straight since I was still all rattled up because of Rebecca. I took the handle with my right hand and waited to be told further instructions. "You don't need to worry about her," Aunt Wu told me, noticing my worried look. "She just needs some time alone. You can go talk to her later. For now you have to focus on the task at hand." I nodded my head and looked down at the white sand. I saw the jewel needle move and started to draw an image on the sand. Aunt Wu told me not to worry about her, but I couldn't help it. She was my best friend and I knew that she would always be there for me. Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on or have someone to talk to. She would always be there, but it's not the same with her. She would never tell me what's wrong not until she was at the breaking point, or if it was already too late. "I can sense your concern for her," Aunt Wu said with her eyes closed. I didn't look up at her and just stared at my crossed legs. "You are a good friend. In all my years of fortunetelling I haven't been asked why a client to predict the future of someone else." She let out a small chuckle but kept her eyes closed. "This young man has yet to realize his feelings for her, but is defiantly aware of her. He feels confused when he is around her and his feeling for her are growing with each encounter. Your friend is only vaguely aware of her feelings. If the two cannot see themselves more than just enemies then their relationship will not progress." I automatically knew who she was talking about, but I still wasn't sure if I could support the two of them with my whole heart. "This romance in which you seek will take much time to bloom," Aunt Wu told me. "The two will encounter many potential lovers and there will be much denial of their love for one another. It may be harder but it is possible. We will have to put up with much, I hope you are prepared. If not there is another person in whom she can come to love, but I'm afraid that love will only end in tragedy. I cannot grantee her happiness if she should happen to go down that path." She looked down at the sand tray where the butterfly tracing was sketched out on the rough pebble surface. "A butterfly can mean two things, journey of change or the symbol of love."

"I see," I said finally able to find my voice "so the boy obviously has feelings for her?" She smiled at me while she cleared the image off the sand surface.

"I'm sure that you didn't need to ask a fortuneteller to know the answer to that question. After all you can see it yourself." She got up from the ground and moved the sand tray to the back of the room. "There's no need to rush for an answer," she told me calmly. "The answer will come to you."

"Alright," I said as I got up from the floor "thank you Aunt Wu."

"You're very welcome my child," she said in a happy voice "I wish you and your partner luck." I smiled at her and headed for the door but I stopped when I felt Aunt Wu place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and fear in her eyes. "Promise me, you will look after that girl." At that moment I was speechless, wasn't that an obvious thing since she was my best friend? "Please, I fear for her future. If you don't keep a watchful eye it may be too late."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to her?" I practically screamed and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "This is something I cannot share with you. I gripped harder on her shoulders before I released her. I grabbed my hair and stared down at the floor, trying not to cry. What was going on? What was going to happen to Rebecca? I was so confused and emotional. I wasn't sure what was going to happen or how I was going to help her? What if I couldn't help her? What if something terrible happened to her? What if….God forbid, she died? I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew for a fact was that fortune telling sucks!

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Fuck fortune telling!" I kicked the nearest rock which was shot toward a statue. I could feel everyone around me staring at me, but I didn't care at the time. I was too irritated. I dashed toward a nearby house and jumped up onto the roof where I sat myself. Hopefully looking at the sky would be enough to cool my head. "Damn, I never should have gotten my fortune told" I cursed under my breath. I laid my back against the cold rooftop. I had learned nothing of Hikaru from this, or the mysterious spirit in the cloak. All I found out was that I would encounter more spirits and my life was in danger. Like that was anything new to me. I was the Avatar's bodyguard, risking my life was something that came with the job. And if things weren't bad enough Aunt Wu had given me another mystery to figure out. There was something out there, something powerful that interfered with my reading. Perhaps it was the First Avatar, but something made me doubt that. Then if it wasn't him, who or what was it?

While thinking to myself I heard familiar voices, breaking my train of thought. I sat myself up and saw Aang and the others leaving Aunt Wu's house. I watched them from the roof going towards a crowd of people who looked to be waiting for Aunt Wu.

"Aren't you going to meet with them?" Gin asked me. I stared down at the gang, who were talking amongst themselves.

"No, I want to be alone" I said in a low voice. I glanced over at Brianna but quickly looked away, feeling my anger rise at the sight of her. At this rate I was going to be here for a while. I spotted Aunt Wu leaving her home and was walking toward the temple stand with a scroll in her hands. I leaned over with my knees against my chest and tried listening in on the ceremony.

"Bending arrow cloud, good crops this year, nice big harvest" she said making an elderly couple hug each other, thrilled that their profit might have a large amount this year. "Wavy moon shape cloud let's see, gonna be a great year for twins." I saw two young male twins cheered and high fived one another at the good news. Aunt Wu looked back down at the scroll as if she deciphered the last cloud. "And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it. The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" she announced to the village with great joy. Everyone cheered at the news, all except Sokka who thought this whole thing was bullshit. I noticed Aang tried to attempt to confess to Katara, but the young water bender was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear him and he was completely ignored. Katara quickly followed after Aunt Wu back to the fortune telling house while Aang and Sokka started walking around town talking to the villagers. I noticed Brianna following them, but looked as if she had something on her mind. She seemed depressed and confused more so than before. I normally I would have gone over and talk to her, but I had my own problems to worry about. She was a big girl, she can handle herself for one day.

I followed the three of them and watched Sokka talk to about half of the villagers to try and persuade them that fortune telling was nothing but nonsense. I could see him getting more and more frustrated with every failed attempt, until Aang finally decided to interrupt his plans and talk to him. I was close enough to hear Aang ask Sokka for advice on love. I was planning on staying where I was, up on the rooftops, until I spotted a certain pigtailed stalker behind a nearby barrel. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the roof before approaching the three of them.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" I asked them.

"Aang was just asking me for advice on how to get a girl," Sokka said as he placed a hand on the monk's shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two then toward the love struck village girl.

"Look Sokka as much as you're trying to help," I said moving his hand off of Aang. "I think Aang should just try and gain the girl's affection with his own methods."

"Oh come on Rebecca, there's nothing to worry about. With my experience with the ladys Aang will be capturing the hearts of every girl he comes across" Sokka said while giving me an overconfident smile. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. After all he _did_ somehow manage to win the hearts of a lot of girls in the series.

"Look I'm just saying that forcing him to be something he's not isn't going to help him. And even if your method did help and somehow Aang did managed to win her heart. Wouldn't that just mean that she didn't fall for the real Aang?" Sokka opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out so I continued speaking. "I may have zero experience in the field of love, but I know this much. Aang won't be happy if that happened. It would probably just add more drama to the whole thing." I saw that my words discouraged Aang. He was back to square one again. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he was being. His crush on Katara was very innocent it just seemed very cute to me. I didn't know why Brianna couldn't support the two. Even though their personalities did seem to clash and they have an age difference, I didn't have any trouble seeing them together. Although I guess she could make the same argument with Zuko and Katara.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat," I said placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You can't think on an empty stomach now can you?" My words seemed to comfort him a bit making me smile. He took my advice and started to walk toward the closest fruit stand. Soon after Meng come out from her hiding spot and started to follow Aang.

"I don't get it," Sokka said as he looked over at the girl. "You can obviously tell that she likes him. There should be any problems right?" I let out a sigh as I flicked his forehead, leaving a small red mark on his tan skin.

"That's because she's not the one he likes," I said as I looked over at the girl. "Fortunately Meng's love is one sided." I looked up at Sokka who had a raised eyebrow, clearly confused.

"I thought you were dense," he said confused. I couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving me.

"I'm not completely hopeless," I said with a laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to protect Aang from a crazed fan girl." I started walking in the direction Meng and Aang had gone, hoping that I would be able to catch up to them. I quickly spotted her peeking out from a building a few feet away from Aunt Wu's building. When I got a bit closer I noticed Aang and Katara by the fruit stand. It was clear that Aang was trying Sokka's method, even though I had warned him not to. I shook my head but continued to walk toward Meng. When I was close enough I tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around with not only a shocked expression but a hurt look in her eyes.

"You figured it out yet?" I asked her rather coldly. I looked over at Aang, who was failing at trying to aloof. She avoided my eyes and looked over to the side, trying to hold in her tears. Not knowing what else to do I placed a hand on her shoulder, after all I didn't hate her. "Come on don't cry," I said, trying to find my words. "Aang just wasn't the one you were meant to be with. Beside you're still young, there's no need to rush."

"That's easy for you to say" she said annoyed. "You're pretty not like me. You probably have it really easy for you." My mind went blanked out and I just ended up staring at her. When I was able to process her words I fought back my laughter by covering my mouth

"Trust me when I say I don't have it easy," I said through my laughter. "I'm not attractive in the least bit, and even if I was I have a pretty lousy personality. If you don't believe me well I've never had a boyfriend." Meng looked at me wide eyed and confused at my sudden change of attitude. I smiled down at her as I patted her head gently.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. After all Aunt Wu predicted it didn't she? As for me I'll probably stay single." I gave her another small smile and started walking back to where Sokka was. I found myself laughing while I walked, amused by our conversation.

"I pray for the poor soul who falls for you!" I heard Meng shout to me. I turned around and let out another laugh.

"Sure why not? If there really is someone out there for me I pity him too," I shouted back. I quickly turned back around and started walking back to the town square. While I made my way through the town I heard a deep sigh making me stop since it was strange to hear anyone sigh other than me.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked down at m choker. He didn't respond and just sighed again. I raised an eyebrow as to why he seemed frustrated with my question. I waited for him to answer me as I continued to walk to where Sokka was when I reached the area I saw that Aang was right next to Sokka with an excited look on his face. They quickly noticed me and Aang motioned me to come over to where they were. I nodded my head and started walking toward them but in a faster pace.

"I'm still waiting for an answer you know," I whispered to Gin as we got closer to Aang and Sokka. He still didn't respond which irritated me a bit but I decided to let it slide. "I don't get why you're so mad and why you can't seem to ever tell me why you're irritated." At this point I had completely given up on the idea of him giving me any sort of answer and I just continued to walk to Aang, but I was surprised when I was about a foot away from them when Gin decided to give me the vaguest answer to my question.

"You're too dense."


	49. The Fortuneteller part 4

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Brianna, hey Brianna" I heard Nyoko call to me, making me come back to reality. When my mind slowly began to run again I felt the earth shake beneath me. When it ceased, I turned my attention to the volcano and saw the smoke rising from the opening.

"What the heck did I miss?" I asked, getting up from my spot under a tree at the edge of town square and started walking toward where a crowd was.

"You've been in a daze and pretty much missed everything from Aang getting his fortune read to Katara being locked out of Aunt Wu's place for harassing the poor woman too much." Nyoko told me as I made my way through the crowd.

"Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!" I heard Sokka shout out after I finally managed to escape the clutter of people.

"Yeah yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover," a girl from the village said, not believing Sokka for a minute.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me" Katara said as she took a step forward. "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears," the man we had saved earlier said. I saw Rebecca roll her eyes, frustrated at how stubborn the villagers were being.

"Please listen to us," Aang shouted after he air bended himself onto a roof. "You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands."

"Look," Sokka shouted as he pointed to the active volcano. "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?" the man with the red shoes said in a mocking voice. I saw Rebecca slap her forehead at the idiotic come back the man had said.

"Yes, yes it can" Sokka said in an irritated voice.

"Just forget it Sokka," Rebecca said as the crowd began to clear. "They won't listen to reason unless it's Aunt Wu's."

"I know, that's the problem," Sokka said with an irritated groan.

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Aang said with a confident smile, "We're taking fate in our own hands." Rebecca quickly walked over toward my side as she whispered something into my ear.

"Nice to see you back here in the Avatar world," Rebecca said in a joking tone. I let out a small chuckle and nodded my head.

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a lot on my mind."

"You're reading sucked too?"

"You have no idea," I said with a groan. I saw a small smile form on her lips as she to look toward the volcano. "Well fate sure knows how to keep us up and running." She gave a small smile and crossed her arms while looking back at Aang, Sokka, and Katara. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we have to focus on the present, and not obsess over the future." Her words seemed to comfort me along with her confident attitude. It gave me a peace of mind, knowing that she wasn't going to worry about anything now. I just hoped that I would be able to help her when she truly needed it. That I would be there for her so that she would never suffer alone like she had in the past.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Did you find it yet?" I asked as I looked over Katara's shoulder at the cloud scroll with several illustrations of shapes and descriptions of their meanings.

"Not yet," she said as she kept on searching through the scroll. I let out a sigh as I leaned back onto Appa's saddle. I was ready to jump onto Gin and help the two create the cloud image that would help evacuate the village.

"Clouds are made of water and air so between the three of us we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want," Aang said as he stirred Appa into a group of clouds.

"I found it, the symbol for volcanic doom," Katara shouted as she showed us both the image of a skull. I quickly tried to memorize it then ran to the edge of the saddle and summoned Gin and jumped off of the flying bison.

"You seem excited," Aang shouted when Gin had flown on the same level as Appa. I nodded my head and laughed.

"What can I say, anyone who loves drawing would love to be able to do this" I shouted with a large smile on my face. Gin flew off in the opposite direction of Appa and headed into a large cloud. As we went through I placed my hands inside the cloud and allowed the water vapor to come in contact on my finger tips when I felt a large amount I started to form them together by moving my fingers in a circular motion. Although I couldn't move the clouds like Aang and Katara I was able to remove some of the clouds fluff, creating gaps to form the eyes, nose, and mouth of the skull. I felt a smile form on my lips as I moved my arms in a flowing motion and drew in the sky. Soon I was able to finish my part of the skull just as Katara and Aang flew out of our master piece. I waved at both of them and they returned my wave, but with twice the amount of energy and excitement.

"So what are your thoughts on about taking on a volcano?" Gin asked as we flew toward the town. I quickly spotted Brianna and Sokka who were next to Aunt Wu with an active volcano about a safe distance away, ready to erupt at any minute.

"Surprisingly, I'm excited" I said with a smirk. I heard Gin chuckle to himself as he flew us back down to the ground.

"You always were an interesting human."

**((OOOO))**

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang shouted after the trench had been completed and opened to the village river. All the villagers followed his instructions and ran to a safer area, away from the eruption. We all gathered to the top of the trench and watched the volcano, lava pouring out from it. The night sky was filled with ash that floated to the dirt ground. The lava soon came into the village area and was melting the statues that decorated the hill side. The lava slide into the trench and slowly started to flow into the river, but there was more lava than we had calculated and it looked as if it was going to overflow the trench.

"It's too much, it's gonna overflow!" Katara shouted out in a panic. The earth suddenly shook as a reaction from the large blast of magma that was shot up from the volcano. Large rocks flew out from the opening and splashed into the lava. Katara and Sokka quickly retreated back leaving Aang, Brianna, and I there, trying to figure out what we could do. I saw Brianna leap over the trench to the other side and ran close to the river. She began punching the earth, to create holes. She must have been trying to build another trench, but I don't think that there would be enough time. I leaped from the trenched and dashed across the river of lava. I used all my strength to jump up into the air above the lava and slashed a whip of air that caused magma to divide to the side over the trench. Quickly I waved a strong current of wind at the flying lava, causing it to turn solid. When my body dropped down I pushed off from the solid manga wall and onto the ground. I turned and saw Aang sent a whip of wind that stopped the lava from going past the trench line then sent a wave of wind through the lava making the wall taller. I looked over at Brianna who had finished her extra trench and was getting on Nyoko. I did the same and summoned Gin who flew me back to the others.

"Nice job," I said to Aang when I came to his side. I patted him on the head. He gave me a big smile as Brianna came over to hug us. "Looks like I'm not the only one impressed," I said with a laugh when I noticed Katara and Sokka staring at us with their mouths open.

"You guys will catch flies if you stay like that!" Brianna shouted to them while laughing at the thought. I smiled and patted Brianna on the shoulder.

"You did a good job," I told her with a smile.

"Well not as good as you," Brianna said, poking my collar bone and pushed me back a bit. "How is it you can always manage to do all that?" I couldn't help but laugh and the temptation to mock her formed.

"Well I _am_ Super Woman," I emphasized. Brianna raised her arms up in protest.

"What, you are!" she shouted.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"You are, you are! Admit it you are!" she shouted. I couldn't hold in my laughter but managed to place a hand over my mouth to muffle out most of it. "Why are you laughing? It's true you know it is! It's a proven fact!"

"Oh is it now?" I managed to say.

"Yes it is, don't argue with the facts!" she shouted, flailing her arms around.

"Hai, hai" I said after my laughter had died. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_This chapter is kinda blah..._


	50. Bato of the Water Tribe part 1

_It's been a while guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was alway in China for winter break and didn't return home until the first week of January when school started. Sortly after Brianna and I had to beginning studing for our midterms and we just finished them this week. Anyway, the long awaited Bato of the Water Tribe chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for the wait. _

* * *

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I'm bored!" I looked over to Nyoko and crossed my legs on the huge rock I was sitting on. "Why can't these guys hurry and wake up," I asked while glancing over at my friends who were all fast asleep.

"It's not their fault that they can't wake up right when the sun rises" Nyoko's voice echoed in my head. I let out an annoyed groan and flopped on my back. I had been waiting about two long hours but sadly it was still way too early for any of them to be waking up anytime soon.

"I know that but still, I'm running out of ideas how to preoccupy myself." I ran the long list of things through my dead, trying to find something to do to make these lonely hours bearable. I looked back over at my friends, studying each of their peaceful faces. I was the most tempted to poke at Sokka because his mouth was wide open and I could hear his obnoxious snoring from far away. The only reason I didn't was because there was a trail of drool dripping down the side of his cheek and there was no way I was going anywhere near that! My sights landed on Rebecca, looking as cute as always. "Right I forgot," I said, recalling something she had said to me early yesterday morning. I got up from the rock and tip toed toward her. "Rebecca said I could play with her hair if I got really bored," I explained to Nyoko. I walked over toward Appa's tail, which is where she normally would sleep when we made camp, and gently lifted her silky long black hair.

"You sure about this," Nyoko asked cautiously. "You know she's not that much of a morning person" I nodded my head while slowly unknotting her hairs with my fingertips.

"She told me to make sure to wait until she was in a deep sleep before I did it," I told her as I began braiding her hair. I always enjoyed playing with hair, but I especially loved to style Rebecca's. Many girls in our school envy that they don't have her hair. I have even found myself a bit jealous of it from time to time, but that wasn't the only reason I loved her hair. It was one of the easiest to style because it would usually corporate with me more than others. The only bad thing about her hair was that it was thick but that could be both a good and bad thing depending on the situation. "Wee, I'm satisfied now" I said in a hushed whisper after I had finished braiding. I held onto the braid and ran my fingers across it, liking the feeling of its silkiness. I noticed Rebecca's hands move toward the center of her chest, close to her heart was. I stopped and placed her hair down because I thought it was because I had waking her up. Surprisingly it wasn't the case. When I gave her room I noticed two streams falling from her eyes and down her side of her face. She was clenching at her robe and her hands were trembling. I stared down at her, debating on whether or not I should wake her up. On the one hand I knew it would be better to wake her up from whatever she was dreaming, but the fear that she might beat the crap out of me was a keeping me from saying anything. I wanted to help her but at the same time I didn't feel like I was ready to die just yet. The sight of her crying was all too much, and I could feel myself getting depressed from just looking at her. I _did_ make a promise to myself to protect her since our visit with Aunt Wu. I couldn't let myself let this go. "Okay, you can do this Brianna" I gave myself a pep talk. I took several deep breaths and exhale red hot fire. I felt myself gulp as I shook Rebecca's shoulder. "Rebecca, wake up" I said as I shook her once with a bit more force. "Rebecca, Rebecca" I called out her name repeatedly "come on wake up, Rebecca." Finally I saw a reaction from her as she shifted her body over and slowly forced her eyes open. A tear crept down her cheek and fell on her right hand. Rebecca stared down at her hand in silence, still absent minded because she was probably still half asleep.

"I was dreaming," she said in a dazed voice. She let out a heavy sigh as she placed a hand over her eyes. "God, for a minute there I really thought that it was really her."

"Who," I asked curiously. There was a short pause before she placed her hand back down to her side.

"Don't worry about it" she told me nonchalantly. Did she really think I wasn't going to worry about it! I waited growing more impatient by the second.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her after a long silence. She didn't respond right away and just stared down at the ground. She flopped back down on Appa and just lied there with her head looking up at the bright orange sky.

"There's nothing really to talk about," she said in a low voice

"Rebecca," I practically screamed "tell me!"

"Goddamn it Brianna, do you want the others to wake up?" she scolded me.

"I don't care, if they'll help me get the answer out of you so be it!" Rebecca glared at me before rubbing the back of her neck, clearly annoyed.

"I mentioned her before," she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and waited for Rebecca to continue. She let out another sigh, she looked really uncomfortable and would rather do anything than talk to me about this. "My childhood friend from middle school," she said in dismay.

"Oh her," I said, now understanding why she was so uncomfortable. She glanced back down on the floor, probably thinking about that girl right now. I didn't know much about her, other than the fact that she had Rebecca were best friends in middle school before she moved to the neighborhood. About a year later Rebecca suddenly dropped all contact with. She rarely talked about her but the times that she did she was always seemed to be in pain. She didn't really tell me in great detail what kind of person she was, but I knew enough to be sure that I didn't like her. It seemed that she wasn't a true friend to Rebecca and in fact mistreated her verbally along with the rest of her classmates which is why Rebecca has such low self esteem now. She never defended or helped Rebecca when she was picked on by this one girl. Although I have told Rebecca countless of times that this girl was a horrible person, Rebecca defended her and said that she was a good person. Rebecca soon realized that she's just wasting her breath with me, because no matter how many good things she told me about her they weren't enough to make me like her. I hated that girl.

"Yeah it was really awkward," Rebecca said with a forced laugh. "I saw her and instantly ran." I stayed quiet while she thought back on her dream, while trying to make it seem amusing. "It was weird too, I saw Piper" I said with a smile. My mood changed almost instantly at the mention of my dog. I burst out laughing clenching my stomach and tried to force my voice down so as to not wake the others up.

"Piper, my Piper" I asked in a shocked.

"Yeah," she said with a small chuckle "she popped out of nowhere and bite me"

"Then there's no way that could have been Piper," I said without any doubt in my mind. "She too chicken to bite anyone," I criticized my dog.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when she didn't run up to me, begging me to play with her. She always did love me more than you."

"Which isn't right, she's my dog!" I complained. Because Rebecca was looked as one of the family, Piper had categorized her as the second place next to my dad. My mom of course was Piper's favorite and can't be anywhere without her. This left me, sadly, as third on Piper's list of people she loved the most.

"Alright I'm going to try to go back to sleep. It's still way too early for me to be awake," Rebecca said and rolled back on her side, her back facing me.

"Okay goodnight then," I said as I walked back toward the rock. "And sweet dreams," I whispered while sitting back down, gradually feeling the boredom returning to me. It was luck for me that the sunrise was so beautiful or else I'd truly have nothing to do. Watching the sun rise was probably one of the only good things about waking up early. It's a breath taking sight and how I start each of my days. Every morning I'd wait for that giant star to rise from the horizon and into the sky to light up the world with its blinding flames.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Well I certainly missed a lot," I said surprised after Sokka gave me the news about finding a Water Tribe's weapon then one of his father's fleet's ship.

"Yeah you did," Sokka said as he threw a root into the fire. "Who told you to sleep through the whole day? Poor Appa had to carry you the whole time." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the absent minded Water Tribe boy.

"Stop it Sokka," Katara said, smacking his head. "Rebecca's not nearly heavy enough to weigh Appa down." I have let out a yawn and still feeling a bit drowsy. I had gotten too much sleep today due to my dreams of my former childhood friend. Each time I woke up I felt as if I had gotten enough sleep and went back to bed. It was only until I saw the sun set did I realize that I had to wake up or I would have literally slept a whole day away. I glanced over at Sokka and saw that his mind was slowly drifting off as he stared into the flickering fire. I looked over at Aang and Brianna, both of them fast asleep on the loveable snoring Appa. Even Katara was fast asleep beside me in her warm sleeping bag. Sokka continued to stare at the fire and got up from my spot to sit next to Sokka.

"Something on your mind," I asked him with quiet voice. He didn't respond right away and just continued to stare at the fire.

"Yeah," he said in just above a whisper. "I'm thinking about my dad."

"You miss him?" I asked and threw a thick twig into the flames and watched as it slowly caught on fire. "He must be really loved."

"Well isn't it normal to love your family?"

"Of course it is," I said stretching my legs out, closer to the fire.

"Then why are you making it sound like that rule doesn't apply to you?" Sokka asked me suspiciously. I sat there quietly and listened to the sound of the fire crackling. "Do you hate your family so much that you don't even miss them?"

"It's not like that," I said grabbed another stick. "You love your father right?"

"Of course, he's my dad" he told me.

"So, if he wasn't your father you wouldn't feel the same?" I asked as I broke the stick in half. "If you weren't family you wouldn't love him?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at," Sokka said confused. I threw the pieces of the stick into the fire causing more sparks to fly and crackle.

"That's why you might not understand my kind of love. I love my parents _because _they are my parents, nothing more." I glanced up at the sky and watched the stars shine. "I love them for what they are, not who they are. My mother is a hypocritical woman who will never learn to control her temper. My birth father is an emotional man who doesn't like to take responsibility and left my family for a different woman. My half sisters are both selfish brat children who know no such thing as respect or discipline. And finally my second father is a hard working man with a one track mind that ends up hurting his children." I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "They are my family and I love them for that reason, nothing more." I looked over at Sokka and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "That is why I don't miss them like you miss your father."

"Is that really something to be proud of?" His comment made me chuckle which made him all the more confused. I brought my knees into my chest and drew in the sand with my right index finger.

"Perhaps to someone like me who is heartless," I joked.

"Hey, you're not heartless" Sokka said shoving my shoulder. "You try and hide it but you're not. If anything you're too kind hearted. You train yourself everyday in order to get stronger to protect us all. You purposely get yourself hurt to shield us from danger. You almost never think of yourself and worry for others." I let out another yawn making Sokka poke my forehead. "See, you over exhausted yourself yesterday didn't you." He pushed my head back before messing with head. "Yeah you _definantly _don't care about us," he said sarcastically with a smile. An image of my friend flashed into my head making me all depressed again.

"You sure about that, I can be pretty selfish" I said, hugging my legs. "Maybe one day you and the others will find me so unbearable that you'll regret befriending me." There was a long awkward silence and I could feel Sokka staring at me, but I didn't dare check. I had become emotionally unstable because of the dreams. There was no way Sokka didn't catch that and he's probably worried now.

"Rebecca…" Sokka said, reaching out to me, but was cut off from the sound of footsteps approaching us. "Who's there," Sokka asked, both of us jumping up from the ground. I spotted a shadow figure coming closer to us. It was only into he stepped into the light did I realized that the man was not a threat to us. A tall tan man wearing Water Tribe clothing and bandages covering his chest stood across from us looking to be surprised.

"Sokka," the Water Tribe warrior said with disbelief.

"Bato," Sokka said with just the same amount of disbelief but was about ten times louder than Bato causing Aang and Katara to wake up.

"Who the what now" Aang asked in a confused voice and rubbed his eyes.

"Bato," Katara called out happily the warrior's name as she scrambled out of her sleeping bag and ran to him.

"Sokka Katara," Bato said with an overjoyed voice as the two ran into his arms. "It's so good to see you two! Oh you've grown so much." The three of them embraced each other while Aang and I watched them from where we were. It took us several seconds before we collected enough of our composer to get up and walk toward the happy three to interrupt their little moment. Aang took the first step toward them and bowed to the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Aang this is Rebecca" he said while motioning towards me then back over at Appa "and over there is Brianna."

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked Bato, too excited about the reunion to even acknowledge the fact that Aang and I were completely isolated from the conversation.

"Is he here?" Katara asked just as excited.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now" Bato told them making the two of them a bit depressed at the news. A sudden cold wind blew past us making our bodies shiver to try and keep warm. "This is no place for a reunion," Bato said as he placed his arms behind Sokka and Katara and led them forward. "Let's get inside." As the three started making their way Bato turned around and motioned the rest of us to follow. Aang and I glanced at one another before shrugging and called Appa over. As Aang went on ahead to follow the three I stayed behind and led the sleepy Appa by holding his reins, while a certain brunet and monkey slept soundly on top of him. With nothing but the moon to guide our way, I carefully watched the shadow figure of Bato and the rest of the group until we entered the entrance to the village Bato must have been was staying at. Once we made it through the entrance I led Appa toward the nearest shelter which had large piles of hay inside. After Appa got comfortable inside I climbed onto his back and carefully placed Brianna's arm over my shoulder and slid her off of Appa. When I got to the ground Gin summoned himself from my choker and waited for me to place the sleeping girl on his back. When we were sure she was secure Gin and I made our way toward the others, as Momo flew over us to Aang's shoulder.

"Perfume, maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?" We both grew stiff when we heard Sokka's attempt at a joke with only the sound of Brianna's soft snoring in the background.

"You have your father's wit," Bato said keeping a straight face.

"Question is if that's a good thing," I said to myself aloud. Aang and Katara laughed to themselves while Bato tried to stop himself from chuckling, but was too amused by my comment. Sokka on the other hand wasn't so pleased and just glared at me. I just looked away from him and stared up at the night sky again. Was she going to haunt me tonight as well?

* * *

_Okay, for all my Rebecca Zuko fans (or as some of you call it Reka) I have a favor to ask. Recently on Deviant Art someone has asked me to join their group and also participate in a contest they are having. The theme is Valetines Day with any anime/manga theme that could also include OC's. Yes, it means that I'm going to be submitting a picture of Zuko and I, the only thing is I'm not sure which one I should do. I have a poll with four choices on my profile, I need you guys to vote for the one you think I should draw. The one with the most votes wins, the deline for votes is on February 10th. I won't accept anything after that. Thanks guys. _


	51. Bato of the Water Tribe part 2

_I was in a celebrational mood because of Chinese New Year and felt the need to post the new chapter. Note, the celebration for Chinese New Year lasts for like a week. So here it is, hope you like it. _

* * *

We came to a wooden door which he slid open revealing a small room which was decorated with water tribe objects. Centered in the room was a fire with a pot hanging above it with rope from the ceiling. The ground was covered with a bamboo sheet and animal skinned rugs with four seat cushions around the fire. The walls were covered in animal skins, water nation weapons, and traditional clothes that looked like they were used in important ceremonies. There were jars and chests on the ground, probably filled with belongings or medication provided by the sisters that lived in the area.

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara said overjoyed as she stepped into the room. Sokka soon joined her and they both admired the room, feeling the fur rugs with his hands and staring at the weapon.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka shouted out after making sure that they really were the real deal.

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins" Aang said obviously not comfortable in the room being the peaceful monk he was. Momo, who was sitting comfortably on Aang's arms, jumped onto a bear pelt and poked at its head. The bear's mouth closed scaring the poor lemur and retreated back to Aang. I rolled my eyes and took Brianna from Gin's back then placed her onto the bear pelt, using its head as a pillow for her. I turned to Gin just as he returned himself into the charm. I noticed Bato's shocked expression. I soon realizing that I hadn't properly introduced myself.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself," I said as I bowed "I'm Rebecca and the girl sleeping is my partner Brianna. We are the Girls of One Nation. It is our duty to protect and serve the Avatar and his companions."

"I see," Bato said still a bit confused but seemed to understand the situation more.

"Perhaps you have heard of the Girls of One Nation," as I said his it seemed to catch his interest as he looked up at me with complete shock "that is the name we are addressed by in this world."

"Well now I'm really impressed," Bato said as he looked over at Katara then Sokka. "Traveling with the Avatar was impressive enough but to be assisting the Legendary Girls of One Nation too?"

"Oh well, we're not that impressive" I said feeling embarrassed from all the praise. "After all we are still learning to control our abilities."

"Never the less it is an honor to be in your presence," Bato said, bowing his head. I looked over at Brianna and saw her toss and turn into an awkward position. Having grown bored of the whole conversation, Katara went ahead and lifted the lid of the pot to see what Bato had been cooking. A sweet and sour aroma suddenly filled the room as the steam and rose to the ceiling. The smell filled my nose and I struggled to breath. I held my breath afraid that if I breathed through my mouth I would taste the food.

"No way, stewed sea prunes?" Katara said with a hunger in her eyes.

"Help yourself," Bato said with a small smile, happy to be able to eat with company.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things" Sokka said with a small chuckle. Without hesitation Katara took the spoon and started filling bowls with the liquid and offered them to Aang. The curious monk looked down at the bowl soon realizing that it wasn't something that he would want in his mouth or stomach. He gagged a bit before sitting down and placing the bowl to his side completely untouched. Katara then offered me a bowl but I just shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I said and shook my head. I had lost my appetite from the smell.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked which get the three to start reminiscing in their past.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging" Bato said after thinking back. I looked over at Momo and saw him tasting the bowl of rejected stewed prunes. The lemur's strands of hair stood out, spat out the juice then began attacking the bowl with a paw.

"Hey, I ride animals too" Aang said ready to share his own story. "One time there was this giant eel..."

"So who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?" Sokka asked Bato, not realizing that he had interrupted Aang. Bato's eyes widened as he let out a laugh.

"You knew about that?" Bato asked surprised.

"Everyone does," Katara stated.

"What's that story?" Aang asked feeling a bit left out.

"It's a long one Aang, some other time" Sokka said completely brushing him off. Aang's expression became more depressed as he began to feel isolated from their conversations. While the three of them continued to talk Aang started to look around the room and came upon a strange looking head ornament. He reached out to grab it but I stopped him before he could, seeing how it looked fragile.

"You probably don't want to touch that," I advised him. He gave me a sad smile but nodded his head then walked toward a corner. I quietly took a seat next to him as he got comfortable hugging his legs. We remained silent as we watched the three engrossed in their own little world. "You okay," I asked him in a low whisper. He didn't respond and just shifted his view to the bamboo mat. I could feel the tension in the air along with the smell of prunes. Ugh, I wanted to gag. I felt Aang grab at my sleeve and clenched at it. I glanced up at his face and saw his disheartened face. I took Aang by the hand and gently held it. He buried his face into his legs but squeezed my hand tightly. I leaned my back against the wall while I listened in on the other's conversation. Aang and I said nothing to one another but occasionally squeezed one another hands, as if saying we were still there. The warm air was all too comfortable and I could feel myself drifting into sleep. My eyes were feeling heavy and my mind was getting hazy. I knew it was a critical time for me to stay awake, but it seemed that my body hadn't gotten enough sleep.

**((Aang's P.O.V))**

Hours went by before I had realized that Rebecca had fallen asleep. I stared at her sleeping face and gripped at her hand, no reaction. I wanted to wake her up but I didn't. She must have been tired. I still held her hand but it didn't help me feel less lonely.

"There's something I should tell you kids" I heard Bato say. "I'm expecting a message from your father." I felt my heart sink and I loosened my grip on Rebecca's hand.

"Really," Katara asked with great joy.

"When," Sokka said with excitement.

"Any day now" Bato answered them. "Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again." I felt my chest tighten and I grabbed at Rebecca's hand but she didn't even move.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible," Sokka said before turning to Katara. "Katara," he said, asking for her opinion. I stared back at Katara, hoping that she would say no. I mean, we were supposed to be going to the North Pole together, to learn water bending together.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." My heart sank and I felt like I was going to cry. I got up from the floor and slowly let go of Rebecca's hand. I couldn't listen to anymore of this. I left the hut as fast as I could and Momo followed me. They were going to leave me. I guess when it comes to their actual family I'm nothing. I wondered around in the cold and followed the moon to the shore. The place we had camped out before Bato had found us. I jumped onto the boat that Sokka had discovered earlier that morning. I listened to the sound of the ocean with Momo sitting on my shoulder.

"I can't believe they would leave me," I whispered to myself. I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming toward me making me look up. I saw an Earth Nation messenger riding on a ostrich horse and was riding toward me.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe," he told me.

"Uh, I know Bato" I said. The man reached into a bag, tied to the side of his saddle, and handed a scroll to me.

"Make sure he gets this," he said before riding off. I broke the seal and opened the scroll and saw that it was a map.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's Dad," I said, realizing just what it was. I stared down at the map before crumbling it up and shoving it into my clothes. There was no why I could give this to him. Not if it meant I was going to lose my friends.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone call to me. I glanced over at the shore and saw Rebecca standing in the dark.

"Nothing," I lied. She didn't look like she believed me and she walked closer to the boat.

"Aang, don't be selfish" she whispered to me. "Give the message to Bato." I glared down at her and could feel tears at the edge of my eyes.

"Why should I?" I yelled at her. "They'll leave me, us, when they get this!"

"How are you so sure?"

"They said it themselves. They said," I choked on my words as tears streamed down. "She said it would be great to see their dad. They looked so happy." I wiped the tears away and weep into my sleeve. "Why does everyone leave me?"

"Aang, that's not true" Rebecca said, trying to calm me down.

"Yes it is!" I screamed. "Even you will leave me, you and Brianna." I buried my hands in my knees. "You have a family waiting for you. Once this war is over you'll leave." I could feel Momo licking my head while tried to stop crying. "I'll be all alone again," I whispered. I felt warm arms wrap around me making me look up. Rebecca held my tightly in her arms and stayed silent. I cried into her chest as she rubbed my back.

"Aang," she whispered and lifted my head to look at her. I saw tears fall from her eyes and splash onto my cheeks. "I love you," I said before hugging me again. "I'd never want to leave you. I love you Aang." I squeezed at Rebecca's back and cried even harder into her chest while she continued to hug me in silence until I cried myself to sleep.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"So Aang has the map," Brianna asked after I had finished explaining all that had happened since she was asleep.

"Yep," I said as we followed Bato towards the beach. "Then he cried himself to sleep and I carried him back to the hut. Luckily the others bought the story I told them."

"What'd you tell them?"

"That Aang and I were racing," I said kicking a sea shell. "Aang won, but he ran into a tree and passed out."

"Wow, I wouldn't even believe that" Brianna said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, you can't say you can't imagine him running into a tree."

"Okay, I won't deny that" she said with a laugh. We boarded onto the Water Nation ship before Bato and Sokka sailed us to the ocean. I could taste the salt of the sea water while the wind blew against us.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust" Bato explained to us as steered the ship. "In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked, thinking the situation was quiet silly without there being a challenge.

"You will be dodging those." Bato pointed to large rocks coming out of the water and were tightly packed together.

"Oh hell no," Brianna screamed out. "There's no way I'm taking any part of this!"

"What are you talking about," Sokka asked. "Aren't you guys going to help?"

"Sokka, if we try and help. We'll most likely crash the ship," I said bluntly. "We have no idea how to work a boat. Asking us to help is like committing suicide."

"Oh come on, you're over exaggerating. You must know which the main sail is." Brianna and I glanced at one another then looked up at the sails blankly. "The jib?" he asked, trying again but we just remained silent. "Okay, you have to know where the steer is!"

"Is it that?" Brianna pointed to the back of the ship, unsure.

"There you at least know something," Sokka cheered.

"But we what's the good of knowing what something is if we don't know how it works?" I asked him. Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Why don't we sit this one out," I said patting his shoulder and took a seat on the side as Brianna came to join me.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots," Bato said, after clearing his throat. "Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down," he said giving the rest of them instructions. "Your position is about trust."

"I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust," Aang protested while his eyes darted back and forth.

"For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own," Bato said taking a seat in the front of the boat.

"Aang, ease up on the jib, Katara, steady!" Sokka commanded the two. Aang, less sail! Katara, give him room!" We were headed towards more rocks. "Aang, helm to lee, helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang screamed confused, and just randomly pulled at the rope.

"Why do you think we didn't volunteer?" Brianna shouted at Aang while the two of us held onto the side of the ship, the ride getting rougher.

"Great job," Sokka said when the sea had calmed down. I loosened my grip on the edge of the ship and looked up ahead of us.

"Oh shit," I cursed under my breath when I saw the blockade of sharp rocks up ahead.

"There's no way through," Katara screamed.

"We can make it!" Sokka shouted energetically.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should…" Bato started but was cut off by Sokka.

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks, now!" Aang and Katara did as they were told as Sokka turned to me. "Rebecca, I'm gonna need you to dive into the water and make a layer of ice over those rocks. You think you can do it?"

"Roger," I said before diving into the ocean. When my body sunk into the water I cupped my hands over my mouth and blew out the remaining air in my mouth to give me a boost. When I approached the rocks I gathered water around my arms and flew back up to the surface. As I leaped over the rocks I took a wave of water with me and froze it, creating a sheet of ice over the rocks. I dove down to the water and landed on my feet before running out of the ship's way. I heard the sound of a splash before I saw the boat safely make it over the rocks. I let out a quick sigh of relief before I started making my way to the shore. After things got settled down, Bato prepared for the ending of the ceremony.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned. For Katara, the mark of the brave, your courage inspires us. And for Aang, the mark of the trusted, you are now an honorary member of the water tribe." Aang stared up at Bato, feeling the guilt coming over him.

"I can't," Aang said sadly.

"Of course you can!" Katara said cheerfully.

"No, you can't trust me" Aang said rubbing off the mark Bato had placed on him.

"Aang, what are you talking about," Katara asked confused. Aang glanced up at Katara before he slowly took out the crumpled up scroll from his clothes.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara opened the paper up and let out a gasp. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd…"

"This is the map to our father!" Sokka screamed enraged after he looked down at the paper. "You had it the whole time! How could you?"

"Hey, cut it out Sokka" I said pushing Aang back. "He knows what he did was wrong."

"But that doesn't make it right!" Sokka said, taking a step forward.

"I never said it did," I said annoyed.

"You can't keep protecting him forever."

"Watch me," I growled at him. Sokka let out an annoyed groan.

"Why are you protecting him," he screamed at me. "He's just going to betray you. He's too selfish!" I felt my patience snap as I lunged forward and punched Sokka across the face. Sokka let out a scream and punched me right back, sending me flying to the ground. I jumped back to my feet and tackled him into the sand. The two of us rolled around on the beach, punching and kicking one another whenever we got the chance. "You probably in on it too!" Sokka screamed as he grabbed me by the collar. "And to think, I trusted you!" he muttered and clenched at the sand. I felt a jolt of pain as he punched me across the face, and blood dripped down my lip.

"Sokka, that's enough" Bato said, pulling him off of me.

"You guys can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad," Sokka screamed down at me angrily and threw the sand at my head. I glanced up at him then back down at the sand, and remained still.

"Now Sokka, I think you should…" Bato said, trying to calm him down, but Sokka interpreted him again.

"Katara, are you with me?" Katara looked at her brother before glancing back at Aang.

"I'm with you, Sokka" she said after making up her mind. I looked over at Aang and saw him being hugged by Brianna, no doubt wanting to cry. I glanced over at Katara, Bato, and Sokka who were walking back to the village in silence. I wiped my cheek then stared down at my blood.

"That hurt you ass," I whispered before burying my head in my knees.

* * *

_Hey guys, don't forget about the Valentine's poll. Remember the poll will be closed on the 10th, please vote all my Rebecca Zuko fans. _

**ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO KICK SOKKA'S ASS FOR HURTING REBECCA, SAY I! Dx**_  
_


	52. Bato of the Water Tribe part 3

**COME ON PEOPLE! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT TURTLE DUCKS ARE TO OUR DAILY LIVES? THEY BRING JOY AND HAPPINESS WHEREVER THEY GO! SO VOTE FOR THEM SO THEY CAN SPREAD THAT JOY AND HAPPINESS! (Also because Zuko loves turtle duckys).**

_Umm, or just vote period...by the way, today's the last day to vote! So that means, as soon as I come home from school on friday the poll will be taken off and I'll start the drawing. Anyway enjoy~_**

* * *

**

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"You okay?" I asked Rebecca after a fellow sister had placed a bandage of her bleeding lip.

"I don't know why you're all making it such a big deal" she said annoyed. "A small wound like this will heal with no problem."

"They just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't leave a scar" I reminded her. She made an annoyed clicking noise with her tongue before glancing over at Katara and Sokka. The two were getting their things into their bags, ready to leave with Bato at a moment's notice. Aang sat on Appa, with Momo on his head, watching them pack in silence. When Sokka and Bato had gotten their things together they started making their way, to leave the village. Katara looked back at us before hesitantly moving forward.

"Good luck," was all she could say.

"Yeah, you too" Aang said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Stay safe," Rebecca muttered. I was about to say my goodbye too, but stopped when I saw Sokka glare from behind. I still need to beat the crap out of him to avenge Rebecca! Shortly after, Katara ran to catch up with Bato and her brother. The three of us watched silently as they walked away from us. Sokka glanced back at Rebecca and they both exchanged quick eye contact before he turned away. Rebecca let out a small sigh before getting up from the bench. The elder sister came toward us when the three where out of sight.

"Guess we should be moving on," Aang said looking down at her.

"That would be best," she advised him. Aang grabbed Appa's reins and waited for Rebecca and I to get on the saddle. From the sky we could see Katara and Sokka walking up the hill, being led by Bato towards where their father was. Aang took his palm and hit his forehead. muttering "I'm an idiot" to himself. Rebecca and I stayed quiet. We knew nothing we said would make him feel better. Aang steered Appa to the beach where we all sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Aang sat on Appa with his head buried in his fur, trying to get over his depression. I turned toward the water, where Rebecca was sitting. She sat with her hands buried in the sand, the ocean water hitting against them every once in a while. By the way she was staring at the sunset it was obvious she was thinking about something. Did she miss them _that _much? I doubted it, because she knew as well as I did that they would be coming back to our sides soon.

"You okay?" I asked her after I was by her side. She didn't say anything and just grabbed some wet sand into her hand. She watched it fall from in between her fingers and plop onto the ground.

"Just thinking," she muttered after a long silence.

"About what," I asked, not ready to go back to silence. Again she didn't give me a quick answer and just stared at her hand. A cold breeze blew past us making her hair fly all over the place.

"The dream" she explained as she pulled her hair back. The remaining sand on her hand got into her hair, but she didn't seem to care. I felt my OCD taking over as I started wiping off all the sand from her head. Rebecca stayed quiet and allowed me to clean out her hair. "Hey," she muttered after I was almost done getting out all the grains of sand. "You ever been betrayed by a friend?" Her sudden question made me freeze up, but only for a moment. The sand in her hair was bothering me too much to get me to stop.

"Yeah, I have" I said thinking back to when I was small.

"Really," she said sounding somewhat interested.

"Yeah, I had a friend who was picked on a lot because of her size" I said, picturing the girl perfectly in my mind. "I always defended her, but when I was bullied she didn't come to my rescue. She would just join them," I said really annoyed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I lost touch with her after I moved from the state." I finished cleaning Rebecca's hair and took a seat next to her. "But I don't care, I hate her. Even if she's crying because her new classmates are making fun of her weight, I don't care."

"Hmm, I see" I heard Rebecca say. There was another long silence and only the sound of crashing waves could be heard. "What's worse," Rebecca suddenly said, bring back the conversation. "Having been betrayed and then hating that person, forever holding a grudge against them. Or caring for someone, whom you slowly realized had betrayed you. You end the friendship not wanting to get hurt even more but still can't come to hate them." I stared at her, her face was serious and distant. I pulled Rebecca into a hug as a wave hit our legs.

"Being betrayed and still caring would be worse" I said into her shoulder. She slowly pulled me off as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I see," she muttered and forced a laugh. I could see tears at the rims of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"You have a pure soul Becky," I said admiring her. She didn't say anything and just watched the sunset. "She doesn't deserve you Becky. You're better off without her." I tried to convince her. She didn't seem to believe me but said nothing to deny it. It looks like nothing I say would get her to agree with me. The only thing I could hope for is that maybe one day she'd get over it, but even that sounded impossible. The silence was suddenly broken once more by the sound of the elder sister running to us in a panic.

"Avatar, you must leave!" she shouted to us.

"Okay, I get it! Everybody wants me gone." Aang said, tightening Appa's reins.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you" the woman tried to explain.

"Who," Aang asked alarmed.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar" she described to us.

"Zuko," Aang said a bit irritated.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace," Aang said raising an eyebrow before realizing who it was. "Katara," Aang shouted the turned to us. "Come on guys we gotta help them!"

"Hold on Aang," Rebecca said getting to her feet. "Let's think of a plan before we do anything stupid."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her. Rebecca gave me a confident smile, her spirits back and her tears forgotten.

**((Katara's P.O.V))**

Sokka and I were heading back to meet up with Aang and the others. I prayed that they didn't leave yet. It was such a mistake leaving them. We were almost to the village when Sokka suddenly stopped me. I wanted to ask him what happened but the serious look in his eyes kept me quiet. Almost seconds later I heard a growl from behind us. I turned around and was face to face with large eyeless monster. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. The mole smelled the air before looking at me, its nostrils flaring. I could feel my body shaking as I looked up at the creature. It was then I realized people where riding aboard that thing. There was a really pale woman with dark makeup and clothes. She had long black hair that covered her right eye and tattoos visible on her shoulders. The other two riding behind her were Zuko and his uncle.

"So this is your girlfriend," the mysterious rider mumbled to Zuko. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you." I wanted to deny what she had said, but the idea of her pet eating me kept me quiet. Zuko jumped off the mole, ignoring her comment, and scanned the area.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" he shouted.

"We split up! He's long gone" Sokka shouted back. Zuko glared at him, anger shooting from his eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid," Sokka said before grabbing my hand. "Run," he screamed before we made a break for it. I felt something whip me from behind and suddenly I couldn't move my body. With a thud we both fell into the dirt, motionless.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked, irritated. I heard sniffling from beside me making me look over. I let out a yelp when I saw that it was the mole sniffing Sokka's bag.

"It's seeking a different scent" the girl said, "perhaps something that the Avatar held." It dug into the bag and out rolled out the map, the same map that Aang had been hiding from us. The mole inhaled the scent from it before raising its head and smelling its surroundings. Zuko grabbed the two of us and threw us on the saddle. Once Zuko got on the girl lashed her whip and the creature dashed off toward the village. I hoped that Aang and the others had already left for the North Pole, but at the same time somewhere in my heart I hoped they didn't. The mole crashed through the entrance of the village, breaking the doors from its hinges. The sisters retreated into buildings and behind perfume pots trying to stay out of harm's way. The beast just ignored them and concentrated on only one thing, Aang's scent. It began to slow down and circle around the court yard, still sniffing the air.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" Zuko shouted out after the second time it went around. It suddenly stopped in its tracks and lifted its head up to the sky. I heard the whipping sound of its tongue as it rose on its hind legs. The mole suddenly lost its balance, causing us all to fall to the ground. I landed on my stomach and saw something flying high in the air.

"Aang," I shouted out happily seconds after spotting him. The female rider got up from the ground and slashed her whip to get the mole up. She leaped onto it then charged toward Aang. I heard the sound of a crash from behind me, but due to my condition, I couldn't turn around and see what it was. It was only when I heard the familiar sound of a bison's growls did I calm down. It was then I noticed that Zuko had disappeared from my sights which got me worried again. Sokka and I tried moving our bodies so that we could help Aang, but it seemed useless.

"Need a hand?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I managed to pick my head up enough and smiled when I saw who it was standing before me.

"Rebecca," I said relieved.

"Wow, that's got to be uncomfortable" she said, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me over to a wall. She leaned my motionless body against a building before going back to place Sokka next to me. "You guys should be safe here," she told us as Gin appeared from her charm. Rebecca was about to go off to fight, but Sokka suddenly stopped her.

"H-hey," he stammered. Rebecca stopped and waited for Sokka to speak, looking a little confused. "Sorry about before," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and wanted desperately to smack him. Why couldn't he give her a proper apology?

"For what, punching me?" she asked dumbly. She let out a chuckle before shaking her head. "I hardly felt that," she teased. "So don't worry your little ponytail off." Sokka rolled his eyes but a small smile crept across his face. I let out a sigh as Rebecca ran off with Gin by her side, ready to fight. He'd never admit it, but he's probably glad they made up.

* * *

_Sorry if there are a lot of grammer mistakes. I edited this one on my own because Brianna's been under the weather lately. _


	53. Bato of the Water Tribe part 4

_Hey, Happy Valetines everyone! I'd give you guys chocolate if I could, but since I can't this chapter will be my Valetine for you. And those of you who haven't checked out my Deviant Art account. I have posted the Zuko Rebecca picture. The vote that one was the "Red String" it got 8/15 votes, so its the winner by a landslide. So if you want a check it out you can. It's called "Silent Hearts" and my account name is lovely-lotus, if you have already forgotten. Okay, on with the story!_

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"We've saved them, what is it we must do now?" Gin asked me. I flinched at the sound of a loud explosion.

"Well they seem to be occupied enough," I said after I spotted Zuko and Aang fly into the rooftops due to their attacks colliding into one another. "That just leaves, that thing" I said glancing over at the eyeless creature that was fighting Appa. I glanced up at the female rider then at the drowsy Brianna, trying to help Appa. "You help them, I got the girl" I said before picking up speed. Charging at the mole, I leaped into the air and tackled the girl off of her saddle. We fell onto the hard floor with a loud thud. From the corner of my eye I saw the mole about to attack me but dived onto its back from the air, stopping it. The girl got up from her feet quickly and tried to whip me but I rolled out of the way. I scrambled to my feet just missing another one of her slashes. I took a deep breath before shooting a strong current of air from my palm. She was temporally motionless, trying to block the wind with her arms. I took this chance to run at her and pushed her into a wall from more pressure from the wind. The sound of growl made my look back and I saw Appa plummet to the ground. Thankfully, because of his size he was slowly able to get back up but by this time the mole had already gone off to attack Aang. I ran over to Gin while patting Brianna on the shoulder when I passed her by. "Trade, you get the girl" I said before hopping onto Gin. We flew up into the sky and dove after the mole. It smelt us flying above it and tried lashing us with its tongue. Gin struggled to attack because he needed to focus on dodging its tongue.

"I can't get close," he said in frustrated. I glanced over at Appa and saw him swinging his tail to sent air currents that broke the tips of the roofs. At the rate this was going we wouldn't be able to catch it.

"Get as close as you can," I told Gin as I slowly positioned myself to stand on him. Gin flew down at the mole and only started pulling back when we show the mole open its mouth. As the tongue struck out I jumped off of Gin, just barely dodging the tongue. I managed to land on its saddle right on my stomach. I grabbed onto the reins with my arms and pulled at them as hard as I could. The mole reared up before it started going crazy, trying to get me off its back. It jumped off the roof while turning in the air so that it would land on its back, so it could crush me. I let go of its reins and blasted its back with air, pushing it up. When I landed on the ground I quickly jumped out of the way. The mole landed just three feet away from me making me let out a sigh of relief. I was about to get up when I felt my leg throb. I must have landed on it. I tried moving it, but it was as if my leg was asleep. I started to panic when I realized that the girl had managed to escape from Brianna and had jumped onto her mole again. She slashed at the ground, as if commanding it to struck, the mole opened it mouth and I saw its tongue slash toward me. Within a blink of an eye, a boulder suddenly appeared to my rescue and blocked the tongue. I looked over and saw Brianna panting heavily with a large part of the floor missing from beside her. Another slash of the whip was heard, before the mole attacked Brianna. Weak and tired Brianna didn't have enough energy to avoid the tongue and hit right on her shoulder, paralyzing her. The mole turned back to me just as Gin swooped down and sunk he's teeth into my robe. He tried to fly me out of the way but when he flew us into the air the mole had hit me in the ankle. I could feel Gin losing feeling in his body and we fell back onto the ground.

"Damn it," I cursed after I called Gin back into the yin charm. I saw the mole going toward Appa, who was trying corner Zuko. The mole had to strike Appa three times before the effects were able to get to Appa and he fell on his side, leaving Aang to fend for himself. I felt someone grab me then drag me off to safety. Katara ran to my side with a small bottle in her hand and placed it under my nose. A horrible strong scent filled my nostrils and I was able to move my body. "Okay, that burns" I said pushing the bottle away. Sokka and Brianna ran to my side looking concerned.

"Can you move your leg?" Brianna asked.

"Possibly," I said, trying to get up and put some pressure into my leg. "A little unbalanced, but I'll be fine." We all turned to look at Aang while trying to think of a plan.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at," Sokka told us.

"The perfume," the elder asked him. Sokka nodded his head and we all went to get as many barriers of perfume we could. Dragging the pots of perfume, we all lined up along one another before dunking the liquid toward Katara. She moved her arms in circular motions and splashed the perfume over Zuko, the mole, and the girl. The mole darted its head back and forth, getting overwhelmed by the different smells. It began losing its sanity because of the perfume and started lashing at random. It struck Zuko and later at the girl, when she jumped off it to try and calm it down.

"June, no~" Iroh shouted and grabbed the girl before pretending to fall down. The mole darted back and forth before finally jumping over the wall, and retreating to an area with less scents. Aang walked over and picked up his staff then wiped the sweat from his forehead. While Katara and Sokka went over to make up with him Brianna went with a group of sisters to try and help Appa. I saw a group of sisters walking over to Zuko and the others but I stopped them.

"I'll take care of them," I said taking the ropes from their hands. They nodded to one another before walking away. I quietly walked toward them while reading the ropes.

"Uncle, I didn't see you get with the tongue" Zuko said a bit confused. Iroh shushed his nephew making the girl, June, become enraged.

"Pedophilia much," I whispered to myself, a bit freaked out. The first thing I did was grab June and pull her off of Iroh. "Fun times over," I joked with Iroh as I tied June with her hands behind her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Iroh said innocently. I let out a chuckle and dragged June off to the far corner of wall.

"I did that for your sake," I told him while tying him up too. "Before the effects wear off you should burn these ropes and get the hell out of here. I don't want you getting killed now." Iroh let out a laugh and resumed pretending to be paralyzed when I leaned him against the wall. I went over to Zuko and we both exchanged a rather awkward eye contact. I quickly shook the thought from my mind and knelt down by him. He looked really frustrated when I helped him up and leaned him on the wall. "Aw don't sulk," I teased him.

"I am not sulking," Zuko shouted "I'm not a child."

"His tempers worse than a child's," I whispered to Iroh, making him laugh.

"If you're going to tie us up then do it! No need to make side conversation" Zuko complained. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Zuko's hands behind him. I tucked my hair back before wrapping the rope around his wrists. I sensed Zuko looking at me making me conscious of my movements. "What happened to your lip?" he asked me. The sudden question surprised me and caused me screw up my knot, making me have to redo it.

"I thought you didn't want side conversation?" I mocked him.

"Fine, don't answer me" he said annoyed.

"I was just kidding," I told him with a laugh. "I got punched and my lip was bleeding." When I finished knot I peeled off the bandage and licked my spot, seeing if it was still bleeding. "The sisters here wanted to tend it" I said with a sigh, "they wouldn't stop bothering me until I agreed." I got up to my feet and dusted off my robe before I remembered something. "Oh that's right, can I have Katara's necklace back?" I asked. Zuko glanced up at me before shifting his eyes.

"I don't have it anymore, your master probably has it."

"Oh, that was fast" I said scratching my head. "Well thanks for taking care of your _girlfriend's _necklace," I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he screamed annoyed.

"Whoa, I was just kidding" I said startled. "No need to get so upset. What did the perfume go to your head?" Zuko didn't say anything and just looked annoyingly at the ground while Iroh just had a smirk across his face. I eyed them both confused before leaving, not saying a word of goodbye. Those two are a mystery to me.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked as we flew in the sky.

"We're getting you to the North Pole," Katara told him proudly.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is" Sokka said agreeing.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang asked surprised.

"Of course we do, Aang" Sokka assured him. "But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more."

"And we need you" Katara added. Aang smiled at the news and Rebecca and I exchanged looks, glad he was back to normal.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara." Aang told her. "Something to remind you…"

"I'll be okay," Katara said trying not to think too hard of her mother's necklace.

"Still, just a little trinket" Aang said still on the subject. "Maybe something like this!" Aang proudly held up Katara's long lost treasure in his hand.

"Aang," Katara said overjoyed as she took the necklace from him. "How did you get that?" she asked, putting the necklace back on.

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you," Aang answered, obviously joking.

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko" Katara said playing along. "Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure," Aang said with a smile. Katara leaned over and planted a kiss the young monk on the peek making him to blush. I was too tired to care about the scene. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I still hate the Aang Katara couple.

"Actually Aang you don't have to lay your lips on Zuko," Rebecca assured him. "I thanked Zuko already." I felt my eyes shoot open as I whirled my head around and stared at Rebecca.

"You kissed him!" Sokka shouted in a disgusted voice.

"Right funny," Rebecca said sarcastically. "I never kissed him, he's paralyzed. Why would I want to make him even more miserable?" The only thing that me from strangling her was my exhausted body, ah stupid morning night effect! "I_ just _thanked him."

"Well what did you say?" Katara asked sounding interested.

"Thanks for taking care of the necklace" Rebecca said, thinking a bit.

"Then what'd he say?" Aang asked, wanting to know Zuko's reaction. Rebecca leaned back on the saddle and looked like she was debating on something.

"I don't know I left before he could say anything," she finally said.

"You what," I shouted from the top of my lungs.

"I didn't think it was important," Rebecca said with a raised eyebrow. I could feel myself falling asleep as I toppled to my side.

"You are going to get it when I wake up Rebecca! I don't care if you're bad in the mornings I'll wake you up as soon as I remember it! So you better prepare yourself!"

"Alright then," she said awkwardly. "So, what do you think happened to the mole?"

* * *

**I swear to FREAKING GOD Rebecca you're trying to make me flip out on you more aren't you? KATARA AIN'T HIS FREAKING GIRLFRIEND! *rampages away to go smash something* WHY MUST WE BE TORTURED SO MUCH DX (we = fans & myself)**

_Also, because Brianna really wanted them to win. I'm planning on drawing the Turtle Duck picture for her Birthday, April 12th. So look forward to that. _


	54. The Deserter part 1

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was really busy after my latest update. I had to get ready for State testing and joined Stage Crew for my highschool's play. It ended a while ago but I had to recharge. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter~

* * *

_

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"We're lost aren't we," I asked annoyed as we continued to walk down the paved forest path. The area was covered in the orange light from the sunset and Brianna was fast asleep on Appa.

"We are not lost!" Sokka shouted. "We're just stopping to take a break."

"So? We don't know where we're going which is pretty much the definition of being lost." I could tell Sokka was trying to ignore me and focus on more important matters to him, which was always his stomach. We came to a small clearing where there were three paths laid out before us. There stood a notice board in the center where the paths met, covered with several papers and fliers on it.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here," Katara said, walking up to the board to read the fliers.

"See if you can find a menu," Sokka said as he shook the remaining crumbs from his pouch into his mouth. "I'm starving."

"I bet we'll find something to eat here!" Aang shouted and rushed over to the board. He pointed to the centered poster and began reading aloud "The Fire Days Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real fire benders!"

"You might want to rethink that, look at this," I heard Sokka say from the other side of the notice board. The three of us walked over to where Sokka was to see what he was talking about. The entire side of the board was covered with wanted posters who had high bounties on their heads. The largest poster was a painting of Aang which was placed centered covering the others.

"Hey, a poster of me" Aang said rather too cheerfully and pulled it off the board.

"A wanted poster" Sokka said in dismay, "this is bad." I walked over and patted Aang on the back.

"Good job Aang, you are now officially a threat to the Fire Nation" I congratulated him.

"And so are you apparently," I heard Katara say. I glanced back at Katara and saw her pull down a poster from the wall and handed it to me. There was a full body painting of Brianna and I standing beside one another with writing on the sides.

"So Aang, Rebecca, and Brianna have wanted posters" Sokka said, peeking over my shoulder. "Well that's great, it went from bad to worse."

"You're just jealous because you don't have one," I teased.

"I think we better keep moving" Katara said, before Sokka could say anything.

"I have to learn fire bending at some point," Aang disagreed. "And this could be my only chance to watch a master up close." His words seemed sink in as Katara thought about it.

"I guess we could check it out," she said but sounded unsure of her choice. Aang smiled as he grabbed my arm, ready to sprint to the festival.

"What," Sokka screamed out. "You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their…you know, fire?"

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave" Katara assured him, trying to calm her brother.

"Yeah because we always leave before we get into trouble," Sokka said sarcastically to himself while Aang and Katara walked back to where Appa and Brianna where. He eventually walked after them, leaving me alone by the notice board holding the two posters. I looked back at the left over bounties, but only one stood out to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the painting of the blue masked. I reached out and brushed my fingers across the mask's surface.

I recalled the day when he saved me. It was something I don't think I could ever forget. It was so strange, and it still feels like a dream to me. It had been days since I last spoken to him, it felt so weird seeing him that night. I hoped that he didn't notice my hands were sweaty when I tied him. I honestly wished Zuko hadn't saved me that day. The air around us was just too unbearable. I almost don't want to meet up with him again. I couldn't remember him doing anything so selfless. Unless it would benefit him on his quest to capture the Avatar he wouldn't have bothered. So why was it that he decided to help me? I pulled the sign off the board and stared down at the painting before dropping it to the ground. I watched it float down onto the dirt beside my foot. I heard the wind rustle through the trees when I pulled my eyes away from the picture. I turned and made my way toward Appa, leaving the poster behind. I pushed the thought of the Blue Spirit from my mind, because thinking back made me confused and wonder what kind of person Zuko is.

**((OOOO))**

"I think we need new disguises," Katara whispered to us. The town was covered in lanterns that lit up the path and complemented the night sky. There were many markets and stands all over the place selling food, items, and clothing. Crowds of villagers walked the streets all wearing red robes and unique looking masks that hid their faces.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically, through the cloth that covered the bottom of my face.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked frustrated. I looked around and saw a stand selling different masks.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" shouted out the merchant. Katara and Aang wasted no time and ran over to buy their own mask.

"That was surprisingly easy" Sokka said shocked at our stroke of luck.

"Don't worry this kind of luck won't last us long," I said and pushed him toward the stand. When looked through the stand at all the variety of masks and tried to find one that appealed to us. Katara picked a female mask using the art style seen in old Chinese Art pieces. Sokka picked a blue and white mask framed with large feathers. It resembled a sun with an abnormally large smile that was a bit scary looking. Aang picked a black, red, and yellow mask that had a huge frown on its face. The three of them placed the masks on then looked the others over. Katara looked at the boys' masks then went to switch them. I could tell Sokka was not happy with the switch even without having to look at his face, but tried to just focus on looking for my own mask. From the corner of my eye I spotted a mask that resembled the moon. I turned and picked it up to get a better look at it. From the design and frame work it was feminine mask. The overall color was pale blue but had small streaks of white that came down from the eyes that ran down the cheeks. In the corner of the mask's eyes were two white clear beads that had a faint blue thread dangling off of them. On forehead a half moon shaped crown was constructed, that covered most of the forehead of the mask. In the middle of the crown was a round black crest with a golden crescent moon painted on it. I untied the cloth around my neck and put the mask over my face.

"Looks good," Katara complemented me through her mask and handed the merchant the money. I nodded my head and handed her the cloth I had borrowed from her. After giving him the money, the four of us went around the town looking at the festivities.

"Hey, there's some food" Aang shouted out as he pointed to stand.

"Finally," Sokka said revived before running over there. "What do you have?" he asked the merchant, his stomach growling.

"Flaming fire flakes" the man answered and grabbed a bag, "best in town." Without hesitation Sokka grabbed into his hand and quickly paid the man.

"I'll take'em." Before I could stop him, Sokka had already stuffing his face with the spicy foods through the mask's mouth hole. It took no time for the spice to kick in, causing smoke to fly though the openings of the masks. Sokka screamed in pain and took off his mask, waving his hand over his tongue in order to cool it.

"Flaming fire flakes, hot? What do you know" Katara said, not surprised with her brother's idiotic move. While Sokka tried easing his burning tongue, I noticed three children run past us toward what looked like a puppet show.

"Hey, look at this" Aang shouted and dragged me over to the kid's show. There was a mini stage and several benched filled with children and several parents watching at the side. The curtains opened and a small puppet, that I was guessing was the Fire Lord, stood and greeted the audience.

"Don't worry loyal citizens" said the man holding the Fire Lord puppet, "no one can surprise the Fire Lord!" An Earth Kingdom solider appeared onto the stage holding a large boulder in its hand. All the children cried to warn the Fire Lord of the attack. It turned around at the last second and sent out a flam from its mouth, burning the attacker to a crisp. All the children cheered from their seats while the adults at the side lines applauded. A bit disturbed by the whole show and we decided to move on and find anything else that might look interesting. Aang suddenly starting running toward a platform stage surrounded with a large crowd of people.

"Aang, hold on! Where are we going?" Katara called out to the running monk and we chased after him.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good" Aang said with a shrug.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution," Sokka said as we made it through the crowd.

"You make it sound like their heartless monsters," I whispered to him under my breath as I squeezed through the tight crowd.

"No, that would make it a complement" Sokka whispered back. I stepped on his foot causing him to scream in pain only to be hushed by the crowd. Ignoring Sokka, I looked up at the stage and saw a male fire bender performing a trick. He bended four large fire balls and made them move into a triangular formation. After several seconds he brought them all together above his head causing a small explosion. Out of that small explosion it formed a circle of flames where four white doves flew out from the fire and soared into the night sky.

"I gotta learn that trick!" Aang shouted, pulling his mask off while the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Thank you," the fire bender performer said and bowed to the crowd of excited villagers. "For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!" I saw Aang's hand shoot up after placing the mask back on.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Aang shouted, waving his hand around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked, forcing his hand down.

"I want to get a closer look," Aang told him.

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves," Katara advised.

"How about you, little lady?" the performer said, offering a hand to Katara. She shook her head and backed away, feeling awkward being put on the spot. "Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement folks!" he shouted out, making the audience cheer. Before Katara could protest, a random person pushed her forward and she was forcefully pulled up to the stage.

"Aw that could have been me," Aang pouted, crossing his arms.

"This next trick is called Taming the Dragon," the performer said and placed a chair behind Katara, forcing her to sit down. "You will be my captured princess!" he explained and tied her up with a thick maroon ribbon before walking back toward the spot light. He bended flames on four podiums over his head, circling them around until it formed a dragon figure.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" he said forming a flame lasso from his right hand strung it around the dragon's neck. He swung the dragon around in circles, pretending that he couldn't control the flame creature. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her!" Aang shouted, falling for the man's poor performance.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!" Sokka said and restrained him.

"The rope, it's breaking!" the man said just as the string of flame disappeared around the dragon's neck. The flame dragon continued to move in the circular motion and aimed straight for Katara. Just as it was about to strike her, Aang jumped onto the stage and formed a tornado from his hands, stopping the flames from coming any closer to the princess. The flames were quickly extinguished, only to reveal confetti falling from the fire. I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. The figure wore a cape with a hood that covered his eyes and he had a cloth over his mouth. Before I could say or do anything Sokka grabbed my arm and forced me up to the stage. I got free from Sokka's grip and helped untied Katara while Aang tried entertaining the crowd with strange dance, but they continued to boo.

"Hey that kid's the Avatar!" a random man in the audience shouted, causing Aang to freeze up in the middle of his dance. I was able to untie the knot and freed Katara just as a group of soldiers were running toward us.

"I think it's time to go," Sokka said, slowly started to back away.

"Couldn't agree with you more," I said, tossing the ribbon to the ground and was ready to make a run for it.

* * *

_Just to be random, today is my beloved brother's birthday. He's fourteen now. Sigh, they grow up so fast!_

**_Celebration~_**


	55. The Deserter part 2

_I know it's been a while since I updated, not suprising, but today is a special day! It's Brianna's Birthday~ And I forgot to draw the Turtle Duck picture, so don't be expecting it anytime soon. Yeah, it's going to be delayed for a while since I have some shit to do this week...ugh. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

"Follow me," I heard a voice from behind. I turned and saw the hooded man from earlier calling to us from a hole in a wall behind us. "I can get ya outta here!" We hesitated, but I realized there wasn't much choice. We had to just trust him. I ran toward the hole then looked back at Aang, Katara, and Sokka to encourage them to follow.

"There they are!" I glanced to the edge of the stage and saw three other guards climbing up after us. Not wanting to take the chance with the Fire Nation soldiers, Aang, Sokka, and Katara ran after me toward the hole. We threw our masks to the side, knowing they were useless to us now. When we ran past the mysterious man, he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on ground, giving us enough time to escape. For the most part, no one had tried to stop us but the villagers weren't so blind that they didn't notice us. After time the number of soldiers following us seemed to increase with each turn we made, trying to find a goddamn exit or escape.

"I'm calling Appa," Aang said, reaching into his clothes and pulled out the bison whistle. He took a deep breath and blew making a faint air sound that could barely be heard.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka shouted as Aang continued to call for Appa.

"This way," the man said, pointing into an alley way. We followed him into the alley, only to find the path way being blocked by a group of soldiers. "Okay not this way" he said and took out another bomb, pulling the trigger with his teeth and created a sea of smoke that suffocated and blinded the soldiers. We ran back out of the alley and took a different route, but of course it led to a dead end. The pathway was being blocked by large wagon filled of fireworks for the festival. I was about to get my staff out when I heard a loud familiar groan from the sky.

"Appa, down here" Aang shouted, waving his arms so that his furry buddy could see us. When he finally spotted us, Appa flew down to the ground, his back to the soldiers, and sent them flying with his tail. We took this chance and hopped onto the saddle to make our escape. When I got onboard I saw an angry looking brunette sitting across from me, glaring at us. It was obvious she wanted to go to the festival, but there wasn't anything we could do about it now. Once Appa took to the air, the soldiers had recovered from the blow and were getting ready to attack. However, before they could the man took out another bomb and threw it down into the wagon which triggered the fireworks.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks," Aang complemented while the man pulled down his hood and mask.

"You seem to really know your explosives," Sokka added, impressed.

"I'm familiar," the man said dully.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka said recognizing him from one of the wanted posters.

"_Was_," he said correcting Sokka "my name's Chey."

"Hi nice to meet you," Brianna said sounding uninterested. "Now will someone please tell me what I missed?"

**((OOOO))**

I found my way back to camp and threw in some more lumber on the camp fire Sokka had prepared. I rejoined the small circle and sat between Aang and Sokka with Appa, Brianna, and Momo sleeping several feet away from the fire. It had taken us hours to make Brianna go back to sleep. I couldn't count how many times we had to repeat that she didn't miss anything. The others had promised her that they would wake her up if something else important or exciting were to happen, but of course I didn't. After all, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep such a promise.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth…but he's real, a living legend, Jeong-Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general…or wait, was he an admiral?" Chey said unsure. I rolled my eyes, wanting him to get to the point already.

"He was very highly ranked, we get it" Sokka said impatiently, poking the fire with a long stick.

"Yeah, way up there!" he shouted proudly. "But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that, that's okay though" Chey said, getting sidetracked. "Jeong-Jeong's a fire bending genius. Some say he's mad but he's not! He's enlightened."

"You mean there's a fire bender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang shouted excitedly and stood up. "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy fire bender!" Sokka objected.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius!" Chey said defending his leader. "And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning" Sokka said as he got up from the ground.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a fire bending master who would _actually _be willing to teach me" Aang said trying to reason with him.

"You know he's right Sokka," I said glancing up at him. "Or would you rather I kidnap someone from the Fire Nation and force them to train Aang?"

"Ha, ha no thanks" he said with a forced laugh.

"It can't hurt just to talk to him" Katara said siding with Aang and I.

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Sokka shouted out angrily and stomped angrily out of the circle. Suddenly several men in straw hats and native like clothing jumped down from the trees. They pointed their spears and circled around us.

"Don't move," the man in front ordered, bring his spear closer to my neck. I raised my arms while looking back at Appa and saw Brianna _still _fast asleep. I let out a small sigh shook my head. Of course she wouldn't be able to wake up by herself...

**((OOOO))**

"Jeong-Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar" the leader of the group said, pointing his spear to Chey while the rest of us lagged behind.

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Lin Yi's an old buddy" Chey said and looked back at the man, "right Lin Yi?"

"Shut up," Lin Yi said in a stern voice. "Keep moving!" The rest of the trip to Jeong-Jeong's secret hideout was silent, except the occasional complaint heard from Sokka. We finally came to a hill top with an overview of a small hut which, I guessed, was where Jeong-Jeong lived.

"Go on, he sees_ you_ only" Lin Yi told Chey.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later" Chey said, not too keen in seeing Jeong-Jeong just yet. He must have known he was in deep shit, well he wasn't as hopeless as I thought.

"Is that where Jeong-Jeong is?" Aang asked. "I need to talk to him right away." Aang started to walk forward but Lin Yi blocked the way with his spear.

"No! You wait there," he told Aang then pushed Chey forward. "Go now!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Chey said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "He's a great man, great man!" While Chey made his way to Jeong-Jeong, Lin Yi led us into a distant hunt where we waited for Chey. While the others went inside to rest, I decided to go over to where Appa was and get Brianna off his back. I jumped up onto the saddle and made my way to where she was sleeping. Shifting her around, I managed to get her on my back, giving her a piggy back. It wasn't an easy job, but a couple seconds of lifting her wouldn't kill me. Trying to make as little movement as possible, I jumped off Appa's back and floated down to the ground. Once my feet touched the dirt ground I quietly lugged Brianna into the hut and placed her on the soft matted ground. Honestly, I couldn't believe she was still asleep. The rest of the wait I sat near the doorway and waited for Chey's return. While stretching my arms around I heard footsteps approaching us then saw Chey come through the door.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong-Jeong now?" Aang asked impatiently.

"He won't see you" Chey said rather depressed. "He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

"Finally, let's hit the road" Sokka said relived and completely looking forward to getting as far away from this Fire Nation infected area.

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked confused.

"He says you're not ready" Chey told him, "says you haven't mastered water bending and earth bending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asked a bit creeped out.

"He saw the way you walked into camp, he can tell" Chey said just as amazed as the rest of us. Aang's eyes hardened before getting up from the ground, a determined look on his face.

"I'm going in anyway" he said and left the hut before anyone could stop him.

"Do you think he'll be able to convince Jeong-Jeong to teach him?" Katara asked trying to wake up from her short nap.

"I'm sure he'll find a way," I said and leaned against the wall. "If he doesn't, someone else will probably give him a hand."

"Why don't you just threaten him Rebecca?" Sokka teased me.

"I thought you wanted to leave?" I said, ignoring tone.

"I do," he said with a shrug. "But no one ever cares about what I have to say!"

"You _just _realized this?" I said with a laugh. He gave me a playful shove which I returned, with a bit more force, but we both laughed it off. I felt a sudden cold breeze come from the door then Aang's voice came booming into the room.

"You guys won't believe this! Jeong-Jeong said he would train me!" he shouted.

"Really that's great Aang," Katara congratulated him. "How do you get him to change his mind?"

"I don't know" Aang said honestly, "it just kinda happened."

"What'd I tell you," I muttered under my breath, thinking it must have been Roku.

"What was that Rebecca?" Katara asked.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. It wasn't important."

* * *

_Wow, I just realized how short this chapter is...sorry guys I'll try and make this up for the lack of work to you soon. _


	56. The Deserter part 3

_I know it's been a long while since I updated but there is actually a reason for that. Due to several complications, I am no longer in close relationship with Brianna. It has proven to be difficult to write the story, because certain things are effecting my writing. I am planning on just finishing Book Water and then ending the series because I don't think I can or will be even willing to write more on this topic. This isn't the first time I've felt this need to end the series, I've come across this problem many times. However, I've come to the conclusion that "one day" has now become "today." _

_I'm sorry I have to tell you all this especially since I've been keeping you all waiting so long. I know some may think that I am immature in telling you this, but I feel that you all had a right to know why I'm ending it so soon. Again, I am sorry. Perhaps in the future I'll begin writing Book Earth and Fire, but for now I think it's impossible. _

_My updates will begin more during the summer break when I have more free time. Please wait patiently til then, thank you. I'll try and at least finish this episode soon. And once again, I'm really sorry. _

* * *

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Hey, do you think Rebecca would want to see this?" Nyoko asked me while we watched Aang getting his first lesson in fire bending.

"Widen your stance," Jeong-Jeong shouted. "Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate!" He paced around Aang, checking to make sure his stance was perfect. "Good, good."

"Yeah, I don't she would want to be woken up this early in the morning" I told Nyoko. It wasn't early, but it would take a good couple of hours before it she usually woke up.

"Wait, what do I do now?" Aang asked when he noticed Jeong-Jeong walking away.

"Silence," Jeong-Jeong shouted sternly. "Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friend, is she talking?" he asked as he pointed to Katara who was practicing her water bending then at Sokka who was silently fishing for his breakfast. "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

"Hey," Sokka shouted clearly offended.

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked the master. Jeong-Jeong turned back and faced toward the sun as he began to explain.

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature."

"So when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asked him.

"Concentrate!" the old man shouted impatiently then left. Aang slump his shoulder and let out a sigh. I heard the sound of laughing to my right from the two southern water tribe villagers. I saw Aang turn his head forward as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"Aw, poor Aang" I said as I watched the scene.

"Should we go talk to him?" Nyoko asked thinking of some way that we could help him. I shook my head and threw a berry into my mouth.

"We shouldn't he needs to concentrate," I said while eating more berries and lay myself comfortably in the grass.

"Someone's rather too comfortable don't you think?" I heard a stern voice say.

"Rebecca," I said getting up. "When did you wake up?"

"Hours ago," she said walking towards the stream. "I was training."

"Why is that not surprising?" I said sarcastically. Rebecca splashed some water on her face to cool herself off.

"Maybe if actually trained I wouldn't have to so much," she grumbled.

"Hey I do train!"

"That was a week ago," she said, now getting annoyed.

"No I trained just yesterday!"

"Shooting fire at a rock isn't training," she said shaking her head disapprovingly. "If you're not going to take this serious…"

"I am!"

"Yeah sure, you defiantly are" she said rolling her eyes.

"What's the big deal? I'm already strong enough. We haven't lost a single fight." Why was she so annoyed with me? It's not like I never trained in my life! Rebecca gave a heavy sigh before walking away.

"I give up," she muttered. I waited until she was out of my sight before I talked to Nyoko.

"What the hell! She makes me sound like I never train!"

"Well you have to admit, compared to Rebecca…"

"Aang doesn't even train as much as Rebecca!"

"Yeah but he's only a kid, and besides Katara trains almost as…"

"Almost" I repeated. "See, she expects me to train all the time like her!"

**((OOOO))**

"Wow he looks mad," I said when I saw Aang walking down the hill side looking rather annoyed. Completely ignoring me, he walked right past me and stormed into Jeong-Jeong's hut without receiving his permission.

"Yeah well apparently breathing is boring," Nyoko said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget about squatting!" I shouted out with a small laugh. Aang came out from the hut, looking very upset with his talk with Jeong-Jeong.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he lied and walked to the steam to sit on a rock. I watched Aang sit there for a long time, thinking about what Jeong-Jeong had said to him. He slowly stated to calm down and looked like he had finally found some peace. Jeong-Jeong soon came out from the hut and was surprised to see Aang patiently sitting on the rock. "I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient," Aang said to him. There was a bit of a short silence before Jeong-Jeong responded.

"We're going to work with fire now," he eventually said. Aang's head suddenly perked up and he air bended himself up in the air.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted proudly, but quickly recollected his composer. "I mean, let us begin." His little outburst didn't seem to affect Jeong-Jeong much, and he just stared at the monk with a straight face. He suddenly grabbed a leaf in the middle of the air and handed it to Aang with the center burnt.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." Aang let out a disappointed groan, but got into his stance and did what he was told. I then suddenly felt footsteps coming towards up. I looked up and saw a man dressed similar to Lin Yi running over here in a panic.

"Master, there is trouble" the man shouted out.

"What's going on?" Aang asked in a concerned voice.

"Concentrate on your leaf," Jeong-Jeong told him before leaving with the man.

"This is the worst fire bending instruction ever" Aang complained as Katara came into the scene. "All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

"I'm sure there's a good reason" Katara told him.

"But I'm ready to do so much more," he whined. I watched as Aang's face light up with an idea in his mind. He goes back into his stance and begins to breathe in from his nose and out from his mouth. Smoke started to rise from the leaf and before I knew it the leaf had burst into a flame. "I did it, I made fire!" Aang exclaimed happily as he held the fire in his palm.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow" Katara advised him and got closer. Aang didn't listen to her and made the fire bigger almost blasting him in the face. "Careful" she yelled out worried. Aang quickly is able to regain his control of the small fire.

"Now that's fire bending" Aang said with a huge smile. Aang took a deep breath and extends his arms sending a blast of fire into the sky.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself" Katara said getting more concerned as his tricks became more dangerous. He began throwing the flame back and forth between his hands, but that eventually got boring for him.

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" Aang asked himself and looked into the flame in his hand. He takes his left hand and brings it behind him, then pushed his arms outward sending a circle of flames forward. Katara cried out in pain as the fire came in contact with her hands.

"Katara," Aang shouted out as he leaped to her side. "I'm so sorry!" Katara continued to cry from the pain in a crouched up position.

"Katara," Sokka cried and ran to her side, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?" He looked down at Katara's hands and saw that they were burned then glared up at Aang. "What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"It…it was an accident! I was..." Aang struggled to find his words then looked down "Katara, I'm so…" but before Aang could finish his sentence Sokka pounced on Aang sending them both to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!" Sokka yelled out angrily. Katara got up from her knees and ran away from the scene leaving all of us behind. I could still hear her cried of pain as she disappeared from our sight and ran deeper into the woods. Sokka was about to punch Aang across the face when Rebecca suddenly appeared and kicked him across the face. Before I realized it, Rebecca and Sokka were throwing punches at one another.

"Not again," Nyoko sighed while I just stared at the two of them fighting.


	57. The Deserter part 4

_I've got bad news for all of us. My mother is trying her very hardest too keep me busy all through out the summer. Which means I'll be studying and working during my free time. Ugh I hate being asian. I doubt I'll have as much free time to write this like I had originally planned, but luckily my mom doesn't have any family trips planned so I won't be away from my laptop the entire summer vacation. I plan on finishing Book Water before the end of my summer vacation so that way during my senior year I don't have to worry about this. I keep apologizes to you guys since I'm constantly breaking my promises to you. You don't know how sorry I am and I know a lot of you are pissed at me. Which is understandable, I don't expect you to keep forgiving me for letting you guys down so much. _

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"You burned my sister!" Sokka shouted out at Aang again.

"Goddamn you, shut up!" I screamed and punched him across the face.

"Why don't you make me?" he shot back with another punch. I touched my throbbing cheek, just how many times was he going to hit me in the same spot. "Why don't you give up Rebecca? No matter how good you are, you can't match to the strength of us guys." I glanced up at Sokka and gave him a nod.

"You've got a point," I muttered. Before I could give him a chance to take in his victory I lifted my leg and swung it between his legs. He let out a painful cry and fell to the ground.

"That's cheating!" he moaned. I shrugged my shoulders then stepped over him.

"It's the only way I can win." Jeong-Jeong suddenly came into the scene interrupting Sokka and my fight, perfect timing.

"This is all your fault!" Sokka shouted at Jeong-Jeong.

"I know," Jeong-Jeong said accepting responsibility. "Now pack your things. You must leave immediately!" he said before disappearing once more. Aang looked down at Sokka with guilty in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" he started to say but Sokka didn't give him the chance to finish. He got up from the ground, with his hand between his legs, and walked away. "I'm sorry!" Aang cried out desperately. I watched him quietly waddle away, probably to go and blow off some steam which wasn't a bad idea. I made my way around Aang and Brianna and walked towards a forest path.

"Where are you going?" Brianna shouted to me.

"I'm going to check up on Katara," I said without looking back. I was still pissed off at her. The last thing I wanted was to be around her. I wasn't going to apologies to her and I knew she was expecting me to or at least just forget all about and move on. However, it's not like I could just do that. It would eventually come up again. This wasn't school anymore. I needed to be able to rely on her more than ever. If she couldn't understand that how am I ever going to be able to trust her with my back?

I spotted a clearing up ahead with a river alongside it. I crept slowly and spotted Katara knelt down with her hands in the water. I stayed hidden behind the tree and watched from a distance. Dipping her hands in the water Katara's hands glowed and healed itself. She pulled her hands back in surprise just as Jeong-Jeong walked up to her.

"You have healing abilities," he told her. "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability." He took a seat next to her and continued to talk. "I've always wished I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse.

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know!" Katara said admirably.

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart." There was a long pause before Jeong-Jeong got up. "You need to leave this place. Your friends are probably looking for you." He left Katara before she could reply and walked toward my direction. "It's not good to eavesdrop" he told me while he walked past me.

"I just have good timing," I told him with a laugh. He continued walking so I decided to follow him. "Is it alright if I speak my mind?" Jeong-Jeong merely nodded his head but didn't look too interested in what I was going to say. "I can understand as to why you don't like your element. It's true, fire can destroy and beings a lot of destruction but I believe nothing can be all bad. Fire can destroy and save. Fire keeps us warm and can bring new life. Fire is energy and life. True, it can be dangerous and wild but can't any other element if given too much power?" Suddenly I heard a blast from the river making Jeong-Jeong and I run back. At the river I saw Fire Nation riverboats being led by none other than Zhao. I ran toward Katara and helped her up to her feet. Jeong-Jeong got in front of us to protect us from the fires.

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed." Jeong-Jeong ordered us. Katara was the first to run but I stayed behind making Jeong-Jeong yell "Hurry!" Hesitantly, I started running after Katara. However, half way back to the hideout I ended up running back to the river, unable to ignore my gut telling me to go back. I made it back to the river and hid myself behind a tree again, listening in on what Zhao and Jeong-Jeong were saying to each other.

"Look at you," Zhao said to Jeong-Jeong unimpressed. "You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao" he told his former student.

"It's Admiral Zhao now" he corrected him.

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match!" Jeong-Jeong warned him.

"I think I can handle a child," Zhao said highly amused with the idea.

"I have never seen such raw power," Jeong-Jeong continued with fear in his eyes. Zhao didn't look too pleased with his comment and looked like he was about to attack when a voice called Jeong-Jeong's name. I looked over and saw Aang running towards the two fire benders.

"We'll see," Zhao said, ready to take that challenge "Men, take the deserter!" The Fire Nation soldiers circled around Jeong-Jeong their spears pointed toward him. As the man lunged forward Jeong-Jeong made a flame that surrounded him causing the men to back away. When the fire faded out it Jeong-Jeong had disappeared. "It's a trick," Zhao shouted and pointed to the forest. "He's run off into the woods, find him!" He turned his attention to Aang and began walking toward him. "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"You were Jeong-Jeong's student?" Aang asked surprised.

"Until I got bored," he replied before he blasted fire at him. I heard voices in the forest and realized it was Zhao's men trying to find Jeong-Jeong. An amused smile spread across my face and I decided to give Jeong-Jeong a hand. I ran towards the voice and spotted a soldier. I leaped into a tree above my target. I waited for his guard to lower before I leaped down and kicked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. I leaped back into the trees and began to search for the other men. I remembered seeing about eight soldiers per group and there were at least three river boats, so there were about twenty-four soldiers running around. I decided to take out at least half of the soldiers if time permitted me to. The task was a lot easier than I anticipated because the soldiers all decided to break into small groups of two of three and none of them were had their guards up.

"That should be enough," I said after another soldier dropped to the ground unconscious. "This would make how many?" I asked as I clapped the dirt from my hands.

"About eighteen or so," Gin told me.

"Well that should be enough right?" I said and started walking toward the huts. Walking down a path I spotted a soldier in front of me. I was about to attack him when the ground from under him broke and he fell into a hole.

"Did he just fall?" I asked Gin in a confused voice and walked to the hole. I saw the man trying to climb the hole but it was too deep and the sides were muddy making him unable to escape.

"I would look like it," Gin told me.

"Who the hell would set a trap like…" I started to say but I heard a cough from behind me. I turned and saw Brianna standing me, looking proud.

"I told you I've been training," Brianna said in a "I told you so' tone. "I've already trapped like ten of these guys!"

"That means they're all taken care of them," I told her. "I've already taken out the rest."

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Like twenty-four or so."

"Oh so we each took out about half of Zhao's men," she said proudly. "I told you, I don't need to train every day." I ignored her and walked past her. I really didn't want to deal with her. Walking through the forest, while going around a few holes with one two screaming soldiers inside, we managed to find Appa, Sokka, and Katara who were waiting alongside the river. Before we could greet one another Aang emerge from water.

"Have a nice walk home!" Aang shouted toward the sinking ships and swam back to shore.

"Guys, come on let's go" Sokka shouted and we all quickly jumped onto Appa then took off.

"Wait, where's Jeong-Jeong?" Aang asked us.

"He disappeared" Sokka said and looked down at the empty hideout, "they all did."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet them again," I said reassuring Aang and leaned against the saddle. Sokka and I exchanged eye contact before he sat next to me.

"Hey," he said in a low voice.

"Hey," I replied back.

"What's with your face," he said with a laugh and poke my bruised cheek.

"What do you think," I said punching his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sokka said, playing innocent. I shoved him playfully which he returned.

"Aang, you're burned" Katara said noticing a red marks on his arm "Let me help you." Katara sat beside him and opened her water canvas. Bending the water inside around her hand, she placed her hand over the wound and healed his burn.

"Wow, that's good water" Aang said amazed.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I always knew," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well, then thanks for all the first aid over the years" Sokka said sarcastically. "Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two," Aang asked amazed.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook," Katara explained.

"Oh, and the time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great, really help" Sokka said continuing his rant. I let out a small groan and took a seat on Appa's head.

"I'd rather hear you rant any day Appa" I said, lying on the bison's head. Appa responded by letting out a long groan. And heard the other's laughing in the back as Appa flew up into the clouds.

* * *

_Sorry, I really can't seem to sugar coat my relationship with Brianna currently so please bear with me. I'm really trying not to let my emotions get invovled too much in the story but it's serving to be quite difficult since that the way I've been writing my stories. _


	58. The Northern Air Temple part 1

_Phew, finally found time for this. Hope you enjoy it_

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple!" I heard Aang scream. I slowly opened my eyes and forced myself up to check to see where we were. It was clear we were nearing the North Pole because of the mass amount of snow covering the mountains and pine trees in the area. "This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo."

"Do you think we'll really find air benders?" Katara asked us.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" Sokka asked while he was carving something on his lap.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm saying you're an optimist" he said in an indifferent tone, "same thing basically."

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to the Northern Air Temple?" Brianna whispered to me after noticing I had finally woke up.

"I was training last night," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm guessing they made that decision while I was gone. By the time I came back I was completely exhausted and couldn't hear a word Aang said to me."

"That's what you get for overtraining," she told me.

"At least I'll be prepared," I mumbled.

"Hey guys," Aang interrupted before things got ugly. "Look at this!" I leaned against the saddle to see what Aang was making a fuss about. Completely isolated from the rest there stood a massive mountain hidden within a fog. On the peak of the mountain there was a temple with small figures gliding across the distance.

"Huh, they really are air benders!" Katara shouted amazed.

"No, they're not" Aang told her, disappointed, and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka asked confused and pointed to the figures. "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying." he said, observing them "You can tell by the way they move, they're not air bending. Those people have no spirit." Instantly after, one of the gilders swooped over us, his laughter echoing in my ear.

"You were saying?" I asked, watching the kid fly past us.

"Yeah Aang," Katara said, agreeing with me while standing up. "That kid seemed pretty spirited." Aang turned and looked up at the glider as it passed by us once more, but this time close enough so we could see him. I recognized him almost instantly. After all, I would be lying if I didn't say the wheel chair was a pretty dead giveaway. I glanced back at Aang as a smirk crept across his face. Before anyone could say anything else, Aang leaped into the air and spun his staff before he opened his glider to go after Teo. After Aang left the other gilders began surrounded Appa, making the flight more difficult.

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us!" Sokka told us. Taking the reins, Sokka steered Appa down towards the nearest open area. Once we were on solid ground, I jumped off the saddle and began searching for Aang and Teo in the sky. It wasn't too hard to spot them, mostly because their gliders were different from everyone else's.

"Go Teo," one of the children beside us yelled.

"Show that bald kid how it's done!" another boy cried out. Aang and Teo looped around in the sky, both trying to outdo the other. Teo suddenly did a backwards loop which sped him up, but Aang easily caught up. When they came near the temple they began to twirl around each other then dived down the mountain. About half way down the mountain Aang suddenly broke away from the dive and looped himself back into the sky. He went under a bridge to the temple's wall and flew sideways. When his feet were above the concrete, he releases his grip on his glider and began running across the wall with his glider gliding beside him. After taking a couple of steps he formed an air scooter and rode it until he reached the end of the wall. When he came to the edge of the wall he slowly let the air sphere from under him die out before jumping off the wall and grabbing his glider, then flew off to meet Teo. They are almost instantly separated again as Teo got ready to show off a trick of his own. I saw smoke being released from his glider and he began forming a picture in the blue sky. We all waited while Teo continued to form the image. Just as the smoke faded he managed to finish his picture. I heard Brianna laughing while all the other children cheered when the image of big annoyed chibi head of Aang had been completed. After meeting up in the sky once more, the two flew down to meet us with us. Aang gentle landed to our side then twirled his staff with his right hand. Teo came in right after him with a less graceful landing. The wheels from his chair skid across the pavement as he pushed a lever forward on his wheel chair, activating the breaks. The children ran after him and removed the gilder from his chair. Once the children finished, Teo pulled his goggles over his head and made his way to us.

"Hey, you're a real air bender" Teo said after looking Aang over more carefully. His eyes widen and shined with excitement. "You must be the Avatar. That's amazing! I've heard stories about you!"

"Thanks," Aang said a bit embarrassed. Teo searched the rest of us, his gaze stopping at Brianna and me.

"You two must be the Girls of One Nation" he said pointing to us. He turned his head to me while scanning me up and down. "The dark mysterious beauty who defends the Avatar within the shadows with the elements water and air." He then turned to Brianna and continued, "And the glorious high spirited defender that uses the earth and fire to help protect her master."

"Dark mysterious beauty," I repeated in a confused voice. "Don't tell me you're talking about me…" I said pointed to myself. I felt Brianna slap me on the back of my head.

"Oh course he's talking about you," Brianna yelled into my ear. "Who else would he be talking about?"

"Forgive me oh glorious one, I did not mean to offend you," I sarcastically, making her growl at me.

"Tempted to strangle," she mumbled under her breath while pretending to grab my neck. I slapped her hands away before walking toward Sokka.

"Wow, this glider chair is incredible" Sokka said in awe. He walked over toward the two girls holding the detachable wings of the glider chair.

"You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed" Teo said proudly. He led us to the giant entrance of the temple to give us a tour. As we walked inside I could already hear the sound of air being pumped up with the smell of chemicals filling the air. We came into the main entrance hall as I looked around at the once beautiful home of the Air Nomads. Pipes filled the room and there was no wall left untouched. The wall's artworks had been broken into and most the statues and paintings had been tampered with. I could hear the sound of gears squeaking above us and saw smoke leaking from metal pipes.

"Wow," Sokka shouted completely amazed and broke away from the group to explore the room.

"Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place" Teo told us before explaining his father's creations. "Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding." We watched as a woman with a young enter a primitive elevator that was pushed up by steam from bottom of the carriage sending them to the a higher level.

"This place in unbelievable," Aang said, looking completely shocked.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Teo said, not understanding what kind of shock Aang was feeling. Aang's eyes sadden before he turned away.

"No, just unbelievable" Aang corrected him. I watched him concerned while he tried to grasp the fact that so much had changed since he had last entered this temple. Teo raised an eyebrow wondering if he had said something that could have upset him.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked it's so… different" Katara explained while struggled to find the right word.

"So better," Sokka said still admiring the changes. Ignoring her brother, Katara walked over toward Aang most likely being concerned about him. Knowing Katara, she would be able to handle I began to relax and started to distance myself from the others. I went over to lean against the wall behind me. I watched Sokka gaze in awe at all the machines around him while Brianna watched Sokka, finding him his expressions more interesting than anything else in the room. While the two of them continued their strange session noticed Teo was being oddly quiet. I had never known Teo as being the quiet type. I always thought he would be energetic like Aang, or at least almost as energetic. He was staring at something and looked like he was in a daze. I looked to what he was staring at and saw his sights lead to Brianna. I raised an eyebrow and just watched Teo's expression while he gazed at Brianna. His eyes flowed her ever movement and seemed to take in every detail of her being. It was really weird but it didn't feel threatening.

"What's wrong with Teo?" I asked my wolf companion inside the enchanted choker. I heard a loud sigh as I waited patiently for his response.

"I think it would be better if you figured it out yourself," Gin said after a long silence. I raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Whether it was to teach me a lesson or because he was just too lazy to tell me I'll never know, but decided to take his advice and try and figure it out myself. Whatever it was I was trying to figure out…

* * *

_It's short I know, but my mom kind of rushed me. _


	59. The Northern Air Temple part 2

_Hey guys, I hope your summer is going better than mine. I've managed to squeeze in some hours everyday to finish this. I've kept you guys waiting long enough, here's part two. Also I've also addressed something on the bottom's author's note that is unrelated to Girls of One Nation so if you would read it I would appreciate it, thanks._

* * *

"Hey Teo" Katara said after she had finished comforting Aang. "Is there any part of the temple that hasn't been under construction yet?"

"Yeah a couple, come on I'll show you" he said smiling. He led us towards a hall way to an untouched area like Katara had requested. Teo took us down a hallway which took us outside to a bridge. On the other side were walls in a form of a circle. There were several statues of monks that decorated the area each playing a different role in history. It was refreshing to see some parts of Aang's past still standing. All the machinery in this temple was reminded me too much of home, and that was one of the last things I wanted to think about.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined," Aang said as he looked up at the largest statue placed across from the entrance. I saw a satisfied smile on his face as he looked up at the untouched statue, but it only lasted for a short while.

"Look out," I heard a man shout. The warning didn't give us enough time, because about two seconds later I heard the crushing sounds of rocks. The head of the statue flew off and dust filled the air. When the smoke cleared the statue had disappeared and was replaced by a giant hole in the wall. From the opening I saw five men standing in front of a machine, what I would have to call a prototype of a bulldozer. Amongst the five men I was able to identify Teo's father as he walked up to us.

"What the doodle, don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!" he lectured us.

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred, for a stupid bathhouse!" Aang shouted out angrily.

"Well, people around here are starting to stink" the man said seeing nothing wrong with his logic.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang shouted out as he pointed to the man. Without any warning Aang took his glider and slammed it to the ground. It sent a wave of air that knocks into the bulldozer and sends it plummeting down the mountain. I heard the loud crash when it hit the bottom and thought of how much time they spent on the machine. Aang turned his head and glared at the men.

"This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way!" Aang told them furiously and took steps forward. "I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like!"

"The monks" Teo's father repeated with a questionable look, "but you're twelve."

"Dad," Teo called his father in a rather embarrassed tone. "He's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago." I looked over at Aang and could see that his anger was blocking and reasonable voice to calm down.

"What are you doing? Who said you could be here?" Aang blurted out.

"Hmm, doing here" the man thought as he turned his body away. "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood." He walked over to Teo and placed his hands on the boy's chair. "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." He made a small sniffle and tried to hold back his tears before he went on. "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan-like contraptions!"

"Our gliders," Aang said corrected, not looking amused.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea," he said sounding a bit excited. "Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak!" he walked over toward the newly made hole in the wall and looked up at the blue sky. "We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?" I glanced over at the others and saw that Katara and Sokka had gotten a little too caught up in the story. Sokka tried to hold in his tears by closing his eyes and facing up at the sky. Katara on the other hand, made no attempt in hiding her tears and was even wiping hers with Aang's clothes.

"Nature knows where to stop," Aang said, still not completely happy with Teo's father's explanation.

"I suppose that's true," he said agreeing. "Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." He seemed to get lost in his train of thought then turned his head to the right and was then pulled back into reality. "Look at the time," he shouted and stared at three large lit candles, "Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark." Sokka stepped forward and began to ask questions on how his little invention worked. I wasn't too interested in that small detail and decided to turn my attention elsewhere. I watched Teo occasionally glanced back and forth between her and his father. I shook my head, wondering how Brianna would be able to defend herself if she couldn't even sense eyes on her. When I went back to observing Teo, almost too suddenly, Teo's and my eyes met. There was a long pause as the two of us just stared at each other, unable to look away from the other's gaze. I finally found control over myself and glanced back at the candles. After several seconds I turned my head back to Teo and saw that he was no longer looking at me or Brianna, but was staring over to his father. I could see a faint shade of pink at the side of his cheeks, but I didn't know if it was my eyes just playing tricks on me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision, and then looked back at Teo and show that his blush was gone. Now I was confused whether it was because it faded or if it was because it was never even there in the first place.

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something" Teo said, when he noticed the upset monk, He motioned us to follow him and took us across the bridge back inside the temple. As we walked down the dark hallway Aang was still trying to take in all the changes.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same" Aang said in dismay as he dragged his feet along.

"I don't know about that," Teo said disagreeing and picked up a furry hermit crab from the floor. "The Temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendents of the ones that lived here a long time ago" he told us then handed the crab to Katara.

"You're right," Katara said while playing with the crab in her her hands. "They're kind of keepers of the temples origins." She handed Aang the crab and he began playing with it, a small smile finally returning to his face.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all" Teo told us.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Oh come on, why not?" I complained.

"I already told you, it's the last part of the temple that's the same and I want it to stay that way" Aang told me in an annoyed voice.

"But what's wrong if Teo takes a peek?" I asked. "I mean there are like three other Air Temples that are probably completely untouched. Why is it such a big deal if Teo gets one look what's behind that door? I mean you let Katara and Sokka go into the Southern one!"

"Brianna," Rebecca called me in a stern voice. "You should know the situation."

"But if we just reseal it nothing will…"

"Brianna," she scolded me. I was about to tell her how I didn't think this was fair when she grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me aside. "What's your problem?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I…I don't know," I said, realizing I had no reason behind me being angry.

"What do you mean you don't know," she asked glaring. "You should know what's behind those doors! Or have you forgotten?"

"No I know what's inside. You'd think I'd forget," I lied.

"Then why is it that you are pressuring Aang to let Teo in?"

"I….I already said I don't know." I could see Rebecca getting more and more frustrated with me. She looked like she was ready to strangle me. "I just felt so frustrated when I saw Teo's disappointed face. It just didn't seem fair and it made me mad!"

"That's it..." Rebecca said in disbelief. "That's the reason for all this fuss? Why the hell would something like that get under your skin so much? It shouldn't be a concern of yours."

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling." Rebecca gave out a heavy sigh then rubbed his forehead, looking like she was trying to calm down.

"Go cool your head off," she told me and eyed at a corner. "Sit down and maybe then you can think of a reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I agreed and I took a seat in the corner. As I tried to find a comfortable sitting position I heard laughing coming from my right arm.

"Aren't you a little old for a timeout?" Nyoko mocked me.

"Shut up," I growled from under my breath. "It's not a timeout. I'm only here to cool off." Despite my efforts to convince her Nyoko just continued to laugh.

"Yeah sure whatever you say," she said not believing me for a second. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to ignore her. I sat in the corner and watched Katara attempt to fly on one of gilders made by Teo's dad. Aang and Teo flew along side with her, just in case, while Rebecca watched them. After a while, Teo decided to come for a landing. Rebecca immediately walked over to him to help remove the glider parts from his chair. She handed the parts the nearby children who knew where to place it. Rebecca was about to go back to her spot on the edge and watch Aang and Katara when Teo suddenly stopped her. I felt my heart jump out of my chest seeing Teo grab Rebecca's arm. Rebecca looked just as surprised as she looked down at Teo. I couldn't hear what they were saying because I was too far away. All I knew was that it had to be serious from the look on Teo's face. When he finished talking there was a long awkward silence between the two. Rebecca scratched the side of her cheek and avoided eye contact with him. She only did that when she was really uncomfortable. It's really rare when it happens but it didn't prepare me for what happened next. I saw Teo's cheeks turn a light pink as he looked down at the floor embarrassed. Rebecca panicked and tried to comfort the boy. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder but suddenly stopped. She might have sensed me looking at them because she looked over to where I was. She quickly avoided eye contact with me and whispered something into Teo's ear. He just nodded his head, still blushing, before Rebecca silently walked away from him.

"Why…" I heard me whispering to myself.

"I wonder what's going on between those two," Nyoko said, reminding me I wasn't alone. I shrugged my shoulders but continued to watch the two of them. I couldn't look away and I wanted to so badly. Rebecca waited for Aang and Katara to land while Teo secretly gazed at her from a distance. You could tell Rebecca was aware that he was watching her because of how stiff she was but she didn't bother to turn around. He still had a light shade of pink on his cheeks which was easy to spot against his pale skin. His eyes were completely focused on Rebecca's back as he watched her with sad and uneasy look on his face. Seeing him watch her like that made my heart ache. I knew why I was so angry with Aang now…

"I like him," I whispered under my breath. I could feel my cheeks warming up from embarrassment while I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. I should have been happy that I figured about why I was so mad, but I couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the thought of Teo liking my best friend. I only felt worse when I realized that was getting jealous of Rebecca but I couldn't help it, I really do like him.

* * *

_I've recently been invited to a forum by a guy under the name of Rayos. The forum is called Avatar: the Last Airstudent: Book 1: Sophmore Year, and from the title you can already guess what it's about. It's a basic roleplay of the series but in a high school theme. We need more people involved in it, since I'm only one of three people who are taking part in it. The story's actually a lot more complicated than one would think and we need more people to help us form the story line as well as take in some of the roles for the characters. So if anyone is interested in joining us just go to his forum. _

_.net/forum/Avatar_The_Last_Airstudent_Book_1_Sophmore_Year/94920/_

_Anyway thanks for your time. I'm still going to be posting up more chapters of this so don't think the forum will get in the way of Girls of One Nation. _


	60. The Northern Ait Temple part 3

_Hey guys, I'm back. I wanted to squeeze in some Avatar time before school starts and my work load increases. I bet you guys are as excited as I am that the summer's almost over...sigh. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's part three. Enjoy. _

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Brianna, are you okay?" Aang asked, looking back at us. I glanced over at Brianna, who remained silent. She hadn't spoken since she had that little argument with Aang, but that shouldn't have mattered anymore. After all, Aang had already agreed to show Teo the room. We were even on our way there.

"Yeah I'm fine," she muttered. I doubt her answer convinced anyone. I don't even think Teo could have fallen from a lame act like that. She's too easy to read.

"Obviously something's wrong," I stepped into the conversation. "Why don't you just tell us and we can move on? You're being too depressing even for me." She didn't say anything and just stared at me, like she was trying to look into my soul.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said, finally looking away. Her response just made things worse, the walk there was incredibly awkward and quiet with only the sound of our footsteps echoing in the hallway. I wished Brianna could have at least faked a smile or something, something that could have at least fooled Teo. He was probably the one most affected by her moodiness. Finally we made it too the locked chamber and it didn't feel as awkward anymore.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside" Teo said excitingly as Aang got into position. There was a short pause as Aang readied himself to open the door. He extended his arms out and spun them around two times before unleashing a whirlwind of air. The air was sent into the two tubes and traveled through the key lock maze until it reached an opening that flipped one of the blue swirls. Before long each of the three blue swirls flipped to their purple side, unlocking the door. The hallway was filled with the sound of three different flute pitches as the door creaked open. What used to be a room full of Aang's past lives was instead a dark room filled with weapons of mass destruction as far as the eye could see. No corner lay untouched and no weapon gave the impression that it could cause a minor threat. Although the one thing that grabbed my attention was the giant red cloth draped in the center of the room and loomed the room, the Fire Nation's flag.

"This is a nightmare," Aang said, staring into the room. I heard footsteps from behind us and we all turned to see it was Teo's father with Sokka several feet away from him.

"You don't understand," he said, trying to reason with us. Aang's eyes changed from horror to anger.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang shouted, glaring at him.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted in disbelief. Teo's father didn't say a word and just remained quiet, unable to deny anything.

"Explain all this, now!" Teo shouted, feeling betrayed. His father looked over at him before he began his explanation.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement." He looked back at Teo. "You were too young to remember this. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services." There was a short awkward pause with mixed emotions floating all around. "You must understand I did this for you" he said as if begging his son to forgive him. I turned to look at Teo. It was pretty obvious from the look on his face that he felt betrayed and hurt. He turned himself around, refusing to look at his father any longer. Everyone remained quiet, trying to take all this information in, while Teo's father walked away.

"Teo, are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't respond and kept still. I quietly walked over to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder. Teo closed his eyes and quietly placed his hand over mine, griping my hand like a child. I was glad Teo wasn't bottling up his feelings but it was kind of awkward having the other watch us. Especially Brianna, it felt like she was going to burn a hole in my back.

**((OOOO))**

"This is bad, very bad!" Sokka said after Aang had finished announcing to us that he had driven the Fire Nation collector away.

"Aang, what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara asked worried.

"I'll tell you how, we have something they don't" Aang pointed up towards the sky at the villagers gliding. "Air power! We control the sky. That' something the Fire Nation can't do, we can win!"

"I want to help," Teo's father said, joining the conversation.

"Good" Aang said with a smile, "we'll need it."

"Alright," Sokka said, stepping beside Teo's father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll go think of a plan. In the mean time Rebecca and Brianna, you guys go and get move familiar with the grounds."

"Sure thing," I said dully. I started walking off towards the temple while I realized Brianna wasn't following me. I turned over and called over to her "You coming?" She didn't respond to me right away and just kept staring into space. What could she be thinking about at a time like this? "Brianna!" I shouted even louder. Finally she snapped out of it, with a lost and confused look on her face. "Let's go."

"Oh yeah…coming" she said after struggling to find her words. I raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore her behavior and focus more on the task at hand. I led the way off the bridge with Brianna slowly following a good distance away from me. While our way down to the rocky mountain path, Brianna made no effort to start a conversation with me. It was really unlike her to not try and talk but I didn't say anything to her unless it was when we were planning strategies. We eventually examined all the necessary ground and I began making my way back up the path.

"Rebecca…" I heard Brianna whisper faintly. I stopped where I was and waited for her to speak. There was a long pause before she continued. "I'm sorry."

"For?" I asked completely lost.

"For technically ignoring you this whole time," Brianna confessed, but it was pretty obvious.

"So it's a technicality?" I joked. She didn't laugh or even make a response. "Wow, I have no idea what you're being so moody about. I must have really pissed you off…"

"No, that's just it" Brianna interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong. You really did nothing wrong, Rebecca. That's why I'm apologizing to you."

"There's nothing to apologize about," I said as I continued making my way up. "Not like this has been the first time I've been your punching bag."

"No, it's not okay!" Brianna shouted and ran to keep up.

"Well I'm glad you're back to normal," I told her. "Surprisingly, the silent Brianna is creepier than the crazy and hyper you." She glared at me, not liking my choice of wording but her glare was a clear sign she was back to normal. "So you gonna tell me what made you all emo? Or am I going to have to play twenty questions until I find out?" She suddenly got quiet again but I kept walking while I walked for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll tell you" she said, finally making up her mind. I nodded my head as I kept walking ahead, but made sure that she was close behind me. "You really didn't do anything wrong," she repeated. "I just was a bit…jealous."

"Of?" I asked her as we turned a corner.

"I…well umm," she struggled to explain. "I really didn't want to be jealous," she said avoiding the question. "And I know what you did was necessary but I still couldn't help feeling that way."

"_This_ feeling? I did something that was necessary…" I said, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Brianna, I don't get what you're trying to say."

"….It's….Teo" she mumbled after a long silence.

"What about him?" I said, stopping in my tracks. "Oh wait, does this have something to do with the way you were watching us?" She got quiet again and avoided my eyes. "Why do you only have a problem when I'm around him?"

"That's because…" She stopped half way and it looked like she wasn't going to continue. By this time I had given up on getting an answer from her. It honestly felt like a waste of time trying to get an answer out of her.

"Forget it, we better meet up with the others," I said, and started walking back.

"I….lie…hmm" I heard her faint whisper. I stopped again and looked back at her, now getting annoyed.

"What?" I waited again and watched her slowly try to speak.

"I…..I" she said struggling to speak. She took a deep breath and suddenly shouted on the top of her lungs. "I like him!"

"Huh?" My brain was unable to process the thought. "You what?"

"I like him!" she screamed louder. "I really like him! That's why I was jealous of you. That's why I was a bitch to you. It's because I like Teo!" There was another short silence. The two of us didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to react. I couldn't grasp the fact that Brianna had fallen for a character in a TV series. It just didn't seem logical. She had never shown signs of liking him when we had watched the series. Heck, she didn't even show signs of liking any guy from _our_ world. What could have suddenly changed her opinion on him? Before I knew what had happened I saw Brianna suddenly fall on her face and scramble back to her feet. She didn't give me any time to ask what happened as she turned around and fled for her life. I stood there shocked until I heard someone cough from behind me. I turned and started cracking up when I saw who it was. Only in these types of shows can something like this happen, poor Brianna.

"Hey Teo, do you always have such great timing?"


	61. The Northern Air Temple part 4

_Hey guys, I bet you already know what I'm going to say. Yeah~ school started and being a senior I've been busy. With college coming up and having to juggle club activities as well as actual school work, I don't know when I can find time for Avatar but I'll give it my all. _

_Oh also, I might need to pull back a bit so I don't overwork myself because I recently fainted. It was during school too. I definately kept that teacher on his toes for a good while. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here's the final part, enjoy~_

* * *

"What happened after I ran off?" Brianna whispered into my ear as everyone gathered into the room to hear Sokka's battle plan.

"Nothing unusual; an awkward silence, an awkward conversation, and then an awkward walk here," I told her.

"Well that's a lot of awkward," Nyoko said shocked.

"Exactly," I said, sighing. "You better explain yourself Brianna. I explained as much as I could but I barely know the situation, so it's not like my talk with Teo will help you much."

"I know~" she whined. "But I know Teo likes you so…"

"What?" I burst out laughing.

"Guys it's starting," Katara shushed us before I could explain. We moved closer into the crowd to get a better view. I saw Brianna hesitate and then decided to stand behind me. I raised an eyebrow but then spotted her little Romeo sitting in front of me.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!" Teo's father complemented.

"Thank you, you're a genius" Sokka said complemented back.

"Thank you," the older man said accepting the complement.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going" Sokka explained while demonstrating with a balloon model. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh, if only we knew" Katara groaned making Aang and Teo laugh.

"A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

"Hmm, that's actually pretty smart" Katara said, impressed.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs smoke, slime, fire and…."

"Stink" Teo's father added excitedly, "never underestimate the power of stink!"

"We're going to all come at them from the skies," Sokka said looking at the crowd. "But we're also going to attack them on the ground too. Thanks to our amazing body guards, we'll be able to attacks from all angles," he said, not failing to point us out to everyone.

"Since when did we become his bodyguards?" Brianna asked.

"Well we'll let that slide for now," I whispered to her. "They want a show, so let's give them one." She nodded at me and we both gave one another a high five before Brianna turned to the villagers.

"You'll hit them high..."

"And we'll hit them low," I said completing her sentence. "Now, do we have any objections?"

**((OOOO))**

"So what's our signal?" Nyoko asked, tired of waiting on the cliff and scratched the side of her cheek with her paw.

"How about when you see a bunch of kids on gliders," I said in an obvious tone while petting Gin's back. "Or when Fire Nation soldiers are coming up the mountain path?"

"Or both" Brianna added with a smile.

"Ah I wish they would just get here already," Nyoko whined. I rolled my eyes at the panther's childish behavior.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer" I said, getting up "they're here." They looked down the path where troops of soldiers and machines making their way towards us. "Brianna, you and Nyoko attack them head on. Gin and I will take them out in larger numbers. Think you two can handle it?"

"Are you kidding?"

"It would make my day!" Brianna exclaimed, completing Nyoko's sentence. I nodded and looked up gilders taking off to the sky. I easily spotted Aang's orange gilder leading the green gliders down towards the invaders. Without another word I jumped off cliff and dived into the thick fog, landing on top of two soldiers. While they were still caught off guard I took the chance to send several of the soldiers off the mountain by shooting them with a wind current from my hand. I heard a crunch noise from behind me and saw Brianna buried in a snow pile.

"Aw man," she whined as she pulled herself out of the snow. "And I thought I had enough competition as it is. At least save some soldiers for me."

"This isn't some video game Brianna," I said with a sigh. I looked down at the paths below us and saw soldiers that were either covered in slim, choking on smoke, or buried in snow.

"I think they got the soldiers handled," I told her as Gin and Nyoko flew down to our sides. "Now comes the challenge." I jumped onto Gin's back and scanned the area. "How do you feel about taking down Fire Nation like tanks?"

"Not as excited," Brianna said dully.

"Oh sorry for making you do boring work," I said sarcastically. "What do you expect we're at a higher level than the villagers. Or would you rather the kids handle the tanks? I'm sure the slim bombs will get break through the metal eventually."

"I didn't say I wouldn't. I was just being honest, God. It's not fun beat up machines."

"Just block their fire attacks for me then," I said rolling my eyes. "I'll slice them open, and then you and Nyoko can beat up the guys inside. Does that sound any better?"

"Yeah," they shouted in unison.

"It's like I'm talking to kindergarteners," I muttered to myself just as Gin took off back to the temple. Several of the tanks had already reached the temple grounds and I saw Aang struggle to hold them off.

"Gin, do you think you can break those things?" I asked him as he dived down toward the battle.

"Perhaps, if you will get me time" he told me confidently.

"Good I'll need all the help I can get," I said before jumping off his back and dove to the nearest tank. I spun my staff and covered the blades with a sheet of wind before smashing the surface of the tank. I repeatedly did this until I finally cracked the through it then jumped off so that Gin could take over. Gin smashed onto the tank and pulled the top off with his fangs. The soldiers tried blasting him with fire but Brianna can into the scene and shielded him.

"Oh this is going to be fun," she said and cracked her knuckles. Brianna gave the man an evil smile and pulled the two men out of the tank with her hooks around their necks, throwing them overboard where an eager panther waited for them. After Brianna went to join her partner, Gin took the opportunity to destroy the tank so it was nothing but scraps.

"I'm going onto the next one," I told him before sprinting to another tank. I smashed my staff against its wheel, slowing it down enough for me to jump on while dodging fire balls. After being able to make an opening on the lid I then move onto the next tank, leaving Gin to pull the top off for Brianna and Nyoko. By the third tank my arms were getting heavy and I was sweating a lot. I really needed to work on my strength and stamina. Not long after Katara appeared onto the battle field. By using her water bending to freeze the tanks and pull out the screws she left the machine completely useless. Somehow even with Aang and Katara's help we still weren't able to take down all the tanks. It made me wonder just how many did the Fire Nation bring with them!

"Brianna, I can't do this for much longer. There's too many and I'm running out of energy" I panted, "Gin's getting tired too."

"I know," she agreed while blocking a soldier's attack with a hook. "I don't think I can take much more either."

"God damn it," I cursed, kicking a soldier in the chest. "Where is that no good son of a…"

"There they are!" Nyoko shouted for joy. I looked up at the sky and saw the red hot air balloon flying over us with Sokka and Teo's father on board.

"Finally," I sighed and pushed away an unconscious soldier into the snow with my foot.

We gathered to the temple to watch as the balloon ready to drop the four giant slimmed filled bags. Surprisingly the soldiers didn't fire or even attempt to attack the balloon. It might have been because of the Fire Nation insignia imprinted on the balloon but something in my gut told me that it wasn't the reason.

I saw them release the bags of slim onto some of the remaining tanks but unfortunately there wasn't enough to cover all of them. The metal machines continued onward drawing nearer to the temple causing panic amongst the villagers. The adults quickly took out tools and tried attacking them or at least buy some more time. I gave an annoyed groan, not wanting to have to use up anymore of my energy on these stupid machines. However, before the tanks could reach us I felt rumbling from below before there was a giant explosion. The mountain shook and a thick brown smoke covered the area. I could hardly see and was preparing for the worst. Once the smoke cleared I saw chunks of the mountain missing but all the tanks had finally disappeared as well.

"Look, they're retreating!" Aang shouted, spotting soldiers running from the mountain. The villagers cheered, revealed and overjoyed with our victory. Too bad the celebration was short lived by Sokka.

"We're going down!" he screamed as the balloon was plummeting down the side of the mountain.

"No Sokka, hold on!" Katara cried out. Aang opened his glider and flew after him. I took a seat in the snow, completely exhausted. Brianna took a seat next to me while Gin and Nyoko retreated back into the charms.

"Shouldn't we help Aang?" Brianna asked.

"Too tired" I said lazily, "I don't want to move."

"Yeah me too, well at least we had fun." I blew a strand of hair from my face then threw some snow at her face.

"Speak for yourself!"

**((OOOO))**

"Come on let's go," Sokka complained trying to rush us to get on Appa. "We're almost to the North Pole. We can't waste anymore time!"

"Yeah we heard you Sokka," his younger sister shouted back. She quickly said her goodbye to Teo and the others before climbing onto Appa. The sun was setting and surprisingly Brianna was still wide awake.

"Not sleepy?" I asked. She didn't seem to hear my question and was waiting for her turn to say goodbye to Teo. You could really tell she was nervous from the way she hands were shaking. I hoped she wouldn't get tongue tied or chicken out when she finally does get a turn. After all who knows when the next time we'll see Teo again? I spotted Aang getting on Appa having finished saying his goodbyes, leaving Brianna to be the last one. "Your turn," I said impatiently and pushed her toward Teo. Her body tensed up after I gave her a shove. She stood there in front of Teo like a statue. There was a short silence between the two before Teo gave a sad smiled.

"Bye guys, it was great meeting you" he said politely and offered me his hand.

"It was nice meeting you too," I said, shaking his hand. I waited for Brianna to say something or at least shake his hand but she remained as she was, completely still and her eyes wide open. Honestly, she looked like a deer in the headlights. I lost my patients and smacked her arm to snap her out of it, or at least get a reaction out of her.

"Ouch, uh Teo," she said while rubbing her arm. "About what you heard before…well you see…it's…umm"

"Was it true?" Teo asked. Brianna's face quickly turned red from embarrassment and lost all ability to speak. "About you liking me?" he continued. I watched Brianna's face turn darker shades of red. She was as red as a tomato, if not more. It was so hard for me not to laugh. I had to bite my lip in order to control myself. I could have sworn I saw smoke rising up from her scalp. Finally Brianna found enough control to at least nod her head. "I see," Teo said with relief. I could see him blushing a bit but it was nothing compared to Brianna. Well I was just glad that the two finally talked it out. Now I wouldn't have Brianna crying on my shoulder the whole trip to the North Pole. "Brianna," Teo called to her and motioned her to come closer. She hesitated a moment but slowly bent down to his side, expecting him to whisper something. Boy was Brianna surprised when Teo planted a soft kiss on her cheek. I saw Sokka scream from shock in the background as his jaw dropped down to an abnormal length. Brianna's jumped back up and placed a hand over where Teo's lips touched her. She stared at him completely dumbfounded. It took only took a few seconds before her entire face burned up again. I was just thankful he didn't kiss her lips. She would have probably passed out from shock and or happiness. Teo laugh as a small blush across his cheeks. "I like you too, Brianna" he confessed shyly. His smile seemed to get wider as he stared up at her with hopeful eyes. "Will you come see me again?" Brianna finally stopped blushing, enough so that the blood wasn't rushing to her head anymore, and gave Teo a huge smile.

"Of course," she shouted with delight.

"Ah young love," I teased.

"Don't say that" Gin told me, "you sound like an old woman."

"Like I care, I have to act old if I'm Brianna and Aang's mom" I said with a shrug. "Besides, it should be okay once in a while."

"Just don't make a habit of it," he advised. I laughed but agreed before looking back that the newly born couple. "They do look pretty good together," I admitted. Of course the sun decided set just at that time creating a perfect romantic scene for the two. Brianna finally was able to say her goodbye to Teo. I knew it was supposed to be a bitter sweet moment but I don't think the two of them understood. It was like they were surrounded by a lovey-dovey aura that made me want to stay a good distance away from them. I mean, I was glad the two were content with being able to tell the other how they felt, but I could only take so much. Well, it was overall a cute romantic scene. The only thing that could have possibly made it any better was if Sokka wasn't still making that same goofy face in the background. Honestly, he was really killing the mood.


	62. The Waterbending Master part 1

_Yay, I got a chapter up. Now only a couple more episodes until this season's over. Sorry if there are a lot of typos. When I looked back I saw a bunch and changed them but I'm lacking on sleep so if I missed any just try to ignore them._

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"How are you holding up big guy?" I asked the giant bison as I lay on top of his head. He let out a tired groan. Everyone else on board had fallen asleep leaving Appa, Gin, and I the only one's awake. "Well I don't blame you for being tired. We have been flying for almost two days now. Too bad there was nowhere to land so that you could rest." I gently stroked the exhausted giant's head. He let out a low growl, his breath created steam into the cold night sky. I looked up at the crescent moon centered in the black sky then closed my eyes. I listened to the rustling waves below us and the chilly wind blowing against me. The sounds soothed me and cleared all thoughts. I could feel myself starting to drift away into the depths of my mind. The next second I found myself floating in darkness. The old memories seemed like it flash before my eyes as I slowly began to recall where I was. I saw a faint light in the distance approaching me and brighten the cold black world.

"It's been a while, Hikaru" When I called her name the light expanded out and took the form of a young girl. I was able to see her in more detail compared to my last visit. She was about my height but was rather thin. Her hair was the exact opposite of my jet black hair and reached down to her ankles. She had no pupils and eyes were a pale blue but. From far away Hikaru appeared to be all white, even her skin was a sickly pale. She giggled then floated toward me before she grabbed my hands, her cold fingertips taking in my hands' warmth.

"I've wanted to talk to you," she said cheerfully and pulled me deeper into the darkness.

"Why, have you regained any of your memories?" There was a short pause before she shook her head.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said in a rather lonely tone.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not that fun to talk to." Hikaru shook her head and squeezed my hands.

"Don't say that. I really admire you! You're strong, kind, gentle, but you're not a pushover. I wish I was more like you," she praised me. "Being able to protect your friends is really something wonderful." I couldn't help but laugh, it was all a bit too silly for me.

"Thanks, but I'm no one special. Besides…" I felt my smile fade. "There are times when I fail to protect someone." I felt Hikaru gently place a hand on my shoulder.

"But that's all in the past right?" Hikaru said, trying to comfort me.

"I suppose so."

"You should have more confidence."

"Yes, yes I know. Not like you're the first person to tell me this." Hikaru simply shrugged her shoulders. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled back and my hands were starting to become transparent. I couldn't feel Hikaru's touch anymore. "Looks like that's it for now," I said, feeling myself fading from this dark world. Hikaru forced a laugh and gave me a lonely smile.

"See you soon."

"It's not like I can hide from you," I tried comforting her but failed. "I promise when I learn how to control it I'll visit more, alright?" She stared into my eyes before giving me a small smile.

"Okay"

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka nagged while he lazily lay onto of his sleeping bag. I ignored his comment and continued looking down at my reflection. I could only touch the freezing water with my hand, that's how low Appa was flying.

"I have an idea," Aang said annoyed, turning to Sokka. "Why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?"

"I'd love to!" Sokka said getting on his knees and shook his butt. "Climb on everyone. Sokka's ready for takeoff!" Momo eagerly hopped onboard the Sokka Express making me laugh. I looked over to Rebecca and saw that she was still asleep. She looked like a kitty curled up in a corner of the saddle. I was surprised that she could nap in this freezing weather. I had to ask Katara if we could share her sleeping bag by using it as a blanket. And I have the power of fire inside of me!

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight" Katara said, trying to calm everyone down.

"And for what?" Sokka continued to complain. "We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here!" Seconds after he said this, giant icebergs flew up from the waters. Aang screamed and pull at Appa's reins, trying to dodge the icebergs. The rest of us were being tossed around the saddle. I grabbed the edge of the saddle then noticed that Rebecca had disappeared from her corner. Panicking, I searched for her in the ocean but it wasn't long before one of the icebergs shot up from the water and caught Appa by the paw. The sudden attack caused Appa to plummet forward into the freezing water. Before we could make our escape the water around us turned into ice, trapping us. It wasn't long before I saw boats filled with tan people dressed in thick blue fur coats coming toward us.

"They're water benders!" Katara shouted happily. "We found the Water Tribe!" While Katara and the others were celebrating I was still looking around the water.

"Brianna, what wrong?" Aang asked me.

"Rebecca, she fell overboard" I told him. Everyone gasped and immediately stood up, looking around for any sign of Rebecca. Just as Aang was about to open his gilder I heard a loud splash. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Rebecca jump out from the water. She gracefully landed on top of the water, her clothes completely soaked.

"Well, that was a unique way to wake me up" she said and instantly dried herself off. The water tribe people gasped and stared at Rebecca in alarm. Before we could say anything, three of the water benders formed a large steam of water then shot it at Rebecca just after they froze. She didn't react to their attack and waited until the last second before she took a step backwards. The ice just barely missed her but before it could hit the water or us, Rebecca touched the ice and changed it back into water. "Nice way to greet someone," she said sarcastically as the water dropped back into the ocean. "Don't they teach manners in the North Pole?" She shrugged her shoulders in dismay. "Well you can redeem yourselves if you release my friends. How about it? I'm sure we can all come to an understanding."

"What is she doing? She's making them even angrier" Sokka whispered.

"You know how she is," Katara told him. "She's always got to be honest no matter what the situation."

"One of these days she's going to get us killed," he muttered.

"We're traveled a long way here and I can assure you we're not here to hurt anyone or steal anything," Rebecca continued to persuade the water tribe.

"Then what is it that you want?" a man from a boat shouted. Rebecca crossed her arms and smirked at them.

"Lessons on water bending, I'm surprised you guys haven't figured it out. Not very bright warriors are we." Ignoring the glares she was getting from the men, Rebecca motioned to Aang. "May I introduce my master, Avatar Aang." I was somewhat relieved when I saw reactions of some of the people. Some were in disbelief but most were rejoicing, some were even cheering. While the villagers come to talk with Aang, Rebecca took this time to jump onto the saddle with the rest of us. "I'm going to go back to sleep," she said, walking to the corner. "If I wake me up, and I find myself under water again I'm going to freeze every single one of your asses" she warned, glaring at us and the water tribe. God Rebecca's scary when she doesn't get enough sleep.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"There it is!" I heard Aang shout.

"The Northern Water Tribe," Katara said in awe.

"We're finally here" Sokka said, disbelieved. I slowly got up and saw a giant wall completely made of ice and snow. The top parts of the wall was framed all across the border giving it a more elegant feeling and engraved in the center of the wall was, of course, the Water Nation's insignia. As we approached the gate, the men in the boat ahead of us began bending a tunnel that went through the wall. Once the path was made Appa lazily swam inside. When we got through we were surrounded by three walls of ice with villagers lined on top of them. The men began melting openings into the walls, allowing the blocked water to flow inside our boxed area.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here!" Katara shouted excitingly while looking around at the vast number of water benders.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem" Aang said. The level of water began to rise until it was over the wall in front of us and we passed over it with ease. The men in the boats led us down to a different water pathway. I got up from my spot and went over to Appa's head, leaning against his horn. From where I stood it looked as if most of the village was built on the far corners of wall, probably in order to keep the village safe from outside threats. All the building ever evenly rowed and divided by a straight path that led up to a giant building, where I was guessing chief lived. Even though everything was completely made of ice and snow, like the Southern Water Tribe, the buildings here looked better and were a lot bigger. Honestly, it made me wonder why anyone would want to leave the North Pole and go to the South.

"It's even more amazing in person," Brianna muttered, gazing at the buildings. I didn't respond to her, knowing her she was probably talking to herself, but I had to agree with her. The sight was breathtaking. So much so that I couldn't just stand around and look at the village on Appa. I crouched down and jumped off and landed on the water before I started walking ahead.

"No fair!" I heard Brianna scream. I couldn't help but laugh at her response and just gave them a small wave before running to the water benders up ahead.

"Hey, hope you don't mind if I go ahead" I said as I passed them. Although they already knew I could walk on water I still managed to catch them off guard. It had been a while since the last time I surprised anyone. It was strange that I was getting used to my new life style and abilities even though it seemed like only yesterday when Roku's dragon dragged us into this world.

As we entered people started gathering around, trying to catch a glimpse of us. The further we went the more attention we seemed to attract. Although it wasn't too surprising, what with a giant swimming bison behind me anyone would stop to stare. I noticed I was getting some stares as well, even though I'm sure that only a handful of water benders could walk on water, it probably had more to do with my gender rather than the ability. Their stares made me recall the way the warriors looked at me. They seemed to disapprove of me as well as Brianna. Probably because they thought the Avatar should have had male protectors instead of teenage girls, though I can't blame them for thinking that.

Each step I took the more people started appearing. Even though I'm used to getting attention for being Aang's protector, this was too much for me. Young girls looked like they were idolizing me while the older generations stop and whispered amongst themselves. I didn't really care what they said about me but after a while it started to get annoying. There was probably only one person who didn't seem to make a big deal about our presence.

In a boat coming in the opposite direction of us I saw the infamous Water Tribe princess, Yue. Her eyes were a light blue color like everyone from the Water Tribes had but her skin was a tone lighter than the average tribe member. Her outfit also differed from her peoples. Instead of it being blue she had a purple. However, the most noticeable thing about her was most defiantly her hair color. Other than Hikaru I had never seen anyone with white hair, not unless they got it from aging that is. I turned and watched the princess's boat approaching Appa and the rest. I waited to see Sokka's reaction when he first caught his eyes on the white haired beauty. As the boat passed by them, Sokka was instantly enchanted by Yue's charm. A large smile formed on his face and his cheeks turned a bright red as he gazed at the princess. He jumped down onto Appa's tail still watching her. By this time Appa had made it to my side and I continued to walk alongside the giant bison.

"This place is beautiful," Katara said in awe.

"Yeah, she is" Sokka sighed. I shook my head and laughed to myself. The scene was a lot more humorous after getting to know Sokka in person than having seen it on screen. It seemed like this world was growing to be something precious to me, too bad it'd have to all end eventually.

* * *

_Oh by the way, Brianna and I have come to terms with one another. So...a second book could be possible. I'm not making any promises but it's a possibility~_


	63. The Waterbending Master part 2

_Finally finished this one. Yes I'm alive...but I'm also very tired. Enjoy. _

* * *

By night fall the moon was centered in the sky and the villagers had gathered together in the grand temple. Looking around you could tell that only highly ranked people had been invited to the celebration by their appearances. The room was decorated with various waterfalls, fountains, and a pond. We sat on the highest platform away next to the royal family. Princess Yue's father, Chief Arnook, sat in the center of the table. His dark brown hair framing his aging face and stern eyes, making him look strict but kind. I sat right next to the chief with Aang on his right. Brianna sat beside me with Momo while Katara and Sokka were on the right half with Aang. Appa sat way off to the side of the podium, eating hay given to him by the villagers. When the celebration was ready to begin, I heard the sound of drums and the smell of meat fill the room. Four men came into the dining room caring a giant hunk of cooked meat from and placed in the pond causing steam to rise up. Arnook stood up to make an announcement before the people.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe," he said as he motioned to Katara and Sokka. "They have brought with them someone very special. Someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now, the Avatar!" The room filled with applause and cheers at the mention of Aang. "Also, it is said that in our time of great need, two young warriors would appear to end our troubles. Here before us are these warriors here to assist the Avatar in defeating the Fire Lord, the Girls of One Nation." There was another round of applause making Brianna and I feel a tad embarrassed with the attention.

"He certainly made us a big deal," I muttered while Brianna giggled.

"No kidding," Brianna whispered. We quieted down when we saw the chief hadn't finished speaking.

"We're also celebrating my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age," he introduced his daughter. On her cue the princess stepped into the room with two women at her side. Sokka's eyes, once again, were glued onto Yue.

"Thank you, father" Yue said before turning to the crowd. "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Chief Arnook said, signaling them to start. I turned to the performance in front of the giant fountain. I spotted Pakku due to his aged hair that and the fact that he was in the middle. To his sides were, no doubt, his finest students and looked only about a couple years older than me. The three began bending the water from three large pots placed evenly apart. They swirled the water around one another then formed three balls. They individually spun their ball around themselves several times before combining them to make one large chain that began circled them all. The performance ended with them looping the chain around one another and throwing the water into the fountain. By then Aang had already asked Chief Arnook if he could train with master Pakku and the two of them went over to greet him. While Aang tried making a good impression on Pakku, I saw Sokka trying to his mark with the Princess. It was really hard not to laugh especially when the conversation had made a turn for the worst. The more than he tried to impress her, the more embarrassed he got. It was both hilarious and pitiful, I felt evil giggling to myself. I finally got my composer back when Aang came back to the table.

"You're not going to eat?" Brianna asked while trying some of the mysterious food in front of her.

"No I'm good," I said then walked over to Aang. "So what'd he say?" I asked. He looked up at me, not really sure what to tell me. He probably didn't want to speak rudely about Pakku, despite his cold attitude towards Aang. I couldn't blame him for being shaken up. He was so used to everyone praising him since he was the last hope.

"Katara and I have to be here by sunrise ready to train," he sighed, just the thought of it exhausted him.

"Good luck with that," I said and patted him on the shoulder. "Well you can always ask Brianna to go with you guys if you want to have an audience. I'm sure she'll be bored to death if she doesn't go with you."

"Yeah that could be fun" Aang said a bit excited. "I'll go asked Brianna right now." And with that he ran over to Brianna, leaving me alone with Arnook. We both exchanged awkward glances, not sure what to say. There was a short silence before he cleared his throat to speak.

"May I ask you to do me a favor?" I asked in a rather polite voice. I raised an eyebrow and stared into his eyes. They looked like he was desperately begging me to say yes. I just couldn't deny him.

"Depends, what's the favor?

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I've waited for this day my whole life! I finally get to learn from a real water bending master!" Katara shouted out as we came back to the temple. Katara had been so excited that she couldn't sleep last night. And when I went to wake her up, she practically leaped out of bed. I saw Pakku bending a stream of water, his back behind us.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang shouted and startled Pakku, making him drop the water.

"No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything" he said sarcastically.

"Uh, this is my friend, Katara, the one I told you about." Aang said trying to change the subject. Katara bowed to him while Pakku looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry," he said and bended an ice seat to sit on. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn water bending." I looked over at Katara and saw the shock in her eyes but it wasn't long before she snapped.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" she shouted, not accepting his response. She stomped up to him until she was in his face. "I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!"

"No," Pakku said dully.

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe!" she continued.

"Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal" he explained. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student" he said, his smile turning into a frown. "Despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal. I want to fight!"

"I can see that but our tribe has customs, rules." I looked over at Pakku not really anger with him, but a bit disappointed. Maybe it was because I knew what he had gone through and that he would be a nice guy later. Although I did think he was a asshole the first time I watched this episode.

"Well your rules stink!"

"Yeah" Aang said agreeing with Katara. "They're not fair. If you won't teach Katara, then…"

"Then what?" Pakku asked, standing up.

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang shouted out and started walking away.

"Well have fun teaching yourself," Pakku said, not really caring. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Wait, Aang didn't mean that" Katara told Pakku. She ran to Aang and stopped him. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku." She turned back and glared at the old man. "Even if he is a big jerk." Even though he didn't want to, Aang agreed and turned back to Pakku. Katara stomped away as soon Aang agreed, leaving me to watch Aang's lesson alone.

"Why don't we get started then," Pakku said with a smug smile and bended a large stream of water then shot it at Aang. I winced at the sight and got comfortable in the snow. I knew it was going to be a long day of training and we were going to be there for a while. I wish Rebecca could have come.

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"I would have never thought that you would have agreed to this," Gin said as I swam under the water path. "You even woke up early for this.

"I wouldn't say I woke up early," I said, trying to hide under the boat. "Maybe a bit earlier than usual, but definitely not early."

"But to agree to protect the Princess is something I would have never expected. You know very well what will happen to her. It's something that you can't and shouldn't change."

"It's not like I promised him _that_," I corrected him. "I told him I would protect her from whatever I _could_ and that my first priority would be assisting the Avatar. If anything comes up he'd need to find another bodyguard."

"Then rather having you hide under the shadows of her boat shouldn't you be introducing yourself?" Gin told me.

"Her father probably already told her about me. Besides, she doesn't need to know where I am as long as I'm doing my job." While swimming under a bridge I spotted Sokka eagerly running toward our direction. I could hear his muffled voice underwater as he called out to Yue. Her name was about the only thing I could really make out, the rest of their conversation was a mystery to me. I slowed down a bit so that I could see them the two having a conversation. In the middle of their talk I saw Yue point to a bridge up ahead. Sokka was rather too happy and ended up falling into the water path. I drove deeper but was able to see Yue giggle at Sokka's mistake and gave him a small wave. I looked back and saw Sokka pull himself out of the water and wave back at her. I shook my head at his stupidity, but kept silent as Yue resumed her daily boat ride. After several minutes we arrived back to the temple we had dinner last night. The water bender that steered the ship got off and helped the Princess off the boat as Chief Arnook appeared. When she got out I took this chance to go to the surface and finally breath in some real air.

"Yue, I have something to discuss with you" Arnook said to his daughter.

"Yes father," she said politely. "I hope you don't mind me asking but I was wondering where my bodyguard is. "I thought you said he would watch over me starting today." I took that as my cue to appear and leaped out of the water, landing on the snow.

"Sorry for not introducing myself," I said while I dried myself off. "I'm your temporary bodyguard Rebecca of One Nation, nice to meet you." I seemed to have caught the two off guard since it took a while before they responded.

"Yes well," said the chief after clearing his throat. "As you already know, this is my daughter Yue. She'll be under your care." I nodded my head and bowed to the Princess.

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca," she said forcing a smile. I nodded my head once again then looked over at Arnook for further instructions.

"Yue, come with me this is something we can't discuss this here" he told his daughter. "Rebecca, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Yes sir." Arnook nodded to me then motioned for the two of us to follow him. While Yue walked beside her father, I lagged behind them so I'd give them both privacy and have better view of the area. I followed them inside the temple and down a hallway until we came to a large elegantly decorated door. Two of the guards standing post opened the doors to let us inside. Of course, the walls were made of ice and snow as well as decorated with animal skins and pottery. After glancing around the room I realized someone else was inside the room. I looked and saw a boy, probably around my age, walking over to us. He had thick brown hair, half of it was pulled back and the rest split evenly on the sides of his face. I spotted a choker around his neck and looked to be made from the bone of an animal. He bowed to Arnook before he glanced over at Yue.

"Yue, this is Hahn. He has come to me and asked for your hand in marriage," Arnook explained. I saw the shock in Yue's eyes.

"S-so soon?" she hesitantly said. "But you had only made your announcement just last night." Arnook raised an eyebrow and stared at his daughter.

"That may be so, but once Hahn heard the news he quickly asked for your hand. And seeing as how he is a fine young man I had no reason to refuse," he told her. "But is there something troubling…"

"No, no nothing troubles me!" Yue quickly denied and forced on a smile. "I just wasn't expecting it so soon." You could tell she wasn't all too thrilled with the news, if not in her voice than in her eyes. I placed a hand over Yue's shoulder and turned to Arnook.

"Chief Arnook, I think it would be best if the Princess goes out for a bit of air. She doesn't look too well. I'm sure you agree."

"Yes…" he said, "then please escort her." I nodded and led Yue out of the room. We were silent until we were out of the temple doors and made our way down the stairs.

"Where is it you would like to go princess?" I asked once we reached a dead end.

"I'm not sure," she said in a depressed voice. "Anywhere I suppose." I nodded and started looking around.

"I suppose I could attempt steering this," I pondered and jumped onto an empty boat before offering Yue my hand. She hesitantly took it and gently sat took a seat. She then waited for me to start the boat. I placed one hand into the water and sent air from my palm into the stream, making the boat move forward. Although I tried to make the ride enjoyable by passing by several villagers to see their reactions, Yue just remained silent. Her mind in her own world, nothing seemed to faze her. I didn't bother consulting with her and just continued focusing on steering the boat. That is until we came to another dead at the edge of the village.

"You don't have to hold back now," I told her, taking my hand out of the water. "There's no one around. Well beside from me but since we're just strangers. You shouldn't have too much trouble crying in front of me." She still remained silent, but I could see that she still forcing herself to hold back her tears. "Come on, no one will see. Would you rather break down later and have everyone in the village know?" She stared at me, water building in the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm pretty good at keeping my mouth shut" I told her. And with that her tears roll down her cheek and she began to cry into her lap. After what seemed like an hour she had finally finished crying. "Have you calmed down?"

"Yes," she said between a sniffle. "Thank you, Rebecca" she said with a small smile. I nodded my head and rubbed my cold numb hand.

"No problem," I told her. "Do you wish to go back Princess?" Yue looked at me then looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and it was getting a lot colder.

"Would it bother you if we stayed a bit longer?" Yue asked. I kind of had a feeling at she was going to say that.

"Aren't you cold Princess?" I asked her. She shook her head, holding her hands

"I'm fine." I shook my head and sat beside her.

"You have to keep warm when you're crying or else you'll get sick."

"I've never heard that one before," she muttered.

"Trust me, my dad's a doctor" I smirked. "Besides isn't there somewhere you have to be?" Yue looked up at me wondering how I knew but she remained quiet. We ended up staying there until it turned dark, by then I was able to convince her to go home. It was getting colder and she was shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold. She had started crying again once I mentioned Sokka.

* * *

_Just in case I can't post another one next week, I hope you guys have a great Christmas. Stay warm. _


	64. The Waterbending Master part 3

_Sorry guys, I'm in the middle of exams. Somehow I managed to squeeze some time in for Avatar. Hope you enjoy another short chapter..._

* * *

"So you're not going to stay with us?" Brianna asked for the third time.

"The Princess asked me if I could stay at her place," I told her while cleaning up her mess from breakfast. "She's pretty depressed about the break up."

"Yeah so is Sokka," she said, looking at Sokka moping in a corner.

"He looks more like pissed than depressed but whatever," I said warming my hands."It's clear to us that neither one of them are happy about what happened." Oddly enough I think Yue was taking it harder despite the fact that she denied Sokka from meeting her again. "I got to go" I said looking up at the moon then turned to Brianna "You should go to bed. The sun set long ago."

"I'm training myself to stay up late," she boasted.

"Why?"

"I always miss the action because I'm asleep!" I rolled my eyes and summoned Gin. And with that we flew off to then the temple. Gin flew down to the stairs where I spotted Yue, waving eagerly at us.

"You didn't have to wait," I told her.

"I wanted to," she assured me. I could see tears at the corners of her eyes. She had been crying again.

"We should go inside before the three of us freeze to death." I then noticed Yue staring at Gin. "This is Gin, my blanket." Gin nudged me with his nose making me laugh. "I was only kidding," I said, brushing his face.

"It's nice to meet you," Yue said before we went inside. Yue's room was made completely with snow and ice, of course. I never thought I would ever get tired of the sight of snow. She had animal skins covering the floors and her huge pile for her bed. Although, she did room have feminine touches such as a mirror, a jewelry box, and make up here an there.

"You don't need to get us anything," I told her and sat on the ground. "Gin and I don't sleep at night." Yue looked at us perplexed and concerned.

"Then when do you rest?"

"Sun rise, but sometimes when the moon is about to leave the sky. It's pretty rare for me to sleep before then." Gin curled up behind me and placed his tails over my lap.

"You both look rather comfortable," she said through her giggles as she removed her coat and slide under her covers. "I wish I had someone to cuddle with."

"Don't look at me" I joked. "I'm sure there are plenty of guys that would be willing to do that. If you asked Sokka he would be here in a heartbeat. No, that still might be too slow for him." Yue got quiet and looked down at her covered feet. "Do you really like him that much?" I asked in disbelief.

"What is Sokka like?"

"Well even though you only met him, you pretty much already know him." I said looking up at the ceiling. "He's loud, annoying, sarcastic, a showoff, weird, moody, a walking stomach..." It was weird that I didn't even have to think about how to characterize him. I could just imagine Sokka's face if he overheard me insulting him. He would have been so pissed, especially since I was talking to Yue. "He can be cold and heartless to strangers, trust me I've been in that position, but when he really cares about someone he will try his best to protect them. Well, to the best of his ability anyway," I laughed. "He's good at planning strategies which pretty much makes up for his lack of muscle. He sucks at telling jokes but sometimes he can come up with something clever. He's also…" I stopped when noticed Yue laughing.

"You seem to know a lot about Sokka," she said smiling.

"Yeah well, I've been with him for a long time but it's not like I'm an expert," I said putting my hands behind my head and leaning against Gin. "You'd be able to see sides of him if you hung out with him more."

"Rebecca, you know that I'm engaged now. I can't do something like that," she said in an empty voice. I closed my eyes and took in the silence.

"It's not a crime to be near the one you love," I said in a low whisper. "Although it may be more painful for you, knowing that you two can never be together. If I was you that's probably what I would do." There was a long silence before Yue cleared her throat.

"I should be asleep already" she said, turning her back to me. I made no attempt to continue our conversation. Whatever I'd say would probably just damage her even more. Several minutes went by but I wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep yet. I looked over at the single candle light before getting up to blow it out. "Rebecca," I heard Yue called me. I glanced back at the bed and saw Yue smiling up at me. "Thank you for being here. If we weren't here I'm sure I would be crying here alone." I wasn't too convinced that my presence was that improving, she was still crying after all. "It really is comforting knowing someone cares. It helps ease the pain."

"But not enough to stop your tears," I said with a sigh. "I think the only thing that will help you is if you let it all out. Just forget about your title and image, you need a good cry."

"I can't cry…" she began but I interrupted her.

"There are two ways to hide tears, darkness and water. When you need to cry either run into a dark area or if it's raining step outside and let your tears mix with the raindrops."

"Does it really work?" Yue asked sleepily.

"You'd be surprised, it's never failed me yet." When she didn't respond I took several steps forward until I was able make out her face in the darkness. Sure enough she was asleep. I smiled then walked back to Gin. Gin's tails curled up around me as I listened to the faint sound of her breathing.

**((OOOO))**

"Why do I need to be at this stupid meeting?" I muttered while letting out a yawn. I heard laughing from above and saw it was the Princess.

"Well you _are_ my bodyguard," Yue told me. "And besides it's not like this matter doesn't involve you. Don't you want to make sure they're okay?" I leaned against the podium that Yue, her father, Master Pakku, and three other strangers were sitting on.

"I would if I didn't already know what was going on," I mumbled to myself. I let out another yawn, trying to force myself awake. While I battled with my eyes, Aang and Katara were explaining to Chief Arnook what had happened last night with Brianna and Sokka there for support. They explained that Aang was merely trying to teach Katara water bending for the sake of their friendship, even though he knew it was forbidden for women to learn such a skill here. Of course their talk proved to be ineffective and Master Pakku still refused to continue Aang's lessons.

"What do you want me to do?" Chief Arnook asked after listening carefully to their explanation. "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes please," Katara said, expecting him to do that from the beginning.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Judging from his tone you could tell that he wasn't pleased with Katara. Probably because of the fact that she was disrespecting his culture and decision. Which I couldn't really blame him for, Katara is far too judgmental. And way too stubborn and prideful to step down to apologize. Especially if she doesn't think she's wrong, which is a majority of the time.

"Fine," Katara said after much hesitation. It was way too obvious that she didn't want to apologize. However, it made it all the more enjoyable for Pakku. He looked like a horse training trying to break a wild horse.

"I'm waiting, little girl" Pakku said, highly amused. I counted a total of three seconds before she responded.

"No," she said stubbornly. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Her anger caused the ice floor beneath her crack and several water filled vases at the side shattered.

"Uh, Katara" Aang began, trying to stop her but Katara ignored him.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" she said with confidence. I heard Yue gasp and the tension in the room grew. I watched Katara stomp out of the temple building, leaving Aang in a frantic state.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Aang said trying to unsure everyone.

"Yeah, I think she did" Sokka corrected him. I rolled my eyes before I stepped toward the three.

"She said she'd be outside. You guys should go with her" I told them.

"What about you?" Brianna asked. I glanced back at Yue then at her father.

"I have to stay by the Princess."

"Oh right," Brianna said, recalling my deal with the chief. For some reason I felt someone glaring at me from behind. I turned only to find a jealous Sokka giving me a disapproving look. I let out a sigh and fought the urge to kick him for being stupid.

"Come on guys we better go talk her out of this," Aang told Sokka and Brianna. "Rebecca, can you try and talk Yue into coming out with you. We could really use your help."

"Sure," I said indifferently. Although I was sure if I tried talking to Katara she would just get more determined to fight Pakku. "But I think it'll be harder convincing her father. He's a bit too over protective of her."

"I know how she feels," Aang said as he avoided eye contact. I didn't hesitate to flick him in the forehead.

"Hey, at least I give you _some_ space" I told him before turning to Brianna and Sokka. "You guys better go." The three of them nodded and with that they left just as I saw Pakku leading for the exit. I slowly turned back to the podium while letting out a sigh, looking at the chief. "Now for the hard part..."


	65. The Waterbending Master part 4

_Updates have been really slow I know. I've just been swarmed with school work, college, and after school activities. That and I've actually forgotten about Avatar for a long time...yeah...I suck_

* * *

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!" Sokka told her as we followed her down the stairs. Katara didn't listen to her brother and threw her coat at Sokka's face.

"I know!" she yelled out in frustration but continued to stomp down the stairs. "I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me" Aang told her, "I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you," Katara shouted. I rolled my eyes. She was being really selfish again. Luckily for me she didn't notice. Probably because she was too pissed off. "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" She stomped down the last step just as Pakku came out from the temple. Aang, Sokka, and I stayed up on the stair case. We didn't want to get stuck on the battle field. Especially with Katara as pissed as she was. "So, you decided to show up?" Katara asked him but he just walked past her. "Aren't you gonna fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong," Pakku said, not even bothering look at her. Katara made a fist before she started bending a small string of water. She took it in her hands and whipped it on the back of Pakku's head. He stopped in his tracks as the water whip broke and mixed in with the snow. Pakku turned around and wiped the water from his hair.

"Fine, you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" Pakku took water from two small pools behind him and formed the two waters together. Like an idiot, Katara charged at him and got hit. Pakku bent water around them so it formed a circle around them. The circle rapidly shrank, forcing them to have to move closer to each other. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Pakku taunted. The whirlpool almost caused Katara to fall, but she quickly gained her balance and sung her arms that sent the waters away. The water flew back into the crowd and knocked Sokka off his feet.

"Ouch" I winced, "that looked like it hurt." I laughed at the sight of Sokka's head in the snow, but the sound of water bending match called for me to watch. Katara tried to charge at Pakku again, only to prove that a head on attack was useless on him. Pakku made a frozen wave above him giving Katara the chance to use it and slid to the bottom of stairs. Unaffected by her move, he unfroze the wave and sent to at her. Katara quickly took on a stable stance before freezing her feet to the railing and deflected the water with her bending.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara shouted before she melted the ice on her feet.

"Go Katara!" Aang shouted as the crowd behind us cheered.

"Anything new happen?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and saw it was Rebecca with Yue and the chief behind her.

"No nothing," I said a bit disappointed. Rebecca nodded before turning her attention to observing the battle. Katara had ran up to Pakku and tried to attack him, but he created an ice wall blocking her attack. Katara then bended the ice back to the ground before swinging punches at him. You'd think with Katara being younger she could beat Pakku up, but it seemed Pakku's old age hadn't affected him much. He was able to block all her attack with his hands or just dodge them. Once he had enough room, Pakku formed another wave of water and caught Katara in it. I heard Katara struggle to break free but Pakku threw the water into a pool before she got a chance to. Of course that wasn't enough to bring Katara down and she quickly got back up on her feet. Despite her breathing heavy, she looked fired up and ready to fight some more. The crowd around us began cheering more at the sight, but Katara was too focused to hear. She formed a frozen flat circular platform from the water using it to shoot thin sharp sheets of ice at Pakku. However he was able to break every frozen discus thrown at him. There was one that almost hit him and just missed his face. While he dodged, Katara found enough time to jump out of the pool and shot water at him. Pakku took the attack to his advantage and used it to form a bigger and stronger wave. He pushed his hands forward making the water collide into Katara and she fell into the white snow. She didn't move for a good three seconds. She was breathing deeply and there were strands of hair all over her face, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was beat Pakku. Anyone could see that. Once she was able to catch her breath she quickly jumped back onto her feet and let out a battle cry. She spread her arms and made the snow pillars behind Pakku fall. But before they could collapse on top of him, Pakku was able to scatter the solid structure into small forms of snowflakes.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent water bender." Pakku finally admitted as the snowflakes continued to fall.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked, knowing that it would take more than talent to impress this man.

"No," he told her and his smile disappear. She let out another cry and bended the snow from underneath her to formed it into a rolling carpet. She flung it toward Pakku but he jumped into the air, dodging the attack. He formed a tall frozen iceberg for him landed on then made it into snow and charged it at Katara. Before it could reach her Katara made a stream of water and destroyed the snow structure Pakku rode on. It looked like Katara had won, too bad for her that it wasn't the case. Pakku had jumped onto the stream she had made and froze it in order to slide at her, attacking her head on. The tackle made Katara collided to the ground while Pakku gracefully slid across the snow and onto the edge of the pool. Now Katara hair was completely down and complete mess, but she was so worked up she didn't notice. She was even too worked up to realize that her necklace had fallen off after the collision. Her drive to get this guy was crazy but not enough for her to immediately jump back on her feet. She had little to no energy and struggled to pick her herself up. She looked like she was even struggling to breath. Before she was able to get completely on her feet, Pakku took this chance and bended a huge whirlpool and circled it above her. Katara managed to gather enough energy to get to her feet, but Pakku attacked before she could make another move. The water above dropped down then froze into giant thick needles trapping her arms so she couldn't bend.

"This fight is over," Pakku told her as he walked past her.

"Come back here," Katara shouted, struggling to break free. "I'm not finished yet!" Her screaming didn't affect him and he continued to walk.

"Yes, you are," Pakku said uninterested. A second after Pakku spotted something on the ground that made him stop. His eyes widened as he picked the object up Katara's necklace. "This is my necklace," he said staring deeply at the carving.

"No it's not, it's _mine_!" Katara protested. "Give it back!" Her threatening tone didn't reach him as he continued staring at the necklace. His eyes grew soft and sad, as if he was in a trance.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life, for Kana." The memory of his loved one caused the ice trapping Katara to melt, setting her free.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in both amazement and confusion. I heard chuckling from behind me and saw it was Rebecca.

"Oh the irony, you've got to love it" she said sarcastically before turning to the crowd. "Alright people, the fight is over. There's nothing to see here!" She motioned everyone to leave area and surprisingly they did as they were told and slowly left, leaving just our little group there plus Pakku, Yue, and the chief of course.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together," he explained. "I loved her" he said with a slight pause.

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked. Judging from his silence it must have been true. "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life," she said as she walked closer to him. "That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Yue suddenly burst into tears and ran away from the scene. Aang glanced over at Sokka and gave him an encouraging nod before he ran after her.

"Go get her," Aang cheered Sokka on. The chief looked over at Rebecca looking rather confused as to why his daughter was crying.

"You know Yue," she said with a shrug. "She's very emotional." It was as if she had known Yue her whole life. "She'll calm down eventually" she assured him.

"I understand but I'd like you to stay close to her," he told her, but it sounded more like an order than a request. Rebecca didn't seem to mind and just nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure thing," she said thinking nothing of it and went after Yue.

"With her watching over Yue I feel somewhat at ease," the chief mumbled to himself before walking back up the stairs. I watched as Rebecca walked away until she was barely visible.

"Yeah I can understand why," I said with a smile. I jumped when Katara cry out and jumped for joy. She hugged Aang and thanked Pakku.

"Looks like she's in," Nyoko said with a laugh.

* * *

_I'll have a break coming up soon. So I'm going to try and update at least one chapter of the next episode during that time._


	66. The Siege of the North Pt 1, part 1

_I had planned to finish this chapter earlier this week but I had gotten my wisdom teeth removed. Avatar was not the first thing to come into my mind, until today. _

_Now, because I am a horrible person and or friend...I had forgotten Brianna's birthday was yesterday. I thought it was today. Yes, epic fail on my part. So yeah, tomorrow she's going to be having a party so if anyone wants to wish her a happy birthday she'll see it tomorrow. _

_On a side note. This title is really awkward...okay that's all, enjoy the short chapter. _

* * *

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge" Pakku said after another one of his students lost to Katara. It was pretty sad seeing as how she was the newest member of the class. Master Pakku freed the boy from the ice entangled around him, causing him to fall face first into the snow. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" I looked over to the side where the seven other defeated boys sat. Some of them were soaked to the bone, covered in snow, and others still partly frozen. They all remained silent, none of them wanted to volunteer for the rematch.

"If only Rebecca were here," I complained. "She'd be able to face up against Katara no problem. There's no doubt that she would even win."

"She's busy guarding the princess," Nyoko reminded me from inside the charm. I let out a huff. Each day I was getting more and more frustrated. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw her.

"Yeah but come on! I haven't seen Rebecca in days. She's always guarding Yue. She's even staying in the temple for crying out loud. We never get to see her anymore!" I moaned and buried my head in the snow, pretending it was a pillow. The cold snow felt nice on my skin, it kept my face from overheating.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained." I heard Pakku praise. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough." By the way his voice changed it was pretty obvious he was talking about Aang. I picked up my head from the snow and saw Aang lazily lying in the snow. He was playing with Momo by circling an air sphere over his head with the lemur sitting on it.

"Pupil Aang," Pakku shouted.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang quickly stopped bending, causing Momo to land onto of his head. Pakku stared at him not amused.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered water bending." Momo must have realized Pakku was annoyed because glided off Aang to the small snow bank behind them.

"I wouldn't say mastered," Aang said rather cocky. He bended himself up from the ground and gave Pakku a cheeky smile. "But check this out!" Aang placed his hands on the ground and spun around until his entire body was covered in snow, forming a snowman. Too bad the form didn't last long though. Momo had pounced at Aang's head causing them to fall back on the ground. Katara and Pakku looked down at the young Avatar disapproving while Aang continued to enjoy his time in the snow.

"Ah, I wish Rebecca was here" I said with a laugh. It felt lonely being the only person that found the situation funny. "It's no fun laughing alone."

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

I rubbed my hands together to keep myself warm. I had always been one for the cold but I guess I can't withstand all low temperatures like I thought I could. Although it's not something I would admit to someone aloud.

"Rebecca, you know you don't have to be so far away from us" I heard Sokka say from about five meters away. I looked up from the ground up at the two lovebirds.

"It's easy to spot danger at a distance," I told him. "Besides it's not like I can jump into the conversation" I mumbled. Although the two had just been talking comparing their villages, I felt like there was a force telling me to back off. Now I knew why people hated to be the third wheel. It was awkward and odd. I wondered if a professional bodyguard would feel like this if they were in my situation. At one point they had asked me about my village. I just told them facts I knew about the North and South Poles. It didn't really answer their question, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about my world just yet. Sokka shrugged his shoulders and jumped onto the side railing of the bridge.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Yue continued their conversation while watching Sokka walk on the railing.

"Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice" he said and sat down. "It's not exactly a cultural hub." Yue couldn't help but smile and placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. However, it didn't take her long to remember her place. She slowly pulled her hand back, her smile gone.

"Sokka, this is wrong" she said sounding guilty.

"What's wrong, we're taking a walk" Sokka assured her.

"I'm engaged" she told him and turned her head away. "It just feels…." She couldn't finish her sentence, probably worried that it would come out wrong and offend Sokka. There was an awkward silence but Sokka managed to come up with an idea to cheer Yue up.

"I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend Appa!"

"Who?" Yue asked curiously. You could tell she was excited by the look in her eyes.

"This way," I said taking her arm then motioned Sokka to follow. Besides Aang, I was one of our friends that frequently visited the giant bison. I'd probably see him at least three times a day, usually to make sure he gets a proper meal. Sometimes I would bring snacks for Appa to eat. It was hard trying to find the time to sneak away but I usually did it when the royal family had their meals together. They did have a room full of bodyguards. I doubt there was any real problems and if there were the chief would have told me. I led them to the pens where the villagers kept their white buffalo like creatures. It was easy to spot Appa since he was the only one of his kind. He eating his usual large stake of grass and leaves and gave me a friendly nudge when I stood by him.

"Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?" Sokka said only to be pounced on a second later. Sokka screamed with Appa pinned down. "Easy!" Appa just ignored him and continued licking him. "Down boy. No, up!"

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention," Yue laughed as Sokka struggled to break free. The poor guy was half covered in saliva. Well, I wasn't going to help him up. I shook my head and walked to Appa.

"Hey Appa, sorry I'm a bit late. Yue wanted to skip breakfast and hang out with Sokka" I said, stroking his cheek. Appa let go of Sokka and pressed his nose against my cheek, nudging it around playfully. I let out a small laugh and pet him under his neck.

"Appa really seems to like you," Yue said.

"Not really," I told her still scratching Appa's neck "I just spoil him. Aang doesn't like it but I can't help it. He does the most work out of all of us. Although it hard to believe sometimes since people here have seen him do is eat and sleep." I laughed and saw Sokka brushing off the snow on his clothes. "But I know for sure that Appa definitely likes me more than Sokka. He rarely ever shows any affection to Appa."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I can't hug something that's _ten times bigger_ than me," Sokka yelled.

"You have a problem with fat people?" I joked.

"I'm friends with you aren't I?" he said with a smirk cross his face. It only lasted for about three seconds. I figured Yue had given him a look because she was right behind me. "And when she means fat she means …someone's who is well rounded. Uh, yeah! That's what it means in her world, right?" He turned to me, looking for support. I couldn't back him up. Not because I didn't want to but because of the fact that what he said sounded so stupid. I couldn't find my words. Sokka hung his head in dismay, making me laugh.

"That's what happens when you're being a smartass. Although, I'm not really one to talk."

"What is a smartass?" Yue asked confused.

"A type of someone who talks back by making smart remarks," Sokka told her. "It's a word people from her world use."

"And he's not making facts up this time" I told her and patted Sokka on the back. "You guys are finally getting our language huh? But that's enough about my world. Sokka, you wanted to give Yue a ride right?"

"Oh right!" I helped Sokka prepare Appa by putting his saddle. We didn't need the Princess flying off. Even Sokka knew that was one thing not to do when trying to empress a girl. One we finished Sokka helped Yue up onto the saddle before he climbed in to join her. "You coming Rebecca?" he asked when he noticed that I had moved from my spot.

"Nah I'm good," I said declining his offer. "You guys can go. I'm sure the Princess will be fine with you. Plus even if you do screw something up, I trust Appa enough to fix whatever you screw up." Sokka glared at me then decided not to force me on, but he was probably thanking me. I was pretty sure he wanted as much alone time with her as he could get. Then again they weren't going to be completely alone since Appa was flying them.

"So how does this work?" Yue asked looking at the reins.

"You hanging on tight?" Sokka asked and she responded with a nod. "Yip, yip" he said slowly with a smirk across his face, and Appa took off to the sky.

"Oh my goodness" I heard Yue scream before they were out of hearing range. I watched the three fly into the distance while I leaned against the pen's wall. A nearby white buffalo noticed me and slowly crept to my side. I looked over at it as it sniffed my shoulder. I gentle lifted my hand letting it sniff my palm. Once it got a whiff of me it lightly licked me and I petted its nose while staring up the sky. It didn't long before something had caught my attention. Dark clouds in the sky began approaching the village. Dark snowflake slowly began falling from them. The falling snow mixed with the pure white banks, turning them into a dark grey. The clear running water around me slowly changed black water. It reminded me of something I would have seen in my world. Pollution wasn't something I had missed. I recalled how Sokka had explained that falling soot mixed snow meant that the Fire Nation was coming. This also meant Zhao would be leading the army. And that Zuko wouldn't be that far behind him.

* * *

_I'm warning you now. There four chapters for this episode are probably going to be some of the shorter chapters. It's the next episode when I have a lot more to say. Hopefully I won't have you guys waiting months for that episode. But I probably will because I'm a horrible person :D _


	67. The Siege of the North Pt 1, part 2

_The next chapter will be up within the day, but it'll be short kind of like this chapter._

* * *

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived," Chief Arnook announced before his people. "The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts!" The room filled with conflicted emotions, each person refusing to look at one another. Probably fearing they would cause a scene. I turned to Yue, wondering how our Princess was dealing with the news. She looked sad and helpless. Knowing her, she had fear for her people and their safety. She was just like any stereotypical kind hearted princess that was loved by her people. Before I met her I found her character rather dull, but after meeting her she wasn't so bad. She was still the same person but I guess it was just my view that had changed. She wasn't a character to me anymore, she was someone real. "Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean, Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" Arnook shouted, his voice echoing. Once he finished his prayer to the spirits he lowered his arms and looked at his people. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." Almost immediately Sokka shot up from his seat.

"Count me in!" he said and ignored his sister's protest.

"Be warned, many of you will not return" Arnook said with a grim face. "Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." The men silently formed a line to receive the mark trying to ignore the quiet cries of their families. Yue and Pakku got up from their seats and stepped down to the level Arnook was. I stayed and watched from afar. I couldn't recall difficultly watching this scene when I was home. Were there this many distressed faces? I wasn't too surprised to see Sokka to be the second one to receive a mark. I would have felt the pride of a friend if it weren't for the drama behind the scene. For the longest time they didn't dare look at one another but when they finally did it was like they were trying to read the other's heart. When they broke their stare I saw Yue silently crying to herself. Seeing her cry made me wonder if she cried often before she met Sokka. I quickly walked over to her and stood beside her, positioned enough so that no one could see her face. I didn't speak or even glance at her, knowing that if I paid any attention to her she would break down.

Having Yue cry behind me made me realize how limited our time left together was. With the Fire Nation coming out way meant that I would need to help Aang in battle. I had always known this day would come and had prepared for the goodbye. Why was it that I felt so uneasy? I felt fear, fear of failure, and that of a guilty conscious. The fact that Yue would become a sacrifice to save the world was something I could never protect her from. I felt like I'd betrayed her by selling her out despite having become her friend. I regret accepting the chief's offer. If I had rejected it maybe then I wouldn't have become so attached. Then I wouldn't have to regret forming a bond with Yue.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"I'm sorry Chief, I can't keep watching Princess. You're going to have to find someone else" Rebecca told Arnook.

"I understand, you're duty is to the Avatar" he said in a rather sad voice. "Rest assured, I will find someone to guard my daughter. He then took a step back and bowed, "I leave the fate of my people to you."

"No pressure," Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone. To my surprise the chief and Rebecca exchanged smiles and shook one another's hand.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you around here," he whispered. I was rather shocked I hadn't realized how fond he was of Rebecca. "Yue's really going to miss you. She thinks of you as a sister." Rebecca forced on a smile.

"Tell the princess that I'm honored that" And with that Arnook left. I frowned, I didn't like how close _my_ best friend was getting to Yue. It had taken me so long to form a friendship with her, and them a matter of days maybe a few weeks.

"That's not fair," I whined and pulled at Rebecca's sleeve. "You're supposed to be _my _sister, and my mommy's adopted Asian daughter!" I waved my arms around at a high speed. "Since when did you and Yue get so close?" I then noticed the look on Rebecca's face. She was forcing herself to put on a stone face but she looked like she was going to burst into tears. Small tears dropped from her eyelashes to the ground as she slid to the ground. I placed a hand on her back but she just slapped it away. I always forgot that she never liked to be comforted. She always told me that it made her feel weak. A rather stupid reason if you asked me. Everyone cries at one point in their life. Why was it such a bad thing? I was just about to try and comfort her again, but she suddenly straightened herself up. She slapped her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"No sense in crying" she whispered to herself and stood up. "I'm gonna make a difference. I don't know how or what I'll change, but I'm going to make sure this battle isn't the same one we watched on the TV screen."

"Yeah," I shouted agreeing with her. "It'll be cooler! Cause we'll be in it!" To my surprise Rebecca nodded her head and smiled.

"You got that right," she said showing confidence. "Let's kick ass!"


	68. The Siege of the North Pt 1, part 3

_Sorry but that's all for today. The next chapter will be longer than these lame two chapters, so look forward to that._

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

Everyone in the village was preparing for the battle at hand. Every warriors that had volunteered were lined up on the wall that blocked the outside world from the village. Aang, Brianna, and I stood center while riding on our animal partners, waiting for the moment to attack.

"Brianna, be prepared and stay with Nyoko" I told her below a whisper. "Your elements aren't going to be much help in this battle."

"I know," she said disappointed but had a determined look in her eyes. We waited until we spotted a single Fire Navy ship. I was aware more would be coming but was unable to predict the oncoming fire ball aiming toward us. The fire ball hit the side of the wall, sending most of the people flying backward.

"Gin," I shouted after we both made a quick recovery. I jumped onto him and we took off to the sky. A few moments later Aang and Appa joined us with Brianna and Nyoko following close behind. The navy ship didn't stop their fires and continued to catapult more flaming chunks at us and the village. Aang and I both used our staffs to shoot out air whips, sending the chunks into the ocean waters. Several managed to escape us and either hit inside the village or the wall.

"I'll take it from here," Aang shouted before dropping himself down to the navy ship. When I saw him open his glider I motioned Gin to move toward Appa.

"Stay with Aang," I instructed the bison and got a low growl in response. I looked down at Gin. "You lead Brianna and Nyoko to the next target ship" I told him "I'll attack from below." He nodded and dived to the ocean waters. As soon as my feet touched the water surface I ran past the ship Aang was taking down. Going past the ship I saw the army in the horizon but it was nothing like I expected. My pace slowed down as I stared at the crowd of ships. The whole sea was covered with them all evenly lined into columns and rows. I could see metal ships as far as the eye could see. I had never realized who intimating it was to look at. I could feel shivers running up my spine. Could we take them all down? My confidence was gone.

I regained my composer and began running at top speed again. When I saw that I was getting closer to the ships I returned my staff into my charm. I placed my hands down and began surrounding myself with water. When I approached a nearby ship I saw several fire benders approach the edge of their ships and began firing at me. I was able to dodge all their attacks due to their bad aim. Once I was a good range I pushed off the water sending myself flying to the ship. When I landed I used the remaining water to freeze everyone onboard. There I waited for Brianna, Nyoko, and Gin to come and destroy all the catapults on the ship. Once they arrived to the ship I dove back into the ocean to the next target. This time I was able to approach the ship without anyone noticing. When I got to the side of the ship I summoned back my staff and went to the surface. With both of my hands on the staff I began hitting the ship. I could hear people above searching for the source of the sound. I had almost gotten caught, but thankfully I managed to make a small crack before went back underwater. I then began pushing water into the crack. Slowly I manage to increase the size of the hole to the size of dime. I resurfaced and began hitting the hole until I got it to a fist size. My arms had gone numb and I was exhausted. I mentally noted to myself not to do this sort of thing again when dealing with more than one ship. It was realized something strange. No one had come to check up on the noise which was very odd since they had made such a big fuss over it before. It was then I saw one of the crew members thrown off the ship. I looked up and sure enough there I spotted Brianna on Nyoko's back as the cat pulled at chain attached to a catapult until it fell overboard. By then Gin had noticed me and had come to help me onto the ship. I landed on top of a man who was ready to strike Brianna from behind then froze her opponent's arm so she could hit him with her hook.

"Thanks," Brianna said turning toward me.

"Next ship," I said when I saw Gin push the last catapult off the ship. With a heavy sigh I turned to look at the enemy's army. Hope seemed so hard to cling to. "We've got a lot to cover."


	69. The Siege of the North Pt 1, part 4

_The next chapter will be up later today. Look forward to it._

* * *

"Finally they've stopped," I said with a sigh. The army's ships had all dropped their anchors just as the sun set. My legs gave in and I sunk into the water. The cold ocean water felt good and cleaned the sweat off my skin. My whole body felt heavy having no rest since the early afternoon. My body floated to the surface where I waited for Gin to come down to pick me up. I waited as Gin slowly hovered over to me. With my remaining strength I pulled myself onto his back and we flew back to the village. I spotted Katara and Yue when Gin made his landing, stumbling just a bit. Although it was better than Nyoko who landed head first into the balcony snow wall. Normally I would felt some sympathy for destroying public property, but with the state the village was in one would never notice the hole. After we caught our breath Gin and Nyoko went back into the charm to rest while Brianna and I stayed lying on the ground. Katara and Yue ran over to see if we were alright.

"You guys okay?" Yue asked a worried look in her eyes. I rolled over and stared up at the darkening sky. I didn't respond and just gave a heavy sigh. I just wanted to rest. The only thing that got me up was the echo of a loud groan. I saw Aang riding on Appa who collapsed the second he safely landed. Aang jumped off some Appa's back with a distressed look on his face.

"I can't do it, I can't do it" Aang said with his hands on his head.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships but there's just too many of them. Even with Rebecca and Brianna's help. We can't fight them all!"

"But, you have to, you're the Avatar!" Yue told him.

"I'm just one kid" Aang said bringing his knees to his chest. Katara went over to comfort Aang while Brianna looked worriedly back at the Fire Navy ships. Doubt surrounded us. Could we really win? I took a deep breath then forced myself to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, noticing walking toward the ocean.

"To fight," I told her, but who was I kidding? It was a struggle just to walk, let alone fight. Before I could thoroughly think about just have stupid my plan was Katara and Yue blocked my way.

"No Rebecca, you're too exhausted" Katara told me.

"Katara's right Rebecca, don't do anything rash" Yue beg. "You need your rest." I wanted to argue with them but even I knew it was suicide to try and keep going. I could barely sink a single ship on my own. How I could take down a whole lot of them would take more than a miracle. I silently walked toward Appa without saying a single word. Aang helped me up onto Appa while Brianna searched for something in our bags that we could eat. It surprised me that Brianna had energy left but then I recalled that she hadn't done as much as the rest of us. Although who could blame her, there was no earth to be found for miles and if she had used fire someone might have gotten burnt. I doubt she wanted to have to deal with the penalties of a friendly fire. Brianna handed me a piece of jerky she had stolen from Sokka's precious meat stash.

"You sleep," Brianna told me. "I'll wake you up when something happens."

"Oh you better!" I threatened. Brianna just smacked my forehead lightly before making me lay down. Aang gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" he said. I wasn't so sure if what he said was meant more for me or him.

"We better let her rest," Yue told the two of them. I felt really weak for being the only one forced to take a nap but there was no use arguing. We were in the middle of a war. They needed me to be at my best.

**((Brianna's P.O.V))**

"Brianna, are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Katara asked. "It's already night time but you're still up.

"I'm fine," I told her looking up at the moon. It was still starting to make its way across the in the sky. I couldn't remember the last time I saw the moon. I had wanted to see it for a while that and I was too nervous to sleep anyway. Everyone looked up to the sky, trying to see what the heck I was looking at. Everyone expect Aang that is. He was still trying to think of what to do. How to win against that huge navy?

"The legends say the moon was the first water bender," Yue said, breaking the silence. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night," Katara added.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon," Yue explained. "Our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The Spirits!" Aang shouted. The sudden burst of energy frightened Momo making him jump off Aang head into my arms. "Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"How can you do that?" Yue asked him.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!" Katara explained to her.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said excitingly.

"Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang shouted out even more excited. Katara and Yue stared at him like he was crazy. "Or wisdom. That's good too."

"Maybe they'll do both!" Yue and Katara gave me a weird look, probably thinking I was crazy.

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident" Katara said getting back on topic. "How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea," Yue said after a bit of thinking. "Follow me." While Yue led the way I stayed close by Nyoko's side to make sure that Rebecca didn't fall off her back. We soon reached huge wall with a small door.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked Yue.

"No," Yue said with a laugh and opened the door. "You'll have to get there on your own but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Aang was the first to step inside and from the sound of his gasp it had to be something amazing. Sure enough when I got inside I was speechless. You would have never imagined that behind the cold ice walls would be lush green grass. Although the place was mostly water and had a raging waterfall in the back, the small island of grass was enough to make me smile. It had been so long since I had seen anything but snow but what amazed me more was the temperature. It was warm! I no longer had to fear for frost bite. I immediately took off my coat and ran toward the grass. I couldn't help but roll all around in it. Who knew grass would smell so good? I probably looked like a total idiot in front of everyone but I didn't care. I was just thankful Rebecca isn't awake otherwise I'm pretty sure she would have stepped on me.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang shouted and hugged the ground. I got up after Yue and Katara came to join us and began looking around. I didn't know how but I had completely overlooked the small pond in the center of the island. Inside were two black and white koi fish which I knew to be the Moon and Ocean Spirits.

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked while she and Yue removed their coats.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land" Yue explained. I saw Momo dip his hand in the water to try to grab a fish. Before I could stop him Momo was pushed back by a gust of wind. I turned to Nyoko and sure enough Rebecca was awake.

"You woke up just in time," I told her with a smile. She didn't respond back and just kept glaring at Momo. The poor lemur was scared to get close. I would have helped but I didn't want Rebecca to bite my head off.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel something it's so tranquil." Aang said then sat down in front of the pond. He got into a mediating position and closed his eyes.

"Get ready," Rebecca told me, jumping off Nyoko. "Once he glows we run through him." I nodded my head and the two of us waited patiently for Aang to cross over to the Spirit World.

* * *

_Just as a note, for a long time I discovered that I really didn't like my explanation as to how Brianna and I could go in and out of the Spirit World. It wasn't until maybe a year or so of writing this series did I come up with a new theory, but I decided to wait for this scene to come up rather than give you it at a random chapter.  
When thinking about how Aang was the bridge to the Spirit World and the World of the Living it made me wonder how the some spirits can wonder from these worlds, like the Ocean Spirit, Moon Spirit, and Hei-Bai. I then came to the conclusion that there are other bridges that can be taken to cross between the two realms. And being the Girls of One Nation, we are able to locate these bridges such as the Avatar, statues of Spirits with powerful supernatural properties, and so on. Once located the bridges, they can be easily crossed due to the supernatural presence of our charms and our animal companions._

* * *

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue whispered to Katara.

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration." Katara explained.

"Is there any way we can help?"

"How about some quiet?" Aang shouted at them frustrated. "C'mon guys, I can hear every word you're saying!" He turned his head back around. The koi fish must have gotten his attention because he was staring at them. He almost looked like he was in a trance, a very good sign. And sure enough it didn't take long for Aang's tattoos and eyes to glow.

"He's crossed over" Rebecca shouted, "let's go!" Before I could even react Rebecca had already sprinted toward Aang. As she approached Aang she slowly began fading away until she went through him, disappearing completely.

"Whoa!" I heard Yue and Katara shout as I was crossing over with Nyoko following right behind me. I could feel myself entering the Spirit World but before I left entirely I took one last glance at Katara. She needed to step up her game because we were leaving Aang's body in her hands.


	70. The Siege of the North Pt 2, part 1

_Oddly enough I had thought I had written a lot more than I actually did, oh well. Hope you guys like it. I tried making it as intense as I could but it still might be lacking or just sucks all together._

_Update: Just made a cover for my Avatar series. It's kind of on the small size so if you want a closer look just go to my deviantart page, lovelylotus. deviantart (.com), it should be the first picture on my browser _

* * *

**((Rebecca's P.O.V))**

"Well umm this is quite a sight," I mumbled while looking around. There were huge trees and roots everywhere. If there hadn't been eerie fog it would have felt like we were in a swamp rather than the Spirit World. "Where's Aang?" I asked after getting a good look around.

"Over there," Brianna shouted. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw Aang talking to a monkey meditating on a rock. After a couple of seconds of exchanging some words he suddenly started chasing after a small light.

"We better follow him," I said with a sigh. Brianna nodded and followed after me with Nyoko behind her.

"Come back," I heard Aang shout to the light. He was about to chase after it again but something in the swampy waters caught his attention. "Roku!" he said amazed. "Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack. I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits!" By then we had reached Aang's side just in time to witness the reflection of Roku reappear before us.

"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the Spirit World to the Mortal World very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember" Roku told him.

"Who" Aang asked him, happy to hear that there may be some hope left.

"The spirit's name is Koh." The very mention of the name sent a shiver down my spine. "But he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. When you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all, not the slightest expression or he will steal your face!" I couldn't help but shudder. I had only seen Koh once but I could never forget him. Spirits like him had always made me paranoid in the past but now that I was in the Avatar world it was much worse. Aang looked rather horrified but nodded his head understanding the danger he might have to overcome.

"Roku, what about us?" Brianna asked.

"You both have your own missions" he told us. "You must go deep into the swamp where the Mirror of True Reflections resides."

"What do we do after we get there?" Brianna asked, confused.

"That is something I cannot say for sure. I am merely a messenger."

"Then who are you speaking for?" I asked.

"The first Avatar," he said after a long pause. I couldn't help but have a flash back of our second experience in the Spirit World. Of the man from the vision who wished to speak with us.

"Alright I guess that's the plan then. Aang will go and meet Koh while Brianna and I go to the Mirror of True Reflections. After we're done with our tasks we'll meet up back to the entrance. It'd be a pain if Brianna and I got stuck here."

"Okay," Aang said nodding his head. "Be careful."

"You too," Brianna and I said at the same time. And with that we headed to the heart of the swamp. The journey there was gonna take a while since Brianna was trying to walk along the roots, but since she's not the most balanced person her pace was slow. Although I couldn't blame her, the water was gross and I probably would have been trying to avoid it if I couldn't walk on water.

"How will we know when we've reached the heart of the forest anyway?" Brianna asked.

"It will probably be very obvious," I said in a dull tone. Ironically just as I said this we came to a clearing with only four huge trees with a faint blue aura. We approached closer to the trees to get a better look at what it was. The roots of the trees circled around one another to create a lake separated from the murky swamp water. The water inside was jet black, it honestly looked like oil. The trees were bare and the water still, making the whole area feel empty and dead. Like I thought identifying the Mirror was fairly easy but now came the difficult part. I stared down at the water and tried to figure out what we were here and what we needed to do. The name of the place gave some hints but wasn't actually clear on what it would reflect. Brianna reached out to the black water and poked it with the tip of her finger. The ripples caused the roots to move making Brianna jump back. The roots stretched itself to the middle of the lake, creating a bridge for us. "After you," I motioned to Brianna. She gave me an uneasy look but took a step onto the bridge.

"This is really weird," she whined.

"Deal with it," I said jumping onto the root border. I was about to step onto the bridge when a root from below grabbed onto my ankle. "What the hell?" I shouted. It didn't take long for Gin to appear beside but he got caught. I tried pulling the root off my ankle but it just made it wrap itself around me.

"Rebecca, Gin, are you guys okay?" Brianna asked me.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically. I tried relaxing myself, panicking was not a good idea especially if we were in potential danger. The trees must have sensed my ease and released me. "Gin just relax, they'll let you go." He did as I told and sure enough he was released too.

"Have any idea what's going on?" Nyoko asked me.

"Not sure."

"Maybe we should get out of here," Brianna said looking frantically around. She was probably freaked out about being alone on the bridge.

"No I don't think Roku would send us here to endanger us. If he knew this place was a threat he would have warned us" I told her. I glanced at the bridge and wondered why it only reached to the center of the lake. "Brianna, keep going until you make it to the end. We'll see what happens." She looked scared as if a monster would jump up and eat her. "Come on Brianna, we can't waste time. We're in the middle of a war!"

"I know that!" she cried. It took a while but she managed to gather enough courage and started making her way across the bridge. When she reached the edge a small platform of earth rose from the water. Brianna glanced back at us wondering what to do. We motioned her to go on it. Brianna took a deep breath then stepped onto the platform. The root bridge slowly moved back to into its original place, leaving Brianna stranded on the patch of dirt. "Now what?" Brianna screamed. Honestly, how was I supposed to know? Before I could give her a sarcastic reply back the trees began glowing brighter. Their blue aura was changing to a bright green. The branches were growing small buds that bloomed into white flowers. Flowers started growing from the gaps in the roots.

"What's up with these flowers?" I asked.

"They're verbenas, pansies, and baby's breath flowers," Nyoko told me.

"You certainly know your flowers" I said, ignoring the fact that she answered a rhetorical question.

"I'm not, I heard Brianna say it."

"Since when was Brianna girly?" I asked. Something was wrong, I knew Brianna and she's not a flower fanatic. Not only was that odd but the fact that she was completely silent worried me. "Brianna," I called out her name but she didn't answer. One of the flowers floated down in front of Brianna making a ripple appear. As it spread to the ends the lake the water below became a clear beautiful blue. You could see small orange koi fish swimming below toward Brianna. They began jumping around Brianna in a circle. The sight was mysterious but Brianna did not remove her eyes off her reflection. I spotted another white flower fall into the water making the fish stop jumping. Just when I thought the show was over a girl emerged from Brianna's reflection. The girl looked around eight years old and wore high class Earth Nation robes. She had light brown hair that reached to her shoulders and large brown eyes. She smiled at the awestruck Brianna and handed her a cattail flower. With one last smile the girl slowly began to vanish. When she had disappeared the koi fish turned into water and the lake was becoming black. The flowers were fading away and soon everything reverted back to what it was originally was.

"Brianna, you okay?" I shouted. She nodded her head but still seemed like she was in a daze. She kept staring at her hand as if she expected the cattail to reappear. When Brianna's mind finally came back to us the root bridge stretched back to Brianna so she could cross back. When she was out the Mirror of True Reflections the roots went back to its places and the platform sunk back down into the black water.

"What happened?" Nyoko asked when she joined us.

"I have no idea," she said like she had just woken up from a dream. "But it felt like I knew her." I stared at the lake, just what was the Mirror of True Reflections?

"Let's see if I can enter it now," I said taking a step forward. I spotted a small golden light from a gap between the roots. I kneeled down and saw what looked like a butterfly fly out. It flew to, of course, the center of the lake and seemed to be patiently waiting for me. I took a step on the water and slowly approached the small creature. I tried to stay cautious but couldn't help but be at ease. In this dead bare place there was one source light and happiness. When I was below the butterfly it danced around me. I slowly lifted my hand so it could gently hand on it. I stared down at my hand then realized it wasn't a butterfly but a flower. Bird of Paradise, the name echoed in my head. Suddenly the flower flashed a blinding golden light. When I opened my eyes there was a thick fog all around me. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Hell, it was a challenge just seeing my feet. While trying to see my surroundings I saw stuff falling into the water. It seemed like I was surrounded by hundreds of falling cherry blossoms from the trees. I decided to wonder the Mirror seeing several varieties of flowers growing off the roots. There were flowers as far as the eye could see: purple rhododendrons, pink and white sweet peas, orange lilies, purple bauhinias, orange calendulas, and blue forget-me-not flowers. The colors and names of each flower filled my head causing me to become dizzy. I cursed under my breath, my hand over my forehead trying to stop the pain. The fog was getting thicken, didn't think it was possible but it happened. I couldn't even tell which way I was going anymore. Was the Mirror of True Reflections this big? I had been wondering around for a while and was surprised I didn't manage to get to the edge. Just when I thought I would be lost forever I heard giggling from behind me. I couldn't see the person's face but I sprinted to the sound. I somehow caught up to the person and only got a glimpse of her before she ran. The only thing I saw was long white hair. The first person I thought of was Yue but we were in the Spirit World. She couldn't have been here. Who else had white hair? Then it hit me. I ran after her, searching aimlessly. Finally in the midst of white I saw her, it was her.

"Hikaru," I called and tried grabbing her wrist. My hand went right through her. I pulled back my hand brushing off the water with my robe. Hikaru giggled at me some more before. "Wait hold on a second!" but she didn't wait. Even if she was just a water clone of Hikaru she was the only chance I had in leaving the Mirror. I was about to go searching for Hikaru when I heard sobbing from behind me. I looked and saw a girl with dark red hair crying into his hands. "Are you alright?" I asked reaching to her. She stopped crying and looked up at me. I froze. She had the exact face as Hikaru only her eyes were gold but were just as lifeless as Hikaru's. She didn't speak and took a few steps back, her eyes locked on me until she disappeared. Why did everyone keep disappearing? I looked around expecting to see someone else pop up but all I saw was my shadow. I paused for a moment, "My shadow?" Why could I have a shadow if we were in the Spirit World? I crouched down and stared down at the shadow. I felt crazy thinking it but, looking at it closely, I felt like the shadow didn't belong to me. When the thought past through my mind the shadow reached out and grabbed my neck. Within seconds I was dangling ten feet in the air with a pair a piercing glowing red eyes glaring at me. Its long wavy hair reached down to the very bottom of the water. Its long nails pressed against my neck. Was it possible to die in the Spirit World? I was terrified, but what scared me more than the thought of being killed was its eyes. That hungry crazed look was enough to steal my energy and will.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE!" I screeched. That horrible laugher echoed through the trees. My body grew cold, as if my blood had stopped running though my veins at the sound of her voice. It felt as if the devil was before me or at the very least I found the devil's bitch. I felt so helpless. I couldn't move or even breathe. All I could do was cower in fear. She gave me a sinister smile and tightened her grip on my neck. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "That's right cry! Cry!" she laughed "You will suffer at my hand!" She reached out and covered my eyes with her black cold hand. My head filled with images of the destruction of villages, innocent dying, murder, war, suicide, and revenge. The voices of all those that suffered filled my head. I couldn't hold in all that negative energy, I screamed. Never had I screamed in such seer horror before. My felt my charm activate and sent out a blinding light. I felt myself fall into the lake and sink down to the bottom. The shadow was gone but I was still frozen in fear. No matter where I looked everything was red, like her eyes and the blood from the visions.

* * *

_Alright for those of you who don't know, each flower has a meaning or symbolizes something. The flowers I used in the Mirror of True Reflections were used to convert a message to us in the flower language. Note, there may be more than one meaning to the flower but I selected the flower to pass a specific message. I used this site to search and find appropriate flowers for this chapter, livingartsoriginal(.com)/infoflowersymbolism(.htm)._

_For Brianna's message she had verbenas, baby's breaths, pansies, and a cattail. _

_Verbenas: associated with the praise "Pray for me." _

_Baby's Breath: purity of heart and innocence_

_Pansy: the name comes from pensée (French) meaning thought, you occupy my thoughts _

_Cattail: peace and prosperity. _

_For my message there was a bird of paradise, rhododendrons, sweet peas, orange lilies, purple bauhinias, orange calendulas, and blue forget-me-not flowers_

_Bird of Paradise: symbolizes freedom, is known in South Africa as a "crane" flower_

_Rhododendrons: beware, caution_

_Sweet Peas: goodbye, departure_

_Orange Lilies: hatred_

_Bauhinias: harmony _

_Calendulas: grief, despair, sorrow _

_Forget-Me-Not: true love, memories _


	71. The Siege of the North Pt 2, part 2

_Just in case some of you haven't realized I am in college now...yeah not fun. And there was the incident with Hurricane Sandy...more fun. I'm fine but I had lost power for about a week. So yeah chapters will be even slower than usual, just when you thought it couldn't get worse, and now I'm even more unsure that I'll continue the series. Other than the fact that I might not have time, you guys would have to wait so long to be able to read this. So I'm really wondering if it's worth it. I'm sure that I've lost many readers over the years so I'm just wondering if you guys would continue reading the second book if the chapters take such a long time to post. _

* * *

"Rebecca," I heard Nyoko, Brianna, and Gin call out my name as Brianna shook me. I wasn't sure how long I had been out of it but when I finally came out of my shock I found myself back on land. I turned back the mirror; the water from the pond had reverted back to a pure blue color but the flowers had a disappeared long ago.

"What happened?" Brianna asked me as she helped me to my feet. "We saw a light flash then a fog suddenly appeared, but we didn't know what to do."

"We heard you scream," Nyoko told me "what did you see in there?" I took a deep breath and touched my neck. I could still feel her hands on me, her ice cold touch that could freeze my soul. I closed my eyes, which was a terrible move. I could still see the visions and felt like those eyes were still watching somewhere in the distance. Gin wrapped his tail around me, probably sensing my distress. It was comforting but not enough for me to calm down.

"Something I hope I never see again," I said with a shiver. I could tell they were all worried about me but that was the last thing on my mind. Right now the only thing I wanted was to get out of the Spirit World, even if it meant going back into a hundred year old war. "Come on we better go." We were about to leave when I heard Brianna gasp.

"What's going on?" she asked. I turned around and saw that her brace was giving out a blue aura. I felt for my neck and could feel a powerful force submerging. Then the oddest thing happened. Our jewelry reverted back into their charms and flew into the center of the pond. I felt naked with the necklace. It had been on me for so long it was like it had become a part of me. The charms circled around each other, each time getting closer to one another until they finally joined together to make a complete yin and yang circle. A blinding light flashed from them. With much effort I was able to make out a figure, probably a man, coming out from the light. Slowly the light started to fade until we were able to see the spirit clearly. Brianna and I were in shock when we saw that it was the same man from the vision months ago, the first Avatar. "No way," Brianna said amazed. While Brianna and I exchanged confused looks Gin and Nyoko lowered their heads, I'm guessing their way of bowing.

"Rebecca and Brianna," I heard a deep masculine voice come from his lips. "I have come to reveal to you a great power." Somehow I didn't like the sound of that. There was always a catch with great powers like sacrifice or danger.

"We're listening," I said just above a whisper. He nodded and directed his attention to Brianna. I had never seen her so startled.

"Brianna, you have already encountered this ability. The ability to combine with another soul." My eyes widened, I had forgotten the day she and Nyoko combined forces to take down Jet or maybe it was because I didn't want to remember. I'd never say it out loud but I was still pretty jealous of her. "The ability allows you and a spirit to combine in order to harness a great power. The power will vary on the spirit, and you can only combine with a spirit that you can connect with. Trying to fuse with a spirit that opposes you can be dangerous, even life threatening. But when preformed correctly one can harness great power."

"That sounds cool," Brianna admitted. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow making her fling her arms up. "What? It does! So we can fuse with something like Heibai?"

"Yes well," the first Avatar said clearing his throat. "If the spirit resists you probably can't force them into it."

"Aw" Brianna shouted disappointed, "that sucks." I rolled my eyes but turned my attention back at the first Avatar. I noticed that he was beginning to disappear and the light from the charm was reappearing.

"I'm afraid my time is limited," he told us "I must go now."

"Wait before you disappear," I shouted out. "Tell us your name." There was a short silence making me feel a bit awkward. "Sorry but I want to know," I said a bit embarrassed. He gave me a small smile that made feel nostalgic. I felt something tugging at the back of my memory, as if I should know this man.

"Alright then I'll tell you" he said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, more so than usual anyway. I had always thought he was a rather lonely soul but talking to him now made me think he was even lonelier than I thought. He still looked the same the day Brianna and I first came; his black and white cloak that covered his entire body and the hood that covered a majority of his face. I had the urge to go up and pull the hood back just so I could get a good look at his face. "I am Osamu, the first Avatar."

"Osamu," I whispered his name. I saw his smile seemed to brighten a bit when I spoke his name. I felt my mind being tugged again, whatever memory I had seemed to be important but I couldn't recall anything. I noticed he was starting to fade more growing more and more transparent. For some reason I felt like I needed to call out to him but my throat went dry when I tried to form my words. Just before he faded I saw a remaining flower float down into the water under him, a forget-me-not flower. I felt my head spin. It was as if my brain was overworking to try and find an answer. It didn't stop until I looked up at Osamu.

"Until next time," he said in a bit of a sad voice. I found myself staring up at him until my eyes couldn't handle the light. The charms slowly dimmed and reattached themselves to us. For a few seconds I felt light headed, it almost felt like I had woken up from a dream.

"Well that was unexpected," Brianna said and looked down at her charm.

"Yeah," I said and gently touched my charm.

"You two better get going," Gin told us as he and Nyoko transported back into their charms.

"You don't want to be stuck here now do you?" Nyoko said with a giggle.

"She's right. We better get going so that we beat Aang to his body. After all we can't go though him if he's not in that state."

"Oh right," Brianna said after recalling what I told her before. "We better run then." We wasted no time and managed to made it back to the place we had appeared at before. "How do we get back?" Brianna asked me as we stood under the gate not knowing what to do. I thought for a moment thinking back to the episode then looked over at the monkey meditating.

"Hey you," I called out to it "can you send us back to the mortal world?"

"Well what if I could," he asked me with one eye opened.

"Don't you want to help us?" Brianna asked naively.

"What would make me want to help you?" I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"If you don't help we'll never get to leave, and if that happens we're going to have to do something to entertain ourselves for all eternity." From his facial expression I could tell he didn't like the idea of us staying. My bluff seemed to be working. "I've always wondered what it would be like to see our panther friend chase a monkey. She's rather energetic. I wonder how long it'd take her to get tired of playing tag with you." The mention of Nyoko caused the monkey to jump. And from the way Nyoko was crouching she didn't seem to mind the idea of playing with the spirit monkey.

"Alright I'll help," he said and waved his arms around. "Just keep that cat away from me!" I heard Brianna laugh from behind and I held up my hand which she high fived, or high pawed? The monkey looked displeased but he held out his hands and a white light zapped out of it and at us. I felt our body's being transported and fading. I closed my eyes and could feel myself being pulled out of this world. When the pulling stopped I opened my eyes and saw that were still in our spirit forms but were back in the hidden garden in the North Pole.

"Zuko must have gotten to Aang," Brianna said when she saw that we were at the oasis. We spotted Momo sleeping soundly in front of the pond where the koi fish were, still waiting for our return.

"Let's go" I said as Gin and Nyoko came out from the charms. We hopped onto them and flew off toward Aang's body. We followed the path toward we could sense a strong spiritual aura, no doubt it was coming from Aang. We found the cave where we guessed Zuko had taken Aang's body. Gin and Nyoko dived down and we phased though the rock formations. We quickly spotted Aang still in his glowing form. I let out a groan when I realized that Aang was lying on the ground with his arms and legs tied up. I knew it was going to be a bumpy ride when we got our solid figure back, so I got ready for the impact.

Gin and Nyoko flew straight toward Aang's body just barley hovering over the ground. I felt my body becoming solid just as we passed through him. The landing was rough like I expected. Nyoko tripped on a rock, causing her to topple over Gin, and sent Brianna and I flying to the ground.

"Ouch," I said and rubbed my right shoulder. It wasn't until I sat up did I realize that Zuko was standing right in front of me. "Umm long time no see?" I said after a short silence. Before he could have time to react, I saw a flash of light appeared behind me. I turned and saw that it came from Aang. I heard him gasp as he looked around at the unfamiliar area. He started struggling to try and break free from the ropes. He must have sensed our presences because he suddenly stopped squirming and sat himself up.

"Welcome back" Zuko said to him.

"Good to be back," he said and glared at him. He then took a deep breath and shot an air current from his mouth at Zuko, sending the prince flying to the cave wall. The current was also enough to push Aang backward so that he was out of the cave. I quickly scrambled to me feet and ran after Aang with Brianna, Nyoko, and Gin behind me. I saw him wiggle his way through the snow, thinking that he could escape that way. It was enough to make me laugh. I grabbed him by the collar and tried to untie him but before I could, I heard Zuko shooting fire at me. When I looked up I realized Brianna had blocked his attack.

"That won't be enough to escape!" he told us. I suddenly heard a familiar growl from above. It recognized the furry bison right away along with our other friends riding on him.

"Appa," the three of us shouted at the same time. Appa landed several feet away from us as Katara quickly jumped off of his back.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match" she told him confidently as she bent some water to shield her from Zuko's attack. Before Zuko could send another attack Katara bent the snow between them that created a pillar that trapped Zuko. She then froze the snow until she was sure she got Zuko. A second after she pushes the pillar back to the ground knocking Zuko out completely. Sokka ran over to my side and helped free Aang by cutting it with his boomerang.

"Hey, this is some quality rope!" Sokka said and examined the rope in his hand.

"We need to get to the oasis" Aang said as he untied his legs "The spirits are in trouble!" He and the others climbed aboard Appa. I was about to move until I heard Zuko groan. I just couldn't leave him here. I knew he wasn't a bad guy and I couldn't help but think of Iroh too.

"Wait a second Aang," I called out. I looked back at Zuko and he must have known what I was going to say.

"You're right we can't just leave him here" he said agreeing.

"Sure we can," Sokka corrected. "Let's go" I saw a snowball hit his head, of course, it was Brianna who threw it. Immature was it was, I couldn't help but be grateful she had done it.

"No, if we leave him, he'll die" Aang told him as he hopped off of Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense" Sokka complained. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill _us_!"

"Aang, hold on" I said stopping him from grabbing Zuko. "I'll take care of Zuko." I saw Aang raise an eyebrow and saw Sokka in the back with his mouth was wide open.

"You want to what?" Sokka shouted out. "Who knows what he'll do when he wake up? He's too dangerous to handle on your own." I ignored Sokka and turned to Aang as I began to explain my theory.

"Aang, you can't waste anymore time. You said yourself that the Spirits are in danger. If that's true then splitting up would be the best idea. This way we can keep Zuko as far away from us as possible and don't have to worry about him."

"What about you?" Aang asked me.

"Gin and I will come as soon we drop Zuko off" I told him.

"I'm coming too!" Brianna whined.

"You should stay with Aang so that…." I started to say.

"Hell no, I'm coming with you!" she shouted out angrily "And there's nothing that will fucking stop me!" I stayed quiet knowing that Brianna never used the f word unless she was really angry or determined.

"Umm sure," I said. I had to let her go. I had this bad feeling that if I didn't she would whine and complain about this until the day I died or even in the afterlife. Yeah not something I want to hear. "We'll catch up with you guys later" I said to Aang.

"Yeah sure," Aang said. He was staring at Brianna, probably in shock. He and the others are not use to Brianna being so angry. Yeah sure there we times when things made his mad and she ranted but they've never seen her rage. Not like I have at least. Aang jumped onto Appa and with that they took off. I turned back to Brianna and put Zuko's right arm over my shoulders. I didn't realize how much heavier he was compared to Aang! I made a mental note to work out a bit more.

"I guess he'll ride with me since Gin's stronger," I told her. I heard Gin let out a sigh but allowed me to put Zuko onto his back. I positioned myself so that I was sitting behind him. Zuko's head was leaned against my right shoulder. It was very uncomfortable being so close! I could feel every breath he took. Despite how warm his breath was the face on his skin seemed frozen. I was taken back a bit by how cold Zuko felt. I didn't know how long he had stayed in that cave out in a storm but it really did do a number on him. "For a fire bender he's pretty cold," I told Brianna. I pulled him closer to me, hoping to share some of my body heat. And with Brianna watching me like she was I was plenty hot, at least my cheeks were burning. I jumped when I Brianna randomly squealed behind me. I was about to yell at her but then I noticed she looked happy, too happy. She must have noticed I looked confused and covered her smile.

"It's nothing," she said trying to hide her happiness. A giant fail but she did try. I was about to press further when I felt Zuko shiver then I decided to drop it. Taking care of Zuko was the first priority, and with his dropping temperature I knew I couldn't leave him alone. I just hoped we would make it to Aang and the others in time.

* * *

_I've been getting a lot of requests or suggestions from readers and I'm sorry to say I won't be taking them. Since I take so long as it is to update I doubt I'd be able to squeeze in another story or chapter. Again I'm sorry but I feel bad that I make you guys wait this long and don't want anything else to get in the way of production. _


	72. Discontinued

So as this chapter is clearly titled I am discontinuing this fanfiction series and will most likely never write any more stories on this site. I know there were only couple more chapters to go before I finished the volume but I have to be honest with myself and come to accept that I'll never be motivated enough to write the next chapter. I came up with this story when I was still in high school and now this fanfiction just feels like I've left it in the past. Literally, you guys have no idea how many times I forgot about this thing and just how long it'd take me to remember its existence. I have wanted to finish this volume for a long time because I had put so much of my time into it but the problem is I don't want to write this anymore. When I look back at this story I'm kind of ashamed of it because of its many flaws, which I had denied in the past, and the fact that it does kind of resembles all the stereotypical cliques I hate in books and movies. So rather than having my fans wait for a chapter that may never come I just decide it'd be better to end this thing.

Yeah so, long story short. I'm done writing this, or should I say I can't write this anymore. I won't be deleting it since many of you seem to like this story. And I doubt I'll ever start any new projects, or at the very least not post anything new on this site, so there won't be those unexpected returns like I usually had every couple of months.

Anyway, I wanted to thank you guys. You guys really got me to love of writing and popped my bubble so that I wasn't shy of sharing my ideas to the world. Sorry to let you guys down but I doubt you'd enjoy or be satisfied with the last few chapters of this volume being written in a halfassed way. Thanks for everything and goodbye.

~lovelylotus


End file.
